RENACER
by Arminius el unico
Summary: La guerra mundial ha terminado. pero los desafios en la vida de Naruto y Sakura estan lejos de concluir.
1. Chapter 1

Buen día amigos….

Este fic que comienza tendrá aproximadamente 12 capítulos. (En realidad son 10 más el epilogo pero algunos tienen parte a y b) esta historia en particular es de mis preferidas, pese a que fue escrita no como un fic principal sino como una idea que fue creciendo más allá de un one-shot (la intensión inicial)

Este fic es una historia de sufrimiento y de luchar por lo valioso que tenemos en la vida. Algunas cuestiones que la mayoría ignoran, hasta que dejan de tenerlo. (La salud y el amor son buenos ejemplos de ello)

Espero que les guste. Y si pueden dejen un comentario sobre lo que sienten sobre la historia. Saludos.

 **TITULO DEL FIC: RENACER**

 **AUTOR: ARMINIUS**

" **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero los argumentos y el desarrollo en general son de mi total autoría"**

 **PROLOGO:**

" _Nacer siempre es complicado. Conlleva a perder el mundo donde nuestros cuerpos se construyen, a salir de nuestra cúpula protectora y ser invadidos por luz, calor, frio, colores. Un ataque a toda regla sobre nuestros cinco sentidos. Nacer es perder el mundo anterior, para ganar uno nuevo. Acarrea miedo, conlleva dolor, gritos y llanto._

 _Solo se puede nacer una vez…_

 _Sin embargo, existen seres que la muerte no puede definirlos. No a la primera, no para siempre. Sus vidas terminan, sus existencias se extinguen y todo lo que fueron alguna vez, termina hecho cenizas. Deben morir, todo parece indicar que es el único camino. Pero esos seres especiales, tal vez demasiados aferrados al mundo, a la vida, a la voluntad de nunca rendirse, terminan teniendo una segunda vida._

 _Solo se puede nacer una vez, eso es absoluto. Pero algunos seres, pueden con no menos dolor, gritos, llanto y miedo….tener la oportunidad de "RENACER"_

 **CAPITULO 1: INVALIDO**

El patio trasero del hospital era agradable. Sentado como siempre en su silla de ruedas, el joven observaba los arboles de Sakura florecidos, dando un hermoso espectáculo para toda vista. Suspiraba el muchacho, amargado por la prisión con forma de asiento que desde hacía casi 2 años era su permanente hogar. Una familia de pájaros sobrevolaba las ramas buscando alimento para sus polluelos. Naruto había estado casi 2 horas entretenido con los movimientos de esas aves preciosas y la tarde no había sido un total desperdicio.

Envidiaba sanamente a esas lindas criaturas. Podían volar, podían moverse libremente, podían retomar sus actividades día con día. Era mucho más de lo que Uzumaki Naruto podía hacer desde hacía tiempo. El joven acomodó la manta que yacía sobre sus rodillas y tomando las ruedas de su silla con ambas manos avanzó lentamente haciéndolas girar hasta ubicarse cerca de la fuente de agua en el centro del patio.

La guerra terminó hace más o menos 2 años. En un solo día, en una sola batalla, Naruto lo ganó y lo perdió todo. Ahora es un invalido, ya no es Shinobi activo y apenas puede valerse por sí mismo. Cosa muy grave, porque alguien que siempre ha estado solo ahora no tiene ni su cuerpo como bien.

-Desearía volar…-susurro apenas Naruto deprimido- caminar, entrenar, correr.

Sabía que ya no era posible. El último ataque del Juubi se llevó la salud de su cuerpo. Kurama había usado todo su chakra para mantener a Naruto vivo, pero desde esa batalla que el rubio no había podido comunicarse con la bestia en su interior. Kyuubi lo había salvado, pero la conexión con su contenedor se había cortado tal vez para siempre. Ahora solo quedaba ese cuerpo inútil, ese cuerpo inválido e incapaz de recuperarse por sí mismo. Era un fracaso, un fracaso que al fin había fracasado.

-Ey Naruto…-dijo un joven de cabello negro atado con una coleta en forma de piña- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Preparándome para correr en una maratón –se burló el rubio de sí mismo- tal vez no se note, pero estoy en segundo lugar.

Shikamaru Nara era uno de los pocos visitantes con quien Naruto no era hostil. Tal vez porque cuando lo visitaba, no se ponía a mentirle sobre que "todo estaría bien" o que "pronto mejoraría" o la más mentirosa de todas "volverás a ser ninja en poco tiempo". Naruto sabía que era su fin, y hubiera acabado con su vida suicidándose hacia mucho tiempo, sino fuera tan estrictamente vigilado por Shizune y Sakura. No lo dejaban ni un momento a solas, lo vigilaban implacablemente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban partir al más allá? Naruto pensaba a menudo que hubiera preferido morir por el ataque del Juubi. Así de simple, limpio y claro. Morir y ser enterrado con sus padres como un héroe. Después de todo ya no tenía metas por cumplir. Ya no sería un ninja, por lo tanto jamás seria Hokage. Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, así que tampoco esa vieja promesa hacia su compañera le impedía irse al más allá. Y finalmente Sakura sería feliz con la vuelta de Uchiha, Naruto ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese aspecto también. Usualmente pensaba de que estar sano, su fama y su poder podrían haberle ayudado un poco para conquistar el amor de Sakura Haruno. Pero ahora Naruto era un maldito inválido, alguien que no podía darle todo lo que ella merecía. Que solo sería una carga para cualquier mujer. Eso le impedía permitir que alguien se le acercara demasiado.

-Vine a jugar Shogui –declaró Shikamaru siempre neutro por excelencia- necesito estar solo para pensar. Y estar contigo últimamente, es como estar solo.

-Púdrete, -respondió Naruto acomodando el tablero entre los dos sobre el banco de piedra cercano- solo vienes aquí por un par de victorias fáciles.

-De hecho vengo por el desafío, -sonrió el moreno- tal vez tú no lo puedas ver, pero cada vez nuestras partidas son más largas. Cada vez me cuesta más y más ganar. Soy curioso y quiero saber cuánto evolucionaras con la práctica.

Una vana excusa, una forma de decir que lo visitaba por amistad pero no aclararlo directamente. Lo cierto era que Shikamaru era el único que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a Naruto en esos años. Los demás eran rechazados casi al instante. Sobre todo Sakura.

-Escuche que Sakura ha preparado un nuevo tratamiento para tu cuerpo –señaló moviendo su ficha el moreno- dice Ino que con eso comenzaras a recuperarte definitivamente.

-Bobadas…-movió una ficha cualquiera- Sakura solo hace lo que hace para perder el tiempo. Estoy cansado de decirle que me deje en paz.

-Es tu amiga…

-Pero no mi esposa, no tiene más responsabilidad que cualquier medico de este hospital. Shizune-neechan cuidara de mí perfectamente. Solo tiene que regarme como una planta, después de todo a eso me parezco desde hace 2 años.

-Para ella… eres importante Naruto.

-Oh si….-se burló el rubio levemente- seguro que soy vital para ella. Tal vez necesite un padrino para su boda con Sasuke.

Shikamaru entendía la situación. Era una de las pocas personas que conocían lo que había pasado en la batalla final contra Juubi. La razón por la que Naruto estaba invalido, la causa de que rechazara tan tajantemente a Sakura. Pero no quería verlo morir, no aceptaba que Uzumaki Naruto se rindiera y falleciera. Era su amigo, tal vez junto a Chouji las dos personas que sentía más cercana entre los Shinobi.

-Déjala cumplir con su trabajo Naruto, –le indicó Shikamaru mientras seguía moviendo fichas alternándose uno con el otro- sobre el asunto de Sasuke, no creo que estén saliendo como pareja. Más bien diría que…

-No Shikamaru no, -le cortó Naruto- no quiero mentiras, lo que sucedió ha demostrado de sobra mi posición en la vida de Sakura. Ella decidió, y si me muevo por la estupidez que cometí, es claro los sentimientos que tiene por el teme.

Contra eso Shikamaru no podía decir nada. Era impecable el razonamiento ciertamente. Era triste que alguien como Naruto no hubiera terminado la guerra como un héroe vivo. Su invalidez era total, no podía ni caminar, el Kyuubi ya no lo curaba. Estaba arruinado como hombre, como contenedor y también como ninja. Estaba solo, y se veía a la distancia sus intenciones suicidas.

El moreno Nara vio a lo lejos como Ino y Sakura se acercaban. La rubia le hizo señas para avisarle que ya estaban listas. Shikamaru tenía la tarea de tratar de tranquilizar a Naruto. De hacerlo participe de su propia recuperación.

-Vengo aquí a ver a mi amigo. –Dijo sereno mirando a Naruto directo a los ojos- aquel que jamás desiste, aquel que prometió ser Hokage.

-Ahora Kakashi-sensei es Hokage, -indicó Naruto serio- y con Sasuke de vuelta, el siguiente Hokage también ha sido designado. Yo no tengo una razón para seguir viviendo. Ojala realmente tuviera un amigo en esta aldea.

-¿De qué hablas? –Apuntó Shikamaru serio- ¿Acaso no me consideras tu amigo?

-No harías por mí, lo que un buen amigo debería.

-Eso no es cierto. –Aclaró el moreno- sabes que muchos te aprecian. Ino, Chouji, Hinata, lee…

-Pero nadie haría lo que necesito que hagan por mí.

-¿Lo que….necesitas?

-Mis piernas no sirven, mi cuerpo ya no puede usar chakra del Kyuubi. –Declaró Naruto mirándolo fijamente con nerviosismo- estoy harto de soportar a Sakura, de soportar mentiras sobre mi recuperación. Ni siquiera tengo suficiente fuerza en mis brazos para hacer lo correcto. Pero un buen amigo, podría ayudarme.

Shikamaru no necesitaba más aclaración. Naruto le estaba pidiendo que lo matara. Le pedía que lo ayudara a terminar su miseria. Quería dejar de ser un inútil, quería dejar de sufrir viendo la chica que amaba como se escurría hacia los brazos de otro. Pero no era lo correcto, a pesar de poder matar si la ocasión lo requería, Shikamaru se sentía incapaz de atentar contra Naruto. Aunque pareciera que le hacía un favor.

-No actúes como un cobarde. –Anunció el Nara- confía en Sakura que ha preparado una forma de curarte. Ino me ha dicho hasta el cansancio que su amiga no hace otra cosa que pensar en tu salud. Que le duelen tus desprecios, que le afecta mucho lo que pasó y se siente muy culpable. Ella no se rendirá Naruto, corresponde que tú tampoco lo hagas.

El gesto de decepción fue patente en Naruto. Estaba dolido y desmoralizado completamente. Su única salida era cortada sistemáticamente por todos sus amigos. No era que no quisieran afrontar las consecuencias de hacerle ese favor. Sino que no podían ni pensar en hacerle daño a quien tanto le debían. Sin Naruto, la guerra se hubiera perdido. Shikamaru, así como tantos otros, lo tenían muy presente. En el fondo querían ver recuperado a Naruto, para así recuperar la fe en lo imposible. Sin Naruto, la alianza entre las aldeas se debilitaba sustancialmente. Konoha se debilitaba de manera implacable.

-Solo están dilatando lo inevitable…-señaló Naruto serio- en pocos meses, de cualquier manera me mataran de la forma más dolorosa. Solo te pido que me salves de eso Shikamaru.

El moreno evaluó esas palabras con sorpresa. ¿Cómo estaba enterado de lo que ocurría? Nadie que estuviera cuerdo le hubiera dicho a Naruto que el consejo de ancianos quería trasladar al Kyuubi de contener vista la imposibilidad de que Naruto se recuperara para usarlo. Extraer a la criatura mataría a Naruto, pero visto desde el punto Shinobi, la aldea necesitaba a su Jinchuriki con urgencia para cubrir el vacío de poder dejado por la enorme cantidad de muertos en la pasada guerra.

-Si te recuperas no harán nada contra ti…-aseguró Shikamaru- y aun no te recuperes me encargaré de que nunca aprueben esa idea en las votaciones del consejo. Los Nara, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, y el Hokage jamás votaran a favor de quitarte la vida.

-Correcto…-negó el rubio ofuscado- parece que tendré que aclimatarme a esta silla. No me dejaran descansar nunca. Ni siquiera por piedad.

-Shikamaru….-dijo Ino acercándose levemente a la zona donde los hombres jugaban Shogui- ya estamos listas. Sakura necesita que lo recostemos en una cama.

Naruto se giró sobre su hombro y observó con sus ojos fijos en la doctora Ino Yamanaka. Realmente los años se habían portado muy bien con la joven, exhibía una despampanante belleza.

-Sabes Ino-chan…-sonrió apenas Naruto al ver como Sakura se acercaba a su amiga por detrás- ¿te apetecería un paseo por Konoha con el inválido más famoso de los cinco países? Tengo que reverdecer laureles y ciertamente me vería más recuperado andando junto a una guapa señorita.

-Me encantaría Naruto, -devolvió la sonrisa Ino a lo que Sakura comenzó a sentir mucha rabia- pero como bien sabes hay trabajo por hacer tanto en mi clan como aquí en el hospital. Además tengo pareja actualmente y no se vería muy bien. O mejor dicho…él se pondría muy celoso si ando con alguien tan famoso.

-Tal vez podrías ir con Sakura…-señaló Shikamaru parándose y tomando de atrás la silla de Naruto para guiarlo junto a las Kunoichi.

-¿Para qué lo haría? –Respondió Naruto serio- ¿Además de invalido, quieres que termine muerto? En lugar de la silla de ruedas, tal vez quede tendido en una cama respirando por maquinas –Sakura agachó la cabeza y entristeció en silencio- además sería un mal tercio andar metido en el medio de del futuro matrimonio Uchiha.

Nadie supo que decir, Sakura tan solo se acercó a Shikamaru y tomó su lugar empujando la silla por el césped, directo al interior del hospital. Ino y Shikamaru se retrasaron un poco para darles espacio. La rubia quiso tener algunas palabras con su novio:

-Shika…-dijo dolida- no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso por favor. Desde hace meses que Naruto no deja de atacar a Sakura con cualquier cosa que se dice sobre ella. Está intentando alejarla con todas sus fuerzas. Se porta cruel como jamás lo creí posible.

-No creí que fuera tan grave…-pensó el Nara y luego pregunto- ¿Y Sakura que piensa de todo esto?

-Se encierra en el baño a llorar cada vez que lo visita. –Anunció Ino- no quiso contarme todo lo que Naruto le dice a diario, pero lo poco que me ha dicho espantaría a la persona más fuerte. Es como si la odiara, como si no pudiera soportarla cerca. ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que nadie cuenta sobre la batalla final de la guerra?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no sabía. Cosa que era mentira. Lo sabía todo, había leído los informes que Sasuke y Naruto le hicieron llegar a Kakashi cuando fueron interrogados. Hacía ya casi dos años. Más adelante, casi entrando al hospital, Naruto y Sakura tenían otra de sus "conversaciones"

-¿Y qué dice el buen Sasuke? –Consultó Naruto con cierto aire de burla- hace meses que no me visita desde la última vez. ¿Acaso ya se ha olvidado de su mejor amigo?

Sakura le había pedido encarecidamente a Sasuke que no visitara a Naruto. Desde que el rubio comenzó a dar señales de querer quitarse la vida, Sakura empezó a temer que le pidiera a Sasuke un arma para matarse. O que lo ayudara a terminar su existencia. Ella suponía que solo Sasuke sería tan frio para aceptar ayudarlo. Solo Sasuke no dudaría un segundo en acabar con el rubio si se lo pidiera en nombre de la amistad.

-Sasuke no ha venido porque está muy ocupado –indicó la joven- todos los Shinobi en activo están tapados de trabajo desde que terminó la guerra. Hay mucho que reparar en la aldea, muchas misiones que hacer para recaudar dinero y también muchos heridos que requieren cuidados. Los médicos prácticamente estamos viviendo en el hospital desde hace años. –finalizó con una suave sonrisa.

-Oh que pena…-fingió estar triste Naruto- te estoy causando tantos problemas que no puedes ni verte con tu novio. Me siento tan mal por esto…-negó con la cabeza completando su burla.

-Sabes perfectamente que no tengo novio Naruto…-respondió ella- por favor deja de decir esas cosas.

-No tienes que fingir ser amable conmigo Sakura…-señaló Naruto con voz cómplice- cuidar del monstruo debe ser un total fastidio para ti. Sobre todo cuando tu novio debe estar esperándote en la mansión Uchiha para llevarte a pasear y cenar.

-¡Sasuke no es mi novio! –Estalló ella completamente picada- ¡basta de decir esas cosas! ¡Cuando vas a comprender que te quiero! ¡Que estoy aquí por mi gusto y no por obligación!

El rubio no volvió a hablar. Llegaron a la habitación y tras ellos Shikamaru e Ino para ayudar entre todos acostar a Naruto sobre la cama. Dispusieron una enorme fuente con un líquido color verde y un olor pestilente. En una silla colocaron el asqueroso mejunje y tanto Ino como Sakura se dispusieron a realizar el tratamiento. Iniciaron por los pies de Naruto. Cubrir la piel con esa pasta asquerosa que tenía propiedades anestésicas, era tratar de disminuir a lo meramente soportable el dolor que Naruto sentía en todo su cuerpo, cuando se le aplicaba el jutsu médico. Cualquier manifestación de chakra le producía un horrible dolor.

Habían terminado de aplicar el tratamiento solo a la zona de los pies, y Sakura cometió un error. Su nerviosismo por lo que Shikamaru y Naruto hablaban, ignorándola mientras ella intentaba curarlo, hizo que se apresurara a empezar a curar. Enseguida que su mano comenzó a desprender chakra en los pies de Naruto, que el rubio soltó un irrefrenable grito que hizo a ambas mujeres alejarse de un salto de las cercanías de la cama:

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA! –le gritó Naruto con gesto deformado por la molestia- ¡NO TE QUEDA CLARO QUE NO PUEDES USAR CHAKRA EN MI CUERPO! ¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ! ¡EL CHAKRA ME HACE DAÑO! ¡MI CUERPO NO SOPORTA EL CHAKRA! ¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO TE LARGAS DE MI HABITACION Y NO REGRESAS NUNCA?!

Ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el desgarrador dolor que la carcomía. Que Naruto le gritara, que la mirara con odio, que la insultara. Era algo que no podía soportar. No de Naruto, no de aquel que siempre la había amado y antes le decía con tanta dulzura "Sakura-chan". El siempre amable, el bondadoso, el amoroso. El que siempre la quería cerca, la hacía sentir importante, útil, viva, única. No de Naruto Uzumaki, no podía soportar sus desprecios. Le dolían en el alma. Su rostro se rompió a punto de llorar, se cubrió con el dorso de su mano limpiando el comienzo de sus lágrimas, y abatida aun intentó seguir aplicando el tratamiento de anestesia con la esperanza de lograr algún resultado mejor en otras partes del cuerpo.

Pero Naruto fue más violento y rápido de lo esperado. De un furioso golpe volteó la silla con todo el contenido del líquido verde que dio contra el suelo ensuciando toda la habitación. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el precioso contenido de semanas de trabajo y estudio arruinado. Esa fórmula requería un tipo de planta que no era nada fácil de encontrar. Le había llevado semanas enteras siquiera hallar una pequeña plantilla con la que tenía esperanza de recuperar a Naruto. Ahora todo estaba arruinado, todo por lo que había luchado, todas sus esperanzas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-¡Naruto estás loco! – Le reclamó Ino al ver el rostro de Sakura completamente paralizado por la sorpresa- ¡¿acaso tienes idea de lo que ha costado…?!

Sakura no lo soporto más, se fue corriendo de la habitación para evitar mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que antes estaban llenos de amor, y ahora eran un odio irracional contra el mundo entero. El dolor que Naruto sentía, la culpa que ella tenía. Cada vez era más y más difícil soñar con encontrar el perdón por sus errores.

Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron mirando como Naruto acomodaba las sabanas y su almohada por si solo y con dificultad. Se sentó para ayudar a sus inútiles piernas adoptar una postura más natural y luego sin reparar en el desastre causado, miró a Shikamaru con gesto neutro y dijo:

-Trae una silla y el tablero de Shogui, -Shikamaru ni siquiera podía creer la frialdad de su amigo- al menos así estaré entretenido en esta habitación horrible.

-Mejor ayudo a limpiar….-anunció el moreno.

-Naruto….-dijo Ino triste y decepcionada- Naruto ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no te quiere recuperar? ¿Quieres seguir siendo un paralitico el resto de tu vida? ¿Por qué no nos permites ayudarte? ¿Por qué le haces esto a quienes te apreciamos sinceramente?

-Tu aprecio lo dudo un poco Ino, -añadió sin siquiera mirarla- estas aquí porque es tu trabajo y más específico porque Sakura te pidió que vinieras. Nunca te importe, y siempre fui una basura para ti desde la academia solo porque no me veo tan cool como el maravilloso Uchiha. Así que si no te gusta mi forma de tratar a Sakura, bien puedes actuar como una buena amiga para ella y convencerla que me deje en paz. No quiero verla, no quiero escucharla y aguantar su presencia es cada vez más difícil. Si eres buena amiga, le harás entender que no debe venir más.

Ino sentía la rabia corroerla, pero no pudo contradecir nada de lo que Naruto dijo. Lo cierto era que estaba allí por que Sakura le había pedido ayuda, que venía a la habitación de Naruto porque era su trabajo como médico. Si bien ahora sentía aprecio por él, desde niña lo había lastimado mucho y en la academia lo había tratado como un apestado. El pasado era pasado, pero los errores seguían siendo errores, no importando el tiempo.

-¿Significa que tampoco me quieres ver a mí? –le interrogó Ino mientras juntaba algunos pedazos de la fuente que yacían en el suelo, Shikamaru había tomado un escobillón para barrer en silencio

-Depende…

-¿Depende de que específicamente?

-Si vienes a hacer tu trabajo, o vienes a visitarme serás bienvenida. –aclaró Naruto serio- pero si vienes a hablar de Sakura, o por Sakura….mejor te vas y no regreses.

Ino siguió limpiando en silencio junto a Shikamaru. Naruto sentado en la cama tomó un libro de su mesita de noche y comenzó a leer sin interesarse por los demás del cuarto. Ino lo veía cada tanto y notaba que Naruto era muy diferente al de hace años. Nunca había podido saber que sucedió en la batalla final de la guerra. Pero detalles más o menos, Sakura había hecho alguna cosa demasiado estúpida para que Naruto se enfureciera. O tal vez lo que le tenía tan contrariado era que estaba inválido. Tal vez culpaba a Sakura de no poder seguir siendo ninja. Lo que le parecía más extraño a Ino Yamanaka, era que cualquier hipótesis que se ocurriera, no encajaba con la personalidad de Naruto que todo el mundo conocía. Era como si una máscara se hubiera caído del rostro del Uzumaki. Pero al mismo tiempo la mujer intuía que Naruto ocultaba su dolor en esa frialdad y enojo.

-Naruto….-le dijo al fin cuando se retiraba de la habitación detrás de Shikamaru- me gustaría saber por qué desprecias, atacas y lastimas tanto a Sakura. Siendo que siempre la has amado.

Los ojos azules del joven se fijaron en la divina figura de la doctora. Como si pensara la respuesta demasiado, tardó segundos en responder. Pero al mismo tiempo Ino percibió que Naruto no tenía dudas de lo que diría, sino que buscaba la mejor forma de explicarse correctamente.

-Estoy decepcionado. –Señaló finalmente- desde que nací he perdido todo lo que podía querer o apreciar. Luche duramente para ganarme un lugar en la vida de los demás. Para ganarme el derecho a ser querido. Sacrifique cosas, me rompí el alma para tener aunque solo fuera un pequeño pedacito de felicidad. Durante años creí que lo conseguiría siendo paciente. Que todo llegaría a mí, solo si tenía el coraje de esperar. ¿Sabes que descubrí la noche que terminó la guerra? –Ino negó levemente dándole pie a seguir- me descubrí a mí mismo. Del otro lado del campo y con una máscara estúpida. un pobre idiota que sintió tanto dolor como para morir, pero que nadie estuvo allí para tenerle piedad.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sakura?

-Sakura es solo la prueba en carne y hueso de todo lo que la vida me muestra pasando de largo frente a mí. Y se va corriendo a los brazos de quien nunca la quiso, jamás la ha apreciado, y tampoco haría nada por ella.

-Sakura está aquí contigo…

-Sus errores la traen aquí, no sus deseos. Aquí se pasara la vida sin encontrar a quien quiere de verdad. Está dividida, no quiere estar conmigo pero su culpa la arrastra. Sufre, pero por las razones equivocadas. Por eso el rechazo, por eso la quiero lejos, por eso debes convencerla que no regrese jamás. Que continúe con su vida como siempre, como si nada me ocurriera y yo estuviera entrenando, haciendo misiones y comiendo ramen. Que continúe como siempre, trabajando y yéndose con Sasuke para conseguir su amor. No quiero su piedad, no quiero su culpa. No la culpo por lo que ocurrió, pero no la quiero aquí por ello.

Ino tenía claro que la clave de todo el problema estaba en esa vieja historia de hace dos años. Esa versión que nunca pudo conocer y que tanto Sakura como Naruto se negaban a divulgar. Ambos tenían vergüenza de lo ocurrido, lo cual era extraño porque Sakura además se sentía culpable, de una situación en la que claramente Naruto no la culpaba para nada.

-Me gustaría saber que ocurrió esa noche Naruto….-dijo Ino sin fuerzas cuando se iba, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Pregúntale a tu amiga, -respondió el sin dejar de leer- tal vez necesita desahogarse y además tú le harás entender que no tiene por qué culparse de lo ocurrido. Y puede dejarme en paz asumiéndolo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había mantenido la compostura todo lo que pudo, pero otra vez había fallado. Sakura corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina a la cual entro como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio. Tras su entrada cerró la puerta con llave y allí dio rienda suelta a toda la carga de su dolor. Sus lágrimas no podían parar de salir, no podían detenerse y gemía como si una profunda herida sangrara escociendo su alma.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía salvarlo? ¿Por qué ahora cuando más la necesitaba Naruto, ella no podía parar de herirlo? Se sentía miserable, se sentía sola de una soledad absoluta. La muerte de Tsunade-sensei había sido un rudo golpe para la aldea, pero para ella había sido aún peor. Se prometió honrarla y no llorar más. Se prometió ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke que luchaban como locos en la guerra y solo sirvió como estorbo. Nadie la necesitaba, nadie de las personas valiosas de su vida. Que Naruto la alejara era el golpe definitivo a su moral, era el golpe de muerte.

-Naruto…-gimió con derrota y el llanto no podía refrenarse

¿Por qué no podía curarlo? ¿Era el karma que se había ensañado con Naruto de tal forma que sería infeliz toda su vida? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente hacerlo feliz? Por qué ese era el deseo de Sakura Haruno desde hace tiempo. Hacer que Naruto fuera feliz. Lo merecía, el más que nadie, el por sobre todos. Había luchado solo, y su pequeño pedazo de alegría se fue para siempre junto a su salud.

-Mi culpa….todo es mi culpa…te he destruido.

Se sentía morir, porque ella estaba a salvo, porque toda Konoha y el mundo ninja estaban en paz. Y el premio a quien le había dado esos regalos, era estar eternamente inválido. Era morir pronto y joven, solo y olvidado. Fracasado del fracaso de otros. Absorbiendo el daño, purgando culpas de alguien más. Sin obtener nada de lo que merecía.

-Tiene que haber una forma…-pensaba adolorida y fue a su escritorio a revisar una pila de pergaminos viejos- alguna manera de curarte, alguna forma de recuperar tu cuerpo.

Era la esperanza, que Naruto volviera a ser un hombre sano, que fuera libre de esa silla y de la cama. Que volviera a sonreír, a entrenar, a valerse por sí mismo. Sakura trataba de enfocar toda su energía en encontrar esa solución. Sería la única forma real de disculparse con él, la única manera de verlo a los ojos de nuevo con orgullo.

Estaba cansada…

Cosa natural porque además del trabajo y las misiones, usaba prácticamente todo su tiempo libre para leer, buscar, explorar y consumir su chakra en soluciones para Naruto. Alguna forma tenía que haber, algún método antiguo, algo moderno o una combinación de ambas cosas. Sakura se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio y volvió a releer por décima vez los pergaminos frente a ella. No podía usar ningún jutsu convencional de medicina. Cualquier manifestación de chakra afectaba todas las fibras de dolor en Naruto. Una agonía de sufrimiento que le recorría el cuerpo de manera cruel. ¿Cómo curarlo sin chakra? Lo intentó todo, lo que conocía de sus entrenamientos, las sugerencias de Shizune, la información de tratamientos que los mejores médicos de todas las aldeas le enviaban. Por 2 años lo había intentado todo, una y otra y otra vez. Pero Naruto seguía inválido e imposibilitado de usar chakra. Hasta Kyuubi desapareció y jamás regresó a comunicarse con él o curarlo.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin dormir toda una noche?

Sakura no tendría paz, no hasta resolver el problema. Shizune e Ino le ayudaban siempre que podían, Sakura además les rogaba horas extra, todo por conseguir esa maldita cura. Pero cada día que pasaba, Naruto se volvía más hostil con ella. Cada vez más violento, cada vez más grosero. Decía palabras tan dolorosas, tan llenas de rencor y virulencia. Hablaba de Sasuke generalmente. Proyectaba que la pelirosa estaba feliz, noviando o casi casada con el moreno. Que estaba embarazada del Uchiha o a punto de estarlo. Que seguro follaban todas las noches como conejos.

Sakura no podía con su dolor, hace años le hubiera roto la sesera a coscorrones por mucho menos que esas insinuaciones. Pero ahora no podía, porque un golpe de ella podría matarlo. Por qué el deseaba morir, porque se había rendido, porque la hacía llorar y el ya no estaba consolándola. El dolor estaba siempre fresco entre ellos, el siempre que estaba solo con ella le recordaba esa noche de la guerra. El tiempo no le hizo olvidar a Naruto, y tampoco pudo hacerlo Sakura porque tenía frecuentes pesadillas con lo ocurrido.

El error más costoso de su vida. El error por el que había perdido a Naruto.

Algunos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de ese intento infructuoso de leer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó limpiando su vista y tratando de mostrarse entera, abrió la puerta quitando el seguro. Frente a ella, estaba nada menos que el objeto de la discordia. Nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola…-dijo sin muchas ganas la muchacha y el notó enseguida que había estado llorando.

-Hump…solo vine a saber del Dobe….-dijo muy a su pesar- ya que tu no me permites verlo, al menos dime como esta. ¿Se está recuperando?

No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Sasuke nunca daba señales de sentimientos ante nadie. No se le podía estudiar por tanto, no se sabía que le agradaba ni que le disgustaba en particular. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia que aun después de todo este tiempo, no había cura para Naruto? ¿Iría a verlo? ¿Eso dejaría abierta la posibilidad del suicidio? ¿Sakura debía estar en el cuarto cuando ellos se vieran? Evitaría que Naruto le propusiera una locura, pero al mismo Sakura quedaría expuesta ante el rubio que dejaría de atacar a ambos como si fueran una pareja. No sabía si podía soportar todo aquello, pero si Naruto muriera….

No….no podía ni imaginarlo. ¡No podría soportarlo! ¡No lo permitiría jamás!

-Estoy trabajando en la cura…-dijo tratando de ocultar su frustración- es difícil bloquear los efectos negativos del chakra del Juubi.

El rostro de Sasuke apenas denotó haber recibido el mensaje. Peor aún, fue como si comprendiera el mensaje dentro de ese mensaje. Eso le hizo preocuparse mucho a la joven.

-Entonces… tal vez debió morir….-negó apenas.

-¿De qué hablas? –Interrogó dolida Sakura- ¿Acaso quieres que muera?

-No sinceramente…-admitió el moreno- pero alguien como el dobe, tan vital, tan inquieto….debe ser imposible para el estar postrado en una cama. Tal vez debió morir, al menos su nombre estaría junto al de otros héroes.

Sakura no daba crédito. No era que Sasuke tuviera un modo retorcido de ver las cosas porque hasta el padre de Sakura comentó algo similar, cierta noche que ella cenaba en la casa Haruno. Todos los ninjas preferían morir en batalla que estar inútiles en un hospital. No temían morir, no temían ser héroes y proteger la aldea. Pero estar inútiles era algo insoportable para ellos. El caso de Rock lee hace años fue muestra perfecta. Prefirió una operación con la mitad de chances de morir, a estar usando muletas por toda su vida. Prefirió el riesgo a dejar su camino ninja. Naruto y Sasuke pensaban de manera similar.

Pero Sakura no podía, en lo personal y si no fuera Naruto Uzumaki tal vez hubiera estado de acuerdo. Pero no podía otorgarles razón. ¡Naruto no moriría! ¡Naruto no la dejaría sola! Aunque la odiara para siempre, aunque nunca la perdonara y se casara con otra mujer. Aunque no volvieran a ser siquiera amigos, ni hablarse con el tiempo. Naruto no iba a morir, no podía, no debía, ella no lo consentiría.

-No puedes verlo Sasuke….-le advirtió ella- todavía no está recuperado pero pronto él…

-Shikamaru, Ino y otros lo visitan seguido. –Anunció el moreno firme- ¿Por qué no puedo ni siquiera verlo algunos minutos? No voy a hacerle daño. Yo ya no soy el que era…

-Es cierto…-admitió Sakura impasible- colaboraste en la guerra con tu fuerza y tu equipo. Luchaste junto a Naruto contra Obito y el Juubi. No pienso que seas alguien peligroso para Naruto, pero aun así él no está bien. Él puede obligarte a hacer algo incorrecto.

-Lo voy a ver…-dijo Sasuke sin gesto aparente- solo quiero cruzar algunas palabras después un par de meses. No me detendrás…

-Entonces voy contigo, -señaló ella seria y ambos salieron por el pasillo en silencio- (porque prefiero mil veces sus insinuaciones e insultos a permitir que lo mates)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Naruto, se encontraron con Ino que parada del lado de afuera estaba junto a dos cazadores ANBU que custodiaban la puerta. Se enteraron que el Hokage Kakashi lo estaba visitando, y por los gestos de Ino, no era alentador.

-Y eso es todo Naruto…-dijo Kakashi parado junto a la cama del rubio- dos años han pasado y tu falta de recuperación ha anulado el poder del Kyuubi.

-El consejo ha tardado más de lo que esperaba…-admitió Naruto- creí que me sacrificarían al pasar solo un año.

-No es un sacrificio, no quiero oírte ni decirlo. –Kakashi no estaba a gusto con la idea- solo tienes que negarte. No hay la necesidad de…

-El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi debe estar activo. –sonrió Naruto ante la lógica de la situación- con la baja del plantel Shinobi y la necesidad de levantar económicamente a Konoha, acabar con mi vida para traspasar al zorro a otro cuerpo, es lo más rápido para recuperar poder de fuego. Se pierde la vida de un inválido, se gana el poder del nueve colas.

-Hare todo lo posible para que la decisión nunca llegue tan lejos…

-¿Por qué no aceleramos lo inevitable? –Indicó Naruto con gesto molesto- ¿Qué diferencia existe entre morir ahora o morir el año entrante?

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- preguntó sorprendido Kakashi.

-No tiene caso alargar el asunto más tiempo. –Aseguró Naruto serio- lo podemos hacer rápido y en silencio. Luego usted puede inventar alguna…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Fue el grito de Sakura que entraba al cuarto seguida por Sasuke- ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Kakashi sonrió, necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara de alguna forma. Como Hokage debía acceder a lo que lógicamente el consejo y Naruto habían convenido, como sensei y amigo de Naruto, no quería verlo morir, esperaba su recuperación.

-¡Aun no podemos rendirnos! –Decía Sakura nerviosa y la piel se le erizaba por la angustia- ¡No te voy a dejar morir Naruto!

El Uzumaki no pareció emocionarse especialmente por esas palabras. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella porque el deseo nunca terminaba. No importando el tiempo, ni nada. Sakura seguía siendo la mujer que él amaba. Aunque nunca fuera suya. Pero luego de ese discurso apasionado y de mirarse por un instante, dedicó su visión al Shinobi detrás de ella. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Al fin has venido…-continuó emitiendo una suave sonrisa- don perfecto Uchiha. Acércate teme que tengo un vaso de té con tu nombre. ¿Acaso no vas a saludar como se debe? –Señaló ante la sorpresa silenciosa de todos- echa a tu novia de este cuarto y Kakashi-sensei se está yendo. Hablaremos como buenos y viejos amigos.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-aportó Kakashi lacónico- supongo que se deben una charla. ¿Nos vamos? –le dijo a Sakura caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hable por usted…-admitió ella cruzándose de brazos- yo no me voy de aquí hasta que Sasuke se marche.

-Santo Kami-sama…-se burlaba Naruto con fingido gesto de molestia- ¿acaso piensas que voy a robártelo o qué? Solo quiero charlar de forma amistosa y privada con Sasuke. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Sakura estaba muy irritada y avergonzada. Desde el "tu novia" y demás cosas que apenas podía contener las ganas de gritar. La expresión de Sasuke no cambio, solo se adelantó acercándose a la cama y ocupó la silla de junto dispuesto a iniciar una charla. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y solo con Naruto sentía algo parecido a la amistad.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su espalda en un costado de la puerta. No iba a permitir que Naruto hiciera una locura. El rubio no se dedicó a mirarla, simplemente inicio una charla de lo más trivial con Sasuke. Hablaron sobre todo de como el Uchiha estaba pasando sus días. Entrenando, trabajando en la remodelación de la mansión, misiones, etc. Como nunca Sasuke se mostró dispuesto a la charla, tal vez se sentía solo, tal vez vio que Naruto necesitaba saber algo del mundo exterior. Relacionarlo con su anterior vida.

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás de flojo aquí en la cama? –Preguntó Sasuke en broma- deberías estar entrenando duramente. O cualquier día nos toque pelear de nuevo no serás rival.

-Mi cuerpo esta inútil Sasuke…-dijo Naruto sonriendo como si hablara de alguien más- no puedo engañarme, use mi último jutsu hace dos años. Di mi último paso, hice mi última misión. Pero no me deprime lo que ha pasado. Al final de cuentas, hay paz.

-Eso no significa que la aldea no pueda tener problemas.

-Para eso te tienen a ti ahora.

-Conmigo no basta, -apuntó Sasuke- existen cosas que solo tú puedes hacer.

Naruto sonrió con tranquilidad, Sakura lo veía más feliz y tranquilo que de costumbre. La visita de Sasuke le había hecho bien, y no le había pedido nada loco. Tal vez podría irse y dejarlos solos. Pero Naruto entonces dijo algo que demolió todas sus esperanzas de recuperarlo:

-Tendrás que ocuparte tu solo teme…-señalo el rubio bebiendo su té- estoy retirado y en algunas semanas me quitaran el Kyuubi del cuerpo. Así que voy a morir.

-¿De que estas hablando? –consultó el moreno al tiempo que Sakura horrorizada se acercaba para escuchar mejor.

-Simple, resulta que el consejo sabe que no van a tener el poder del nueve colas hasta tanto no lo trasladen a un hombre sano. Como la aldea esta en falta de personal, será conveniente formar un nuevo Jinchuriki cuanto antes.

-Pero si te quitan al Biju….-dijo Sakura ganándose la atención de ambos hombres- todos los que pierden a su Biju…

-Mueren por supuesto. –Definió el Uzumaki- nada extraño, pude morir hace dos años en batalla, o hace más en cualquier misión. Un Shinobi debe ver la muerte con algo natural, son cosas que pasan.

-No creo que sea la mejor solución. –Indicó aturdido Sasuke- debe haber otra manera.

Sakura no pudo pensar en nada más. Naruto se iba de su vida, no lo había salvado. Había fallado, Naruto iba a morir. No importando todo lo que intentó, todo lo que luchó por devolverlo a su antiguo ser. Y lo peor de todo, ella había causado su muerte. Era cierto que Naruto no la culpaba, pero ella lo hacía por los dos. Sin embargo estando decepcionada, deprimida y totalmente fuera de control, Sakura encontró una parte de ella que no muchas veces se manifestaba. Una parte de su ser que estaba dormida. Una parte que Sakura había visto reflejada muchísimas veces en Naruto.

La determinación de no rendirse jamás.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tres días después sucedió lo inesperado. Naruto la recordaría como una jornada surrealista. Como el día donde las cosas dejaron de tener una rutina esperada.

Desde que pudo hablar con Sasuke, Naruto se sentía liberado. Muchas cosas buenas habían sucedido. La confirmación de que en breve quedaría determinada la fecha de la extracción. La amistad renovada con Sasuke que le había prometido defender a Konoha. La desaparición de Sakura. Que por tres días no había vuelto a molestarlo con promesas de cura o irritantes apariciones optimistas. Parecía que todos habían comprendido que era mejor para el Uzumaki dejar este mundo.

El asunto de Sakura era lo que lo tenía más satisfecho. No era que no quisiera verla, de hecho tres días era demasiado tiempo sin poder estar cerca de ella. Pero por fin había alejado a la muchacha. Por fin ella se dedicaría a su vida y dejaría de tenerle lastima al "pobre" Naruto. Ella sin dudas estaría triste algunos días después que desapareciera. Pero pasado el tiempo se casaría con Sasuke o cualquier otro, y seguiría su vida recordándolo tan solo como un amigo de la infancia. El plan era perfecto, no quería ser una carga para ella. Naruto lo había logrado.

Lo primero que sorprendió a Naruto fue la aparición de Ino y Shizune en el cuarto. Lo ayudaron a vestirse y lo sentaron en la silla de ruedas sin decir palabra. Naruto simplemente colaboró con ambas, convencido que lo llevaban a otra sala donde los sellos estarían listos para la extracción del Kyuubi. Pero ambas se veían tranquilas, contentas, incluso divertidas. Naruto sabía que ambas lo apreciaban lo suficiente como para no estar felices con su muerte. Comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba sucediendo como lo había planeado.

-¿Adónde me llevan? –preguntó curioso.

-Fuera del hospital, -admitió Ino divertida- creo que tocaste alguna fibra sensible en la frentona.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo veras por ti mismo…-anunció Shizune sonriendo.

En la puerta de salida estaba ella. La mujer de sus sueños, aquella que deseaba ver y que no quería cerca. No por las razones correctas, no por las cuestiones del corazón. Naruto la observó sonreír, evidentemente había hallado el modo de parar la extracción del Kyuubi. ¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde había sacado los contactos? ¿Cómo había obtenido las influencias? Y lo más extraño, ¿Qué pensaba hacer con él?

Ella se veía satisfecha, como si tuviera un plan. Uno que Naruto no esperaba para nada.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL PASADO QUE CONDENA**

-¿Adónde me llevas?

Ya era la tercera vez que Naruto hacía la misma pregunta. Pero Sakura empujaba la silla de rueda conduciéndolo en completo silencio. En los ojos de la joven, Naruto pudo observar un destello extraño. Ella parecía muy segura, confiada y para nada incomoda. Ninguno de los intentos del rubio, habían surtido efecto. Sakura lo llevaba por una calle y otra, como si fuera un paseo. Sin embargo el rubio comprendió que tenían un rumbo específico.

Luego de andar un rato, Sakura lo condujo a una espaciosa casa en las cercanías del bosque que lindera con el monte Hokage. Naruto intentó averiguar un poco sobre lo que ella se proponía pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a generar un berrinche en plena calle.

-Llegamos, -anunció ella y luego de abrir la puerta- tu próxima vivienda en lo sucesivo. Estaremos aquí hasta que tú…

-¿Estaremos? –Consultó Naruto sorprendido- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que oíste, -sonrió ella- si bien saliste del hospital porque tu recuperación ha evolucionado, necesitas iniciar la rehabilitación para volver a caminar y…

-¿Ha evolucionado? ¡¿Qué se supone ha mejorado en mi cuerpo?! –observó a Sakura sonriendo y comenzó a comprender- oh….tú…. ¡tú has mentido para sacarme del hospital!

-Es incorrecto…-aseguró riendo con cierta burla la pelirosa- lo cierto es que el consejo tiene informes de tu recuperación, sorprendentemente alentadores. Así que Kakashi-sensei ha frenado la extracción del Kyuubi. Ahora fuiste trasladado a la casa designada que te corresponde por ser el hijo de Yondaime Minato-sama.

-La casa de mis padres fue destruida junto con casi toda la aldea cuando Pain vino de visita….-susurró Naruto molesto- me sacaste del hospital, evitaste que me liberaran para traerme a esta casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho…-dijo ella alegre- para iniciar tu etapa de rehabilitación.

Naruto guardó silencio los siguientes minutos. Sakura le enseñaba cada habitación, la cocina, el baño, y todo lo concerniente a la planta baja. Había un primer piso, con más habitaciones y otro baño. La casa era demasiado grande para una persona.

-Si esta es mi casa…-indicó el rubio luego de un rato- tendré que aprender a valerme por mi cuenta como siempre. Supongo que has traído mi ropa y…

-También la mía…-le interrumpió Sakura parándose frente a la silla de el- viviré aquí hasta tanto puedas caminar. Estas a mi cargo, bajo mi cuidado, bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Veamos…-señaló Naruto ofuscado- amañaste los análisis médicos, me sacaste del hospital evitando que comunicara mi decisión de colaborar con la extracción del Kyuubi. Te metes en mi supuesta casa y ahora también me vas a tener encerrado aquí.

-No pretendo tenerte encerrado, -trató de suavizar la situación acercándose y tocándole el rostro con su mano- quiero ayudarte Naruto….por favor permítemelo. Realmente quiero ayudarte.

El rubio apartó el rostro de la caricia, utilizó sus manos para girar la silla y avanzar a un costado alejándose de Sakura. Ella lo veía molesto, aislado, iracundo. Nunca sonreía, nunca parecía estar a gusto. El cuerpo le dolía ante cada movimiento, ante cada mínimo esfuerzo. Sakura se sentía muy triste al verlo así.

-No pareces entender que no quiero verte…-indicó Naruto dándole la espalda- sigues y sigues rondándome. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces pero no entiendes. Ahora también tengo que soportarte en mi casa. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque te quiero…-susurró ella- deseo verte recuperado y no voy a rendirme hasta lograrlo.

-Sakura, dime una cosa….-ella se tensó al oír el tono de voz melancólica en Naruto- ¿Qué estarías haciendo actualmente si yo nunca hubiera sido herido en la guerra? Me refiero, si aún pudiera entrenar, hacer misiones y poder ir al baño solo. ¿Estarías viviendo conmigo? ¿Estarías cuidando de mí?

-Ahora necesitas de mí, antes no me necesitab…

-Siempre he necesitado de ti. –dijo girando el torso levemente y mirándola a los ojos- Desde niño, solo quería estar contigo. Pero tú nunca me elegiste, nunca me miraste, nunca consideraste a nadie más que Sasuke en tu corazón.

-Eso no cierto…

-¿No lo es? ¿Significa que pretendes hacerme creer que seriamos pareja? ¿Qué me hubieras dado una oportunidad aun con la vuelta de Sasuke?-la miró con una dureza que ella nunca había creído posible- ¿vas a mentirme otra vez Sakura? ¿Tal como aquella ocasión bajo la nieve?

La sucesión de preguntas hizo a Sakura tambalear. La voz de Naruto parecía cortarse por la debilidad y el dolor. Estaba tan herido por dentro como por fuera. Él no podía olvidar la noche donde la guerra terminó. No podía olvidar como tuvo que salvar a Sakura, después que ella le rompiera el corazón. Sakura no sabía que decirle, ojala tuviera la certeza de que al volver Sasuke, ella hubiera optado por darle una oportunidad a Naruto. Que si todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento y la invalidez no hubieran existido, ella aun querría estar protegiéndolo. En su mente deseaba cristalizar esa creencia. Pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, le decía que solo la desgracia de Naruto la había acercado a él. Y que de haber estado sano, probablemente ella hubiera omitido los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

-Quiero que te vayas Sakura…-sentenció el rubio tomando un bolso con sus ropas que estaba en el suelo- quiero estar solo. Quiero estar como en realidad estaría si no estuviera en silla de ruedas.

-Necesitas cuidados médicos…-gimió ella.

-Cualquier médico del hospital puede venir y hacer el trabajo.

-Si descubren que aún no estas curado, y lo denuncian al consejo…

-Estas dilatando lo inevitable. –Sonrió Naruto triste- yo ya sabía que moriría por la extracción del Kyuubi. Y lo deseo, porque mis sentimientos no tienen cabida en este mundo. Quiero descansar, quiero dejar de sentir este escozor en mi piel, quiero dejar de sufrir. Al menos creo merecerme eso.

-No voy a dejarte morir…

-¡Maldición! –gruñó Naruto perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía- ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para que entiendas?! ¡No te quiero junto a mí! ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡No quiero tu piedad!

-¡Puede que no te agrade pero aquí me voy a quedar Naruto! –gritó ella nerviosa y las lágrimas se le caía de su bellos ojos verdes- ¡no puedo abandonarte! ¡No puedo dejarte solo!

-Ya veo…-asintió el rubio luego de tranquilizase un poco- así serán las cosas. Te vas a quedar aquí, haciendo de carcelera entonces. Por mi has lo que quieras, si quieres follar con Sasuke en la habitación de al lado, está todo bien. Pero no finjas que me quieres o que te preocupa algo más que recuperar mi cuerpo para expiar culpas. Puede que ya no tenga el poder para echarte de aquí, pero no me impondrás nada más.

Y se fue, con el bolso sobre las rodillas encaró a una habitación por el pasillo lateral. Allí Sakura le había preparado una cama y acomodado el cuarto para que no tuviera que usar escaleras. En el primer piso había mejores cuartos, pero toda la casa estaba preparada para Naruto y su silla, todo lo esencial estaba abajo. Sakura lo vio irse y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer el desprecio que Naruto le tenía, lo duro que la trataba, lo cruel que era con ella. Siempre hablaba de Sasuke, como si ella lo hubiera traicionado, como si fuera tan arrastrada de tirarse a otro hombre en un cuarto contiguo sabiendo que Naruto sufría. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no podía creer que realmente lo quería y haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo? ¿Tal increíble era que ella no soportara la idea de perder a Naruto?

Sakura caminó con dificultad, hasta apoyar ambas manos en la mesada de la cocina. Su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el apoyo de sus brazos. Escondió la cabeza entre ellos, tratando de concentrar su energía, su mente, su cuerpo. Centrarse y predisponerse a luchar. Detener de la mejor forma posible aquella horrible depresión que había devorado a Naruto.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía comportarse duramente? ¿Maniatarlo y curarlo a la fuerza? Durante los primeros meses en el hospital, cuando la guerra terminó, Sasuke volvió y la alianza entre las villas Shinobi quedó fijada, Naruto aún era el de siempre. Optimista, alegre y siempre amable. Pero cuando su cuerpo no pudo recuperarse, cuando cumplió un año en el hospital, su actitud comenzó a cambiar lenta pero inexorablemente.

Sakura era consiente que ella misma había sido amable, condescendiente y cariñosa en demasía con Naruto. Trataba de compensarlo de alguna manera, se sentía culpable. Naruto le había aclarado que no consideraba el asunto como culpa de ella. Pero indudablemente no era verdad, por que comenzó a portarse agresivo y cruel. Comenzó a echarla, a insultar, a generarle disgustos a más no poder. Sakura no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer. Había fallado en cada formula que intentó. Había fallado en curarlo y Naruto ya no quería vivir. Él se había rendido, quería morir, quería evitar ser una carga para todos. Una carga para ella.

-Preparar una buena comida…-vino a su mente como un consejo- sonríe, se dulce. Demuéstrale que no vas a abandonarlo. Que puede volver a vivir.

Comenzó a cocinar, aun le caían algunas lágrimas pero se estaba recuperando. Era extraordinaria en ella esa capacidad adquirida de ser optimista y resistir. Usualmente se decía a si misma que Naruto durante toda la niñez y buena parte de la juventud tuvo que soportarla a ella. Tuvo que sonreír ante los desprecios, ante los golpes, ante cada ocasión donde ella enloquecía como una tonta fangirl por el chico popular. Él había resistido siempre, sin pedirle nada a cambio. ¿Acaso no correspondía que ella tuviera igual consideración?

-No importa lo que hagas Naruto…-se dijo más animada- no me vas a alejar de ti. Te mostrare mi fortaleza, te hare entender….cuanto te quiero en realidad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después, ambos estaban alrededor de la mesa. Ella lo había dispuesto todo sobre el mantel y la comida sin bien era algo simple, estaba en buen estado. Naruto estaba silencioso, participó del almuerzo y no puso ninguna oposición. Habiendo terminado con el pescado frito y el tazón de arroz, sin decir ni una palabra el rubio se retiró del lugar. Ella quiso darle de comer en la boca, pero Naruto aun al costo de terribles molestias en sus brazos, comió por su propia cuenta.

-Quisiera revisar los vendajes de tu espalda…-dijo ella no pudiendo conseguir que él le hablara de cosa alguna- deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien. Viviremos juntos después de todo.

-Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad Sakura, -expresó secamente el rubio- y tú también estas aquí por lo mismo. ¿Quieres llevarte bien conmigo? Entonces dime a qué hora te marchas para trabajar en el hospital. Así comenzaré a disfrutar de mi casa en soledad.

Ella lo miró con algo de pena, había previsto un movimiento como ese desde hacía tiempo:

-Pedí licencia de 15 días en mi trabajo. –Sonrió apenas- no tengo la necesidad de dejar esta casa por ningún motivo.

El gesto de Naruto fue de pura cólera. Apretó su mano en la rueda de su silla como si quisiera ahorcarla. Se sentía tan impotente, había estado pensando en su cuarto detenidamente y llegado a la conclusión que cuando Sakura tuviera que irse, sería una oportunidad ideal para usar algún cuchillo de cocina en su corazón. No tenía fuerza en los brazos para enterrarlo, apenas podía sostenerlo, pero si se echaba al suelo con el filo bajo su cuerpo, sería suficiente.

-Ya veo…-alcanzó a decir apenas conteniendo la frustración- serás mi prisión de tiempo completo. Espero que tu novio no…

-Di todo lo que quieras Uzumaki Naruto…-le interrumpió ella sabiendo que lo tenía- grita, insulta y patalea. ¡Adelante! -le animó- al menos atacándome sé que aun conservas el espíritu por el cual todos tus amigos están dispuestos a esperar eternamente a que vuelvas. Ese espíritu que nos inspira a todos.

Eso lo sorprendió, una parte de Naruto sabía que ella tenía razón, que estaba siendo injusto al dejarse morir, que la aldea podía necesitar ayuda nuevamente. Pero la otra parte de él, susurraba entre las pesadillas que esta vida no era para vivirla. Que sería sufrimiento sobre el sufrimiento. Que Sakura lo dejaría solo en cuanto pusiera los pies fuera de la silla. O tal vez antes de eso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, Naruto conocía esa reacción porque se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Apartando el rostro para que ella no lo notara, hizo girar las ruedas yéndose a su cuarto rápidamente. Poniendo todo su empeño aunque los brazos le dolían horrores, entró a la habitación y en su último respiro de fuerza cerró la puerta. El dolor como siempre llegó desde las caderas, subiendo por el vientre, tomando el terreno del pecho y por fin esparcido como un maldito veneno por cada célula del cuerpo.

Naruto comenzó a toser, trataba de controlar el sonido cubriéndose la boca con su mano izquierda mientras afirmaba la derecha en la puerta para evitar que Sakura abriera. La tos avanzó y por fin cuando la pelirosa ya estaba del otro lado preguntándole que le estaba ocurriendo, Naruto perdió la poca fuerza de sus brazos y vomitó raudamente a un costado de su silla. Su cuerpo se paralizaba, sus ojos no podía enfocarse, seguía tosiendo aun cuando su mano manchada de sangre quedaba inerte sobre su muslo. Sakura entró al cuarto, Naruto apenas pudo ver ese hermoso rostro surcado por la preocupación. La observó mover los labios y decir alguna cosa. Pero Naruto ya no oía, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la inconciencia entregándose al mundo de las tinieblas…

Tal vez para siempre…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La oficina del Hokage estaba extrañamente poblada por los cazadores ANBU. Kakashi había tenido que echar mano de ellos para lograr que Sakura se presentara a ante él. La joven se había negado a salir de la casa donde cuidaba a Naruto y solo con los cazadores especiales que accedió a presentarse ante su antiguo sensei. Por supuesto no se marchó de la vivienda hasta tanto Shizune no apareció para remplazarla en el cuidado del paciente. Prometiéndole volver rápidamente a su sempai, partió y 15 minutos después estaba parada frente al Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

-Déjenos solos…-ordenó el líder a lo que el equipo ANBU se retiró desapareciendo en una explosión.

Kakashi estaba ataviado con su traje Jounnin y la capa del Hokage blanca sobre el atuendo. Sus brazos por detrás de la espalda y de pie junto a los ventanales daba la impresión de estar intranquilo, pero siempre bajo control. Sakura no tuvo dudas de las razones que la tenían parada frente al líder. Había pensado y repensado durante 3 días todos los pro y contras de hacer el plan para rescatar a Naruto. Sabía que podía perder la licencia médica, su puesto como Jounnin, y también ser obligada a retirarse de la actividad Shinobi. Conocía los riesgos y sin embargo, no había dudado un segundo en correr el peligro. ¿Estaba arrepentida? Por supuesto que no.

-Hace 5 días visité a Naruto en el hospital…-anunció Kakashi neutro- y no soy médico, pero se leer.

-¿De qué está hablando Kakashi-sensei? –trató de mostrarse inocente pero fue inútil, el líder se lo describió completamente.

-Antes de visitar a Naruto, y enterarme que apoyaría la extracción de Kyuubi, -prosiguió el peliplata- tuve en mis manos dos informes médicos escritos por Shizune-san donde constaba en los análisis, que el cuerpo de Naruto no presentaba mejoría en sus dolencias. Es más, la información sugería que día con día…se iban agravando.

-No le comprendo sensei…

-3 días después, de parte tuya recibí informes que relataban una misteriosa y muy conveniente recuperación de Naruto. Al punto de poder iniciarlo en el programa de rehabilitación.

-Correcto Hokage-sama. –Sakura por dentro sabía que estaba atrapada. No podía escapar.

-Cerré mis ojos y deje pasar el detalle de los informes ambiguos frente al consejo. –señaló apenas el líder- pero temo que mi "descuido", es la única razón que impide tu inmediata expulsión del plantel ninja y hasta ser juzgada como criminal al poner en riesgo el control del Kyuubi, y de paso a toda Konoha. -comenzó a caminar por el lugar hablando calmadamente- Lo hice porque fuiste mi estudiante, porque Tsunade-sama te quería mucho y por qué Naruto es alguien a quien aprecio con sinceridad.

-Se lo agradezco sensei…-susurró agachando la vista Sakura- solo quise ganar algo de tiempo. Estoy segura que Naruto se podrá recuperar.

-Espero que tu presentimiento sea verídico. Por qué el consejo querrá ver resultados cuanto antes. Esta jugada te dará dos meses, tal vez tres si algún otro asunto los distrae. Pero si Naruto no mejora de manera notoria. Empezaran a cuestionar tus primeros informes. Eso sería fatal para tu carrera. ¿Lo entiendes?

Claro que lo entendía, todo el maldito plan era una locura desde el inicio. Pero no había pensado con claridad hace días. Desde la tarde donde Naruto y Sasuke hablaron frente a ella. Desde esa tarde donde hasta el Uzumaki admitía ser partícipe de su propia muerte. Sakura hizo lo que pudo, lo único que alejaría a Naruto de las garras del consejo. La única forma de mantenerlo con vida y cerca de ella. Cometió una estupidez es cierto, ¿pero quién no lo hacía por un amigo?

-Él tuvo un fuerte ataque ayer…-confesó Sakura- Shizune-sempai me está ayudando a cuidarlo y a diagnosticar. No sabemos que lo está matando. Su cuerpo no responde a ningún tipo de cura convencional. No se puede usar chakra, se debilitan sus brazos y cada vez es más notoria su pérdida de peso. Pero aun así no voy a rendirme. Encontrare la manera de ayudarlo.

Kakashi la observó completamente decidida. Casi como una broma de mal gusto todos factores conocidos del equipo 7 se habían volteado de cabeza. Volvían a estar juntos, y al mismo tiempo separados. Uno se alejaba, los otros dos lo perseguían. Se necesitaban mutuamente, se querían y a la hora de la verdad se protegían. Por un momento Kakashi quiso no ser el Hokage. Quiso ser el capitán de ese equipo y estar apoyando la voluntad de Sakura, para recuperar a Naruto. Como líder de Konoha sin embargo, tenía que actuar apartando el corazón de toda conmoción.

-Tienes 3 meses Sakura…-anunció el Hokage dándole la espalda a su joven amiga- utiliza todos los recursos que necesites del hospital, utiliza a los amigos de Naruto en lo que te puedan ayudar. Envíame informes y yo justificare desde aquí todos los gastos cubriendo tu espalda.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei…-sonrió ella esperanzada- gracias de verdad y…

-No Sakura….-le corto él- desde ahora no volveremos a hablar de este tema. No voy a saber nada de este asunto hasta que la denuncia del consejo llegue a mí. No puedo defenderte de ellos, has quebrado la ley y pagaras las consecuencias de ello. Solo tienes tres meses, para cambiar las mentiras por verdades y salvar tu carrera o aun tu vida. Te deseo buena suerte.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shizune lo cuidaba en silencio, sentada en una silla junto a la cama, veía a Naruto tiritar de una manera angustiante. Tenía todos los principios de una hipotermia. Como si hubiera caído en un lago congelado. Susurraba en la inconciencia. "no lo hagas Sakura-chan" "no lo hagas por favor" Shizune revisó desde sus pies hasta los muslos. Había fuertes señales de daño a los conductos de chakra. Del vientre hacia arriba la situación solo era un poco más alentadora. Tenía movilidad reducida pero los canales de chakra, los músculos y tendones estaban debilitándose.

Una hora después el cuerpo de Naruto pasó del frio al calor extremo. Comenzó a levantar temperatura y de una segura hipotermia mutó a 40 grados de fiebre. Shizune corrió a la cocina y trajo agua fría en un tazón con un trapo. Comenzó a mojar la cabeza del paciente y no podía usar ninjutsu curativo por la ya conocida resistencia al chakra que ese cuerpo tenia.

-Naruto-kun…-pensaba la mujer- no sabemos que más hacer. Ojala Tsunade-sama estuviera aquí para ayudarte. No te rindas por favor.

Siguió cuidándolo y cambiando los paños fríos. Era como si Naruto acumulara un grupo de enfermedades simultáneas que se turnaban para causar el caos en su cuerpo. Shizune había sido una de las médico que más había cuidado a través de los años a Naruto. La morocha pudo atestiguar los cambios que surgieron en Naruto. Como sus pies y piernas dejaron de funcionar, luego su cuerpo comenzó a doler y finalmente los ataques. Calambres, conmoción, desmayos, vómitos. No retenía la comida una de cuatro veces.

-hhuuuummmm…-se quejó Naruto abriendo pesadamente los ojos- maldita sea… esta vez fue muy duro.

-Naruto-kun…-sonrió Shizune- que suerte que has despertado.

-Shizune-neechan….-susurró el rubio- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Te desmayaste ayer…-indicó la mujer cambiando el paño húmedo de la cabeza- más de 15 horas durmiendo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Casi muerto…-dijo con molestia- y lo peor de todo es que nunca llego a superar el "casi".

-¿Quieres morir? –preguntó la fémina preocupada.

-¿Te parece que tengo alguna otra alternativa? –respondió el joven

-(Sakura ha puesto las manos en el fuego por ti) – Pensó Shizune- (solo espero que lo comprendas).

-Perdón…-gimió dolido Naruto y su gesto se quebraba por el llanto- perdón por todo Nee-chan.

Naruto estiró su brazo derecho y Shizune se acercó abrazándolo. Necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba descargar su angustia, su dolor. Estaba harto de mostrarse fuerte, cansado de fingir entereza cuando por dentro solo quería llorar. Shizune lo abrazó sentándose en la cama junto a él. Naruto le dio el lugar y descanso en el vientre de la mujer su cabeza llorando desconsolado. Shizune le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de sostener su propias lágrimas de frustración por verlo tan destruido.

-Estoy contigo Naruto, -farfulló la mujer consolándolo- Tsunade-sama así lo desearía. Lucharemos hasta el final, pero debes darnos la posibilidad. Danos tiempo Naruto-kun.

-Ya no me queda nada…-anunció Naruto derrotado- mi mente está destruida. No puedo dormir, no puedo…controlar mis sentimientos. Mi odio, mis malos pensamientos.

-¿Malos pensamientos?

-En mis pesadillas, veo al monstruo que me hizo esto. –Continuó Naruto abrazado a ella- quiero escapar, pero nunca soy lo suficientemente rápido. Mi cuerpo duele, siento que me despedazo como si fuera de vidrio. Y Juubi siempre está allí, en la oscuridad, esperándome. Quiero dormir todo el tiempo porque estoy agotado, pero tengo miedo a mis pesadillas.

-Juubi ya no existe Naruto-kun….-le dijo Shizune- cuando Obito Uchiha fue destruido la criatura se disolvió en sus partes que son los Biju. Ya no existe Gedo Mazo que era el cuerpo, ya no existen el Rinnengan que era la mente. Ese monstruo ya nunca volverá.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor Shizune-Nee? –preguntó el joven a lo que la morocha guardo silencio alentándolo a decirlo- aleja a Sakura de mí. Si acaso pierdo el control, ella será quien más salga lastimada.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso.

-Por favor….-rogo débilmente Naruto apartando la cabeza y mirando a la mujer- no quiero que ella cargue conmigo. No quiero hacerle daño. (Ella no tiene la culpa de amar a otro)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminando por una calle cualquiera de Konoha, Sakura Haruno había realizado todas las compras necesarias para la cena en casa de Naruto. Tal vez todavía no hubiera despertado, pero tener varios envases de ramen instantáneo era buen plan. También había metido en una mochila todo lo vital del hospital. Utensilios médicos, vendas, cintas y analgésicos. Recuperó tres libros de su oficina de los cuales esperaba hallar alguna buena idea nueva.

Además de curar a Naruto, ahora tenía otra preocupación extra para tener en cuenta. Sakura había sido advertida por el Hokage que estaba en la mira del consejo. Sus informes maquillados sobre el real estado físico de Naruto habían causado una conmoción en la reunión de clanes. Muchos líderes quisieron creer esa versión más con el corazón que la mente. Le debían mucho a Naruto Uzumaki, pero también se le debía demasiado a su padre el Yondaime Hokage.

Los líderes también entendían la preocupación de los consejeros ancianos. Si la aldea no recuperaba a su Jinchuriki, con las perdidas enormes surgidas de la guerra, Konoha estaría una posición débil de negociación de cara al futuro. Para los ancianos, Naruto no significaba más que el contenedor del monstruo. Tanto Homura Mitokado como Utatane Koharu, no conocían personalmente a Naruto ni le debían más que el debido respeto a la investidura que supo ostentar su padre. Ni siquiera tenían parientes que fueran amigos de Naruto, ningún nieto, o familiar indirecto.

¿Qué razón detendría a los ancianos para cambiar al contenedor del Kyuubi? La aldea siempre era lo primero, había decisiones difíciles que tomar y aunque parezcan personas sin corazón, muchas veces esas decisiones salvaron a Konoha del caos. Uzumaki Naruto era un Shinobi, había sido entrenado por la villa para luchar y también para morir por la seguridad de todos.

Tuvieron que retroceder ante los informes médicos de Sakura. No se podía dudar de una de las alumnas de Godaime y tal vez la más talentosa de las medico ninja en el mundo. ¿Tenía una razón ulterior para evitar la extracción? Era cierto que por años fueron compañeros de equipo, pero según los informes de cazadores ANBU que vigilaban el hospital. Naruto se llevaba muy mal con Sakura y la rechazaba constantemente. Ellos no mantenían una relación amorosa que pudiera suponer un informe fraudulento. Los ancianos tuvieron que callar, pero solo sería por algunos meses. Ya que si Naruto Uzumaki no mostraba signos de recuperarse, avanzarían con la idea inicial de extraer el Kyuubi.

Sakura tenía conocimiento de todo esto. Por eso debía apurarse a encontrar una solución. Pero además de curar el cuerpo de Naruto, tenía que curar su mente y su corazón. Hacerle ver que siempre estarían juntos, que serían amigos a pesar de todo y que podía efectivamente recuperarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender la situación sin exponerse a contarle lo que pasaría con ella si él no se recuperaba? Sakura tenía una fe ciega que lograría tratarlo con éxito. Pero cabía aun la posibilidad de que no pudiera ayudarlo a caminar nunca más.

Por esa razón la pelirosa no podía decirle que su carrera dependía de que Naruto sanara. Sería una presión extra, una situación dolorosa para el que haría lo que fuera por salir adelante. ¿Y si no lo lograba? Eso detenía a Sakura de contarle todo. Porque aun si Naruto jamás volviera a caminar, aun si no pudiera ser más un ninja. Sakura tenía toda la intención de cuidar de el para siempre. Lo llevaría a su departamento y velaría por él. Trabajaría para pagar los gastos pero jamás lo abandonaría. Aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos, Naruto estaría bajo su protección para siempre.

-Ah….Sakura-san….

La pelirosa se encontró con una mujer frente a ella, venia tan distraída que de no haber hablado, probablemente la hubiera atropellado. Era Hinata del clan Hyuuga, Sakura no tuvo que esperar a escucharla para saber el motivo de su interlocutora.

-Hinata-san…-sonrió apenas- ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Supongo que quieres saber sobre Naruto verdad?

La joven de largo cabello azul solo asintió sonriendo tímidamente. Había escuchado el rumor de que Naruto había sido dado de alta y quiso visitarlo. Pero como su departamento anterior ya no existía producto del ataque de Pain. No supo dónde ubicarlo.

-la nueva vivienda de Naruto está a 200 metros del campo 22 de entrenamiento. –Le dijo Sakura- casi saliendo de la aldea cerca del monte. Allí lo tenemos para ayudar a su etapa de rehabilitación.

-¿Rehabilitación?

-Por supuesto…-sonrió la pelirosa tratando de pensar una buena excusa por si Hinata quería verlo- sus músculos están atrofiados, sobre todo en las piernas. Serán días difíciles pero lograremos hacerlo caminar.

-Etto….yo quería…-Hinata comenzó a enrojecer- verlo…. ¿se puede?

Sakura no sabía que decir. Si se lo negaba iba a parecer celosa, si le permitía verlo Naruto seguramente la delataria diciéndole a Hinata que estaba a disgusto en esa casa y que no se había recuperado para nada. Todo el secreto se descubriría y seria el fin.

-Su…supongo que puedes cuando quieras…-trató de parecer convincente- ¿tienes alguna razón en especial para…verlo?

-Etto…yo solo quiero verlo y saber si se siente mejor. –dijo Hinata poniendo ambas manos cruzadas frente a ella y sonrojada- quería saber si él ya puede salir a…..pasear un rato.

-No creo que él pueda por ahora recibir visitas. –Anunció Sakura y algo dentro de ella se revolvía con ganas de matar- aún no está en condiciones de moverse mucho. Los estoy vigilando las 24 horas del día y cuidando que nada le pase.

Hinata se movió incomoda y aun con Sakura caminando para alejarse de ella la siguió para saber un poco más de esas últimas palabras.

-¿Las 24 horas? –Susurro angustiada- significa que…

-Exactamente…-anunció la pelirosa sonriendo por dentro- vivimos juntos por comodidad. Naruto-kun me lo ha pedido y accedí. Tengo que cuidar de él, ayudarlo a comer, en el baño y otras cosas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dicho tal barbaridad? Sakura no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar que había sentido en ese momento. Solo se dijo a si misma que lo hacía todo por desalentar a Hinata de sus visitas. Tenía que protegerse, alejando a cualquier intruso de Naruto. Si el rubio daba aviso de que no estaba curado, la información podría filtrarse y seria el fin. ¿Pero por qué había sido tan cruel con Hinata? ¿Acaso no era conocido los sentimientos que la chica Hyuuga tenía por Naruto? Se sentía culpable cuando miraba el surco de decepción en el rostro de Hinata. Pero al mismo tiempo tal vez no sería nada agradable que ella viera al hombre que tanto admiraba por su energía y optimismo convertido en un sujeto que eclipsaría en hosquedad a Sasuke.

-Supongo que por ahora….-susurró casi como disculpa- estarán ocupados. Lo visitaré otro día. Gracias por cuidar de él Sakura-san.

-No es problema…-dijo algo arrepentida Sakura y se separaron en la calle- (Kami… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?)

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa, Sakura Haruno estuvo en completo silencio tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué había insinuado a Hinata que mantenía una relación tan íntima con Naruto? Era cierto que vivían juntos, era cierto que cuidaba de él, pero Naruto no lo quería de ese modo. Naruto la alejaba, Naruto iba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de escapar en la forma que pueda. ¿Qué sientes Sakura, por favor dime que sientes? ¿Era culpa, era un sentido de amistad a la altura de Naruto? ¿Estaba celosa de Hinata? ¿Se sentía mal porque ella se veía mejor? ¿Por qué parecía amar a Naruto sin ninguna duda?

-Concéntrate…-se dijo cuando estaba a pocos metros de la casa- no es tiempo de pensar tonterías o sentir cosas inútiles. Se tiene que recuperar, tiene que regresar a ser quien era. Luego….luego será lo que deba ser.

Entró a la casa un minuto después, y dejó la bolsa con los víveres en la mesa del comedor. Shizune estaba en la cocina preparando un té. Había algunas cosas que eran seguras, la suave sonrisa de su amiga y maestra anunciaba que Naruto estaba bien. Seguramente despierto y mejor.

-Sempai…-sonrió la pelirosa- ¿Cómo esta…?

-Está despierto y con mejor ánimo. –Respondió sin dejarla terminar la consulta- parece que luego de cada ataque mejora. Es algo que debemos tener en cuenta.

-Lo negativo del asunto es que cada vez que los ataques llegan, son más fuertes y peores. – señaló con preocupación- sino hallamos el modo de detener esto…

Ambas lo sabían, era una lucha contra el tiempo. El tiempo de Sakura era de dos o tres meses. El de Naruto no se sabía con seguridad. Shizune entrego un vaso de té a su estudiante y comenzó a preparar otro más. Solamente había hecho dos, uno era para Naruto, así que luego de poner el agua se disponía a llevarle al rubio lo ya hecho. Observó a Sakura, ella parecía ansiosa por verlo, esa chica le hacía mucha gracia a la morocha. Era increíble que no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo en realidad.

-¿Quieres llevarle el vaso con té por favor? –Sonrió animándola- seguramente tendrá sed…

-Gracias sempai…-respondió Sakura entendiendo la maniobra- quiero verlo.

-Lo sé…-susurró la morocha volviendo a la tarea de preparar más té.

Al entrar al cuarto, Sakura vio a Naruto sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la almohada. Estaba muy entretenido leyendo cierto libro, y cosa extraña. Una suave sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Parecía diferente, se veía más lleno de vida, menos oscuro, menos deprimido. Cualquier persona que desconociera su reciente desmayo lo pensaría alguien normal.

-Traje un poco de té para acompañar tu lectura…-sonrió ella suavemente- seguramente debes necesitarlo.

-De hecho si, -respondió el amable- gracias Sakura.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué de pronto se veía tan bien? ¿Por qué amable y condescendiente? Sakura quiso disfrutar del momento, acercó una pequeña mesita para ubicar la bandeja con la bebida y las galletas dejándola a la mano de Naruto. Sakura no quería abandonar el cuarto, y aun a riesgo de hacerlo enojar, se sentó en la silla que Shizune había utilizado para la larga vigilia. Naruto no le presto demasiada atención a esos movimientos. Tal como si aceptara la compañía de buena gana.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto ella evaluándolo

-Mucho mejor de hecho. –Respondió el rubio- no me duele ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y eso es noticia. Aprovecho mi tiempo para leer esos libros de ero-sennin que antes no comprendía. El tiempo cambia la percepción de las cosas.

Se miraron por algunos segundos luego de esas últimas palabras. Eran profundas y estaban dedicadas a un libro, pero también podían tomar su significado en ellos dos. El tiempo había cambiado mucho como se veían el uno al otro. Eso no era necesariamente malo, ambos tenían conceptos equivocados que debían reescribirse. Y asuntos del corazón que debían estudiarse desde el conocimiento más a fondo. Naruto bebió su té y suspiró relajado. Se sentía bien, sin dolor y con optimismo. Pero algo era imposible de disimular, apestaba a sudor.

-Huelo terrible…-admitió como si bromeara- ¿Shizune-Nee ya se ha ido?

-No, todavía no –dijo ella- pero pronto deberá marcharse. ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno en realidad, -dudo un momento por que daba pena pedirlo- quisiera ir al baño.

-Ah….era eso…-se puso de pie Sakura rápidamente descruzando sus brazos- yo te puedo llevar sin problemas. Andando…

-No Sakura….no es por eso. –Se desdijo Naruto- solo quiero darme un baño. Por eso necesito a Shizune-Nee.

Shizune era quien generalmente lo ayudaba asearse. En el hospital siempre lo había hecho ella. Era como su hermana mayor, Naruto no sentía vergüenza con Shizune por eso. Pero Sakura era diferente. ¡De ninguna manera podía verlo desnudo Sakura! Eso no podía pasar. Sin embargo, la pelirosa se sintió "rechazada". No midió las consecuencias de sus siguientes palabras. Algo que se estaba haciendo habitual en los últimos días.

-Shizune-sempai no estará siempre disponible Naruto. –Anuncio Sakura como cosa obvia- y como yo siempre estaré aquí. Sería bueno que acabemos acostumbrándonos a esto. Te llevare al baño y te ayudare a bañarte.

-Eso no…-dijo el acobardado- mejor que Shizune-Nee me ayude cuando pueda. –trato de desdecirse el rubio- después de todo no huelo tan mal.

-Apestas Naruto…-sonrió ella dulcemente- no seas tímido. Soy médico también, no es que no haya visto a un hombre…

Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo. Ellos dos, en un cuarto de baño. El desnudo y ella bueno, no podía estar completamente vestida ¿verdad? Los baños de esponja en el hospital no tenían que ver con esto. No serviría ese método para quitarle ese fuerte olor. Y para agregar dificultad al asunto. Eran las enfermeras de mayor edad quienes se encargaban de ese asunto en el hospital, (Shizune se había encargado de Naruto por caso especial). Sakura solo había visto hombres desnudos en la morgue. Y las clases de seducción para Kunoichi no contaban tampoco. Ya que era una mujer quien las impartía en pareja con un hombre. Ella no había tocado al sensei sino practicado con una compañera. ¡Kami-sama! ¿En qué lio se había metido?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke recibió el mensaje, no pudo sentirse más molesto. Estaba comenzando a cubrir las imperfecciones del techo en la mansión de su familia cuando un equipo ANBU le trasmitió la orden del Hokage para presentarse ante el consejo. Seguramente otra vez estaban por importunarlo con el asunto de la descendencia. En otras circunstancias y con su familia aún viva, Sasuke hubiera podido elegir pareja sin tanto apuro o presión. Aunque visto a lo lejos, Fugaku Uchiha que era líder del clan y además su padre, no hubiera sido más comprensivo o menos apresurado que los ancianos del consejo.

Luego de cambiarse y ponerse en condiciones presentables, Sasuke vistiendo un traje Jounnin regular con jean y camiseta azul debajo del chaleco verde militar, partió hasta la oficina del Hokage donde Kakashi seguramente lo estaría esperando junto a los ancianos. Anduvo por las calles en el horario ya de noche con serenidad. Estaba algo cansado por estar entrenando desde la mañana hasta la tarde. Pero satisfecho de poder aumentar paulatinamente su control sobre el sharingan, y las habilidades ninjas aparejadas a él. Aún tenía que probarse al máximo nivel. Desde la guerra no había tenido un rival adecuado con el cual desarrollar sus técnicas más poderosas en combate. Usualmente formaba equipo con Sai y algunos de los antiguos compañeros de la generación. Había intentado establecer algunos vínculos amistosos con ellos. La mayoría le tomó trabajo confiar de Sasuke nuevamente. Pero con el paso de los meses y sobre el tema principal que rondaba entre los amigos, (ósea la salud de Naruto) comenzaron a abrirse caminos de diálogo y entendimiento.

Ino y Shikamaru sobre todo, por la cercanía con Sakura y Naruto. También Shino o Hinata. Más propensos a ser tolerantes que los demás. Poco a poco Sasuke pudo volver a ser parte de las reuniones de compañeros. Sin que se lo mirara mal o se susurrara a sus espaldas. Por alguna razón el moreno tenía la impresión que Naruto era el causante de esa segunda oportunidad. A través de Ino y Shikamaru parecía haber intercedido por Sasuke. El Uchiha solo tenía la sospecha de ese asunto, no podía comprobarlo porque el Dobe jamás lo diría y sacarle confesiones por las buenas a los demás era algo que Sasuke no sabía hacer. En palabras del joven Nara, era demasiado "problemático".

Sasuke entró a la oficina del Hokage sin saber aún como actuar. Tenía que buscar la manera de congelar el asunto de su matrimonio forzado hasta tanto pudiera encontrar una mujer que le interesara lo suficiente como para formar una familia. Pero el tiempo apremiaba en las altas esferas y con casi 19 años el moreno debía cuanto antes casarse. La falta de recursos humanos hacia a los ninja necesitar generar herederos cuanto antes. Y mucho más si eran niños con la posibilidad de obtener el Sharingan.

La reunión fue tan incómoda como se esperaba. Los malditos viejos lo pusieron contra las cuerdas en pocos minutos. Argumento va y respuesta viene, Sasuke no podía negar la imperiosa necesidad de hijos y establecerse como cabeza de familia. Aun así, Kakashi intentó defenderlo todo lo que pudo. Pero los viejos sabían cuál era el punto débil de Sasuke y por añadidura del Hokage.

-Es importante que Uchiha-san tenga un matrimonio para formar familia. –Dijeron entre tantas cosas- podrá sentarse en igualdad de condiciones y votos frente a las demás cabezas de clan. Su mano puede levantarse sobre lo que cree debe protegerse o no.

Claramente hablaban de Naruto. Sabían que Sasuke trataría de protegerlo de la muerte por ley y para eso tendría que sumar su voto contra la iniciativa de renovar al contenedor del monstruo. Tenía poco tiempo, eso no lo sabía, pero alguien tan astuto como Kakashi se lo informaría para que estuviera al tanto.

Fue cuando Sasuke cometió un error…

Desde su perspectiva no era un mal plan. Pero estaba basado en creencias incorrectas y datos equivocados. Era una manera de detener las presiones del consejo de manera parcial. Pero a veces desactivar una bomba, implica encender la mecha de una mucho más poderosa. Sasuke Uchiha no tuvo malas intenciones, pero como suele pasar en muchos ordenes de la vida…

El pasado terminaría condenándolo tarde o temprano.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 3

_**Muy satisfecho por sus comentarios. Espero que sigan acompañando esta linda historia que les prometo tendrá sus momentos de acción, tensión y drama. Saliendo un poco de la pareja principal, traté con mucho respeto a cada personaje mas alla de la elección de mis personajes favoritos como pareja. me parece que incluso aquellos personajes claramente secundarios en la historia original, fueron muy mal llevados hasta el final mismo. No es mi estilo, porque básicamente no soy anti de ningun personaje.**_

 _ **Saludos amigos.**_

 **CAPITULO 3: LA FRASE COMPLETA**

Si alguna vez Naruto pensó que pasaría un momento de tanta vergüenza, como la desafortunada mañana que besó accidentalmente a Sasuke en la clase de la academia, jamás hubiera apostado que sería en un baño, sentado en un pequeño banco y completamente desnudo. Y para agregar sal a la herida de no poder moverse por cuenta propia, la persona que lo había traído allí no era otra que la chica que más había amado en todo el mundo, y que aún lo hacía. Cierto era que ella notaba la incomodidad en su amigo, y que luego de sentarlo le permitió un poco de intimidad, dejando que Naruto fuera quien terminara de desnudarse y además cubrirse con una pequeña toalla blanca por sobre los muslos. Pero el pobre muchacho aun así se moría de vergüenza. Casi tanta era su incomodidad que los dolores corporales que lo aquejaban hace años, ahora mismo parecían haber pasado a un discreto segundo plano.

Sakura salió del baño y preparó el agua caliente poniendo la suficiente leña bajo el calefón por fuera de la casa. Lo cierto es que ella también se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que en ese baño iba a suceder, pero no podía simplemente echarse para atrás. Por un momento se acobardó levemente, pensando que tal vez yendo a buscar a Shizune-sempai podría eludir la responsabilidad que ella misma se había echado sobre los hombros. Luego trató de ganar algo de coraje al decirse que no podía actuar como una virgen miedosa. Si Naruto olía su incomodidad, tal vez se le ocurriera pensar que lo despreciaba por estar inválido. Sakura había tomado nota que la psiquis de Naruto estaba en un estado más frágil que su cuerpo. Para recuperarlo completamente, Sakura tenía que curar ambas cosas en conjunto. Todo debía ir de la mano.

-¿Y qué ocurre si…-dudaba en su pensamiento- si él intenta… hacer algo?

No era probable que Naruto intentara aprovecharse del momento. El Uzumaki no era ese tipo de hombre pervertido. Sin embargo, Sakura terminó de calentar el agua analizando que tampoco ella podía presentarse en el baño con su ropa puesta. Si acaso se mostraba totalmente vestida como bañando a un niño, Naruto sufriría mucho más la vergüenza al estar en desigualdad de condiciones. Naruto era orgulloso, lo había sido la vida entera. Tal vez cuando niño decidía esconder ese orgullo para conseguir amigos. Pero ahora ya no le hacía falta ocultarlo. Ese orgullo estaba bien ganado y justificado.

Sakura entonces ingresó a la habitación contigua al baño. Se mordió los labios rogando no equivocarse en su decisión. Se abrió la chaqueta, se quitó la bandana que usaba como vincha, y se anudó el cabello en una coleta hacia atrás. Poco a poco, ante el espejo de pie que estaba en el lugar, fue quedando completamente desnuda. Evaluaba lo que iba a hacer, lo que diría, como lo diría. Tratar con Naruto en esa situación era como manipular un inestable explosivo. Debía tener extremo cuidado.

-Con naturalidad…-se dijo- solo estas asistiéndolo para que se pueda asear. Solo eso, nada más. No vas a mirar nada que él no quiera…

¿Y qué pasaba con la mirada de Naruto? Si ella iba a estar desnuda, incluso si solo portaba una toalla por debajo de los hombros como única prenda, sería muy difícil soportar los ojos de Naruto explorándola. Sakura no se sentía una mujer hermosa, su cuerpo no tenía curvas generosas y su fuerte carácter habitual le hacía perder muchos puntos ante los hombres. Sakura tenía la idea que a los Shinobi les agradaban las mujeres sumisas y de enormes pechos. Por esa razón, chicas como Hinata Hyuuga eran tan solicitadas.

-No seas ridícula…-se dijo dándose ánimos- él no va a mirarte, ni siquiera lo intentará porque no tienes nada que enseñarle. Lavaras su espalda y lo ayudaras a moverse. Nada más, como una profesional. Soy médico, soy médico.

No sería medico por mucho sino lograba recuperar a Naruto. Usualmente Sakura se preguntaba a si misma que razones le habían llevado a falsificar documentos y meter la cabeza en la boca del león. Naruto quería morir, pero no parecía ser el mismo hombre que Sakura conocía desde siempre. Era como si su lado malo aflorara cada tanto y luego de esos ataques que casi le costaban la vida, por fin volviera por algunos días a ser el Naruto de siempre.

Era más que una depresión, era más que un hombre enojado con su destino. Sakura sospechaba que la enfermedad en su cuerpo tenía algo que ver. Que esos cambios tan bruscos de actitudes estaban de la mano. El asunto era encontrar la clave para frenarlos, y mantener a Naruto vivo en el proceso. Estaba casi lista para ingresar al baño, solo la toalla blanca, su única prenda. Se miró al espejo de pie y luego de algunos minutos de dudas. Se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, por más que lo deseara, que necesitara tener el valor. No podía hacerlo.

Salió del cuarto hacia el comedor para detener a Shizune y que no se fuera de la casa. La morocha bebía su té con tranquilidad junto a la mesa, como si hubiera estado esperando esta reacción de Sakura. Lo cual era cierto. Shizune se sorprendió al inicio cuando observó a su estudiante preparar el baño, realmente no creyó que la joven pelirosa se animara a entrar al baño con Naruto.

Comprobando cuanto la conocía, se quedó esperando para ayudarla. Ella era muy joven aun para estas cosas, era bonita y muy inteligente, pero en estas cuestiones dichas características no tenían valor. Shizune sospechaba que el excesivo riesgo que Sakura tomó para salvar a Naruto, estaba más fundamentado en un sentimiento de mujer hacia hombre, que de solo amigos. De buena gana hubiera hablado con ella para que aclarara sus emociones. Shizune sospechaba que si Sakura se trasformaba en pareja de Naruto, el joven hallaría la motivación para volver a recuperarse. Pero sacarle una confesión de amor a Sakura con respecto a Naruto era casi imposible. Estaba demasiado confundida, se sentía demasiado culpable y hasta que Naruto no estuviera de pie, no se atrevería a admitir que todas sus últimas acciones fueron la desesperación de una mujer por su hombre. Había que aguantarse.

-Shizune-sempai…-susurró angustiada Sakura aun con la toalla en su cuerpo como única ropa- no puedo…

-lo supuse…-le sonrió con amabilidad la maestra comprendiendo ese sonrojo adorable que Sakura tenía- deja que yo me ocupe de todo.

-Pero usted…

-Tranquila, -le dijo yendo al cuarto para desnudarse y prepararse- Naruto-kun no me ve de esa forma especial. Solamente lo ayudaré, lo aprecio como a mi hermanito.

-Pero….-dudó la rosa- ¿y cuando usted no pueda?

-No conviene hablar demasiado al futuro –Sonrió animándola- Por ahora puedo y quiero. Tú puedes ayudarlo en el día a día. Del baño por ahora me ocupare yo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura ya se había vestido rato después, y de brazos cruzados estaba apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta del baño. La cabeza baja, la decepción y el enojo a flor de piel. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, rabiosa de haber sido tan niña, tan débil, tan….

-¡JA JA JA NO SHIZUNE-NEECHAN, NO! –Gritaba Naruto riendo a mas no poder- ¡JO JO JO JA JA JA…NO AHÍ NO!

-¡Quédate quieto que me estas mojando toda Naruto-kun! –Reclamaba Shizune, aunque Sakura la notaba muy divertida- tengo que jabonarte ahí…

-NO NOOOOO JA JA JA….ME HACE COSQUILLAS ME HACES…..NOOOOO JA JA JA….

Sakura rechinaba los dientes del disgusto. No podía soportar que ellos estuvieran divirtiéndose tanto. Le hacía feliz que Naruto riera, pero… ¿Por qué no con ella? ¿Por qué se había abrazado a Shizune-sempai para llorar hace horas? Si no hubiera sido su apreciada maestra, Sakura sin dudas la haría papilla. Estaba muy ofuscada, ella debió haber estado allí.

-¡no pude! ¡No pude! ¡No pude!- Se repetía rabiosa en su mente.

Y encima se estaban tardando demasiado en el baño. ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto? ¡Era solo un baño rápido! ¿Por qué demonios no salían de una vez? Seguían hablando y riendo, Naruto tenía un increíble buen ánimo y no parecía especialmente molesto que Shizune lo viera prácticamente desnudo. ¿Por qué le tenía tanta confianza a ella? Era cierto que siempre le había llamado como hermana desde que la conoció, pero justo ahora era un hombre de 19, en el baño con una mujer madura, pero aún muy hermosa.

-¿Qué estás pensando idiota? –Se dijo Sakura ofuscada- ellos no se ven de esa forma. Ellos son como herma…

-Me alegro que te veas tan bien después de la crisis Naruto-kun…. –se escuchó desde adentro.

-Fue todo gracias a ti Shizune-chan… – Respondió Naruto- me siento mucho mejor Dattebayo.

Era todo, Sakura estaba oficialmente furiosa. No solo le decía el nombre con el "chan", sino que era amable con ella y además muy tierno. Al mismo tiempo le hacia la guerra a Sakura, mientras que con Shizune Sempai era un tierno corderito. Se dejaba atender por ella, se dejaba tocar por ella. Seguramente ellos….

Lanzó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que perforó una pared lateral limpiamente. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer picadillo a alguien, además de golpearse a sí misma por ser tan vergonzosa. El baño era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Naruto definitivamente. Que volviera a confiar en ella, que le permitiera hacer los tratamientos, que no se le resistiera más. Todo arruinado, todo porque simplemente Shizune-sempai era más experimentada y lo había sabido tratar bien desde siempre.

-Me estas castigado oh Kami-sama poderoso y vengativo, ¿verdad? -se decía caminando hacia el comedor para que no la descubrieran espiando- todo el tiempo estuviste esperando para devolverme el golpe. Ahora soy tu hazmerreir particular ¿cierto? –Decía irónica- Pero no me voy a rendir. Lo voy a curar a ese Baka…..y cuando se recupere, ¡lo dejaré peor de lo que está ahora por hacerme esto!

Aclarado el asunto en su mente, Sakura se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida. Tenía que tranquilizarse y fingir que no le había pateado el hígado la situación del baño. Tenía que preparar ella solita la comida para que Naruto no agradeciera a nadie más el sustento. Sakura quería ser ella, y solo ella a quien Naruto respondiera. No sabía decir por qué, pero quería toda la atención del rubio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kakashi en su oficina, releía una y otra vez los informes médicos. Pensaba y repensaba las posibilidades. Tenía una lista, confeccionada por Sai de todos los ninjas en todos los puestos claves que podían ser confidentes del consejo. Había que mantenerlos ignorantes de todo. El trabajo de cubrir a Sakura era más complicado de lo que inicialmente habría pensado. En el hospital había muchos médicos que podían atestiguar sobre los últimos días de Naruto Uzumaki antes de los prometedores y falsos además, informes de su recuperación. Luego habría miembros del ANBU que vigilarían a cada paso la supuesta recuperación del jinchuriki. Los viejos del consejo querían acelerar el restablecimiento del poder en Konoha y además habían encontrado una útil arma para presionar al último Uchiha para que creara su familia nuevamente. Para que comenzara cuanto antes a perpetrar el Sharingan. Nadie debía saber el real estado físico de Naruto, ni siquiera sus amigos. Cuanta menos gente supiera menos posibilidades de un error sucederían.

Kakashi bebió su copa con sake, entendiendo por fin el vicio de Tsunade.

El puesto de Hokage era para personas con nervios de titanio. Y como ese tipo de ser humano no existía, el sake entraba a cobrar su cuota de ayuda para hacer más llevaderas las horas de trabajo eterno. El Rokudaime tenía ante sí un par de últimas opciones a las cuales apelar en caso que los dos o tres meses trascurrieran y Naruto no volviera a presentar mejoras. La primera opción correspondía a las votaciones del consejo. Allí los líderes de la mitad de los clanes no votarían nunca a favor de eliminar a Naruto. El Uzumaki tenía amigos en todas las familias y hasta dos de los representantes de clanes eran sus amigos de generación. Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara aunque muy jóvenes, estaban a cargo de sus votos de clan y apoyaban a Kakashi para proteger a Naruto.

En los votos el Hokage tendría la victoria por el momento.

Pero el asunto se agravaba cuando se ponía en consideración que Sakura había roto varias leyes para aislar a Naruto de su ejecución. Los viejos podrían, y seguramente presionarían para obligar al cambio de salvar a Sakura por la vida de Naruto. En el más optimista de los casos, Naruto terminaría muerto y Sakura expulsada del plantel ninja. En la peor de las situaciones, Naruto muerto, y Sakura también para evitar una posible Jounnin renegada sin trabajo. Cuando se daba de baja a un ninja por negligencias, generalmente se enviaba al ANBU para que lo retiraran para siempre del negocio.

Si bien los votos estaban a favor, la otra opción de Kakashi era Sasuke Uchiha. Su poder, su influencia y la unión matrimonial lo harían tener la capacidad de proteger a su amigo. El problema fue la extraña elección sobre la mujer que hizo el joven usuario del sharingan horas detrás en la reunión del consejo:

-Haruno Sakura… -recordó Kakashi mirando al vacío.

¿Por qué Sasuke la había escogido precisamente a ella? Tácticamente había sido brillante elección. Sakura pasaba a estar protegida de una posible ejecución y además al ser la elección de Sasuke, ganaba más tiempo y paciencia de parte de los viejos para lograr la recuperación de Naruto. Hasta ahí todo positivo. ¿Pero qué pensaría Naruto de todo esto? Seguramente sería devastador para el comprobar que sus peores temores terminarían por ser confirmados. Seria morir para él lo cual fácilmente podría perpetrar si alguien bajaba la guardia. ¿Había sido una buena elección la de Sasuke? Era cuando menos un arma de doble filo.

Una hora después de la reunión, Kakashi y su ex-alumno charlaron en el despacho a solas logrando entenderse mutuamente. No era que Sasuke estuviera especialmente interesado por Sakura. Sucedía que necesitaba ganar tiempo para evitar el matrimonio arreglado y además brindarle protección a la pelirosa y por añadidura a Naruto.

-No creo que sea buena idea Sasuke…-le había dicho Kakashi ante el argumento.

-Sakura no tiene que aceptar….-señaló el Uchiha sonriendo frio- solo… "simular que acepta". Solo será presentarla como mi prometida ante el consejo, y luego tendremos tiempo para salir de todo antes que pase a mayores.

Luego describió con más detalles lo que haría. Simplemente se arreglaría con Sakura para iniciar una supuesta relación que en realidad les daría un año de tranquilidad hasta que simplemente Sasuke o Sakura encontraran pareja real y se separaran de ese noviazgo falso. Después de todo, las parejas se comprometen y algunas se rompen antes de llegar al altar. Solamente sería eso, lo cual le daría algún tiempo más a Sakura con Naruto y su tratamiento. Después de todo sería la prometida de Uchiha y por lo tanto digna de respeto para el consejo.

Kakashi no tuvo más para decir, la idea era buena y además seria cosa de Sakura aceptarla. Sasuke sin embargo parecía estarse metiendo en un campo de espinas. Kakashi tenía en cuenta que Sasuke no era el tipo más sensible de la tierra precisamente. Pero su intención de ayudar a Naruto estaba implícita en sus acciones. Solo era ese maldito orgullo que no le permitía admitirlo abiertamente. Sakura no le interesaba, incluso casarse con cualquier mujer podía ser molesto pero para nada limitante. Sasuke no era del tipo de sujeto que viera el amor como algo vital. Si tenía que suceder, bienvenido sea. Pero sino, el clan Uchiha tendría que resurgir de cualquier manera.

Sin embargo, algo podía salir mal, Kakashi era consciente de ello y por el bien de Naruto no podía dejar todo en manos del azar. Como Hokage, en muchos aspectos tenía las manos atadas paradójicamente. Pero como hombre, amigo, compañero y Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi prepararía un plan de reserva para evitar que los consejeros tuvieran éxito en liquidar a Naruto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo había salido mal.

Desconcentrada, furiosa, completamente fuera de control. Sin quererlo había puesto demasiado condimento a la comida, y el estofado estaba incomible. Naruto le había puesto mucho humor al asunto, diciendo que tal vez con ese estofado podían preparar algún tipo de nuevo y mortal veneno. Shizune reía al ver el rostro colorado de Sakura y con su habitual amabilidad ayudó a la pelirosa a preparar alguna otra cosa que permitiera a los tres cenar definitivamente.

Naruto sentado en su silla habló con ambas tratando de distraerlas y relajar la situación. Rato después comieron, las mujeres se sentían bastante optimistas al verlo con ese ánimo. Incluso sugirieron un par de tratamientos a los que Naruto respondió aceptando. Eso era bueno, parecía estar renaciendo poco a poco.

Shizune se retiró de la casa cerca de las 11. Dejo a los jóvenes solos, teniendo en consideración los disgustos que le había causado a Sakura. Cuando se despidió de ella en la puerta, la abrazo con una gran sonrisa y le susurró:

-deberías aprender a cocinar si quieres tenerlo….-hizo una pausa traviesa- solo para ti.

El rostro de Sakura era de puro color rojo cuando la morocha se separó y comenzó a alejarse por la calle. Era increíble para Shizune todo lo bueno que estaba sucediendo en oposición a lo malo que había pasado desde el final de la guerra. Al fin Sakura estaba respondiendo como debía, al fin se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que sus sentimientos le generaban. La muchacha estaba celosa, muy muy muy celosa. Lo que sería peligroso para Naruto si estuviera sano. Eso le causaba más gracia a Shizune y no podía evitar reír mientras se iba a su casa. La pequeña Sakura tendría que aguantarse las ganas de descargar su ira. A Shizune le hubiera encantado que Tsunade-sama pudiera atestiguar todas las idas y venidas de esos jóvenes. Se hubiera divertido en grande, hubiera bebido a la salud de los novios y hasta organizado una ronda de apuestas clandestinas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el interior de la casa, Naruto fue conducido por Sakura a su habitación. Le ayudó a salirse de la silla y a sentarse en la cama. Charlaban sobre cualquier cosa y aunque inicialmente el buen ánimo había adornado toda la conversación, Naruto comenzó a distraerse en su alrededor. Algo del cuarto le molestaba y mucho, Sakura no pudo evitar notarlo:

-¿Sucede algo Naruto? –le preguntó suavemente.

-Ah…yo…podrías… ¿podrías traerme un poco más de luz?

-(¿Luz? -se preguntó para sí misma Sakura y su gesto acompañó la duda- ¿acaso no pensaba dormir? Debe estar cansado después de un día tan largo y…)

-sucede que no….-no supo explicarlo ante el silencio que se generó- tengo algunos problemas para dormir. Quiero más luz para leer hasta que me de sueño.

-esto….si claro…-dudó Sakura ante el extraño pedido- veré si tengo un velador de más por algún lado. ¿No es un poco tarde para leer? Te veo cansando y…

-¿Me puedes traer más luz por favor? –Preguntó Naruto con tono nervioso- en serio quiero leer.

Sakura no entendía por qué no le era suficiente la luz que tenía. ¿Sería algún problema de la vista? ¿Le estaría afectando a sus ojos esta extraña enfermedad? Era lo último que le faltaba, quedarse ciego seria la muestra cabal de que todo estaba perdido. Naruto se puso nervioso, Sakura no entendía pero los nervios eran notables. Finalmente se rindió a comprender por el momento, no quería arriesgar en buen ánimo del Uzumaki y lo dejó pasar.

Minutos después Sakura trajo otro velador y lo ubicó en la mesita junto a la cama. Había mucha luz, demasiado para solo leer. No volvieron a hablar más allá del "buenas noches". La pelirosa salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y se quedó afuera en el pasillo esperando algo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero como la luz por debajo de la puerta no se apagaba, se quedó casi dos horas vigilándole. Esperaba que él se durmiera, esperaba ver la luz extinguirse.

Pero no sucedió…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir, con sus semanas por supuesto. Shizune y Sakura intentaron varios métodos para curar el cuerpo de Naruto. El rubio en el inicio parecía haber vuelto a ser optimista y amable. Pero pasado el tiempo sus actitudes comenzaron a cambiar nuevamente. Poco a poco, tal y como las otras veces que tenía esos colapsos generales. Volvió a ser ese hombre serio y deprimido con tendencias suicidas. Sakura comenzó a preocuparse, se presumía otro ataque en cualquier momento. Cada vez que Naruto sufría esa descompensación, los efectos eran peores. Día con día Sakura había estado con él, lo había intentado todo. Simplemente no parecía haber solución.

Iban casi dos meses…

Una mañana Sakura lo observaba con tristeza a través de la ventana, él estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa admirando los árboles. Tenía su atención enfocada en los pájaros. Sakura alguna vez escucho de él que le fascinaría volar. Seguramente justo ahora comparaba ese viejo sueño de niño con tan solo caminar. Solo eso, caminar, correr, usar su chakra. Ella se acercó con un poco de té, trataba siempre de distraerlo, de darle fuerzas y animos.

Naruto no le dedicó ni una mirada, simplemente recibió el vaso con la bebida caliente y continuó en lo suyo pese a que la presencia de Sakura comenzaba a molestarle mucho. Dos meses de convivir juntos al principio había sido un sueño hecho realidad para Naruto. Pero día con día su cuerpo pagaba un precio. ¿Hasta dónde podría soportar? ¿Hasta cuándo? Naruto no dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Sakura y Shizune, pero todo tenía un límite. Dos meses de no obtener absolutamente nada era demasiado tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era ella.

Sakura estaba completamente entregada a su cuidado. No salía, no paseaba, no disfrutaba de su joven vida, de su belleza. Naruto se sentía un pájaro enjaulado en su silla. Pero lo que más dolor le causaba era tener en esa misma jaula a la chica que amaba. Tenerla atrapada, tenerla cautiva de su culpa y las ajenas. No era lo que Naruto deseaba para el futuro de Sakura. No quería verla con un maldito perdedor. Aunque se trate de el mismo.

Naruto lo intentó una vez más, por el bien de Sakura, por el bien de todos…

-¿Sakura…?

-dime….-le respondió ella parada detrás.

-han pasado dos meses… creo que ya es tiempo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Sakura sabía a qué se refería. El tiempo los apremiaba a ambos. Eso no les permitía disfrutar al máximo de la compañía del otro. En dos meses se hicieron más íntimos que nunca. La rutina, comer juntos, las pequeñas atenciones que ella siempre tenía. Hablaban durante horas, incluso sobre cosas del pasado que jamás se habían atrevido a hablar. Habían reído juntos, ahora sabían tantas cosas sobre el otro como nunca lo imaginaron.

-¿Quieres comer ramen también hoy verdad? –Trato de desviar el tema la pelirosa- ya lo comimos anteayer Naruto…-finalizó como si lo reprendiera cariñosamente.

-Sakura estoy hablando enserio, –indicó Naruto nada dispuesto a permitirle distraerlo- dos meses pasaron y sigo igual. Incluso estoy….desmejorando.

-si pudiera encontrar la manera de bloquear el dolor ante el ninjutsu….-susurró Sakura dolida- yo podría….podríamos.

-nunca hubo esperanza, –le dijo el rubio- agradezco estos dos meses contigo. Cumpliste uno de mis sueños. Por algún tiempo, vivimos juntos. Pero es hora de admitir la realidad, es hora de que yo…

-no digas eso…-intentó cortarle Sakura nerviosa- por favor no…

-es hora que me retire Sakura…-continuó impasible Naruto- que me dejes ir con mi familia.

-¿me dejaras sola?

-te liberaré…

-no quiero….

-no es tu elección, no es tu vida sino la mía.

-¡no quiero!

-¡¿Por qué?! –Reclamó Naruto- ¡¿No entiendes que quiero tu bien?! ¡La aldea necesita al Kyuubi! ¡Konoha necesita un nuevo jinchu…

-¡KONOHA TE NECESITA A TI! –le gritó ella arrodillándose frente a él y poniendo ambas manos en las rodillas de Naruto- ¡TODOS TE NECESITAMOS! (no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero)

-entiendo…-dijo con rabia contenida- entiendo que no quieras perder. Entiendo que te causaría muchos problemas que ahora muriera. Por eso necesito a Sasuke, si el me ayuda yo puedo al fin…

-¡nunca dejaré que te mate! –Afirmó Sakura mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos- no me hagas esto Naruto, quédate conmigo.

-¡SAKURA TU…..-comenzó a jadear como si ahogara.

-¿Naruto? ¡¿Naruto que está pasando?! –bramo asustada la chica

Naruto comenzaba a fallar otra vez. Su cuerpo temblaba como atacado por espasmos. Corrientes eléctricas que recorrían sus nervios dándole un choque de parálisis que tenía por finalidad acabarlo. Sakura intentó contener esos movimientos con un abrazo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por ayudarlo. Lo abrazó desesperada y el rostro desencajado de dolor en Naruto le hacía llorar. El joven se desplomó sobre su hombro babeando, con espuma saliendo de su boca, ella lo abrazaba sin saber qué hacer, temiendo que ese fuera el final. Que Naruto moriría en sus brazos sin que pudiera hacer más que estar con él. Durante casi 3 minutos se debatió entre el infarto y la vida. Sin que Sakura pudiera usar ninguna de sus técnicas para estabilizarlo.

Fue el momento más angustiante que Sakura recuerde en mucho tiempo. Donde su corazón latía desesperado y su impotencia se vertía en forma de lágrimas. Lo recostó en el suelo, mientras los brazos, manos y dedos de Naruto se paralizaban. Su cuerpo convulsionó hasta quedar agotado, el estado de inconsciencia en el que decayó, hizo a Sakura estremecer. Las siguientes horas serían las más difíciles. Pero se quedaría hasta el final, sabía que una parte de ella moriría con él. Era inevitable.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos no creen en Kami-sama…

Tal vez su imposibilidad de verlo, de escucharlo o aun de notar como la mano divina algunas veces toca en sus vidas. Algunos no pueden simplemente creer. Sin embargo, cuando la situación es más desesperada, cuando todo parece perdido, algo sucede. Alguien salva el día.

Ino Yamanaka había estado semanas enteras con la intención de visitar a Naruto. Sabía que Sakura le permitiría verlo y hasta pensaba echar una ojeada junto a su amigo Shikamaru. Ambos tenían una pequeña apuesta que correspondía al estado civil de la pelirosa. Había rumores que el último de los Uchiha la pretendía. Incluso Shikamaru tenía informes de algunos familiares en el ANBU sobre este asunto. Pero Ino estaba convencida que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Lo estaba hace años, solo que le era difícil admitirlo basándose en los problemas que ambos habían tenido. Como fuera la situación, cierta mañana que ambos amigos tenían libre. Decidieron ir a la casa de Naruto para desayunar con ellos dos y averiguar un poquito más sobre como vivían en el nuevo "nidito de amor". Shikamaru no estaba muy convencido de esa situación que Ino planteaba. Sin embargo, aunque su cerebro le indicara que Ino estaba errada, la rubia siempre había sido mejor para evaluar las emociones de la gente. Shikamaru tendía a confiar en ella en ese aspecto. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa Uzumaki. Escucharon los gritos de Sakura y el llanto. Rápidamente saltaron por encima del techo y cayeron al traspatio para ver que ocurría. No esperaron ver casi muerto a Naruto, con Sakura desesperada junto a él. Llegaron a tiempo, iniciaron entre todos los ejercicios de reanimación. Y rogando mucho en su interior por ayuda celestial.

Naruto estuvo muerto clínicamente…. durante 30 segundos exactos.

Su corazón se detuvo y tuvieron que usar las técnicas sin chakra para masajearlo y darle vida. Sakura utilizó la respiración boca a boca y Naruto al fin comenzó a volver. Estaba inconsciente y muy débil, pero al menos vivo. Habían ganado una batalla casi perdida. Todo gracias a la ayuda de Ino y Shikamaru.

Kami había atendido los ruegos desesperados por esa vez.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después, Naruto descansaba en su cama dentro de la casa mientras Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru estaban en el comedor compartiendo un vaso de té. Sakura se vio obligada a confesar todo. Naruto nunca había presentado mejoría real, ella falseó los informes para evitar que el consejo de ancianos sentenciara al Uzumaki. Ella había evitado que Naruto se suicidara, lo había cuidado noche y día con la ayuda de Shizune para evitar por todos los medios que Naruto atentara contra sí mismo. Pero el tiempo paso, y los tratamientos fallaron. Sin dudas se esperaba que la anterior crisis fuera la última. Ahora estaban seguros que esta descompensación en la actualidad, sería la última para bien o mal. O Naruto se recuperaba en el siguiente mes, o el próximo ataque lo mataría sin dudar. Ya nadie podría revivirlo, estaba al filo entre la vida y la muerte.

Shikamaru no quiso escuchar más. Se puso de pie y dejando su té, se fue hacia el cuarto de Naruto para vigilarlo. Su mente calculaba a mil por hora para encontrar soluciones alternativas. Naruto iba a morir, casi no tenía posibilidades. Eso Shikamaru lo tenía muy claro. Además el moreno no quiso estar presente cuando Sakura soltara su angustia del todo. Ino acababa de pedirle que le confesara lo que ocurrió la noche del final de la guerra. Sakura estaba completamente desarmada y necesitaba decirlo. Shikamaru ya conocía la historia por un frio informe, no quería quedarse a escuchar la versión lacrimógena. Ino lo vio partir y lo notaba molesto. ¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso con Sakura? ¿Conocía su historia por otro medio y la culpaba? Como fuera la situación, Ino necesitaba escuchar la verdad, y Sakura parecía a punto de estallar por guardársela. Ambas necesitaban que Sakura lo dijera todo.

-sucedió cinco horas después que los Kage y Sasuke llegaran a la batalla. –Consiguió empezar Sakura con pena- como recordaras la alianza estaba completamente destrozada. No quedaba casi nadie con fuerzas para luchar.

-lo recuerdo…-anunció Ino- mi padre y el de Shika habían muerto también. Sinceramente no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando. Juubi había escapado del control de Obito Uchiha. Madara fue derrotado por los Kage, conjuntamente con Hachibi. Ya no había más resurrectos en el campo cuando todo terminó.

-Kakashi-sensei había mordido a Karin que quedo débil, -señaló la pelirosa- yo intente atender las heridas de Naruto y Sasuke. Juugo y el ninja renegado de Kiri, estaban agotados y ya no podían luchar.

-correcto….-concedió Ino- entonces las explosiones se sucedieron al norte.

-Juubi iba hacia el país del hierro…-le recordó Sakura- los Samurai fueron tras el para tratar de plantarle cara y evitar que lo destruya todo. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei fueron tras ellos. Eran los únicos que podían detener a Obito Uchiha, quien fue tras el monstruo para intentar controlarlo de nuevo.

-tú fuiste con Shizune-sempai y tres Shinobi médico. –Añadió Ino recordando- eran los únicos que podían dar una mano curando más que ayudando a pelear. Los demás éramos insectos. Demasiado débiles para ayudar.

-corrimos durante varios kilómetros, -recordó Sakura a su amiga- Naruto y los demás eran rápidos, llegaron mucho antes y comenzaron a pelear. La mitad de la batalla no pudimos verla, llegamos casi sobre el final.

-¿sobre el final? –Interrogó Ino seria- ¿y qué ocurrió?

 _Flash back:_

 _Sakura atravesó una maleza si frente al equipo médico una devastación nunca vista. Había cadáveres de samurái a lo largo y ancho del campo, también dos escuadrones Shinobi que habían sido enviados por los Kage para apoyar a Naruto y los demás. La bestia se debatía entre los clones de color dorado que Naruto arrojaba una y otra vez contra ella. Juubi había sido medianamente dominado por Obito nuevamente, pero Sasuke y Kakashi le perseguían incansablemente tratando de matarlo. Aun así, Obito había sobrevivido a la cruenta batalla usando su último recurso, el Izanagi._

 _Al sacrificar el Rinnengan, Obito enlazo su vida al control de la criatura y ganar poder. Matarlo, era destruir al monstruo. Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke lo sabían. Hicieron un plan, una estrategia que Sakura no conocía, pero que vio ejecutándose a mitad del camino._

 _Cuando los médicos llegaron, a casi medio kilómetro estaba Juubi. Obito y Kakashi luchaban salvajemente en el medio del campo mientras que Sasuke yacía tirado boca abajo a un costado. Obito se replegó absorbiéndose con su sharingan para reaparecer en el hombro del Juubi. Kakashi parecía agotado, camino con dificultad y arrodillándose atendió a Sasuke:_

 _-¿estás bien? –preguntó jadeando_

 _-no puedo moverme….-declaró el Uchiha apenas poniéndose de rodillas- ya no tengo suficiente chakra._

 _Obito sonrió victorioso, pudo leer con su único ojo que dos de tres ya no representaban problemas para él. Kakashi era el peligroso porque podía usar Kamui, también Sasuke tenía el sharingan, era una buena oportunidad para liquidarlos. Naruto no podía alcanzar a Obito escondido en su jutsu. El rubio Uzumaki sin embargo, estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento. Kakashi estaba oculto lejos de la posición donde Obito creía que lo veía. Sasuke era solo un señuelo, ese era el plan. Pero todo cambio, todo se modificó y la victoria se trasformó en dolor._

 _Juubi recibió la orden de Obito, abrió bien grande sus fauces y con un chillido desgarrador comenzó acumular brutales cantidades de chakra para dispararlo hacia Sasuke. En ese golpe final, Juubi vertió todo su rencor, todo el poder de la oscuridad y el odio que Obito no había dudado trasmitirle. Sasuke no tenía escapatoria, Kakashi tampoco. El ataque barrería con toda la zona._

 _Naruto corría por el costado del Juubi dispuesto a atacar. Cuando Juubi soltara su chakra, Obito en su hombro recibiría una desagradable sorpresa. Todo estaba planeado, todo excepto la intervención de alguien más:_

 _-¡SASUKE-KUN! –gritó la Kunoichi corriendo directo a la trampa._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-Osea que….-trató de comprender Ino- tu corriste directo a la posición de Sasuke y Kakashi. ¿Aun viendo que Juubi estaba por atacar?

-Sasuke no se movía, estaba arrodillado y Kakashi-sensei tampoco lo ayudaba….-susurró apenada Sakura- yo solo….yo….

-fuiste corriendo a interponerte para proteger a Sasuke. –señaló Ino cabeceando- él te vio, Naruto te vio sacrificar tu vida por Sasuke.

-cometí una estupidez…-dijo Sakura- la desesperación de perder a Sasuke, cuando creía que lo amaba. Cuando por fin volvía con nosotros….no pensé con claridad.

-tenias 16 años Sakura, -sonrió Ino- casi nadie piensa con claridad a esa edad. Pero….-dudó un segundo sobre como preguntarlo- no recuerdo que Sasuke estuviera mal herido cuando lo encontramos después. ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Sasuke usó el jutsu piel de serpiente. No estaba herido, no estaba sin chakra. Solo engañó a Obito con ese jutsu para rodear la posición y…

-¿Para qué hizo eso?

-Veras….-trató de explicarlo Sakura aunque después de pasado el tiempo no podía entenderlo demasiado- aparentemente el sharingan que tiene Kakashi-sensei estaba conectado al de Obito, porque le pertenecía desde el inicio. Lo que trataron de hacer, era crear una apertura en la defensa del Juubi para acabar con su controlador. Sasuke era peligroso para Obito por sus ojos, así que fingió estar herido para que concentrara el fuego en él.

-Naruto solo era una distracción alrededor del Juubi…-añadió Shikamaru parado en la entrada al comedor, ambas mujeres se voltearon a mirarlo- Kakashi que estaba oculto abría un vórtice con Kamui mientras el ataque de Sasuke a espaldas de Obito se colaba por sorpresa. La zona donde Sakura decidió hacer acto de presencia, no tenía defensa posible. Era el punto muerto, Sasuke había dejado un señuelo, el supuesto Kakashi era un clon de Naruto. Nadie debía estar en ese lugar.

-así que todo se fue al demonio cuando tu intentaste salvar a Sasuke….-finalizó Ino mirando a Sakura bajar la vista.

 _Flash back:_

 _-¡SASUKE-KUN! –Llegó Sakura a la carrera mientras la boca gigante del Juubi ya tenía casi formada una esfera de color blanco pálido- ¡debemos irnos! ¡Déjame curarte!_

 _-¡estúpida! –gruñó el moreno débilmente y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil como si hubiera muerto con los ojos abiertos._

 _Sakura se arrodilló sin entender, desesperada por que perdía otra vez a su compañero, al chico que amaba desde niña. Pero cuando abrazó a Sasuke dándole la espalda al Juubi. En un intento inútil de protegerlo con su cuerpo. La figura de Sasuke comenzó a desinflarse como un globo que perdía aire, hasta que finalmente quedó una especie de piel escamosa en las manos de Sakura._

 _Juubi emitió un feroz chillido y soltó el ataque que iluminó la zona al punto de dejar ciegos a todos. Sakura solo pudo voltear sorprendida, mareada y horrorizada para ver como esa luz blanca venia hacia ella a gran velocidad y con un amplio campo de acción. Supo que iba a morir, supo que cometió su último error como Kunoichi, su último error después de tantos:_

 _-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Ella no pudo ver más que una luz dorada chocar de frente contra el poder del Juubi. Se cubrió los ojos arrodillada y segundos después cuando reconocía la voz de Naruto Uzumaki gritando como un condenado, al fin pudo vislumbrarlo parado entre el poder de Juubi y su posición. Naruto estaba con sus brazos abiertos, como si hubiera deseado abrazar la muerte que era para otra persona._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

 _Gritaba como un loco, mientras el ataque lo quemaba. Su cuerpo en dorado brillaba como nunca, poniendo todo lo que le restaba para proteger a su ser más valioso, aquel que siempre lo necesitaba aunque jamás lo entendiera. Aquella chica que él había querido conquistar. Pero ya no más, nunca más Naruto Uzumaki. Frente al poder del Juubi, aun con la protección que Kurama había brindado con todo lo que le quedaba de energía. Naruto Uzumaki no lo iba a poder resistir. Ambos morirían, no lograría vencer, no lograría protegerla._

 _O tal vez….solo tal vez…_

 _Fin del flash back:_

El silencio en el comedor fue doloroso. Ahora Ino tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Ahora entendía la vergüenza de ambos. Entendía por qué ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre ese último día. Entendía el dolor de Naruto, la impotencia de Sakura. Entendía la pasión que ardía en ambos. Ino Yamanaka vio llorar a su mejor amiga y por fin entendió todo. No era justo que se diera cuenta de esa forma tan cruel cuanto quería en realidad a Naruto. No era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Pudieron ser felices, si tan solo Naruto hubiera regresado a la normalidad, pudieron comenzar a salir, ser pareja y finalmente casarse para formar una familia. Sakura había sufrido por más de dos años, sentada junto a la cama de quien creía no merecer. Sabiendo que él la amaba de una forma estúpida, loca y fuera del tiempo. Y Sakura tratando de otorgarle con pureza el mismo sentimiento. Darle su vida. Por qué Sakura sabía que ya su vida no le pertenecía. Su vida era de Naruto, él la había protegido de morir, su vida le pertenecía.

-Pero Naruto nunca tomaría lo que no es suyo….-definió Shikamaru otra vez marchándose del lugar- tú te entregaste a la muerte por Uchiha, él se entregó por ti. Naruto piensa….y debo agregar que yo también, que tu amas y seguirás amando a Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca te dio nada, y aun así saltaste a morir por él. Creo que Naruto piensa que actuando igual que tú, demuestra a quien amas y seguirás amando por siempre. No quiere tu lástima, prefiere….

Y no dijo más nada. _"Naruto prefiere morir"_ hubiera sido la frase completa. La desgraciada, terrible e inapelable frase completa.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: MÁS ALLA DE LOS SUEÑOS**

" _Sentía que flotaba a la deriva, inmerso en una eterna oscuridad que le producía terror. Estaba solo, siempre había estado solo. No podía ver nada ni a nadie. No tenía manera de saberlo, pero Naruto Uzumaki presintió que su hora al fin había llegado. Sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, una suave brisa en el medio de la oscuridad lo arrastraba. Primero levemente, luego un poco más notoria para finalmente convertirse en una correntada furiosa._

 _-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!_

 _Escuchó el grito llegar desde muy lejos, en el medio de la oscuridad no podía determinar el origen. Pero estaba seguro que esa voz la conocía. A pesar de ese grito que portaba desesperación, Naruto se sintió cada vez más relajado, cada vez más resignado. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, solo flotaba a la deriva. Su cuerpo lo abandonaba así como ya se había fugado su corazón. Y Naruto solo tuvo su corazón, como único bien en este mundo._

 _Abrió los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de ver a través de la noche eterna que era su vida. Enseguida pudo notar a lo lejos una pequeña luz. Una brillante luz blanca que se hacía más y más grande. Venia hacia él, esa luz traía la muerte._

 _Esa luz salía de las fauces de un monstruo…"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _Ino Yamanaka había utilizado sus jutsu mentales para ingresar al cerebro de Naruto. Hacía varios días que él estaba inconsciente y sus signos vitales se debilitaban paso a paso. Tenía que despertarlo, tenía que forzarlo a reaccionar. Utilizó su jutsu de invasión mental y en lugar de conseguir información como los Yamanaka solían hacer con los prisioneros, simplemente se dedicó a buscar a Naruto vagando entre las fantasías, pesadillas y sueños que el pobre muchacho tenía. Visitó varios lugares teniendo cuidado de no despertar la ira de las "defensas" que podían haber en esos mundos. Si el subconsciente del Uzumaki la identificaba como alguien extraño al cerebro, intentarían matarla._

 _Finalmente, luego de explorar durante horas, dio con uno de los sueños más dorados de Naruto. Ino ingresó a un mundo donde Konoha estaba en paz, el rostro de Naruto estaba en el monte de los Hokage. Se había trasformado en el séptimo líder, la gente caminaba por las calles, vendía sus mercaderías y comerciaba. Los ninjas vigilaban los muros por mera costumbre. Ino primero buscó a Naruto en la torre Hokage, haciéndose pasar por una Kunoichi del lugar, le dijeron que el Hokage tenía un día descanso. Le indicaron donde encontrar la casa Uzumaki. Le tomó 10 minutos hallar el lugar, Ino se dispuso a ingresar en el sueño de Naruto. Tenía que hacer lo imposible, convencer al rubio de que deseara irse de ese lugar dorado, de esa Konoha ideal. Ino era muy intuitiva, supo con certeza lo que se iba a encontrar en la casa de Naruto._

 _Algunos minutos después en la casa Uzumaki, unos golpes en la puerta advirtieron a la dueña que alguien venia de visita. Sakura estaba cocinando muy alegre mientras canturreaba una canción de amor. Los golpes a la puerta no le hicieron perder concentración, simplemente observó por la ventana hacia el traspatio atendiendo que tanto su marido como los niños estuvieran bien. Luego se quitó el delantal de cocina y atravesando el comedor fue directo para atender la visita. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y dio el saludo a la jovencita que tenía enfrente:_

 _-¿Qué se te ofrece niña? –dijo amablemente Sakura, acomodando la coleta que retenía su rosado cabello por detrás._

 _Ino Yamanaka observó a su mejor amiga y casi no la reconoció. Se veía muy cómoda como ama de casa, cabello apenas más largo que a los 18, mismo ojos verdes expresivos y una sonrisa radiante. Sin dudas era muy feliz, de eso nadie que la viera diría lo contrario._

 _-Ah…señora Uzumaki….-dijo casi sin saber cómo referirse a Sakura- me gustaría ver a Naruto-sama si no es mucha molestia._

 _-Claro que no es molestia cariño…-definió la pelirosa haciéndola pasar, evidentemente no la reconocía- iré al traspatio para decirle que tiene visitas. –Ino la vio irse tratando de curiosear por el comedor todo lo que pudiera._

 _-¡NARUTO TIENES VISITAS! -se escuchó afuera._

 _-¡¿QUIEN ES SAKURA-CHAN?! –respondió la inconfundible voz del rubio a lo que Ino se puso atenta._

 _-¡NO LO SE, BAKA! –Respondió sulfurada la esposa- ¡ES UNA JOVENCITA! ¡DIJISTE QUE YA NO TE SEGUIAN MAS! ¡LO PROMETISTE!_

 _Ino estaba por estallar de la risa, era muy obvio que la "señora Uzumaki" era profundamente celosa. Naruto había capturado la esencia de lo que Sakura era y podía ser en un futuro. Gritona y muy celosa. Sin dudas sería algo difícil convencer a Naruto de abandonar ese lugar, siendo que su mente captaba todo tan perfecto._

 _Rato después Naruto ingresó al comedor, Ino se quedó de piedra al mirarlo. Era la viva imagen del Yondaime Hokage. Sin lugar a dudas los rumores sobre que Naruto era su hijo estaban más que acertados. En ese lugar, tanto Naruto como Sakura parecían tener unos 28 o 29 años. Se veía casados y con familia. Ino podía escuchar como Sakura retaba a sus hijos en el patio trasero mientras seguramente trataba de oír lo que ocurría en el interior de la casa._

 _-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Naruto ante el silencio de la joven._

 _-Soy Ino, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?_

 _-Ino…. ¿Te refieres a Ino Yamanaka? –balbuceó confundido el rubio rascándose la barbilla- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Te ves más joven que de costumbre. Pero no puedes ser Ino, ayer estuvimos cenando con ella y su marido. ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Tienes idea de quien es ella?_

 _Sakura apareció en el comedor, no tardo ni un segundo en poner una mano sobre el brazo de marido como tratando de mostrar que le pertenecía. Ino no pudo más que sonreír, la mente de las personas eran maravillosas, captaban mensajes que conscientemente nadie podría. Naruto había pintado a Sakura de cuerpo entero. Realmente la tenía muy bien estudiada._

 _-Niña….-definió Sakura molesta- tus mentiras no te harán ganar una cita con el Hokage. Mi marido está en su día libre del trabajo y no necesita que vengan a molestarle. Ino-cerda es mi amiga desde hace 20 años cuando menos. Ambas tenemos la misma edad, y tú cuando mucho tendrás 18. Lógicamente no puedes ser ella._

 _-ah…no me han entendido….-sonrió disculpándose la rubia- no dije que sea Ino Yamanaka su compañera. –Le apuntó a Sakura tratando de engañarlos- no soy "esa" Ino Yamanaka, sino la sobrina de la Ino que ustedes conocen._

 _Ambos Uzumaki al fin comprendieron. Por un momento la confundieron con la líder del clan Yamanaka. Al final de cuentas era tan solo un pariente. Entonces por fin se relajaron para intentar averiguar que quería. Ino entonces decidió hacerse pasar por parte del sueño, pero en cuanto Sakura se descuidara tendría que actuar sobre Naruto, todo para obligarlo a despertar_ "

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Aaaahhhhggggg…-gritó sin fuerzas Naruto despertando definitivamente en su cuarto.

Su cerebro estaba atontado, no podía recordar cómo había llegado a su cama. Trató de recapitular todo desde el principio, desde antes del dolor insoportable que debería haberlo matado. Estaba en su silla, estaba en el patio trasero, estaba con…. ¿Sakura-chan? Sintió un abrazo desesperado que casi le corta la respiración. Alguien respiraba en su cuello con desesperación y angustia. Naruto estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama del cuarto. Sea quien fuera la persona que lo abrazaba, él no se podía mover.

-Has vuelto…..has vuelto conmigo….-jadeó ella revelando su identidad- Kami me ha escuchado. Gracias, gracias….

Era Sakura, quien se alejó un poco rompiendo el abrazo y se acomodó nuevamente en la silla donde estuvo sentada junto a la cama. Ino estaba parada junto a ellos, acababa de despertarlo ingresando a su mente. Llevaba cuatro días inconscientes y gracias a Kami, Sakura había encontrado la solución para empezar a usar chakra en su cuerpo. De no hacerlo hubiera sido imposible ingresar en la mente de Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿cómo te sientes? –consultó la pelirosa visiblemente nerviosa.

A él le costaba hablar, tenía la garganta seca, mientras Sakura reaccionó diciendo que iría por un vaso con agua, Ino se quedó parada frente a Naruto. El joven no dejaba de mirarla con intensidad y suplica. La muchacha lo comprendía perfectamente, Naruto se sentía humillado por que ahora Ino conocía todos sus secretos. Para sacarlo de su subconsciente, tuvo que escarbar muy profundo. Conocía sus más profundos miedos, su sueño más perfecto. Si acaso Ino se lo contaba a alguien…

-Lo que he visto, lo que…-la muchacha no sabía cómo explicarse- he visto muchas cosas, y nadie tiene derecho a saberlo. Lo prometo Naruto, jamás le diré nada a nadie.

-por favor….-susurró apenas con esfuerzo el hombre.

-Tranquilízate, -sonrió apenas Ino y se arrodilló para estar cerca- los sueños, las pesadillas, todo lo que he visto. No diré ni una…sola…palabra.

Naruto había un esfuerzo terrible para levantar la cabeza, cuando la rubia le dijo esas palabras mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad, al fin Naruto pudo relajarse y volver a asentar la cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía exhausto, ni siquiera sabía si había sido mala o buena suerte que Ino hubiera irrumpido en esa inconciencia que lo estaba arrastrando a su final. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, solo tenía breves momentos de lucidez en cuanto se enfocaba a pensarlo detenidamente. Solo sabía que salió de su casa con Ino, la casa donde era feliz junto a su esposa e hijos. Luego la lluvia, la noche y oscuridad en una pesadilla. Nada más podía enfocar, ni siquiera recordaba que le daba tanto miedo de la oscuridad.

Sakura regresó con agua y sentándose de lado en la cama le dio de beber. Durante los días pasados había estado al límite. Casi sin dormir, apenas comiendo lo que Ino o Shizune le acercaban. La noción de que Naruto se le escapaba de las manos como arena, era desesperante para Sakura. Finalmente, volviendo al origen de sus investigaciones, y con la intervención de todos los novatos que eran amigos de Naruto, pudieron hallar una solución potable.

-Naruto….-sonrió la pelirosa- encontramos la solución al fin.

El rubio no hizo gesto alguno, sinceramente ya no creía en nada. Además, tan solo pestañear le producía el dolor insoportable que por años lo había paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Ahora apenas podía mover los brazos con dificultad. Tal vez el cuello, pero definitivamente ya no se levantaría de esa cama.

-Una hierba llamada "hoja de las nubes", -señaló Sakura esperanzada- les pedí a todos nuestros amigos que la buscaran por los países en donde estuvieran de misión. Shino y Hinata trajeron algunas ayer. Sasuke apareció con una bolsa llena hace como una hora. Eso nos ayudara mucho.

Naruto tan solo la miraba, sus ojos azules estaba fijos en cada movimiento del rostro en Sakura. Sus pequeñas sonrisas, la forma como movía sus carnosos labios, cada detalle pequeño e imperceptible. Naruto tuvo que admitir que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aun la amaba. Aun quería ser el hombre de su vida, aun deseaba protegerla de todo mal. Era más fuerte que toda sensación de sufrimiento. Más fuerte que el dolor, que la soledad, que la tristeza. Ese sentimiento le había dado fuerzas en el pasado. Ahí estaba otra vez, pidiéndole a Naruto que no se rindiera a la evidente derrota. Que se levantara, que tomara impulso y con valor afrontara el futuro. El poco o mucho futuro que le restaba por vivir.

Mientras Sakura explicaba el proceso que Naruto pretendía escuchar, en realidad el Uzumaki pensaba en lo que recordaba de sus sueños. Cuando Ino lo sacó de la Konoha en paz que el lideraba como Hokage. Donde tenía como 30 años y era esposo de Sakura. Caminando entre un mundo que se trasformaba en variados sueños o pesadillas para salir, Naruto evocó una las ultimas cosas que pudo reconocer antes de despertar. En el centro de una plaza que parecía la de Konoha, una estatua de hierro con la forma del Kyuubi. El zorro estaba atrapado e inmóvil.

-Kurama….-pensó levemente Naruto y sin querer lo susurró aunque las mujeres no lo notaron.

Kyuubi no Youko, el zorro de las nueve colas. Kurama, Kurama de las nueve colas. Naruto lo había olvidado por años. Un craso error. Se había sentado en una silla de ruedas a compadecerse de su suerte, cuando Kurama había sacrificado su vínculo y pequeña libertad dentro de Naruto para salvarlo. Si él se sentía un buen amigo al haber interpuesto su cuerpo para salvar a la mujer que amaba. ¿Qué había que decir sobre Kurama? Pudo dejar morir a Naruto, desaparecer por algunos años y luego volvería aparecer en el mundo con el tiempo. Pero prefirió cambiar esa libertad por una prisión oscura en impenetrable dentro de su contenedor.

Tal vez su existencia fue borrada por el poder del Juubi. Naruto nunca más lo había sentido con el paso de los años. Tal vez solo estaba encerrado profundamente y esperando que su contenedor se recupere para rescatarlo. Tal vez Kurama tan solo cumplía con su deber como equipo. Para derrotar al Juubi y así evitar ser absorbido por el monstruo de diez colas. Pero como fuera, Naruto no podía morir. No podía entregar su vida por que no era solamente su vida lo que regalaba. Estaba desechando la amistad de Kurama. Estaba descartando al amigo que jamás lo abandonó en los momentos más difíciles de sus batallas pasadas. ¿Cómo pudo actuar tan estúpidamente? ¿Cómo permitió a si mismo transformarse en un sujeto débil y patético? Naruto no podía sacar de su mente la estatua que vio en su pesadilla. Era como si Kurama estuviera atrapado en un baño de hierro, como si no pudiera liberarse por sí mismo.

-Lo siento….-susurró dolido y algunas lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas- lo siento tanto.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa. Cada quien tenía una interpretación diferente de esas mismas palabras. Sakura pensaba que Naruto pedía perdón por como la había tratado tiempo atrás. Que pedía perdón por no confiar en ella para recuperarlo. Ino trataba de memorizar cada detalle de su viaje por la mente de Naruto Uzumaki. Trataba de ver que estaba buscando entre sus dolores como motivo de disculpa. Tal vez Naruto se disculpaba con ella por obligarla a ingresar a esos peligrosos confines de la mente.

De buena gana las dos hubieran tenido razón. Pero esta vez esa disculpa no era para ellas. Esa disculpa era para Kurama en su interior. Naruto rogaba que su amigo pudiera escucharlo. O rogaba que no hubiera podido ver nada de esos dos últimos años. Que Kyuubi no hubiese presenciado como Naruto se rendía. Como tiraba a la basura tanto esfuerzo. Naruto pidió perdón, y se dispuso a renacer. Se dispuso a dar otra vez batalla. Naruto Uzumaki estuvo muerto por dos años, pero ya no más. Desde el fondo del corazón, se levantaría para honrar los esfuerzos de sus amigos. Al costo que fuera.

Esa era su verdadera naturaleza, ese era el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La fórmula creada por las plantas que consiguió Sasuke finalmente tuvo éxito. La teoría era buena, aunque la práctica había salido mal hace tiempo. Teniendo una buena provisión de esa hierba conseguida por los amigos, Sakura, Shizune e Ino se dispusieron a recuperar el cuerpo del paciente.

El preparado tenía un aspecto a barro verde asqueroso, y su olor dejaba mucho que desear. Naruto casi prefirió no haber despertado cuando lo untaron desde los pies hasta la cabeza con esa sustancia. Las ganas de volver el estómago y gritar eran muy fuertes. Pero su determinación había reverdecido y deseaba con todas sus vísceras recuperarse. Temblaba por los dolores y el pestilente olor, pero no se quejaba. Naruto soportó por horas el asunto, mientras las tres Kunoichi utilizaban el ninjutsu médico sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Ino tuvo que ingresar en la mente de Naruto, Sakura había colocado en la frente del rubio un trapo con esa sustancia. Una forma de anestésico que anulaba los receptores de dolor. Las respuestas negativas del chakra del Juubi. Luego el ninjutsu de curación atravesaba la barrera antes infranqueable y comenzaban a expulsar el efecto nocivo que Juubi había dejado en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Es como un veneno…-aclaró Shizune mientras hacia la curación en el vientre del rubio tendido boca arriba sobre una camilla en el comedor- se adherido a cada órgano e incluso esta debajo de la piel. Anula los canales de chakra y paraliza los músculos.

-ahora sabemos por qué mejoraba luego de cada ataque,…-añadió Sakura siempre detallista de los informes médicos- cuando levantaba temperatura por fiebre, sudaba a mares. Eso involuntariamente expulsaba parte del…"veneno". El que no se pueda mover para entrenar, hizo que todo se agravara al no poder depurarlo completamente.

-Por eso nuestra prioridad es lograr que pueda caminar, -indicó Ino ante el gesto afirmativo de las demás- cuando se mueva por sí mismo, podrá traspirar a placer y terminar lo que nuestro ninjutsu ha comenzado.

Mientras las tres mujeres sugerían tratamientos complementarios para mejorar el rendimiento de la curación. Naruto hacia tremendos esfuerzos por no gritar. Era cierto que la pasta asquerosa anestesiaba el dolor en buena medida. Pero aun así la mitad de mucho dolor, era demasiado. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki lo soportó en silencio. Era como si estuviera siendo torturado por enemigos. Solo tenía que resistir sin decir nada. Pronto todo terminaría, solo tenía que mentalizarse para sobrevivir.

Sakura lo veía sufrir, y también sufría. Tenía que mantenerse cuerda sin embargo. Saber que todo el dolor que le estaba produciendo a su amigo, terminaría por curarlo. Naruto volvería a ser ninja, volvería a perseguir sus sueños. Él no iba a caer, él no iba a morir por esta tontería. Había estado al filo de fallecer. Pero los años de estudio y paciencia dieron con la solución. Sakura no había podido diagnosticar con chakra por causa del dolor en Naruto. Así que tuvo que ir probando paso por paso soluciones parciales hasta dar con la respuesta. Fueron años de prueba y error, pero finalmente aun sobre la hora había conseguido salvarlo. Naruto viviría, su cuerpo iba a sanar. Aunque Sakura sabía que era solo la mitad del problema.

Después de todo, ella tuvo que pagar un precio por conseguir esas hierbas. Un alto precio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Con el paso de los días, Naruto mejoraba paulatinamente. Luego de una cura general donde participaron Shizune e Ino, Sakura se dedicó ella misma a curas parciales. Trabajó especialmente en los pies y las piernas. Esos días continuaron hasta consagrarse en semanas. Naruto aun usaba la silla de ruedas, ya que todavía no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Pero las sensaciones regresaban a su cuerpo. El dolor mitigaba, su ánimo estaba por las nubes otra vez.

Sakura era feliz. Eran continuos los momentos donde ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Naruto no podía pedir más. Que ella estuviera casi todo el día rondándolo era similar al séptimo cielo. Sin quererlo, sin darse cuenta o siquiera proponérselo había vuelto a llamarla "Sakura-chan". Y aunque ella nunca lo admitió abiertamente, esa forma especial de escuchar su nombre le hacía inmensamente feliz. Cenaban juntos, charlaban durante horas aun cuando el tiempo de curaciones terminaba. Incluso Naruto le pidió algunos pergaminos con técnicas para empezar a repasar mientras se recuperaba. Ella poco a poco se iba calmando, iba reconociendo en su interior una necesidad satisfecha al verlo bien. Lo quería, lo quería mucho. No se podía comparar su cuidado y preocupación con cualquier otro paciente del hospital. Una sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba para alimentar su espíritu. Le daba ánimos, le daba fuerzas para afrontar cualquier bache en su día. Sakura había cometido muchos errores en su joven vida. Era humana, cometer errores la definía como a todos. Pero fallar tiene que ver con actuar, equivocarse con elegir y desviarse con haber caminado un camino. Sakura podía ser una mujer con errores, pero nunca seria alguien que vería desde lejos la vida trascurrir.

Así pasaron casi dos meses desde la última crisis de Naruto…

El joven ya sentía y podía mover su cuerpo al completo. Aun no tenía demasiada fuerza en las piernas pero comenzaban a realizar ejercicios de fisioterapia para que pudiera empezar a recuperar la movilidad totalmente. Sakura observaba que Naruto ahora comía muy bien, que tenía buen ánimo y estaba dispuesto a recuperarse. Pero algunas cosas aun no entendían de él y tampoco se animaba a preguntarle. Por ejemplo que durmiera con la luz encendida. Cierta noche se levantó demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar. Y vio la luz del cuarto de Naruto por debajo de la puerta. Le pareció extraño que el joven aun continuara leyendo a las 4 de la madrugada. Con suavidad abrió la entrada para espiar sin asustarlo. Todo para encontrarlo profundamente dormido de lado, aun con las luces encendidas.

No le dijo nada, pero en los siguientes días lo vigilo para estar más segura y su primer pensamiento era acertado. Naruto Uzumaki dormía con la luz encendida como los niños. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Sakura era consiente que el Juubi había hecho mucho daño en Naruto. Daño físico, y daño emocional. No solamente era por el Juubi seguramente. También tenia que el ver ella en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, allí mismo el terreno del corazón se volvía escabroso. ¿Cuánto de amor o de amistad los unía realmente? ¿Qué sentía exactamente por él? Los días, la convivencia, las largas charlas conociéndose. Todo fue transformándose no solo en la recuperación de Naruto, sino en algo mucho más complicado.

Cierta tarde, algunas cosas comenzaron a enturbiar más esa relación de "amistad-dependencia" que ambos tenían. Sakura estaba arrodillada frente a la silla de Naruto. Había terminado de usar el anestésico y curar las piernas con ninjutsu. Luego tuvo que limpiar con agua para quitar el desagradable preparado y se dispuso a iniciar los ejercicios diarios de fisioterapia. Con ambas manos tomaba una pierna de Naruto, le ayudaba a estirarla y contraerla haciendo girar la rodilla. Él tenía que recordar la sensación del movimiento, y ella ayudarlo a concretarla. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, Naruto trataba de fingir que no le dolía aunque apretaba los dientes para no gritar. Sakura estaba concentrada en su tarea, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Naruto había dejado de hablarle por un buen rato.

Ella no lo notaba, pero por tanto trabajo y habiendo llegado de su turno del hospital hace media hora. No había alcanzado asearse como siempre. Estaba sudando, una mescla extraña del perfume natural en su cuerpo y el sudor por el trabajo en el hospital en Sakura Haruno, hizo que Naruto perdiera la cabeza. Ya no registraba nada de lo que ella decía, simplemente la observaba mover sus labios y sonreír suavemente. La miraba embelesado, tal como cuando observaba a esa niña hermosa como el cielo en su banca de la academia Shinobi. Ella de pronto comenzó a tener problemas con un mechón de su cabello rosado, que le obstruía la visión de un ojo. Elevó un poco el rostro tratando de soplar para alejar el cabello rebelde hacia un costado, cuando por fin notó la intensidad y atención con que Naruto la miraba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto estiró su brazo derecho y la mano suavemente se posó sobre la mejilla de Sakura. Apartó ese mechón rebelde, despejándole la cara, pero la mano no se retiró del lugar. Seguía acariciando su mejilla suavemente, como si la rozara con el pétalo de una flor. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos durante un tiempo que luego no podrían determinar. Sakura solo podía estar segura que sentía una caricia tierna, de una mano firme en su rostro. Naruto podía estar seguro que ninguna piel en este universo sería tan delicada y tersa, como la de Sakura-chan.

Inconscientemente la mano de Naruto comenzó a conducir ese rostro acercándolo a sí mismo. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Solo tenía la sensación que el lugar perfecto de esa boca en el rostro de Sakura, sería justo sobre sus propios labios. Quería besarla, había querido besarla desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que eran unos niños jugando a ser ninjas. Ya no tenía miedo a admitir que la amaba, ya no tenía miedo a tratar de conquistarla. Sakura sin casi darse cuenta terminó arrodillada entre las piernas abiertas de Naruto. Él se inclinó levemente agachando la cabeza y tenía toda la intención de besarla. Aunque le costara un terrible puñetazo la osadía.

-Naru….to….-solo alcanzó a susurrar Sakura antes que la distancia se acortara totalmente.

Se besaron intensamente por primera vez. Tal vez no era lo correcto, tal vez no era momento adecuado. Pero por un breve instante sus labios fueron uno solo. Compartieron el aliento, las ansias y el deseo. Sakura reaccionó de una manera no esperada, ya que correspondió con pasión y mantuvo cerrados sus bellos ojos atrapada por la sensación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le había entregado su primer beso a Naruto? ¿Por qué le correspondía? Fueron segundos donde nada más importó, donde nadie más habitaba en la tierra. El mundo había desaparecido.

Toc toc toc…

Golpes a la puerta. Sakura retrocedió aturdida, intentó levantarse y se cayó sentada al suelo frente a la silla. Su gesto de sorpresa fue tan evidente, tan inocente. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía furioso, jadeaba con falta de aire. La había besado ¡la había besado y ella le correspondió! Ella estaba sonrojada, ambos lo estaban pero ella era la viva imagen de la confusión. La puerta volvió a sonar en la entrada a la casa. Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Era tan intenso que respiraban con dificultad.

-Sakura-chan….-dijo él apenas- Sakura-chan yo….

Los golpes a la puerta se volvieron a escuchar. Sakura se levantó del suelo como un resorte y salió disparada de la habitación sin decir palabra. Estaba aterrorizada, todo lo que sentía se estaba acumulando en su pecho y amenazaba a salir disparado rompiendo a su paso. Quien fuera que estuviera llamando a la puerta de la casa Uzumaki tenía su bendición. La había salvado, la había salvado de cometer una estupidez aún más grande.

-Shizune-sempai….-dijo Sakura aliviada al abrirle la puerta.

-Pero….Sakura…- indicó la morocha al verla tan acalorada- ¿Ha sucedido algo con Naruto?

-¿Su…sucedido? –Balbuceó Sakura totalmente roja- ¡no ha sucedido nada! Solo…es solo… ¿podría usted atender a Naruto algunas horas? Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer algo….importante.

-Claro Sakura, -sonrió Shizune algo confundida por actitud de su amiga- ¿está en el cuarto?

-Si si… ¡está en el cuarto! –y salió casi huyendo del lugar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Desastre Ino…..un verdadero desastre.

Sakura escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos tratando de desaparecer para siempre, mientras Ino preparaba un par de vasos con té. Hacia como una hora que la pelirosa se escondía en el departamento de la Yamanaka, tratando de entender por qué había actuado de esa manera. Por qué lo había besado.

-Que hay que entender frentona….-sonreía Ino con suficiencia y sentándose frente a ella alrededor de la mesa- Naruto te ha puesto de cabeza. Te trae loca hace ya muchos años, es lógico y natural que terminen enredándose y…

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes Ino-cerda?! –Gritaba desesperada Sakura- ¡Esto está mal!

-Cálmate Sakura….-declaró la rubia seria y mirándola firmemente- solo cálmate por favor. Comprende que es natural todo lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es natural?

-Toda la condenada aldea sabe lo que ese Baka siente por ti. Lo que ha sentido y evidentemente sigue sintiendo. ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que ha hecho? ¡Te besado Sakura! –Dijo como si se sintiera orgullosa- tan malo no pudo ser, él te quiere tanto… -finalizó con algo de pena.

-Ese es el problema Ino….-balbuceó Sakura cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos- ahora…es el peor momento. Si Naruto y yo….si nosotros…-no podía ni decirlo.

-¿Él no te gusta Sakura? –Consultó la rubia- ¿Realmente hiciste todo esto tan solo por amistad? ¿Naruto no te gusta? Admite que él te atrae como más que un amigo….vamos…te he visto como lo miras.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía que responderle a su mejor amiga. ¿Naruto le gustaba? Bueno, lo había visto semi desnudo y tenía que ser de hierro para no sentir nada. Para peor si quería mantenerse alejada de él, cada vez le era más imposible. Había convivido con Naruto durante meses en la misma casa. Se había arriesgado por él, se había preocupado por él, lo había cuidado, escuchado, aguantado, protegido más allá de todo lo posible. ¿Lo quería? ¿Lo quería más que a un simple amigo? Tal vez pudiera responder con más sinceridad a esa pregunta en otro momento. Pero justo ahora, cuando Sakura tuvo que pagar el precio de haberlo ayudado, no podía hacerlo.

-Hace casi dos meses, -susurró con voz ahogada Sakura- estaba contra las cuerdas. Los consejeros estaban por descubrir que Naruto, no se había recuperado. Mi cabeza rodaría, también la de Naruto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con…?

-Al mismo tiempo, presionaban a Sasuke –continuo Sakura con voz cada vez más grave- querían obligarlo a formar un compromiso matrimonial. Kakashi-sensei no podía protegerlo, tampoco a Naruto o a mí. Entonces Sasuke….él…

-No puede ser… -Ino parecía fulminada por la noticia, Sakura no lo sabía, pero la mente de Naruto le había dado información que ahora no deseaba haber conocido – tú no has…. ¿Realmente lo has hecho?

-Sasuke fue a casa de mis padres, -seguía hablando Sakura descargando su angustia- él dijo que…él me dijo que luego de un tiempo….

-¿Te vas a casar con él, Sakura? ¡¿Te comprometiste con él?!

La pelirosa tan solo asintió angustiada. Había firmado el maldito documento. Esa firma le dio los dos meses de tranquilidad y el tiempo para que las plantas pudieran ser halladas. Para que la cura surtiera su efecto. Ino sentía cuerpo estremecer, no era cierto. ¡No podía ser cierto! Todo parecía ir tan bien entre ellos, y sin embargo la desgracia se acercaba a paso acelerado. Si Naruto lo sabía, si Naruto llegaba a enterarse.

-Todo es secreto, -admitió la rosa- le hice jurar a Sasuke que nadie se enteraría. Solo es un documento firmado y guardado en un archivo. Nadie debe saberlo, Sasuke ha dicho al consejo que no quiere develar mi identidad por que las tontillas que lo persiguen se lo tomarían conmigo. Y ya tenemos muchos problemas con la recuperación de Naruto como para que él sepa lo que hice…. –y ya no pudo continuar por las lágrimas.

-Kami-santo….-solo alcanzó a declarar Ino- no puedo pensar en que algo salga aun peor. Solo espero que Naruto nunca se enteré.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shizune lo vio como perdido. Mientras lo ayudaba con los movimientos de piernas, con asistencia en su espalda, su torso, su vientre. Veía como Naruto se mantenía en silencio y preocupado. Había preguntado una sola vez por Sakura. Luego de eso, solo el silencio. Shizune no podía suponer lo que había pasado y los jóvenes no se lo dirían. La mujer además tenía otra preocupación. Ella estaba metida en política de la aldea, el hospital y la oficina del Hokage. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo sabía desde hacía meses. Kakashi Hatake no había sido una elección del gusto en el consejo. Tanto Homura Mitokado, como Koharu Utatane no consideraban que fuera lo suficientemente duro como para hacer prevalecer a Konoha por sobre los aliados. Sasuke era el Shinobi más poderoso de la aldea, lo sabían y buscaban como controlarlo. Naruto hubiera sido el apoyo más grande para el Hokage. Pero aún estaba por verse si podía recuperarse de la mejor manera. Ahora se sabía que podría volver a caminar. Que andaría nuevamente, pero Shizune notaba tan bien como Sakura, que Naruto no despertaba su chakra. Normalmente, aun inválido debería tener su fuente de energía natural. Tal vez no al máximo, pero para alguien con 200 veces el chakra de un hombre normal, ya debería estar mejorando en ese aspecto. Tal vez volvería a estar sano sí, pero nunca seria ninja nuevamente sino recuperaba su chakra.

Sin poder volver a ser ninja, un nuevo problema se presentaba para Naruto. Siendo un civil, pero un civil con el Kyuubi en su interior, y teniendo en cuenta que Konoha necesitaba a su jinchuriki. Tal vez aun consentirían la extracción del Kyuubi. Era cierto que Naruto actualmente era héroe de guerra, también que Kakashi no consentiría esa acción que acabaría con la vida de su alumno. Pero el otro método sería igualmente algo terrible. Shizune había visto muchas cosas con las no estaba de acuerdo en su vida. Pero los matrimonios arreglados encabezaban esa lista sin lugar a dudas. No se puede inventar el amor, no se puede inventar la convivencia pacífica o la ganas de formar una familia. Los hijos producidos de esas uniones nacen en un mundo sin cariño. Nacen para ver a sus padres como simples progenitores y no como ejemplos de amor, de familia.

Sasuke Uchiha era un gran ejemplo de ese pensamiento. Seguramente sus padres se casaron por acuerdos arreglados y jamás pudo ver amor en ellos. Ahora mismo le costaba relacionarse con las personas por caso. Todos decían que "así eran los Uchiha", pero Shizune pensaba que el origen de esa frialdad no tenía que ver con ser o no Shinobi. Naruto era Shinobi también, o al menos lo había sido, y sin embargo era cálido, amable, amoroso y sería sin lugar a dudas un gran padre. ¿Sería un gran padre sino podía elegir a su pareja? Por qué Shizune sabía que esa era la segunda opción del consejo. Casar a Naruto con una mujer de clan poderoso y perpetuar la sangre Uzumaki, llamada a contener el zorro de nueve colas.

De la forma que se viera, ahora las Kunoichi médico que cuidaban de Naruto tenían una nueva misión. Tratar por todos los medios disponibles de recuperar al ninja que habitaba en Naruto Uzumaki. Debían recuperar su cuerpo, y también su chakra. Kyuubi parecía haber desaparecido y aunque pareciera una ironía, ahora tenían que ayudar a liberarlo. Antes cuando era un niño, liberar a Kyuubi hubiera matado a su contenedor, ahora podía salvarlo de un oscuro futuro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se cumplía casi medio año desde que Naruto abandonó el hospital. El tiempo se había agotado y en una reunión del consejo comenzó a tratarse el tema sobre qué hacer con Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi había expuesto que los líderes de las aldeas aliadas querían verlo desde hacía tiempo. Todos sabían perfectamente la amistad que unía a Uzumaki con Gaara de la arena. También que era amigo de Killer Bee, actualmente el mejor Shinobi de la nube. También sabían que la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage lo admiraba mucho, la hija del actual cuarto maestro, llamada Kurotsuchy había venido hace tiempo con su equipo para los exámenes Chunnin, con la intensión de saber sobre él. Kakashi le ordenó a Sasuke que usara su sharingan para hacer creer a la Jounnin de la roca que Naruto estaba bien. El moreno fabricó una historia en la mente de la joven donde entre otras cosas lo había visto entrenar a Naruto, había luchado amistosamente con él y hasta habían cenado de cortesía. Todo para cubrir las espaldas de todos. Fue fácil para el moreno recrear una batalla de su amigo de manera artificial. Después de todo había luchado con las muchas veces y conocía todas sus técnicas básicas.

El truco tuvo doble beneficio.

El ANBU al servicio de los ancianos averiguó espiando a través de Kurotsuchy que Naruto estaba bien. Que ahora entrenaba y se lo veía saludable. Los ancianos tuvieron que retroceder a sus pretensiones de cambiar el contenedor. No hacía falta al parecer, Uzumaki estaba de regreso y volvería a reforzar el poder de la aldea en breve. Todo era apariencias con los aliados, que al saber de Naruto recuperado respetarían a la hoja como lo era, una aldea Shinobi poderosa. Además era todo un problema eliminar a Naruto sabiendo cuan apreciado era por los líderes de otras aldeas. Kakashi se había encargado de hacerles notar a los viejos que sería terrible la muerte de Naruto para la amistad lograda después de la guerra. Ese fue el plan de Kakashi como reserva. Exponer el apoyo de los extranjeros a Naruto aun cuando no encontrara ese apoyo dentro de Konoha.

Pero mientras el juego de poderes iba y venía en Konoha. Dentro de la casa Uzumaki había un juego mucho más peligroso. Era el intento de una joven médico por recuperar a su mejor amigo sin decepcionarlo o darle alas a sus sentimientos. Sakura intentaba por todos los medios desviar el tema que Naruto quiso afrontar apenas se volvieron a ver. No podía responderle ahora por esos sentimientos. Primero, porque aún no registraba si podía dar cabida a lo que le generó ese beso. No sabía si había aceptado el acuerdo con Sasuke más por casarse con él, que por salvar a Naruto. Así mismo la actitud del Uchiha la confundía. ¿Por qué ahora quiso "fingir" comprometerse con ella? ¿Por qué fue a hablar con sus padres para hacerlo todo legal? Acaso Sasuke…. ¿quería hacerla su mujer?

No, era ridículo…

El frio y siempre hermético Sasuke Uchiha no sentía nada por nadie jamás. Su rostro nunca expresaba nada aunque fuera como el de un ángel oscuro. Tenía una belleza casi mágica, las chicas se volvían locas por él. Pero su corazón había demostrado ser negro como una noche cerrada. Voluble, capaz de intentar matar a sus amigos hace años o de aparecerse de la nada como cosa común a pelear junto a ellos contra Madara, Obito y el Juubi. ¿Quién rayos podía saber lo que realmente pensaba o sentía Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura ya no se atrevía a evaluarlo, estaba demasiado ocupada y preocupada con la salud de Naruto como para pararse a pensarlo.

Le había resultado muy extraño que Sasuke no hiciera ese arreglo matrimonial ficticio con otra mujer cualquiera. El método habría funcionado de cualquier forma y la fémina en cuestión hubiera delirado del gusto con solo ser la novia falsa del más guapo y popular soltero de Konoha. Karin por ejemplo, que aún estaba loca por él y hasta había intentado liarse a golpes con Sakura cuando los vio juntos cenando en una noche cualquiera. La pelirosa no había querido salir con el moreno dejando a Naruto solo. Pero tenían que fingir que salían, que se veía, que realmente estaban comprometidos. Los cazadores ANBU vigilaban, siempre lo hacían. Y si Sakura no se mostraba cada tanto junto a su "prometido", empezarían a pensar que algo era demasiado extraño. Investigarían, y llegarían hasta Naruto. Eso no podía suceder jamás.

Sakura lo había previsto casi todo, Naruto y ella no volvieron a tocar el tema del beso más que solo una vez. Ambos seguían viviendo en la misma casa y el rubio hacia avances cada vez más visibles en su recuperación. Ahora caminaba, no por mucho tiempo pero ayudado por un bastón podía caminar por la casa. Visitaba el patio trasero usualmente, Sakura lo dejaba libre en ese espacio privado para que disfrutara de la dulzura de las flores, del susurro del bosque y de los nidos de pájaros. Eso fascinaba a Naruto, los pájaros de hermosos plumajes volando. Le había pedido a Sakura que comprara semillas. Y Naruto caminaba por el patio trasero tratando de lograr que las criaturillas le tuvieran la suficiente confianza como para comer de su mano. Con el modo ermitaño hubiera sido muy fácil, pero aún era poco tiempo para que comenzara a entrenar. Su cuerpo estaba bien, mejoraba día con día. Pero su chakra no. Tenía el poder de unos tres hombres normales. Poca cosa a su habitual carga de doscientos. Aun así, Naruto se sentía feliz por una cosa en particular. Algo que hace muchos años había esperado y ahora no estaba más allá de los sueños.

Solo una vez hablaron sobre el asunto del beso. Sakura estaba en la misma posición que cuando se besaron. Arrodillada frente a la silla de ruedas mientras asistía a Naruto con sus ejercicios. Ella levanto la vista nuevamente al notar que el ya no hablaba ni se movía. Otra vez se quedaron con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Levemente, de manera casi imperceptible él se mordió el labio inferior con irrefrenable deseo. Sakura sabía lo que Naruto estaba pensando, porque ella pensaba en lo mismo. Fundirse en otro beso que robara el alma. Otro beso que tuviera el fuego sagrado que tuvo el primero. Había ignorado durante días lo que había pasado, pero Naruto siempre avanzaba, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, no tardaría en intentar algo más.

-No Naruto espera….-dijo ella con alarma a lo que el rubio se sorprendió- no podemos.

-¿Por qué no Sakura-chan? –preguntó con clara suplica- no le hacemos daño a nadie.

-Sucede….-la chica cada vez estaba más nerviosa porque veía pena y confusión en su amigo- sucede que no es el momento para perder concentración en lo importante. Y eso es que tú te recuperes.

-¿Entonces cuando? –consultó el acariciándole delicadamente la mejilla con su mano.

-Ahora no, -aclaró ella tratando de no herirlo ni rechazarlo- déjame pensarlo un poco ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que tendrás una respuesta, cuando todo este problema de tu recuperación termine.

Naruto tuvo unos segundos de dolorosa duda en su mirada, pero increíblemente comenzó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa al cabo de un rato. Sakura se sintió aliviada y feliz. Siempre que él sonreía, ella se sentía feliz. Aun así, tuvo que preguntar el motivo de ese gesto:

-¿Algo te resulta divertido?

-En realidad me alegro por tu respuesta….-señaló el rubio sonriendo como solo él podía- hace muchos años, hubieras intentado matarme por menos que eso. Hace poco tiempo atrás me hubieras fracturado algunos dientes. Y hace solo días….

-¿Qué ha pasado? –consulto ella conteniendo la respiración

-Hace solo algunos días, le di un beso a una mujer hermosa…..-respondió el apenas- y al menos lo está pensando con calma, dattebayo.

Eso era todo, ambos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Escuchar algo tan optimista era verlo regresar de entre los muertos. Naruto tenía razón, ella lo estaba pensando, ella había correspondido ese beso. Puede que aun tuviera dudas, pero al menos no había sido un rechazo sin anestesia. Mientras Naruto se ilusionaba con una "conquista" a largo plazo, Sakura estaba atrapada en un dilema de gran calibre. Ese maldito contrato que había firmado lo podía destruir todo. En su momento era lo único que pudo hacer para salvar a Naruto. Era cierto que solo había realizado el acuerdo para luego romperlo dentro de un año. Pero ahora, justo ahora cuando más cerca estaba uno de la otra, ese mismo documento podía destruirlos ambos para siempre.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: EL FIN DE UN SUEÑO**

Los secretos no pueden ocultarse por siempre, no en un pueblo pequeño. Mucho menos en una aldea ninja. Incluso los secretos que tienen secretos, suelen con el paso del tiempo ser algo de dominio público. Se supone que es la naturaleza verdadera del Shinobi, algo que no puede abandonar aunque se encuentre en su propia casa. Muchas buenas intenciones generalmente no terminan en algo positivo. Por esa razón se dice que un ninja debe "ver a través de la decepción". Porque la misión es lo primordial y los elementos que se sacrificaron en el proceso no deben verse como perdida. Son gajes del oficio, accidentes de trabajo, o en última instancia perdida aceptables. Pero en la vida civil ese concepto no es perfecto.

Todo comenzó como algo normal. Un compañero que quiere ayudar a sus dos amigos. Sasuke nunca se lo dijo a Sakura. Pero el último día que visitó a Naruto en el hospital, vio la muerte en sus ojos. Ella había tenido razón por mucho tiempo. Naruto quería morir. Usualmente Sasuke hubiera accedido al pedido su amigo si acaso la muerte era lo que deseaba. Pero el joven Uchiha se sentía muy solo. Naruto era el único que alguna vez lo había comprendido. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Solo miradas, gestos, puños chocando. Sasuke extrañaba todo aquello. Cuando propuso su compromiso con Sakura, nunca pensó que esto acabaría con Naruto. Era cierto que el rubio seguía estando completamente loco por su compañera de equipo. Al punto de alejarla para que no cargara con él por estar invalido. También que ella ya no estaba tan reticente a aceptar ese cariño por parte del Uzumaki. Pero sentimientos aparte, la situación no era ideal como para pensar en que esos jóvenes pudieran empezar una relación que terminara en una familia feliz.

Sasuke había perdido demasiado en su vida.

Primero su familia, a continuación su hermano mayor cuando se reveló como el asesino del clan, luego sus amigos y equipo cuando decidió que la venganza era el único camino para calmar su dolor. Finalmente su honor, convirtiéndose en renegado y su alma al asesinar a su hermano. Encontró la respuesta volviendo al comienzo, cuando el primer Hokage definió la historia de Konoha como una historia de sacrificios. Entendió por fin a Itachi, y a tantos otros como él. Conoció al padre de Naruto, comprendió que la historia de ese amigo que él pensaba tan diferente, era básicamente la misma. Naruto lo había perdido todo, antes de siquiera saber llorarlo.

Cuando vio la muerte en los ojos de Naruto tuvo un pensamiento egoísta. No podía perder a su mejor amigo también. No podía volver a quedarse completamente solo en el mundo. Volver a Konoha no le daba compañía. Todos pretendían quererle cuando en realidad a nadie le importaba comprenderlo. Solo querían al sharingan, a los futuros hijos que les otorgara la misma herencia y al ninja que Sasuke Uchiha era. Nadie quería al hombre, nadie quería convivir con la persona imperfecta y carente de afecto. Sasuke paso un mal rato hace meses, cuando discutió con Sakura una noche. Estaban en el comedor de Naruto y el rubio aun no despertaba de su último ataque:

 _Flash back:_

 _-Escucha Sakura…-dijo el moreno de brazos cruzados, mientras la veía leer algunos libros- creo que deberías considerar mejor el asunto._

 _-No tengo nada que pensar Sasuke…-dijo ella sin siquiera levantar la vista- tu plan no es más que una locura._

 _-hace dos meses puede ser…-admitió el hombre caminando por el comedor de la casa Uzumaki lentamente- pero desde el último ataque de Naruto….no veo otra opción para mantener a los viejos alejados._

 _-me vale un diablo lo hagan o dejen de hacer…-susurró Sakura volteando la hoja de su libro._

 _-tu rudeza es admirable,-señaló Sasuke- pero en esencia inútil. Tienes tanto poder de decisión, como tiempo les tarde a los ancianos darse cuenta de los informes falsos._

 _-Por eso tengo que utilizar el tiempo de la mejor manera. Y no creo que fingir ser tu prometida, en una reunión de líderes de clanes, sea la mejor posibilidad que me queda._

 _Sasuke la miraba con cierta incredulidad. En los últimos años había tenido un pésimo concepto de ella. Basado principalmente en su desafortunada intervención sobre el final de la batalla. En los últimos meses, cuando se arriesgó tanto para proteger a Naruto. Sasuke había pensado que tal vez Sakura merecía la pena haber sido salvada por el Uzumaki del Juubi. Y finalmente ahora, justo ahora cuando el filo de la desgracia la tocaba tan de cerca, Sakura demostraba ser tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta cuando rendirse. Definitivamente el Dobe había encontrado a su igual en idiotez._

 _-se parece al Dobe….-sonrió levemente Sasuke en un pensamiento- no sabe retirarse. Siempre avanza a pesar de todo. Tengo que hacer algo para que no termine muerta._

 _-Sasuke, me estas molestando…-dijo finalmente Sakura sin dejar de leer- Naruto hace dos días que duerme y tengo que tener alguna solución para cuando despierte._

 _-que esta inconsciente dirás mejor...-aclaró Sasuke que por alguna razón no podía dejar de caminar por el lugar- ha tenido hipotermia, luego fiebre, luego parálisis, convulsiones, vómitos, etc., etc. Su corazón está a punto de explotar, o apagarse según se vea. ¿Seguro que no es mejor ayudarlo a…?_

 _-¿Morir? –Elevó la vista la joven y sus ojos revelaban una molestia infinita- ¿tú también me dirás que lo mejor que podemos hacer por Naruto es asesinarlo?_

 _-solo pienso que es su elección. –Indicó Sasuke- a mí sinceramente no me agradaría para nada pasarme el resto de mi vida atado a una cama o silla de ruedas._

 _-Naruto no está pensando con claridad Sasuke…-le dijo Sakura parándose violenta y asentado sus manos sobre la mesa donde estaban sus libros- piensa en morir cuando tiene mucho por que vivir. Cuando nunca tuvo que recibir esa descarga en primer momento. Su mente está afectada por el chakra del Juubi. Solo tengo que encontrar esta planta….es muy complicado pero si logro hallarla, todo estará bien._

 _Sasuke observó la ilustración en el libro. Las hojas dibujadas a color le daban una buena imagen del tipo de planta. No tenía mucha idea de lo que pretendía Sakura, pero de alguna forma tenía que convencerla de aceptar el compromiso ficticio. No podía arriesgarse a fallarle a Naruto. Porque si bien no podía ayudar a la salud del Uzumaki, al menos protegería a Sakura la cual era valiosa para el rubio._

 _-la planta se llama… -susurró Sakura._

 _-"la hoja de las nubes" –completó Sasuke observando el libro- es rara de encontrar. Para quien no sabe dónde buscarla, es casi imposible._

 _-Sasuke tú…..-dudó Sakura confundida- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la planta?_

 _Sasuke conocía esa hierba, la conocía entre todas porque hace años Kabuto la había utilizado para calmar el dolor que Orochimaru había sufrido en sus brazos. Como consecuencia de la invasión a Konoha y el sello del Sandaime. Que ironía de la vida, la hierba que conoció por convertirse en un traidor. Un renegado por creencias idiotas que lastimó a sus más valiosos amigos. Esa decisión fundada en un odio a su hermano, esa decisión que dejó destrozada a Sakura y abandonado a Naruto, ahora servía para ayudar a sus dos compañeros muchos años después._

 _-Conozco la planta y se dónde encontrarla. – Aclaró ante la sorpresa de Sakura- también conozco sus efectos y sé que solo sirve para anestesiar. ¿Qué se supone que puedes hacer con ella?_

 _-es la solución al problema…_

 _-con eso no podrás hacer nada…_

 _-consíguela y lo veras._

 _-no hay tiempo Sakura…-señaló Sasuke mirándola serio- la reunión de clanes es dentro de una semana. Si no me presento con mi prometida esa noche, supondrán que tú y yo no tenemos acuerdo alguno. En dos semanas vendrán a esta casa y entonces Naruto será descubierto. No sé qué tipo de milagro pienses realizar con esa planta. Pero te aseguro que un mes no es suficiente._

 _¡Claro que no era suficiente!_

 _Sakura era consiente que tener mucha cantidad de esa rara planta, solo le daba una buena opción de recuperación a largo plazo. No podía hacerlo en un mes, menos aun si era el último mes de vida en Naruto. La frecuencia de los ataques había aumentado así como la intensidad. Primero pasaron años entre golpe y golpe. Luego meses y ahora solo tenía días. Si acaso su idea se realizaba correctamente. Naruto comenzaría a recuperarse poco a poco. Le llevaría más de tres meses volver a ser alguien con libertad de movimientos. Pero Sakura también era consiente que si Naruto confirmaba todos sus dichos sobre la supuesta relación de ella y Sasuke. Ya nada le detendría en su afán de suicidio. No tenía razones para vivir, no cuando creía que se quedaría solo._

 _-necesito esas plantas Sasuke…-le advirtió- si puedes traerlas lo voy a curar._

 _-las traeré siempre y cuando, aceptes ser mi novia por el próximo año._

 _Ambos se miraron seriamente. La sorpresa de Sakura era total. ¿Qué ocurría con Sasuke? ¿Acaso ahora se le daba por amarla? Si era así era malo el momento de declararlo. Y mucho peor extorsionarla de esa forma._

 _-¿estas tratando de obligarme? –declaró molesta la chica._

 _Sasuke no sabía cómo explicarlo. Esto de ayudar a los demás no era lo suyo para nada. De buena gana la hubiera dejado que se pudriera por sus errores, así como él tenía que pagar su cuota ante el consejo cediendo su soltería. Pero pensó en Naruto nuevamente, a ese idiota le dolería en el alma que ella sufriera. Que fuera dañada sería peor que morir para el Uzumaki. No podía hacer casi nada por él, pero al menos tenía que protegerla hasta que Naruto estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo nuevamente._

 _-mañana iré a casa de tus padres para realizar un acuerdo…-declaró frio y se retiró del lugar- sino no aceptas comprometerte conmigo por algunos meses solamente….no tiene caso buscar unas plantas que no tendrás ocasión de usar._

 _-¡SASUKE NECESITO ESAS PLANTAS! –Le persiguió ella furiosa- ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME DE ESTA MANERA! ¡NO PUEDO SER TU PAREJA! ¡ENTIENDE QUE ESO PARA NARUTO SERIA…!_

 _-¿Para Naruto…? –Consultó Sasuke irónico- ¿y ahora te importa lo que piense Naruto? ¿Acaso me dirás después de la estupidez que hiciste, estas enamorada de él?_

 _Sakura no sabía que decir, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso sería una locura admitir que sentía cosas por Naruto? ¿Cosas que no debía sentir más allá de la amistad? ¿Era impropio admitirlo? ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía intenciones secundarias a ese pedido? ¿Se negaría a traerle la planta sino aceptaba entrar al compromiso? Sakura no sabía que decir, porque no sabía lo que sentía. ¿Hubiera dado lugar a ese lindo sentimiento de no haber estado herido Naruto? ¿Lo quería? ¿Realmente lo quería tanto? ¿Lo…amaba?_

 _-cuando Naruto despierte, -señaló Sasuke serio- hablare con él._

 _La furia de Sakura se desató al fin, golpeó con tanta violencia la mesa del comedor que crujió casi partiéndose por la mitad. Los trozos de astillas se esparcieron por el lugar, el rostro de incredulidad en Sasuke era notorio._

 _-¡NO PUEDES HABLAR CON EL AHORA! ¡NO PUEDES DECIRLE QUE ME CASARE CONTIGO! ¡NO PUEDES SASUKE!_

 _-no es real…_

 _-su mente lo hará real, creerá que lo engañamos, que nos reímos de él. –Susurró con tristeza Sakura- no puedo correr ese riesgo. Apenas si estoy…recuperando su confianza._

 _-entonces deberás tomar una decisión. –Admitió el Uchiha- te quedas a verlo morir durante un mes, o te comprometes conmigo y le das otra vida. Tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez tú nunca le has convenido en primer lugar. Esa muchacha….la del clan Hyuuga..._

 _-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _-tiene un clan poderoso a su servicio y se nota que no tiene miedo de admitir que lo ama._

 _-¿Cómo en mi caso? –Gruñó Sakura molesta- ¿dices que Hinata lo merece más porque no tiene la culpa de que este postrado en esa cama? ¡No puedo decirle ahora que lo quiero Sasuke! El creerá que lo hago por lastima._

 _-Y Si Naruto se recupera, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Simplemente le dirás que ahora están a mano? ¿Le dirás que lo amas?-desdeñó con mueca de desprecio- Como sea no es mi problema. En un año de acuerdo podremos cancelar todo y quedaras libre. No me interesa casarme contigo pero no veo otra forma de ayudar al Dobe que ayudándote a ti. Así que si quieres las malditas plantas, surgieron que llames a tus amigos para ayudarte a rastrearlas en los puntos que conozco están cercanos. Yo puedo conseguir muchas, pero necesito tiempo, más tiempo del que Naruto tiene por ahora. Debo ir demasiado lejos._

 _Sakura no dijo nada, pero estaba contra las cuerdas y lo sabía. No podía negar la lógica de la situación. Sasuke tenía razón, eso le molestaba mucho. Le enfurecía que Naruto hubiera tenido razón al acusarla de estar en pareja con Sasuke. Al acusarla de ayudarlo solo por compromiso. Los desvaríos de Naruto terminarían por tener la razón, aun cuando en realidad no fuera cierto. ¿Qué pensaría cuando supiera….? O más importante, ¿Cómo evitaría Sakura, que Naruto se quitara la vida?_

 _Sasuke no dijo más esa noche, simplemente cortó por lo sano y al día siguiente visitó a los padres de Sakura. El matrimonio Haruno lo recibió con todos los honores. Sin dudas estaban preocupados por su hija, preocupados que ella viviera y cargara con un invalido sin futuro. Sasuke vino a "salvarla" según sus padres. Concertado el compromiso, Sasuke pagó la mitad de la dote en dinero y quedaron fijados a un año los acuerdos mínimos. Sakura fue llamada y tuvo que firmar, su madre estaba feliz porque ahora estaba segura que si hija no se casaría con el jinchuriki. Estaba aliviada y eso a Sasuke le pateaba el hígado._

 _-todo lo que hago….-pensó Sasuke saliendo de la casa Haruno con el documento maldito- todo lo que logro tocar, lo que quiero proteger, lo convierto en veneno._

 _Y se fue por la calle sabiendo que estaba a un centímetro de cometer su último error. Sabía que decirle a Naruto lo había hecho sería terrible. Pero también suponía que no decirle le haría aún más daño. No podía intervenir porque Sakura le había hecho prometer que nadie jamás se enteraría. Sasuke prometió porque era la única forma de que firmara. Pero era una promesa sin futuro. Konoha era una aldea ninja, tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriría._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Cierta noche, en las mansiones Hyuuga se celebró una cena especial. Una reunión de clanes donde generalmente los líderes asistían para arreglar contratos, establecer acuerdos y renovar los vínculos entre familias. Había una visita especial que hacia escasas horas que estaba en la aldea. Lord Kazekage, Gaara de la arena había celebrado una reunión con el feudal del fuego y ahora paraba por una noche en la villa escondida entre las hojas para entre otras cosas visitar a Naruto.

Sasuke fue invitado, así como todos los cabeza de familia. Obligadamente tuvo que ir acompañado de Sakura. Hacia muchos meses que salían y a todos los conocidos le decían que solo eran amigos. Solo los padres de Sakura, el Hokage, y los consejeros ancianos sabían del acuerdo matrimonial. No había razones para revelarlo, no había razones para que nadie se enterase. Sin embargo, Homura Mitokado no era tonto. Era consiente que algo extraño se cocinaba entre Uchiha, su prometida y el Hokage. Los consejeros no tenían derecho para dar a conocer en Konoha los acuerdos secretos de los clanes. Salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Gaara estaba en la cena acompañado por su hermana Temari. No solo era su escolta sino su consejera en asuntos diplomáticos. Al pelirrojo le extrañaba no ver a Naruto en esa reunión. Después de todo era un héroe de la anterior guerra. Le comentaron sobre la larga recuperación que aun el Uzumaki estaba superando. Pidió verlo antes de partir al día siguiente, y le fue concedida la ubicación de la casa. La cena iba trascurriendo con normalidad, hasta el desafortunado momento que Shikamaru e Ino anunciaron su compromiso. Todo cambio, hasta se podía decir que temperatura del lugar bajo varios grados. Indudablemente Temari había tenido otras expectativas al visitar la aldea. Shikamaru había sido la elección de Temari desde la guerra, pero indudablemente el sentimiento no era mutuo. La conversación comenzó a derivar en matrimonios y acuerdos de ese tipo. Sakura empezó a sudar ante la posibilidad de que sus asuntos se blanquearan. Cosa que ocurrió casi terminando la velada.

-¿Lord Kazekage está buscando por casualidad un compromiso para su hermana en Konoha?- consultó el consejero Homura en el final de la cena.

-No lo sé….-dudó Gaara al ver la irritación de Temari por el asunto del Nara- la idea de este viaje inicialmente era esa, pero las variables han cambiado.

-No tiene que preocuparse lord Kazekage….-sonrió el anciano mirando a lo lejos al joven Shikamaru en otra parte de la larga mesa- existen muchos hombres prometedores y dignos de desposar a su hermana. Pero Nara-san está comprometido, y temo que tampoco podrá contar con Uchiha-san.

-¿y qué me dice de Uzumaki Naruto? –Preguntó Temari tratando de desviar el tema personal y averiguar más sobre el rubio- supongo que su actual popularidad le habrá ayudado a conseguir pareja ¿O me equivoco?

Tanto Temari como Gaara miraron a Sakura fijamente. Ambos tenían la impresión que la chica pelirosa era importante para el rubio. Seguramente ya estaban en pareja o casados, después de todo ella debía estar representando a Naruto en la cena. Pero lo que estaba buscando el consejero Homura sucedió, una oportunidad de explorar la situación.

-Temo que su mirada se está fijando en la señorita equivocada…-sonrió el viejo- les presento a Haruno Sakura, la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke.

El resto de la despedida fue testimonial. Todos los líderes escucharon eso. Solo Ino Yamanaka lo sabía hasta el momento. Ahora todos lo sabían, la mayoría no reportó el asunto como algo importante. Pero Hinata, la hija de lord Hyuuga que era anfitrión de la cena, tenía especialmente interés en esa situación. Hace tiempo había creído que Sakura estaba íntimamente relacionada con Naruto. Ahora mismo acababa de recibir una buena noticia. Acababa de comprobar que Naruto era un hombre libre, y que su máxima rival por el corazón del hombre que amaba, estaba comprometida con otro.

Sakura no sabía cómo escapar, ahora todos lo sabían. Lo sabía Hinata, que le dedicó una mirada de confusión. Lo sabía Shikamaru, que en sus ojos había reproche tanto para Sakura como para Ino. Sasuke se mantenía impasible, él siempre tuvo la impresión que debieron hablarle a Naruto desde el comienzo. Ahora mismo tendrían que anticipar a todos y apenas salieran de esa reunión ir a por Naruto y decirle todo. Ya no había más motivos para dudar, o se lo decían ellos, o alguno más se lo diría.

Casi a la madrugada Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a casa de Naruto. Ella parecía completamente abatida, Ino le había advertido que Naruto tenía pesadillas horribles con la situación. Pero no quedaban más puertas que cerrar. O se lo decían ellos, o Gaara, Temari, incluso Shikamaru se lo terminarían por decir. Pero no tuvieron oportunidad, Naruto había dejado una nota sobre la mesa advirtiendo que pasaría un par de días en el monte sagrado de los ermitaños. Un aplazamiento, un leve paréntesis. Uno que duraría muy poco.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El templo del anciano sapo en la montaña era un lugar enorme. Naruto había sido llevado por Fukusaku quien lo guio hasta el más sabio de los residentes. El viejo estaba completamente ciego, ni siquiera abrió sus orbes cuando el joven humano se sentó frente a él. Hacía años que oscuras visiones lo atormentaban. El joven Naruto ocupaba muchos de sus presagios. Pero había otra parte que el anciano sapo no entendía, era la parte donde los demonios luchaban por el cuerpo del joven humano.

-Naru-chan….-susurró Fukusaku como disculpa- durante años esperamos tu regreso.

-no podía usar el chakra.

-nos prohibieron ir por ti antes que te recuperaras –Dijo el pequeño anfibio- el sabio de la montaña nos ha dicho que era un camino que tenías que recorrer tú solo. Antes de volver aquí.

-¿en serio? –Sonrió Naruto tranquilamente- y yo creí que se habían olvidado de mí.

-el camino de los Sennin….-anunció el gran sapo como si recitara una profecía- es el camino de lo natural. Dos demonios luchan en tu cuerpo, uno es quien te incita a morir. El otro, quien aprendió el valor de vivir dando así, otra posibilidad a tu existencia.

-Kyuubi….-pensó Naruto ante las palabras solemnes del sabio.

-pero es una lucha que no te pertenece, -continuó el viejo- tú tienes un sendero diferente. Una nueva vida que construir. Porque el héroe Naruto Uzumaki está muerto. Pero tú, aun vives para luchar otro día. Te han traído ante mí por una razón, y solo una. Has tenido sueños y pesadillas. Pero no es importante el pasado, porque aun eres dueño de tu futuro. Atesora estas palabras en tu corazón, cuando la oscuridad cubra tu vida, recuérdalas. Tal vez te puedan salvar la vida. La oscuridad que tanto miedo produce en tu corazón, es también la que te permitirá renacer nuevamente.

Luego de esas palabras, el sabio se quedó dormido. Era demasiado anciano, le costaba mucho mantenerse despierto. Fukusaku condujo a Naruto para la habitual zona donde hace años había entrenado el arte Sennin. Al pie de la montaña, donde la anciana Shima preparaba el siempre repugnante guisado de orugas. Sacando de consideración la cena, Naruto pasó una agradable noche junto al fuego. Los grandes guerreros de la familia Gamma contaron historias de batallas antiguas. Hubo entusiasmo general por el retorno de Naruto al monte y hasta Gamabunta se ofreció a ayudarlo con el nuevo entrenamiento. Aunque seguramente lo hacía por su estado de ebriedad. Como fuera, Naruto se sintió muy feliz. Los sapos le hacían acordar a Jirayja, y también a su padre. Los anteriores dueños del contrato de invocación.

Durante esos dos días estuvo realizando ejercicios básicos. Corría por los bosques, realizaba sentadillas, flexiones y usaba ciertas piedras como pesas. Meditaba durante muchas horas, usando el chakra natural en pequeñas cantidades. Si tuviera que compararse con el Shinobi que era hace casi tres años, actualmente era un debilucho sin ninguna oportunidad de triunfo. Ya no tenía el poder del Kyuubi. Ya no tenía además su exceso natural de chakra sin razones aparentes. Actualmente poseía 5 veces el chakra normal de un ninja. Eso debería ser buena noticia para cualquiera, pero considerando el gasto terrible de sus técnicas básicas, y que antes poseía un nivel doscientas veces superior a la media. Naruto podía considerarse, "retirado" de la actividad ninja.

- _"Porque el héroe Naruto Uzumaki está muerto"_ –recordaba las palabras del sabio.

Por muchas horas estuvo sentado en el bosque meditando cada frase. Naruto entrenaba tratando de volver a ser, pero nunca regresaría su poder. No podía esperar pelear con clones y técnicas masivas de chakra; no con este nivel. Tenía que cambiar, tenía que entrenar de otra forma. La segunda tarde de su estadía en los bosques, se encontró con Gamahiro. Uno de los sapos gigantes que combatía con dos katanas. Hablaron durante algún tiempo, existían muchísimas formas de pelear, muchas técnicas y estrategias de lucha. No todo el mundo ninja dependía del chakra.

-tu padre no tenía mucho más chakra que cualquier ninja normal –Le dijo Gamahiro- Bunta siempre nos ha hartado con historias sobre Minato-san. Puedes volver a ser un ninja, solo tienes que descubrir el cómo.

Al cumplirse el segundo día, Naruto frente a la choza de Shima y Fukusaku pidió permiso para regresar a Konoha. Dijo que regresaría por algunas pertenencias. Y que en realidad necesitaba aclarar sus asuntos con ciertas personas. Pensaba en Sakura, tal vez proponerle que viniera a vivir al monte sagrado. Mientras el entrenara, estarían juntos, tal como habían estado durante los últimos meses. ¿Ella aceptaría? Era cierto que no habían avanzado desde aquel beso. Pero nada de lo que Sakura hacia o decía en los últimos días, le hacía suponer a Naruto que estaba enojada. ¿Acaso ella no había correspondido el beso? Naruto tenía una posibilidad, una pequeña, para volver a ser ninja. Y también para vivir por siempre junto a la mujer que amaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando regresó a la casa Uzumaki, Naruto comenzó a preparar sus pertenencias básicas para instalarse en monte de los ermitaños. Aún tenía que recibir curaciones semanales por parte de Sakura, Shizune o incluso Ino. Cualquiera de las tres Kunoichi podía hacer la tarea. Por supuesto la ilusión de Naruto era llevarse a su pelirosa a vivir con él. Pedir permiso a Kakashi-sensei para llevársela. Sería lo mejor que le podía pasar. Estar solo con ella en los bosques.

Sakura no estaba en la casa. Naruto revisó levemente en cuarto de la chica y notó que sus pertenecías de viaje no estaban. La mochila verde que usaba en misión, seguramente estaba ocupada fuera de la aldea. El rubio decidió darse una ducha, y a continuación salió a la calle para visitar el puesto de ramen. Ansiaba deleitarse con su comida favorita y los últimos dos días no habían sido precisamente buenos en materia de alimento. Estaba tranquilo, se sentía feliz y pensando con intensidad en el tipo de entrenamiento que iniciaría. Saludó al viejo cocinero Teuchi, y también a su hija Ayame. Comenzó a comer minutos después, habían pasado los tiempos más oscuros. Podía disfrutar, podía estar enamorado, podía tener una familia. Solo tenía que esforzarse un poco más. Bueno, en realidad tenía que esforzarse mucho más. Entrenar como nunca.

-hola….Naruto-kun…

-Ah ¿Hinata? –El joven por fin notó la presencia de la muchacha a su lado, y sus compañeros Shino y Kiba- ¿Cómo les va amigos? Siéntense dattebayo.

Pasaron a una de las mesas dejando la barra. Charlaron cerca de dos horas. Mientras comían y bebían. Se pusieron al día sobre todos los meses pasados. Naruto no olvidó agradecerles por haber encontrado las plantas que lo recuperaron. Shino fue el primero en notar que el chakra de Naruto no era como siempre. Hinata lo confirmó con el Byakugan. El rubio evito decir que su energía normal parecía haber desaparecido. Simplemente indicó que entrenaría para regresar a la normalidad. Hablaron sobre esto y aquello. Hinata estaba muy feliz de poder estar junto a Naruto. Pero por más que se moría por decirle lo que sabía sobre Sakura y Sasuke, algo le decía que Naruto sufriría mucho. Hinata jamás albergaba malicia en el corazón, era algo que no iba con ella sencillamente.

Para fortuna o desgracia, fue Kiba quien abrió la boca de más. Hinata tenía una gran contradicción en decir o no decir lo que sabía. Por algunos momentos pensó que tal vez Naruto sabía de la situación. Que solo sería un chisme sin víctimas. Pero Kiba jamás pensaba demasiado las cosas. Para el todo era blanco o negro. Nada tenía grises. Sobre todo nada de lo que decía implicaba a su materia gris, según comentaba su compañero Shino a menudo.

-hace dos días hubo una reunión de líderes. – Apuntó Kiba- no estuve allí, pero Ka-san representaba a mi familia. Me ha contado algo extraño.

-¿Algo extraño Kiba? –Elevó una ceja Naruto incrédulo- ¿extraño o aburrido? Me late que esas cenas son como para dormir.

Todos sonrieron, Naruto no era alguien que encajara en esas pomposas cenas diplomáticas.

-Hinata tu estuviste esa noche ¿verdad? –Señaló Kiba para apoyar su chisme- ¿es cierto que…?

-Kazekage-sama y su hermana estuvieron en la cena si….-interrumpió Hinata sonrojada- fue bastante tenso cuando Temari-san se dio cuenta que Shikamaru-kun estaba comprometido con Ino-san.

Kiba se quedó paralizado. Cuando Hinata o Shino desviaban un tema que él había iniciado, era claro indicativo de que estaba por cometer un error. _"¡cierra la boca Kiba!"_ era el mensaje de sus amigos. Y siempre tenían razón cuando lo hacían. Como estuvo por comentar el asunto del compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura. Pudo recapacitar que no era el momento para abrir la boca. Si Hinata, con todo lo que le convenía no decía nada, era mejor no meter la pata.

Rato después, mediante una sugerencia de Shino que quiso ayudar a su amiga, Naruto y Hinata se fueron por la calle con la excusa de que el joven acompañara a la chica hasta su mansión. Caminaron y charlaron animadamente, Hinata había ganado algo de confianza desde la guerra, ahora podía mantener una conversación sin que la presión la hiciera desmayar. Naruto le estuvo contando varias cosas que hizo en los bosques, Hinata le comentó sobre algunas misiones de los últimos tiempos. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la puerta de las mansiones Hyuuga. Hinata se animó a decirle lo que deseaba:

-Naruto-kun….te agradaría….podríamos… ¿cenar algún día de estos?

El muchacho se le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa. Había estado conversando a gusto con ella a tal punto que olvidó con quien estaba. Hinata Hyuuga era una mujer muy hermosa. La mayoría de los hombres en el país, casados o no, darían lo que fuera por tener la posibilidad de cenar con ella tan solo una vez. Y el recibía ese premio sin ningún costo. Lamentablemente sabía lo que pasaba. Recordaba lo que Hinata hizo por él hace años frente a Pain. Recordaba lo que dijo, sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso todavía sentía amor por él?

-Hinata, tú quieres…..-no sabía cómo decirlo- ¿quieres cenar conmigo? ¿Cómo amigos?

-Bueno….-ella se sonrojó levemente- yo quisiera hablar de eso en la cena. Si tú quieres.

Naruto no sabía que decirle. Hace solo algunas horas estaba pensando en proponerle a Sakura que se fuera con él al monte sagrado. Sabía lo que sufriría Hinata si en realidad seguía enamorada. Después de todo, ¿no había sufrido el mismo, todos esos años atrás cuando Sakura-chan perseguía al teme? "algún día de estos" era algo indeterminado. Inconcluso y cruel. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla de esa forma.

-Bueno –se rascaba la cabeza con algo de pena- en un par de días pensaba irme a entrenar fuera de la aldea. Ya sabes Hinata, tengo que volver a estar en condiciones. Pero antes de eso, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Huum…. ¿pasado mañana en la noche?

La sonrisa de la chica le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Al menos le estaba dando una cena. No era mucho, no era casi nada. Naruto sabía que amaba a otra mujer, sabía que tendría una difícil tarea al convencer a la morena que solo podían ser amigos. Naruto amaba a Sakura, pero Hinata era una buena chica. No podía simplemente ignorarla. Se prometió ser sincero con ella. Al menos eso le debía por los lindos sentimientos que representaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Volvían a la aldea de la hoja. Sakura había sido enviada a apoyar al equipo de Shikamaru para una misión rápida. Durante esos tres días había estado hablando mucho con su mejor amiga. Dándose ánimos, encontrando fuerza. Sabía que Sasuke regresaría de su propia misión más o menos al mismo tiempo. Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que apenas pudieran hablarían con Naruto sobre el asunto que les importaba a todos. Dos días desde que habían partido a sus misiones, tres desde que Naruto se había ido a monte sagrado, sabía que lo verían al regresar. Solo esperaban que no tomara a mal todo lo que había pasado.

Por cuestiones en las entregas de informes y la cena que tuvieron los equipos recientemente regresados de misión, Sakura recién regreso a la casa Uzumaki en la noche. Ya era tarde, estaba cansada, sucia y necesitaba con urgencia una ducha. Dobló la calle y a una cuadra de la vivienda se cruzó con un ex –compañero de equipo.

-¿Sai?

-Sakura-san….buenas noches…-dijo el moreno parando brevemente frente a ella.

\- buenas noches Sai.

Ahora también estaba nerviosa, Sai no tenía filtros y si había estado con Naruto, podía haberle contado. Ella quería que todo saliera bien. No quería que las cosas cambiaran. Sin embargo, cuando utilizó su llave para ingresar al comedor, encontró a Naruto bebiendo su té con seriedad frente a la mesa, con varios documentos frente a él. Se saludaron, y Naruto no fue nada amistoso.

-buenas noches Sakura, ¿qué tal te fue en tu misión?

Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Sakura sabía que cuando el tono de voz en Naruto no era relajado y amable, el asunto era muy grave. Sakura dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente. Tenía miedo que hiciera algo estúpido, prefería que le hiciera daño a ella antes que a sí mismo. Estaban solos otra vez, solos y juntos, pero al mismo tiempo separados de una manera terrible. Sakura observó la confusión de su amigo, lo sabía todo, los malditos viejos se lo habían dicho todo. Sai solo había sido el instrumento.

-¿Sakura? –Empezó Naruto bebiendo su té- quisiera que observaras este documento que me han traído. Tú te llevas mejor con esas cosas que yo.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para que las manos no le temblaran. No tenía miedo, pero la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo era como una corriente eléctrica. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Tomó el documento sobre la mesa reconociendo el formato casi al instante. Era un contrato de matrimonio. Comenzó a leer, buscando los nombres, los malditos nombres que señalarían toda la catástrofe. Naruto se movía frente a ella en la cocina de junto. Estaba preparando otro vaso con té, aunque este era para ella. Había dos contratos, uno era una propuesta donde estaba involucrada Temari. La otra era un acuerdo ya establecido.

" _Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno"_ la firma de ambos, la firma de los padres de Sakura. El monto, el tiempo, las especificaciones del clan Uchiha. Allí estaba todo, era el contrato que ella había firmado. ¿Pero cómo lo consiguió Naruto? Los viejos no podían dárselo, era un documento que debía estar guardado bajo siete llaves. Solo el Hokage tenía acceso a él y no podía sacarlo de la oficina sin autorización de las partes contratantes. ¿Cómo consiguieron los viejos…?

-No es el acuerdo original…-señaló Naruto y con la voz levemente quebrada- es una copia que Sai ha realizado infiltrándose en la oficina correspondiente. El pensó que no iba a creerle de otra manera.

-Naruto yo….-Sakura estaba ahogada, no sabía que decir- déjame que te lo explique por favor.

-los consejeros vinieron a proponerme un matrimonio con la hermana de Gaara –continuó como autista Naruto ignorando más allá de dejarle a mano el vaso con té- les dije que no podía, porque quería a otra mujer. Les había dicho que amaba a una mujer especial y no podía casarme con cualquiera. Que ella, estaba pensando en nuestra posible relacion.

-Naruto por favor mírame….-le indicó ella acercándose y tomándolo con ambas manos de los hombros- ¡mírame a los ojos por favor! ¡Te lo íbamos a decir todo!

-Entonces…..-decía el con los ojos perdidos- entonces ellos dijeron….algo que no quería oír. Algo que no deseaba, algo que creí…

-¡Fue para ayudarte! ¡No es lo que piensas! –Gritaba entre lágrimas Sakura nerviosa- ¡Mírame a los ojos Naruto!

-No les podía creer, -susurró apagado el rubio negando con la cabeza lentamente- no podía creer que este contrato existiera. Pensé que todo era una treta para que me casara con Temari. Ella es bonita, y aprecio a su hermano. Pero…

-¡Escucha con mucha atención! –le decía nerviosa Sakura- ¡como nunca has escuchado en tu vida! No me voy a casar con Sasuke Uchiha. Ese contrato, ¡este contrato! –Agarró los papeles y estrujándolos en una mano los abollo tirándolos al suelo- solo fue para obtener el tiempo necesario, para salvarte.

-¿Para salvarme?

Y comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo pasado. Sakura hablaba, nerviosa, impulsiva y tratando siempre de que él lo creyera. Le recordó todo lo pasado, que estuvo por morir, que los consejeros querían extraerle el Kyuubi. Cuanto había luchado ella para conservarlo vivo. Había mentido, había ocultado, había falsificado documentos. Lo hizo todo por salvarlo, todo por ayudarlo. Aunque él quería morir, ella no podía permitírselo.

-Tú estabas en la línea de fuego…-le dijo por fin- Sasuke también estaba obligado. Lo obligaban a comprometerse con cualquier Kunoichi. Todo con la excusa de la recuperación del plantel ninja. Por eso ideamos esto, firmamos un contrato de un año. En el curso de ese tiempo supuestamente la pareja decide casarse, o separarse. Todo un año sin ser molestados por los ancianos. ¿Comprendes? Luego de eso simplemente nos separare…

Detuvo sus palabras finales al verlo a los ojos. La mirada de Naruto era completamente vacía, no había fe en ella, no había esperanza. Con cada palabra todo parecía una gran maraña de mentiras aún más insultantes. ¡Pero era la verdad! ¡Nunca quiso comprometerse! Luego de un pesado silencio, luego de un momento donde todos los lazos entre ellos parecieron desgastarse hasta desaparecer. Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, como si todo su cuerpo le doliera ante cada movimiento. Recogió los vasos y los llevó al fregadero. Parecía que lo pensaba demasiado, que pensaba la manera de continuar. Respiró profundo, no podía dejarse caer. Sakura ya no sería su pareja. Dijera lo que dijera su amiga, tarde o temprano terminaría con Sasuke. Pero ya no importaba, ahora tenía que volver a entrenar. Volver a ser el que era.

-Bien, -dijo finalmente Naruto regresando junto a la mesa- creo que ya estoy completamente recuperado. No necesito más medicina, ni más médicos. Agradezco tu ayuda Sakura, -la pelirosa se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero el rubio realizó un paso hacia guardando al distancia- pero ya no es necesario que continúes aquí.

-No digas eso….-susurró ella aun intentando acercarse más o el seguía retrocediendo- para mí no es una molestia. Creen en mí, por favor Naruto.

-De acuerdo, -sonrió con frialdad el rubio- solo regrese del monte ermitaño para buscar mis cosas. Tengo que iniciar mi entrenamiento cuanto antes. Tengo trabajo por hacer ¿verdad?

-Naruto no puedes irte así, no de esta forma. –ella se acercó y le acarició con su mano la mejilla del joven- entiende que…

-¿y para que me quedaría? –el apartó el rostro para no caer en el hechizo de siempre- estoy sano, solo tengo que entrenar. Es cierto que me has recomendado un análisis con chakra, mas unas curaciones cada siete días. Pero eso lo puede hacer Shizune-Neechan a la perfección. No quiero abusar, simplemente dedícate a tu novio y…

-Sasuke no es mi novio.

-Lo que sea. Tienen un acuerdo para casarse, -aclaró Naruto- eso para la aldea significa que es tu novio. También significa que no debes quedarte en mi casa. Está mal visto, hablaran mal de ti.

-No me importa.

-Pero a mi si me importa. Te aprecio demasiado como para dejar pasar esto –Naruto le dio la espalda- creo que siempre seremos amigos. Yo te he salvado, luego me salvaste tú, me devolviste a la vida. Ahora tengo que seguir mi camino, y tú tienes que seguir el tuyo.

-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó ahogada Sakura.

-Has logrado todo lo que querías, –sonrió tratando de ser amable- desde muy niña has deseado ser esposa de Sasuke ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando apenas éramos unos niños siempre andabas tras él. Soñando ser su mujer, preparándole comida, cuidando de lo que hacías o decías para agradarle.

-Naruto no…..-Sakura estaba pasmada- no es lo que piensas.

-Veras, -continuó el rubio- yo pienso que Sasuke te haya propuesto matrimonio, aun cuando tú dices que lo hizo para salvarme, indica que posee algún interés en ti. Considerando su forma de ser, diría que dispones de una buena oportunidad para conquistarlo. Ya no tienes que estar junto a mí, tu trabajo y obligaciones han terminado. Ahora debes ocuparte de tu felicidad.

Naruto se fue a su habitación dejándola solitaria y confundida. Sakura pensó que él estaría furioso o dolido. Que se sentiría engañado o decepcionado. Pero jamás pensó que tomaría todo tan pasivamente. Jamás pensó que tomara el asunto como algo natural o en último caso obvio. ¿Ella era tan obvia? ¿Era tan claro que ella elegiría a Sasuke? ¿Por qué Naruto no podía creer que todo era una mentira? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en el cariño que Sakura sentía? ¿Era tan imposible que ella rechazara un matrimonio con Sasuke, tan solo para quedarse junto a él?

El regresó algunos minutos después. Había venido a buscar el documento que dejaron los viejos sobre la propuesta de Gaara. Le sonrió como algo de rutina sin que ella pudiera reaccionar siquiera. Se separaban, se morían las ilusiones. Naruto había perdido sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Esa respuesta que Sakura le prometió para más adelante. No tenía que esperar nada, el contrato firmado por obligación o no, traía la voluntad de lo inevitable. Así lo veía Naruto, así lo entendía por más excusas que se cruzaran por el camino.

-Yo tuve un sueño….-susurró Naruto al momento que se encerraba en su habitación para dormir alejado de ella, para no verla nunca más de la misma forma –yo tenía un sueño, pero ahora todo se ha terminado.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: RENUNCIA**

Revolvía la comida en el plato, pensativo, silencioso y completamente falto de ánimos. Esa noche en particular, Naruto no se parecía en nada a aquel entusiasta muchacho que siempre la había inspirado. Por muchos años, Hinata lo estuvo viendo desde lejos. Luchando contra su miedo a ser rechazada. Era una barrera que le costó demasiado romper. Hinata era una chica dulce, sensible, amigable. También era muy recatada y tímida. Estas cualidades constituían su mayor atractivo y debilidad. Había tenido muchísimos problemas de confianza antes de la guerra. Sin embargo, como suele suceder en la profesión del ninja. Solo en situaciones extremas es donde realmente se revela la verdadera naturaleza del corazón.

Hinata había tenido un horrible concepto sobre sí misma, tal vez influenciada por su padre que tiempo atrás le había hecho creer una inútil. Pero lo cierto fue que si bien la guerra la encontró en una edad demasiado temprana, le forjó un temperamento, un carácter y un respeto de cara a su propio clan. Ahora era la honorable princesa, una de las mejores, una digna candidata a líder en cuanto encontrara el marido apropiado.

Ella ahora mismo, se encontraba en una situación extraña. Estaba a solas con Naruto Uzumaki, cenando y charlando. Era el momento que había esperado por años. El que había soñado, con el cual fantaseaba escribiendo en su diario íntimo desde niña. Pero la situación no era precisamente como la imaginó. Tal vez el lugar que Naruto le permitió elegir era demasiado "elegante", al menos para los gustos más simples del joven. Tal vez la comida no era de su agrado, por eso casi no la había probado. Hinata se dijo que deberían haber ido al puesto de ramen que tanto le agradaba a Naruto. Solo quería verlo feliz, que estuviera a gusto junto a ella. Era un pedido humilde pero visto lo visto, bastante improbable.

Naruto mantuvo la charla todo lo que pudo. Pero ni con un gran esfuerzo podía disimular que estaba allí por el mero compromiso adquirido hace dos días. No tenía ganas de estar con ella claramente, y Hinata no lo tomaba como algo personal. Ella estaba segura que Naruto no quería estar con nadie. Así de bajo estaba su ánimo. Seguramente ya estaba enterado del compromiso de sus ex-compañeros.

-Naruto-kun…-susurró en algún momento la joven- ¿sucede algo? Puedes confiar en mí. Si la comida es el problema podemos ir a…

-¿Ah?...no Hinata….está bien –balbuceó como saliendo de un trance- sucede que estoy algo cansado. Ya sabes, aún estoy recuperándome.

-Creí que ya estabas sano, -admitió ella bajando la vista- por eso decidí invitarte a cenar. Creí que sería buen momento.

¿Buen momento? Pensaba Naruto. En realidad era el peor momento de la historia. Por supuesto que no fue así hace dos días cuando hicieron los arreglos para verse. Naruto tenía otro ánimo y todo parecía ir muy bien. Luego llegó la noticia menos esperada. Bueno, en realidad era la noticia más esperada pero la menos deseada.

Había muchas cosas que Naruto no entendía del mundo, el cómo las mujeres parecían siempre desear aquello que jamás estaba a su alcance. Pobre Hinata, pensaba el muchacho viéndola con tristeza. Ella también estaba atrapada en este juego macabro donde todos perseguían a otra persona, mas nunca eran lo suficientemente rápidos para lograr alcanzarla. Naruto no tenía ganas de cenar, no tenía ganas de mostrarse alegre, no tenía ganas de nada. Pero su palabra empeñada le obligó a cenar con Hinata Hyuuga, aunque no estuviera en condiciones de ser una buena compañía para ella. La morena por su parte, había captado el problema de Naruto sin que este dijera ninguna palabra al respecto. Intentó conversar sobre cualquier cosa para sacarle de la cabeza ese maldito compromiso. Intentó hacerle olvidar aunque fuera por un instante a Sakura Haruno. Aunque lamentablemente no estaba enterada de ese beso hace tiempo. Ese beso que Naruto no podía eliminar de su mente.

Finalmente, luego de la fallida cena y un paseo en donde repartieron silencios. Naruto condujo a la joven de regreso a su mansión. Ya era bastante tarde, y en la mañana Naruto partiría al monte de los ermitaños por 3 meses. Ya había arreglado todo el asunto con Kakashi, quien no le puso ninguna traba, ni le hizo media pregunta. El Hokage había sabido apreciar la necesidad de Naruto de poner una distancia con Konoha, y básicamente con sus ex–compañeros.

-Naruto-kun….-susurró ella parándose frente al cerca a la entrada de la mansión- lamento mucho que no haya sido mejor compañía para ti.

-¿Mejor compañía? –reaccionó el, haciendo una mueca de disgusto- tú no tienes la culpa de nada Hinata.

-No creo que Naruto-kun haya pasado una buena noche a mi lado –Indicó ella bajando la vista- yo solo quería…..decirte….que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Se miraron fijamente cuando ella elevó la vista. Tenía una mirada de cachorro abandonado que a Naruto le partía el alma. ¿Así se veía el mismo frente a Sakura? ¿O seria aún más patético? ¿Acaso le habían ocultado la relación porque sabían que no lo comprendería? ¿Podía culparlos, cuando el claramente había dado señales de querer suicidarse antes? Más calmado y frio se dijo que tal vez estaba siendo un idiota, al no admitir la realidad. Sakura era solo una amiga, Sasuke se había comprometido con ella para alejar a los consejeros, ambos eran sus amigos. No había nada más que los uniera a Naruto.

-Hinata….-respondió Naruto tomándole delicadamente la mano entre sus propios dedos- siento mucho haber arruinado esta noche para ambos. Lo cierto es, que no estoy en condiciones de darte lo que mereces. Y….yo….no sé si algún día estaré a la altura de lo que esperas.

Eso le dio un poco de esperanza a la muchacha a decir verdad. Naruto no había actuado de mala fe. Estaba pasando un momento terrible en lo afectivo y no pudo ni comportarse amable por ello. Pero entendía los sentimientos de Hinata, los entendía y los valoraba.

-Yo sigo sintiendo…. algo especial…por Naruto-kun….-dijo sonrojada- me gustaría, que tú me vieras.

-Y a mí me gustaría verte… –Sonrió apenas con amabilidad el rubio- pero ahora mismo ni siquiera sé quién demonios soy. Creo que he caído al fondo del pozo, y si no consigo ponerme de pie nuevamente, no creo poder darte una respuesta firme. Lo siento.

Y se fue, ya le había dicho en la cena que se iría de la aldea por 3 meses a entrenar. Le había dicho con sus silencios que estaba destrozado por asunto de Sakura. Hinata entró a su casa he intentó pensar en positivo. Intentó pensar que Naruto necesitaba volver a estar fuerte para sentirse bien. Que debía reencontrarse a sí mismo. Reconocerse y ser reconocido. Solo así, solo en ese momento Naruto podría empezar a pensar en compromisos o parejas nuevas. Hinata solo rogaba que esos tres meses ayudaran a Naruto, a sacar definitivamente de su corazón el amor por su ex–compañera. Ese amor que aun parecía ocupar todo su mundo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hatake Kakashi estaba agotado. Había sido un día terrible en la oficina y la avalancha de documentos por firmar, casi lo había sepultado. Muchas veces hace años, se preguntó por qué razón Jirayja-sama no aceptó el cargo de Hokage cuando los consejeros se lo sirvieron en bandeja. Ahora tenía una respuesta segura a eso. Jirayja-sama, era un verdadero genio. Sin dudas sabia lo aburrido que sería su rutina diaria siendo Hokage. Jirayja era un espíritu libre, vagaba recolectando su "información" y constituía su camino lejos de papeleos. Kakashi pensó con una sonrisa que de haber sabido lo que esperaba como líder, jamás hubiera aceptado.

Su oficina era cómoda, uno de los escasos beneficios como Hokage era poder adaptar a todo gusto su lugar de trabajo y sentirse seguro en él. La vida del ninja rara vez daba estas ventajas, todo era viajar, comer lo que se podía, dormir donde se podía y sufrir las inclemencias del tiempo además de la posibilidad de morir. Sin embargo, llegar al puesto de Hokage tenía otro tipo de "peligros".

Los consejeros ancianos por ejemplo. Miembros de dos clanes antiguos como los Koharu y los Homura. Estaban desde hacía dos años tratando de dirigir la villa pasando por encima de todos. Kakashi era consiente que ellos no esperaba recibir órdenes de nadie. Que no les agradaba la "alianza" de las 5 villas y que buscaban aumentar cuanto antes el poder de Konoha para romper esa paz lograda.

Eran ninjas de la antigua era, ninjas que la paz les confundía y buscaban la guerra como medio de aumentar su poder o fama. Así mismo, siendo los más venerables consejeros, tenían una posición privilegiada en las reuniones de clanes. Muchos líderes, con Hiashi Hyuuga como el más destacado, los respetaban demasiado. Incluso más que al Hokage en funciones. Homura y Koharu no solo eran los consejeros del líder, también tenían voz y voto en representación a sus clanes en las reuniones generales. Había rumores, rumores en toda la villa que ponían a Kakashi como un Hokage inexperto. Como un "títere" se burlaban entre los ANBU.

Sin dudas el asunto hubiera sido aún peor si el líder de Raíz aun continuara con vida. Danzou Shimura siempre había anhelado suplantar al Hokage de turno y alzarse con el poder. Danzou había sabido comandar al ANBU y controlar tanto a Homura, como a Koharu. Pero ya no estaba presente. Durante dos años Kakashi había guardado silencio. Ellos eran poderosos, tenían el apoyo tanto en la rama civil como en los clanes Shinobi. Por lo tanto, si Kakashi quería tomar el control de la situación, debía lograr una posición de negociación firme.

-Kakashi… -ellos ingresaron a la oficina como casi siempre lo hacían, para imponer condiciones- debemos tener una explicación satisfactoria de por qué permitirás irse al Jinchuriki.

El Hokage los estaba esperando. Sabía perfectamente que algunos de su guardia personal ANBU eran los oídos de los consejeros. Dos años, todo ese tiempo soportándolos, permitiéndoles manipularlo como si fuera un títere. Kakashi les había permitido muchas arbitrariedades, pero todo tenía un propósito. Si algo había aprendido de su sensei Minato, era que aun el más débil guerrero, podía derrotar al más fuerte. Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

-Exigimos que se le prohíba al jinchuriki abandonar la aldea…-dijo la consejera Koharu- el Kyuubi es demasiado valioso para arriesgarnos a perderlo.

-Además debes obligar al hijo de Minato para que se case con la hermana del Kazekage –Definió Homura- ese lazo garantizara una alianza eterna con Suna, en caso que suceda algo indebido en el resto de los países.

La traducción a esas armoniosas palabras era. "que Naruto quede encerrado en Konoha para que todos sepan que lo tenemos controlado. Y que además se case con Temari de la arena para obligar al Kazekage a estar de nuestra parte cuando impongamos condiciones ante otras villas." Una estupidez de calibre mayor. Kakashi había esperado el momento preciso, se había mostrado débil ante ellos por demasiado tiempo. Esperando obtener algo que pudiera usar para detenerlos. Finalmente la información requerida llegó, luego de eso, solo tuvo que crear la oportunidad de usarla.

-No me parece que lord Kazekage estuviera especialmente interesado en comprometer a su hermana. –Anunció Kakashi neutro- De hecho, creo que ese acuerdo que presentó, solo fue algo preparado.

-Por las razones que fueran, -señaló la consejera Koharu- debemos aprovechar la situación y unirnos más a Suna a través del matrimonio.

-¿Y si Naruto no acepta? –consultó el Hokage suavemente.

-El jinchuriki no tiene poder de decisión. –Decretó Homura- actualmente no tiene poder, ni dinero. Tendrá que acatar las órdenes del consejo.

-Las ordenes…del consejo…..-respondió Kakashi con leve gesto irrespetuoso- según tenía entendido, es al Hokage a quien se le permite disponer de los ninjas. Ustedes como consejeros solo tienen poder sobre los civiles.

-El matrimonio es un contrato civil…

-Correcto, -anunció Kakashi- pero sucede que Naruto no es un civil.

-Es un arma, y el consejo de clanes decidirá su destino. –Apuntó Homura sonriendo con astucia- lo pondremos a votación.

-Claro claro…a votación… –Dijo Kakashi- una votación donde ustedes ganaran por que ya tienen todo arreglado con los líderes de clan. Al menos con los más antiguos. Pero….creo que ya no me siento tan inclinado a hacer lo que ustedes quieren.

Ambos ancianos se quedaron sorprendidos. Por primera vez desde que asumió el mando, Kakashi se negaba a alguna cosa que ellos ordenaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no había entendido que ellos estaban al mando? ¿Qué mientras controlaran los fondos de la villa y el consejo de clanes seguían estando al mando?

-Consejeros….-sonrió Kakashi con sus ojos- creo que ha llegado el momento de que ambos tengan un momento de humildad para con la aldea. Ambos han estado manipulando todo a mí alrededor, poniendo espías entre mis guardias, escuchando cada conversación que ocurría en esta oficina. Obligando a mis alumnos a comprometerse, tratando de asesinar a Naruto con la excusa de cambiar de contenedor, luego tratando de casarlo. Creo que toda esta situación se ha salido de control.

-Nosotros somos el control Kakashi….-le advirtió Homura serio- no lo olvides.

-¿En serio? –Volvió a sonreír el Hokage calmado- tengo la impresión que desde esta noche, ustedes decidirán…. "retirarse".

Utatane Koharu tuvo un mal presentimiento. Trató de pensar rápidamente y lo único que se le ocurrió es que Kakashi podía usar el sharingan contra ellos. No creo que se atreviera a matarlos, pero podía controlarlos, al menos parcialmente.

-¡No te atrevas Kakashi! –Le acusó molesta- ¡ningún truco te servirá!

-¿la honorable anciana se refiere a mi sharingan? –preguntó con burla el líder- ah…no. Me temo que esas tácticas son solo soluciones parciales. Por más de 2 años los he soportado por mucho más que una estrategia tan simple. Verán, -extendió algunos documentos sobre el escritorio a lo que ellos se acercaron a ver- durante todo este tiempo, cuando ambos jugaban conmigo y yo pretendía no notarlo, me dedique a buscar información que probara el daño que ustedes le ocasionan, y le han ocasionado desde hace mucho a esta aldea.

-Nunca hemos consentido nada impropio…-se defendió Homura leyendo algunos documentos.

-¿En serio? –Kakashi tomó una hoja y se dispuso a leer- según la información que he recibido, ambos firmaron documentos para avalar al difunto consejero Danzou para obtener fondos de dinero especial. Supongo que para fortalecer la posición de la división ANBU de Raíz. Encontraron una manera bastante desagradable de obtener dinero.

-solo firmamos documentos referentes a la utilización de herencias personales no reclamadas, por el bien de Konoha. –Consintió Koharu- no hicimos nada ilegal.

-aquí dice, que entregaron una cuantiosa herencia en dinero, terrenos y demás cuestiones a manos de Danzou. El beneficiario de todo esto, debía ser Naruto Namikase. Hijo de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki. Único heredero de este legado.

-el jinchuriki está señalado como "arma" –sonrió Homura recordando el ardid que habían usado para eludir sus derechos- un kunai, una espada, no tienen derechos civiles.

-vaya, así que esa trampa hicieron para robarle todo. –comentó Kakashi con solicitud- buena idea, pero existe un problema ahora mismo. –Los viejos se le quedaron mirando sin entender- resulta que aquí tengo un documento firmado por ustedes dos, donde consienten un casamiento entre Naruto Namikase, y Temari de la arena. Lo cual por lógica, convierte a Naruto en un hombre con amplios derechos civiles. Los cuales como Hokage y líder militar de la aldea debo bregar para que se respeten.

-¡espera un momento!-se atajaron los viejos sorprendidos- ¡no tenemos ese dinero! ¡Era una fortuna! ¡Danzou se quedó con el! ¡Danzou está muerto!

-lo cual lo exime de ser acusado por malversar fondos privados. –Sonrió Kakashi- pero ustedes dos también firmaron el documento que le quitó su propiedad a Naruto. Así que me temo que….tendré que presentar estas pruebas frente al resto de los clanes.

Era el fin, los consejeros sabían que con esos dos documentos en mano estaban al descubierto. ¿Cómo habían sido tan imprudentes de confiarse? ¿Por qué los espías de ANBU no hablaron sobre las investigaciones de Kakashi? Ahora mismo el Hokage podía pedir una compensación de parte de los clanes Homura y Koharu en la persona de Naruto Namikase. Podía pedir excluirlos como líderes del consejo, podía incluso sancionar a los clanes sacándoles el voto de las reuniones. Deshonrados, desposeídos. Los ninjas de esas familias serian sospechados de traidores. Kakashi podía destruirlos, a ellos y a sus familias. Con solo dos documentos. Con firmas de ellos oponiéndose una a la otra. ¡Quedarían arruinados!

-lo cierto es, que cuando conseguí la información de cómo Danzou asesinaba herederos huérfanos para quedarse con sus herencias, me dispuse a hacerles pagar. Pero cuando supe que le habían hecho lo mismo a Naruto…..-negó con gesto de iracundo- realmente me sentí muy molesto.

-Kakashi no puedes….-susurró la consejera sabiendo que era el fin de su familia- no puedes culpar a mi clan por mis errores.

-Representan a sus clanes en el consejo, -anuncio Kakashi – lo que ustedes hacen, está avalado por ellos.

-¡Mi familia no sabe nada! –Estalló Homura molesto- ¡ni siquiera…ni siquiera recuerdo haber firmado ese documento! ¡Todo es cosa de Danzou!

Esto sorprendió al Hokage, sin embargo, reflexionando con calma y según lo que Sasuke había contado de su batalla con Danzou Shimura, el peliplata pudo suponer que los viejos estaban obligados por el sharingan. Sin embargo, había ciertas entradas de dinero en los clanes Homura y Koharu que hacía pensar la alianza a voluntad en otros aspectos con Raíz. ¿Quién controlaba a los ninjas ahora que Danzou había muerto? Seguro lo hacían ellos. Eso no lo podían negar.

-Bien….-dijo el Hokage- lo cierto es que no tengo intensiones de destruir a dos clanes por los negocios de sus representantes. –Los viejos estaban en un estado de "ataque cardiaco", así que trato de serenarlos- lo que ustedes harán a partir de mañana, será varias cosas que pondrán un fin a este asunto.

-Tú no puedes….no puedes presentar esos documentos al consejo de clanes. –balbuceó la anciana derrotada.

-Lo haré no tengan dudas, sino me obedecen. –Aplicó el Hokage- primero….quiero la total retribución del dinero, las propiedades, y las técnicas hacia la persona de Naruto Namikase. Supongo que ustedes sabrán donde encontrar las técnicas robadas y…

-Nunca tuvimos acceso a los jutsu de Yondaime…-señalo Homura- aunque si he visto pergaminos Uzumaki entre las cosas que Danzou tenía. Y el dinero no lo tenemos.

-Los quiero de regreso, -les corto Kakashi- las técnicas de Kushina-sama, el dinero que robaron deberá salir de las arcas de sus clanes. Además, desde mañana se sentirán muy viejos y venerables para el cargo de consejeros. Renunciaran. Y la semana siguiente legaran la representación de sus clanes a algún familiar más joven.

-Y tú no dirás nada…. ¿cierto?

-¡No he terminado! –grito enervado Kakashi y los viejos retrocedieron- si bien no consiento las prácticas de manipulación con el sharingan. Yo mismo revisare la mente de los nuevos representantes del clan Koharu y la familia Homura. Si acaso ustedes siguen metidos en la política de Konoha…..bueno….-definió tétrico- ya saben lo que ocurrirá con sus familias.

Eso fue todo, Kakashi había vencido. Ellos ya no tenían poder sobre el consejo, sobre el Hokage o sobre los ninjas. La promesa de hurgar en la mente de los sucesores de los ancianos había cortado la posibilidad de una conspiración. Esos documentos serían sus dos katana prometiendo un corte de cabeza. Si los viejos querían hacerle una mala jugada….seria por muy poco tiempo. Kakashi había vencido, esperando durante mucho tiempo. Cuestionado por varios sectores de la aldea por su pasividad frente a los ancianos. Hatake Kakashi había vencido. Ahora sí, realmente era el Hokage. Ahora podría ayudar a sus alumnos, ahora por fin habría paz. Fue una gran idea comunicarse con Gaara y plantearle el pedido de ayuda. El Lord Kazekage había enviado ese documento de compromiso con Naruto, por pedido de Kakashi. Nunca hubo real intensión de casar a su hermana, simplemente fue la búsqueda de hacer caer a las dos ratas del consejo.

Se confiaron, y ahora ya no tenían nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tres meses después….

La sangre descendía de su barbilla, estaba en su pecho, bañando su vientre y goteando en sus muslos también. De rodillas, su mirada no parecía estar enfocada en la batalla. Era como si deseara la derrota, como si la buscara. Todas sus heridas fueron víctimas de una forma de pelear que no le convenía. Todos los espectadores lo miraban con gran sorpresa. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera esperado que el héroe de guerra Naruto Uzumaki, estuviera siendo apaleado por un simple Chunnin miembro del clan Homura.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Naruto se marchó al monte de los ermitaños. Se fue a entrenar y aunque los ancianos pusieron el grito en el cielo inicialmente, luego de una reunión con el Hokage, sus ánimos de protesta descendieron a la humildad de acatar órdenes. Nadie supo exactamente que hizo Kakashi para detenerlos. Pero lo cierto es que Naruto tuvo tres meses fuera de la villa, tres meses para entrenar y ninguna molestia. Además de todo, Kakashi lo recibió 90 días después de su partida con un par de buenas noticias. La primera, podía hacer un examen especial de ascenso a Chunnin. Y la segunda, aparentemente tenía una herencia en dinero bastante cuantiosa dejada por sus padres.

Naruto nunca había sido precisamente materialista, pero no pudo evitar preguntar por el origen de ese dinero que le venía como caído del cielo. Kakashi respondió que era dinero de Minato y Kushina, lo cual por lógica tenía que heredarlo su hijo. El rubio no tuvo más trabas para consultar lo obvio.

-¿Si es parte de una herencia? ¿Por qué hasta ahora recién me lo entregan?

-Problemas administrativos….-señalo el Hokage guardando para si lo que realmente sucedió.

Pero ahora mismo el dinero no importaba demasiado. En el campo de batalla, en aquel estadio donde Naruto alguna vez derroto a Neji Hyuuga. Ahora se veía un panorama muy preocupante. El examen de Naruto había consistido en combatir con tres Chunnin con especialidades individuales en Genjutsu, Tayjutsu y ninjutsu. Todos esperaban una rápida victoria de Naruto. Después de todo, él supo estar a la altura de los anteriores Kage y también del Juubi. Algunos que conocían su situación de hace meses, los más cercanos a él, pensaban que le costaría un poco más las batallas pero que en definitiva terminaría por vencer. Naruto era valiente y no sabía cuándo rendirse, tenía una voluntad de acero. Tenía un valor que le hacía superar cualquier obstáculo y….

-COF COF COF…..me….rindo….

Esas palabras preocuparon más que si hubiera caído casi muerto al suelo. Nadie, ninguna persona conocida había escuchado en cualquier circunstancia de la vida a Naruto rendirse. Esto era más grave que el claro faltante de chakra en su cuerpo, que las heridas o el nulo crecimiento en la variedad de técnicas. Había vencido al Chunnin de Tayjutsu, y el de ninjutsu lo había "derrotado". Nadie de los espectadores entendía lo que ocurría. Muchos líderes se enteraron del examen especial pese a que Kakashi no lo divulgo. La información sobre Naruto Namikase últimamente era muy requerida en las altas esferas, sobre todo aquellas familias con hijas en rango de edad para contraer nupcias.

-No puedes….-susurró apenas el Chunnin como no entendiendo la situación.

-He dicho que me rindo….-jadeo agotado Naruto- has ganado muchacho. Buena pelea.

Parecía una broma, un insulto. Era como si le estuviera vacilando de alguna extraña manera. El héroe de la guerra no podía rendirse, no podía estar agotado si solo había peleado por 15 minutos, ¡media hora como máximo! No era posible que estuviera cansado en tan poco tiempo. Así que el Chunnin continuo su ataque. La katana que poseía se envolvió en Rayton y lanzándose como poseído ataco la posición de Naruto tratando de ver a través de la trampa. El rubio apenas pudo esquivar las primeras andanadas, pero seguidamente fue alcanzado en el brazo izquierdo y de no ser por sus kunai con el poco Futon que pudo acumular, hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Kakashi había descubierto su sharingan y junto a Sasuke pudieron ver con claridad que Naruto estaba en las últimas. Realmente no tenía chakra ni para intentar un clon. En poquísimo tiempo se había agotado completamente. Una veintena de clones, un par de Rasengan y era historia. El Hokage hizo señas al ANBU que intervino justo a tiempo de evitar que la katana del enardecido Chunnin se enterrara en el vientre del vencido Naruto.

-¡Es una mentira! –Gritaba el Chunnin molesto- ¡me falta el respeto! ¡No está peleando con todo su poder!

El joven estaba histérico, y no era para menos. Para él había supuesto un gran honor tener la posibilidad de demostrar sus habilidades ante un Shinobi admirado como Naruto. Parecía que el rubio se había propuesto no luchar contra él. Dejarlo en ridículo. Pero lo cierto era que Naruto había gastado todo el poder entre el inicio de esta batalla y la anterior contra un miembro de los Sarutobi. Kakashi hizo una seña con las manos. El combate había terminado y los ANBU se cuidaron de alejar al molesto Chunnin de Naruto. A todos en particular les había parecido que el Uzumaki no había puesto nada de ganas en los combates. Como si no lo importara esforzarse.

Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad. Su pierna derecha apenas funcionaba. Arrastraba su pie y se encamino lentamente a la salida de la arena. Trataría de llegar al hospital cuanto antes, aunque seguramente habría algún medico en el camino. Sakura desde la tribuna quiso salir corriendo hace la zona de salida. Naruto estaba mal herido, podía ser muy grave si no recibía los cuidados necesarios. Sasuke que estaba junto a ella la tomo del antebrazo deteniéndola. Ella se volteó a mirarlo, fijamente, con gran molestia. Luego se quitó el agarre y se fue tras Naruto. Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que curarlo. Durante tres meses había esperado volverlo a ver. Y las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina del Hokage algunas horas después. Hatake Kakashi trataba de comprender que había pasado. Sasuke y Sakura estaban con el peliplata. Ella se veía completamente abatida, el moreno en cambio estaba decepcionado. Nadie sabía que había pasado, esta prueba tenía que ser rutina, un simple paso al grado Chunnin. Luego le darían un par de semanas para realizar una prueba para ascenso a Jounnin. Pero después de lo visto, no se podía ascender a Naruto a más de un simple Gennin. Era el nivel que había demostrado, increíblemente el ninja más fuerte del mundo, seguiría siendo un Gennin patético.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que ha pasado? –Pregunto Sakura confundida- él está sano, hace meses que lo está. Lo he revisado, lo estabilice pero…

-Bueno….-trato de darle una explicación Sasuke- básicamente….

-No trates de explicar lo que nadie entiende. –Le interrumpió Kakashi tan sorprendido como los demás- esto tenía que ser un formalismo. Imaginen lo que hubiera pasado de haber estado en un examen Chunnin regular.

-Es como si….-balbuceo Sakura- como si no quisiera….

-¿Luchar? –Completo Sasuke molesto- eso parece. Ha demostrado que le apetece mucho seguir siendo un inútil.

-Creo que el asunto es mucho más elemental….-señalo Kakashi analítico- si tomamos en cuenta sus técnicas. Él siempre ha utilizado clones de sombras, el Rasengan y sus derivados. Su especialidad es el Tayjutsu se podría decir, pero en particular…

-Consume mucho chakra su forma de combate. –Finalizo Sasuke- depende de un chakra que actualmente no tiene para luchar como de costumbre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –consulto Sakura triste

-No podemos hacer mucho, -apunto el moreno- le llevara un poco más de tiempo recuperarse totalmente. Es todo, simplemente se apresuraron al tomarle examen.

Todos quisieron creer que esas palabras, en serio lo quisieron. Pero habían visto algo mucho más preocupante que un hombre en mal nivel. Habían visto que Naruto no oponía la resistencia de siempre. Que no lanzaba juramentos al aire de victoria. Que no sonreía. Simplemente se limitó a presentarse, como un autómata. Como uno de esos ANBU que Danzou entrenaba sin sentimientos. Naruto no luchaba con el corazón, y esa siempre había sido su mayor fuerza. Estaba derrotado antes de pelear. Jamás lo habían visto así.

Rato después, Naruto ingreso a la oficina. Lo hacía con paso lento, apoyándose en Shizune que le había atendido junto a Sakura en las heridas más dolorosas. Aun así apenas podía andar, se le notaba muy desgastado. Le permitieron sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala cercanos al escritorio de Kakashi. El peliplata se puso de pie y rodeo su mesa de trabajo con el afán de acercarse a su ex-alumno. Sasuke, Sakura y Shizune se mantuvieron en silencioso segundo plano.

-Bien….-indico el Hokage pensativo- ¿Qué ocurrió en ese examen Naruto?

-veamos….- consintió pensativo…- derroté a un Chunnin, y me venció un segundo rival. Es todo.

Debía estar irritado, ¡furioso por haber perdido! Pero su respuesta tuvo tanta falta de emoción que pareció haber comentado las desventuras de otro sujeto. Alguien que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-recupérate…-indico Kakashi sin saber que más decirle- no puedes hacer misiones en este estado.

-de…acuerdo….-dijo Naruto levantándose de su lugar con dificultad- los exámenes Chunnin son en 3 meses. Tendré que mejorar un poco si quiero ascender. Nos vemos.

-¿mejorar un poco? –Gruño Sasuke mirándolo con molestia- ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! ¡Eres una maldita basura! ¡Peleas como un mono!

-Naruto….-susurro bajito Sakura acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en el brazo- tal vez te pueda ayudar….-sonrió como para darle ánimos- a entrenar si quieres.

El rubio se quitó la mano de Sakura sin emitir emoción. Miro a todos como si sus ojos pudieran envolverlos. No parecía irritado por el insulto de Sasuke, o emocionado por la oferta de Sakura. Simplemente los observo como a una partida de desconocidos.

-lo siento si les he decepcionado. –Dijo fríamente- no tengo el control de chakra de Sakura o Shizune-Nee, no tengo el Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei para copiar técnicas. Y tampoco tengo tu talento Sasuke….-añadió de forma calmada- para que todo me salga bien y al primer intento. Hago lo que puedo, siempre hice lo que podía. Si no les alcanza….

Y se fue de la oficina, dejándolos totalmente desconcertados.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante una semana había estado encerrado en su casa. Primeramente se dedicó a limpiar el lugar y acomodar la mejor habitación del primer piso. Luego ordenar las cosas que tuvo que comprar. Durante tres meses había desaparecido de Konoha y al volver todo era un desorden en su vida. Se había ido para mejorar, para volver a ser el ninja que fue. Pero regresaba tan derrotado como se había marchado. Naruto era consiente que había hecho el ridículo frente a todos. Le dolía en el alma no poder luchar mejor.

Cuando estuvo por regresar a Konoha, el anciano Fukusaku le advirtió que no estaba listo. Le dijo, que no había entrenado correctamente y por tanto de nada había servido lo hecho. "no has meditado" le decía, "no sientes la energía natural". Era muy fácil para el anciano decir esas cosas. Naruto se había esforzado por volver a absorber energía del ambiente. Había hecho todo lo posible pero le resultó inútil. Su mente tenía que estar en blanco, tenía que estar relajado y quieto. Naruto no podía, día tras día, las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido se revolvían en su cabeza. Picaneaban su corazón y no podía estar en paz nunca.

Las pesadillas eran lo peor…

La oscuridad le aterraba de una manera que jamás hubiera creído posible. Siempre la misma pesadilla, no podía escapar de la oscuridad que lo aplastaba. Matando a todos los que había intentado proteger. Haciéndolo sufrir para siempre. Muchas noches no pudo ni cerrar los ojos en el oscuro bosque. Otras, vencido por el cansancio se dejó arrastrar al sueño a pesar de todo. Naruto estaba mal, los sapos lo podían ver, lo sentían, lo presenciaban en cada día que el rubio pasó entre ellos. Fukusaku hizo lo que pudo por ayudarlo, intento varias técnicas de Senjutsu para relajar el cuerpo del humano y ayudarlo a dormir. Pero fue inútil, Naruto no descansaba nunca correctamente. Eso hacia su personalidad inestable, depresiva e irritable.

-esto no tiene que ver con su falta de chakra….-le dijo una noche Fukusaku a su esposa Shima- el niño no está en paz con su corazón. No puede descansar, le falta sueño, le falta ánimo, le está faltando lo que antes tenía de sobra….voluntad para luchar.

-el asunto parece ser una mujer….-declaro la rana pensativa, mientras revolvía la sopa de gusanos que cenarían esa noche- solo el amor puede hacer tanto mal a un muchacho joven.

-si el asunto es una mujer….-señalo el sapo- creo que debería llevar al niño dentro de la montaña.

-¿te refieres a que visite de nuevo al Sabio?

-no….me refiero a que visite el templo de los Sennin. Creo que solo Jirayja-chan puede darle una solución a ese problema. Además, su padre también le puede ayudar un poco.

-¿crees que estará listo? –Consulto un poco preocupada la rana- no se ve muy bien Naru-chan.

-existe un viejo proverbio….-indico Fukusaku- "cuando el alumno esté listo, el maestro aparecerá" creo que si bien Naruto no se encuentra en condiciones aprender, necesita darse cuenta que sus personas amadas no lo han olvidado. Que tiene razones para continuar.

Naruto escucho toda la conversación desde las afueras de la pequeña casita. No sabía que pretendía mostrarle el anciano, pero no se sentía con ganas de misterios tontos. Luego de ese viaje al interior de la montaña, el ánimo de Naruto mejoro mucho. Pero con el paso de los días todo volvió al cause desgraciado. Tanto ero-Sennin como su padre le habían legado sus más poderosas técnicas de combate. El templo dentro de la montaña guardaba dentro de sellos aquellos conocimientos. Naruto pudo extraer esos pergaminos con técnicas. Pero la gran mayoría eran imposibles de aprender para él. Tal vez con el truco de los clones para multiplicar la experiencia, o si hubiera podido presenciar como se hacían en la práctica. Naruto pudo haber aprendido. Pero de teoría no entendía nada, apenas recordaba los sellos básicos y es que siempre utilizo técnicas con sellos simples o incluso sin posiciones de manos.

Sin su chakra era un inútil, es fue la realidad que comprendió desde que su fracaso en aprender nuevos jutsu se hizo evidente. Con esa carga regreso a los tres meses a Konoha. Con esa carga lucho contra dos Chunnin y fue derrotado. Con esa carga se encerró en su casa, con el dinero de la herencia de sus padres, y se dispuso a estar solo. Tenía que pensar muy bien como continuar, o si realmente valía la pena hacerlo. Ya no se sentía un ninja, no tenía voluntad de pelear. Todo le daba lo mismo. Se dijo que tal vez era el momento de aceptar la realidad y retirarse.

Podía abrir cualquier negocio y pasar a la vida civil. Podría empezar una nueva vida, porque su carrera como Shinobi estaba terminada. No recurriría al suicidio, no lo haría porque sería una deshonra a Kurama y su sacrificio. Pero el rubio estaba un paso de dejarlo todo. Absolutamente todo lo que Naruto Uzumaki había sido la vida entera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminando lado a lado ambos habían salidos de sus respectivas obligaciones. Desde hacía algunos meses se había hecho una especie de costumbre para Sasuke pasar por el hospital para acompañar a su…. "novia". Lo cierto es que Kakashi le había asegurado que los viejos ya no molestarían más. Pero Sasuke no había informado de esto a Sakura. ¿La razón? Una excusa para tener algo de compañía en las aburridas reuniones de clanes y demás cosas. Cada tanto cenaban juntos, hablaban bastante y al menos estaba entretenido con algo hasta que llegaba la próxima misión.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a conocer un poco más a Sakura. Al principio le parecía molesta y demasiado explosiva. Tenía un carácter difícil de tratar. Además, en contrapunto a estas actitudes externas, Sasuke notaba que ella tendía a ser una mujer indecisa y depresiva. Le tomó casi un mes desde la partida de Naruto volver a sonreír a ella. Claramente estaba preocupada por el rubio, aunque sabía ser muy amable a pesar de todo. Acompañó a Sasuke en cada cena y salida protocolar, puso su mejor cara para simular la pareja aunque lo último que quería era estar haciendo aquello. Algo que sorprendió a Sasuke era lo dedicada que Sakura era cuanto tenía un trabajo por hacer. Su concentración al estudiar, su pasión por curar y la ternura que mostraba con los niños cuanto le tocaba atender alguno en el hospital.

Era graciosa, sabia llevar una conversación sin aburrir. Cuando cenaban, o en esos tiempos donde tuvieron que fingir salidas de pareja. Ella aprendió casi al instante las pequeñas cosas que molestaban a Sasuke. No las repitió más, era muy atenta a los detalles. Sasuke nunca fue de hablar demasiado, pero se encontró a si mismo contándole cosas que a nadie había comentado. De sus años en el extranjero, los lugares que conoció, como se llevaba con su nuevo equipo en Konoha.

Sasuke era un muy buen Shinobi, pero no sabía llevarse bien con las personas en particular. Era huraño, grosero y no respetaba a casi nadie. Sakura se reía en particular de esa costumbre maldita de malinterpretar las intenciones de todos. Sasuke el hombre, no podía nunca despegarse de Sasuke el ninja. Y eso era un grave problema.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?

La pregunta derivó de un Sasuke que notaba a su ex–compañera en completo silencio mientras caminaban por la calle. La joven le observó de reojo, sonriendo levemente como con disculpa.

-Nada….solo estoy cansada. –Declaró tratando de no hablar mucho- volví de misión esta madrugada, y tuve que quedarme en el hospital a terminar trabajo atrasado. Todavía no regreso a casa.

-No te vi cansada hace horas….-indicó Sasuke como lo obvio- al menos no hasta que estuviste en el estadio viendo el combate.

Con eso quiso decir conocía el verdadero motivo. Desde que vio el descorazonante rendimiento en el examen de Naruto, estaba profundamente deprimida. Sakura no quería admitir lo que ocurría en su corazón, pero era cada vez más evidente. Al principio esto no importaba Sasuke, es más, le parecía bien que Naruto estuviera ganando el reconocimiento de su compañera después de tantos años de esperarlo. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses algo comenzaba a cambiar en Sasuke. Era raro, no lo podía definir bien, pero si bien no entendía el concepto de amor, se podía decir que la compañía de Sakura Haruno ya no le era desagradable.

-Tal vez debes dejar de pensar un poco en ese idiota…-definió como si no importara- después de todo ya hiciste todo lo que pudiste para curarlo. Ahora depende de él.

-Necesita ayuda…-susurró ella apenada- aunque no sea capaz de admitirlo.

-Está acabado…-señaló como si no fuera importante el moreno- tiene razón en lo que dijo en la oficina hace horas. No tiene control perfecto de chakra como tú, y no tiene sharingan ni talento. Solo contaba con mucha resistencia y chakra. Y todo eso se fue para siempre. Realmente pensaba en tener un enfrentamiento con él. –sonrió levemente como recordando algo- quería volver a luchar contra el único que me hizo sentir vivo. Pero eso es pasado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel? –dijo la chica mirándolo sorprendida- ¡¿Por qué demonios piensas en liarte a golpes con él?! ¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes comprender el momento difícil que está pasando?!

-Comprendo el momento mejor que tú, -respondió aireado Sasuke por que ella había levantado la voz- Naruto no volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Para bien o mal ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Él lo sabe, estoy seguro que hace tiempo se dio cuenta. Yo lo sé, me bastó un par de minutos para entenderlo el día de hoy. Y tú también lo sabes, hace horas lo has visto como todos los que estábamos presentes. El ya no puede luchar, no tiene motivos ni fuerza para volver. ¡Déjalo solo!

-¿y por qué razón haría eso? –Definió Sakura parándose frente al Uchiha con mirada desafiante- si acaso lo que dices es verdad, significa que Naruto necesitara más que nunca a sus amigos. Ahora que no puede hacer nada por nosotros, tenemos que demostrarle que aun así estamos con él. ¿Es tan difícil para ti entender que lo quiero mucho? –Sakura bajó la cabeza como si se quedara sin fuerzas- no tienes idea el apoyo que Naruto fue para mí, cuanto tú te fuiste de Konoha hace años. Quiero devolverle eso.

-¿todo esto es porque me fui de la villa? –Preguntó Sasuke molesto- ¿por eso dudas a cada paso de nuestro compromiso?

-¿compromiso? –Consultó Sakura mirándolo como a un extraño- ese documento solo fue para salvar a Naruto. ¿Acaso se te olvidó? No estamos comprometidos, es solo un papel.

-es cierto….-dijo sin poder contener la frustración Sasuke- es solo un papel. Tú no querrías estar conmigo sino fuera por ese papel. Solo eres como los demás, crees que aún tengo que pagar por haberme ido hace años.

-eso no es verdad….

-Pruébalo….y dame una buena razón por la cual romperíamos el compromiso ya firmado.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Sasuke no quería romper el acuerdo? ¿Bajo qué razón? ¿Sería para seguir manteniendo alejadas a otras mujeres? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería encontrar una pareja real? El tiempo había pasado, faltaban pocos meses para el límite del contrato. Sakura se había relacionado mucho más que nunca en los últimos meses con el joven Uchiha. Pero todo lo que sentía desde niña por él, no continuaba anidando en el corazón. No lo veía como su novio, ni como su futuro marido. No le parecía alguien con quien podría conformar una familia. Era cierto que ahora eran amigos, ¿pero pareja? ¿Una real pareja?

Sasuke había hablado de más y era consiente. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho. ¿Era para no quedarse solo? ¿Era por qué Sakura comenzaba a gustarle? ¿Era una tonta rivalidad con Naruto, en lo único que aun podían disputarse? Sasuke no sabía que sentía, no podía traducirlo a un lenguaje coherente. Solo tenía en mente que no quería el silencio y la soledad de su mansión. No quería quedarse en la oscuridad. Él era el más fuerte de Konoha, el próximo Hokage, el mejor Shinobi. ¿Por qué Sakura quería romper el acuerdo si lo tenía servido en bandeja?

-creo que comienzas a confundir las cosas Sasuke…-anunció ella apartándose un poco- yo solo acepte firmar porque prometiste romper el trato, en cuanto cualquiera de los dos encontrara a la persona indicada. Nosotros solo somos amigos, nada más que eso.

-¿y tú lo has encontrado? –Interrogó duramente acercándose a ella por reflejo, casi como una persecución- ¿encontraste al hombre que cuidara de ti? ¿Aquel que te dará todo lo que mereces? ¿Una casa, hijos, una estabilidad?

-de algo estoy segura….-afirmó ella seria y volvió a tomar distancia- tu solo eres un amigo. No creo que seas la persona que busco, ahora que te conozco mejor.

Intentó ser delicada, y le había dado con un mazo en el centro del cráneo. _"Ahora que te conozco mejor"_ , no me gustas. Sakura se dio cuenta que no eligió las palabras correctamente aunque su intención fue indicar que ya no se sentía sexualmente atraída. Que no había química, y eso no significaba que Sasuke fuera malo. Simplemente sientes la atracción o no la sientes, y con el paso de los meses y costumbre de estar cercanos, Sakura había dejado de sentir atracción por la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha. Era la realidad, no lo podía evitar.

-es una tontería…-definió Sasuke aturdido- solo….tú no puedes ir con Naruto. Él ya tiene una mujer. La muchacha del clan Hyuuga.

-yo no ayudo a Naruto por robárselo a alguien. –Intentó explicarse Sakura- lo ayudo porque es mi amigo.

-de nada servirá…

-ya veremos….-dijo la pelirosa con firmeza- hace meses todos decían que no había esperanza. Y Naruto ahora está vivo y sano. No creo que sea el final de su carrera Shinobi, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Dicho esto Sakura se despidió de su compañero y entró a la casa de sus padres. El moreno se quedó paralizado por una sensación terrible que se revolvía en él. Todo parecía perfecto, todo hasta que volvió Naruto. Ella quería ayudarlo, decía que lo hacía por amistad. Pero también estaba ansiosa de romper el acuerdo de matrimonio. Lo iba a dejar solo a él, para irse con Naruto. Lo de la "muchacha Hyuuga" lo dijo para evitar que ella se fuera. Dijo una tontería, una que no tenía sentido porque Naruto jamás había demostrado interés en alguien más que la pelirosa.

Sasuke se fue caminando hacia su mansión. Reflexionando cada palabra que había dicho a Sakura sin pensar. Era increíble, era imposible pero Sasuke Uchiha, con toda su dureza y falta de emociones, se sentía celoso. Estaba celoso que Sakura quisiera ir con Naruto. Y si estaba celoso…

-si yo….siento celos….-se dijo sorprendido- si no quiero que vaya con él….significa…que yo…

No podía ni decirlo, esa palabra maldita que le traería un sin número de problemas. Pero los celos solo tenían una causa natural. Sasuke Uchiha, el inflexible, el frio, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Sakura Haruno. Otra vez volvería a enfrentarse con Naruto, y no sería en un campo de batalla. Pero la batalla sería igual de sangrienta.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Muy agradecido de cada comentario. Sinceramente me encanta que tenga lectores emocionados por la historia y sus personajes. Debo decir que este fic me gusta mucho, incluso lo estoy repasando antes de publicar y sinceramente lo disfruto. Espero poder trasmitirle a ustedes idéntico sentimiento.**

 **Saludos amigos y amigas…**

 **Y por cierto….les dejo aquí un link de un shot que he publicado hace poco. Algo de humor y una pareja tan querida como el MinaKushi. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **s/13075461/1/DIA-DE-FURIA**

 ***/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 ****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **CAPITULO 7: OSCURIDAD**

Luego de levantarse temprano, Naruto había realizado la rutina de ejercicios físicos en el patio trasero de su casa. Los primeros días luego del desastroso examen para ascender a Chunnin, había estado muy deprimido. Los dolores que lo aquejaban por las heridas y lesiones coleccionadas a lo largo de los meses pasados, eran algo nuevo para él. Nunca había notado lo rápido que el Kyuubi había ayudado siempre a recuperarlo. Lo que antes le tomaba un día en sanar, ahora al menos eran tres. Aprovechó ese tiempo muerto para intentar comprender las técnicas de sus padres que había heredado. En algunas horas del primer día, descartó de plano los sellos Uzumaki. No solo eran incomprensibles para él, sino que aunque pudiera ejecutarlos, no disponía del chakra para hacerlo. Intentó entonces, leer las técnicas y anotaciones que su padre había dejado. Un Shinobi con chakra en niveles normales y al cual Naruto por descarte ahora se parecía más.

Su frustración fue a la par de los anteriores pergaminos. Su padre tenía técnicas que él podía ejecutar desde su poder, pero no podía realizar por lo complejo. ¿Técnicas de fuego? ¿Agua, tierra? Solo las de viento Naruto tenía posibilidad de alcanzar por el momento, y la teoría de cómo hacerlas era algo que no estaba al alcance de comprender. Su último intento fue a los 7 días del examen Chunnin. Ya recuperado de sus heridas encontró entre los jutsu sacados de la montaña de los ermitaños el legendario Dios del trueno volador.

Tuvo un momento de breve ilusión. Si lograba dominar esa técnica se trasformaría automáticamente en un ninja de elite. Solo su padre había logrado ese poder, el trasporte instantáneo a través de sellos era un arma letal. Y el punto positivo, no requería masivas cantidades de chakra en la corta distancia. Pero cuando abrió el pergamino con los detalles esenciales de la técnica, su esperanza se evaporó al instante.

Números, números y más números. Signos, raíces, potencias. Matemáticas, un lenguaje de los demonios.

Naruto cerró el pergamino con cuidado, se froto su sien con insistencia, y finalmente se decidió a salir al patio para realizar ejercicios físicos. Durante esos días no cruzó palabras con nadie en Konoha. Solo una vez había salido para hacer compras generales y ya no había vuelto a asomar su cara a la calle. De su cuarto, al comedor, continuando al patio trasero, para regresar al comedor y de nuevo al cuarto.

Naruto sabía que ya no era un ninja, ahora era un fiasco.

Tenía una decisión que tomar, una dolorosa e inevitable opción. Su mente era un caos, no podía concentrarse, no podía ni sentarse a releer los libros básicos que jamás atendió en sus tiempos de la academia, todo para poder entender las técnicas en los pergaminos.

En las noches, comenzó a beber sake para conciliar el sueño. Aun así, necesitaba una buena iluminación en su cuarto para poder descansar brevemente. Aún tenía las mismas pesadillas que por mucho tiempo le había aquejado, aunque cada vez le producía menos impacto por la reiterada insistencia. Pero siempre como mínimo le hacía despertar empapado de sudor.

Era el día 10, desde que regresó a la aldea…

Había estado practicando sus técnicas básicas en el patio trasero. Como siempre su chakra no duraba mucho, calculaba que no podría luchar a buen nivel por más de una hora, y de requerir enfrentar a varios enemigos, no duraría ni 20 minutos. El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba y no hacia frio ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ser ninja? Ya no era claramente necesario que lo fuera, tampoco hacía falta por la paz en los países. Era cierto que podría haber problemas a futuro. Siempre existían los renegados que buscaban causar problemas. ¿Pero por qué Naruto tenía que hacerse cargo de todo? Había ninjas fuertes, todos tenían responsabilidades. El rubio ya había hecho su parte en la anterior guerra. No era una deshonra retirarse con la gloria aun intacta.

De pronto se sintió harto de todo, harto de compadecerse, harto de entrenar lo que jamás sería útil. Cierta vez, cuando vagaba de aquí para allá junto a Ero-Sennin, Naruto le había cuestionado que el peliblanco no se pusiera a entrenar más seguido. Que dejara las perversiones e hiciera honor a su título. Jirayja no se inmutó por la queja y solo respondió:

 _-Cuando seas más grande, te darás cuenta que la clave de un buen entrenamiento esta no solo en esforzarse siempre, sino en cómo aprovechar los descansos._

En aquel entonces no lo entendía, pero ahora tenía bastante sentido esas palabras sueltas del sabio pervertido. Naruto no tenía afición por espiar en baños termales como su padrino, pero aun así tenía otros gustos en cuanto podía tener un momento de calma. Un ejercicio para relajarse que aprendió en el monte de los ermitaños. Buscó entre sus cosas, ropa cómoda, dejó sus armas, dejó todos los pergaminos de técnicas guardados en un cajón. Y saliendo por primera vez de su vivienda, fue a una tienda a comprar una caña de pescar. Junto al rio o cerca de un lago, a la espera de un pez que caiga en el cebo, Naruto tendría todo el silencio y la tranquilidad necesaria para olvidar los problemas que lo aquejaban hace tiempo.

Caminó por las calles de la aldea con serenidad. Los civiles lo saludaban con entusiasmo y respeto. Los Shinobi en cambio, había algunos que seguramente ya habían escuchado rumores sobre su humillante derrota en un tonto examen. Lo miraban con cierto recelo, como desconfiando que realmente fuera el mismo Naruto Uzumaki que todos habían conocido. Durante 10 días había evitado a todos. Hinata, Sakura y varios más habían golpeado a su puerta y el nunca respondió. Necesitaba tener una respuesta para sí mismo antes que alguien más le preguntara. Por esos 10 días estuvo pensándolo, más allá de su depresión, más allá de lo que no pudo conseguir sentimentalmente o las deudas que dejó por responder a su regreso. Naruto necesitaba una respuesta ante sí mismo. Por fin luego de varios días, se podía decir que la tenía.

Luego de comprar la caña, y conseguir gusanos para cebo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro de que hacer. Un día de pesca, cocinar al costado del rio, un momento en la naturaleza y agradecer a Kami poder caminar; poder moverse y hasta correr. Ser un hombre sano, tenía una vida por vivir y un futuro por rearmar. Naruto el ninja estaba muerto, Naruto el héroe estaba muerto. El anciano sapo de la montaña tuvo razón, siempre la había tenido.

Salió de la aldea, como un simple pescador. Tuvo que mentir a los guardias diciendo que iba a entrenar, que pensaba pescar su almuerzo. Durante horas estuvo sentado junto al rio, a 2 kilómetros de la aldea. Mirando la naturaleza a su alrededor, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a la vida sin ser ninja. Era extraño, siempre había sido ninja pero ya no tenía chakra. Siempre fue valiente pero ahora tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Siempre tuvo muchos grandes sueños, pero sus noches ahora estaban dominadas por las pesadillas.

-Ser como el rio….-se dijo apenas- deja a las cosas suceder. Fluye, camina, mañana será otro día.

Necesitaba estar tranquilo, pensar, desconectarse. Necesitaba con urgencia calmar su corazón. Tomar una decisión, pero basándose en lo que le convenía a él, y solo a él. Por primera vez no había nadie más. No tenía que pensar en otra persona. Veía los pescados clavados en pequeños palos de madera junto al fuego, y le apetecía solo disfrutar de la comida. Solo eso, y nada más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Frente a un árbol grande en el campo de entrenamiento 14, una joven golpeaba con precisión los puntos vitales. Tal como si fuera un cuerpo del enemigo, cada golpe hundía parte de la corteza y las astillas lastimaban sus manos. Había estado muchas horas entrenando y su chakra le cobraba cuota. Hinata Hyuuga estaba confundida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun la ignoraba?

Había vuelto hace 10 días y no había señales de querer hablar con ella. Lo había buscado en los campos de entrenamiento a diferentes horas, lo buscó en el hospital por si tenía que curarse las heridas de su examen. Vigiló durante horas tanto a Sakura como a Shizune en busca de encontrarlo. Nada, ni una silaba, ni un indicio de su presencia. Antes era demasiado sencillo hallarlo. Solo tenía que activar su Byakugan y seguir las emanaciones más fuertes de poder. Ahora era buscar a un civil, le resultaba muy difícil. Pasaron varios días hasta que tuvo el tiempo para ir a su casa. Golpeó a la puerta con el corazón en la mano y espero. Él no atendía, Él la estaba evitando. Podía verlo con el ojo blanco en el interior, pero él no atendía a la puerta.

¿Era su forma de rechazarla? ¿Era la manera de decirle que jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos? Era cierto que Naruto tenía que entrenar, pero eso jamás le había prohibido tener tiempo para comer su ramen adorado o atender a sus amigos con amabilidad. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Acaso estaba, con alguien más?

Hinata centró su atención en seguir a Sakura. Si alguna mujer le estaba arrebatando la atención de Naruto. Tenía que ser ella. De alguna manera se estaban viendo, aun cuando Sakura estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha. De alguna manera esa mujer estaba con ambos. Hinata no sabía que pensar, pero necesitaba estar con Naruto al costo que fuera. Su padre hace meses estudiaba las propuestas de matrimonio para sus hijas. Hinata se sentía encerrada, sabía que en poco tiempo su destino estaría sellado. Tenía que lograr que Naruto-kun la salvara.

Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, Hinata nunca sintió la presencia del recién llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Él se acercó lentamente y con cuidado, no era buena idea acercarse a una Kunoichi que estaba destrozando un árbol por la furia en sus golpes.

-Diría que si no te mueves de ahí….-anunció Sasuke parado detrás de ella- el árbol te ha de caer encima.

Hinata dio un giro rápido y barrió con el pie izquierdo para luego lanzar un golpe frontal al pecho de quien estaba detrás. Demasiado abstraída en su pensamiento no prestó atención a su espalda, hacía tiempo que no tenía chakra para usar el Byakugan pero sus golpes aún tenían todo el poder para matar. Su barrida no tuvo efecto, porque el Shinobi elevo su pie adelantado para evitarla, pero el golpe a su pecho iba directo al corazón. Hinata detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de impactar, a último momento su giro le reveló la bandana de la hoja en la frente del hombre tras de ella.

-Sasuke-san….-dijo algo jadeante y sorprendida- …no debe acercarse por detrás a quien entrena.

-Lo siento….-indicó neutro- pensaba iniciar mi entrenamiento diario aquí mismo. Pero me quedé observándote. Por cierto, lo que dije sobre el árbol…sucederá ahora.

El crujir de madera les dio un último aviso, a pesar de ser un grueso tronco los constante ataques internos los había debilitado tanto que el propio peso lo derribaba. Ambos se movieron de la posición y segundos después, sobre el verde prado había caído el mastodonte de madera. Hinata observaba el árbol por los suelos y realmente no recordaba haber derribado algo grande y solido a pura práctica de golpes internos. Debía haber golpeado más de cien veces a cada punto para lograr tal daño. Realmente había estado demasiado tiempo entrenando y pensando.

-Pareces algo….enojada…-dijo Sasuke sin saber cómo definir lo que había visto- la furia es buena para entrenar….al menos a mí me ha servido bien.

-ah…si….gomen….

Sasuke ni siquiera preguntó por qué se estaba disculpando. Técnicamente ella no había hecho nada malo. Entonces establecido el saludo, fue al centro del campo y comenzó a practicar. Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho por discernir. Desde hace días, cuando tuvo esa… "discusión" con Sakura, que la pelirosa lo evitaba. Era sutil, pero ya no tenía tiempo para él. Que tenía trabajo, que tenía turno en el hospital, que tenía misión. Sasuke al principio no le dio importancia. Pero algunos días después comenzó a seguirla desde la sombras. Quería saber que la tenía tan ocupada, si estaba en problemas o si los viejos que tanto Kakashi le había dicho ya no molestarían, intentaban hacerle algo desde lo clandestino. Tuvo que tener mucho cuidado, ella ya no era la niña caprichosa y débil de los tiempos Gennin. Ahora podía detectarlo fácilmente si él la seguía personalmente. Así que Sasuke utilizó serpientes de invocaciones para vigilarla todo el tiempo.

En el día 6 desde la discusión que tuvieron, las serpientes de Sasuke siguieron a Sakura directo a la casa Uzumaki. Ella golpeó la puerta, estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de que el rubio atendiera al llamado. Golpeó y golpeó sin obtener respuestas. Finalmente tuvo que comprobar si Naruto estaba bien. Usó una pequeña babosa en su mano para rastrearlo dentro de la vivienda. Luego de esto, ella se retiró sin insistir más.

Sasuke reflexionó durante muchas horas mientras intentaba dormir en las noches. Acostado en la cama de su habitación en la mansión de sus padres, el moreno yacía con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo en la oscuridad trataba de poner en orden los pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la seguía? ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella quisiera acercarse al Dobe? Se sentía solo, esta no era una sensación extraña porque desde siempre había sentido la soledad. Pero por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, comenzaba a echar de menos estar con alguien en particular. Cierta noche, no sabiendo cómo actuar, le consultó a Kakashi sobre qué hacer para atraer a una mujer:

El peliplata lo estuvo mirando casi un minuto en completo silencio, sin apartarle los ojos. Sasuke no entendía que estaba pasando exactamente, porque lo miraba como si no fuera de este planeta. Kakashi destapó su sharingan y lo volvió a mirar fijamente, la situación ya iba rumbo a lo ridículo.

-ah….-dijo por fin el peliplata, cuando Sasuke ya estaba empezando a cabrearse- solo quería saber si eras tú realmente.

-¡¿Qué tiene de extraño que pregunte esas cosas?! –Exclamó enervado completamente el moreno- ¡¿Acaso soy el único que ha preguntado eso desde el principio del tiempo?!

-No claro que no….-dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara de esa forma que irritaba profundamente a Sasuke, como si bromeara con su problema- sucede que…-Kakashi se rascó la cabeza confundido- eres el ultimo que creí, me preguntaría algo como eso.

Sasuke continuaba con su entrenamiento furiosamente. Siempre entrenaba al máximo, al punto de quiebre. Se había quitado la chaqueta Jounnin y también la camisa quedando con solo los jean azules como prenda única. Practicó con Sunsanoo y trataba de ser más preciso en los disparos de la ballesta que el espíritu tenia. Luego desenvainó su Chokuto, y a la par de Sunsanoo con su espada, practicó sus artes de ataque y defensa. Su cuerpo lo hacía todo automático, pensaba en las palabras de Kakashi y se irritaba aún más. Lo primero que el Hokage le dijo, fue que tenía que darle más datos de esa mujer para saber qué consejo darle. Ni por un instante Kakashi había supuesto que era Sakura. Después de todo, ¿Cómo suponer eso? Sasuke jamás se había mostrado interesado en ella. Todo por el maldito contrato fingido que habían salido algunas veces y a disgusto. Sasuke soltó un "olvídalo" y se fue de la oficina de Kakashi más molesto que al principio.

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo lograría ser "romántico"?

Estaba en problemas y era consiente. Sakura no pretendía nada más con el que amistad, y eso evitaba que todo fuera sencillo. Cuando eran niños, ella era quien tomaba la iniciativa, le hablaba, le invitaba. Pero ahora eso ya no sucedería. ¿Valía la pena? Todo podía ser un simple capricho. Tal vez Sakura le interesaba solo por enfrentar a Naruto. Sasuke se había sentido muy irritado al ver como el Uzumaki daba pena en su batalla para ascender a Chunnin. Había tenido el deseo de enfrentarlo, de que se recupere para luchar contra él. Cara a cara, como en el valle del fin. Dos guerreros leyendo la mente y el alma del rival con solo mirarlo a los ojos. En silencio, aplastándole el espíritu de pelea, y alzarse con la victoria.

-Sasuke-san….pareces algo enojado….

La muchacha Hyuuga no se había ido del campo al parecer. Sasuke estuvo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ella se acercó por detrás cuando el moreno parecía detenerse. Entonces Sasuke giró por puro reflejo y su Chokuto estuvo a centímetros de enterrarse en el corazón de la mujer. Le apuntaba al centro del pecho, su Sharingan estaba fijo en la figura de Hinata. Luego de algunos segundos, donde siguió apuntándole con decisión. Retiró su arma de la posición de ataque y la guardó en la vaina de un ágil movimiento. Ella lo miraba sin miedo, por alguna razón pareció comprender que Sasuke no le haría daño. El moreno se dedicó a buscar sus armas y su ropa tirada por la zona de combate, mientras ella intentaba enhebrar las palabras que había guardado por todo el tiempo de entrenamiento:

-Sasuke-san….no quiero molestar….-decía ella incomoda- pero me gustaría saber….

El la miró como para confirmar que escuchaba, aunque eso no garantizaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, Sasuke se sentía tranquilo con Hinata Hyuuga. Era una de las pocas mujeres que no lo perseguían como locas al grito de: "SASUKEEE-KUN". ¡Era desesperante! ¡Totalmente frustrante! Su compromiso ficticio con Sakura solo redujo la efusividad del plantel femenino, pero no se rindieron en perseguirlo por donde fuera.

-Sasuke-san….-insistió la joven para que el moreno la mirara- ¿Cuándo….podrán fecha para el casamiento?

-¿Por qué te interesa eso?

-Por nada….-bajó la vista con suavidad Hinata avergonzada- solo curiosidad.

Antes ya le había ocurrido lo mismo. Sasuke recordaba que Karin por citar un solo caso, había hecho la misma pregunta con la clara intención de impedir que ese acontecimiento sucediera. Se le veía en los ojos a esa pelirroja desquiciada que no iba aceptar por las buenas perder. Tal vez atacaría a Sakura, tal vez intentaría alguna tontería. Sasuke observó fijamente a Hinata y estuvo a punto de mandarla al diablo. Pero tal como Sakura le había recomendado muchas veces, no debía ser grosero ni impulsivo con las personas a su alrededor. No todos eran enemigos a los cuales derrotar. Así que pensándolo con más cuidado, mientras se colocaba su remera y se ajustaba el chaleco Jounnin, recordó que Hinata Hyuuga no estaba interesada en el como hombre. Que siempre había estado atraída por el Dobe de Naruto.

-¿Qué tanto interés tienes por mi compromiso? –dijo no siendo todo lo amable que hubiera querido.

-Bueno….-ella se veía incomoda- lamento molestar, solo quería saber….si todo entre Sakura-san y tu…. ¿marcha bien?

Sasuke enseguida pudo encausar el asunto. Hinata quería saber si tenía que preocuparse por Sakura, en su asunto personal con Naruto. ¿Su asunto con Naruto? ¿Qué tanto habrían avanzado? Sasuke ahora era quien quería saber. Porque si Naruto seguía estando solo, si seguía aguardando por Sakura, eso era un problema para el moreno ciertamente.

-Ella es alguien….-no supo cómo definirlo- difícil…. Habla mucho pero siempre oculta algo.

-¿Pero….aún se van a casar?

-Quedan dos meses de contrato….-dijo tratando de rastrear con la vista ciertos kunai repartidos por el campo- (aunque no estoy seguro de lograr nada en ese tiempo)

Hinata supo que todo estaba mal. Sasuke no emitía expresión del problema, pero los años en su familia le hicieron a la joven una capacidad innata para comprender el silencio como un lenguaje aparte, como una forma de palabras sin sonido.

-¿Puedo….ayudarle en algo? – susurró la muchacha tal vez entendiendo que Sasuke necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-Entrenar….-respondió como a disgusto el moreno- ¿quieres…entrenar un poco?

Hinata sonrió y no supo porque, no supo de donde salía ese gesto. Lo único que se le ocurrió es sonreír. Sin más palabras, porque hombres como Sasuke no las necesitaban, porque mujeres como Hinata no requerían explicaciones. Ambos activaron sus Doujutsu, iniciaron movimientos de combate mano a mano. En completo silencio, en total concentración, la confusión de Sasuke era evidente. Ambos se encerraban en lo mismo, la práctica y el silencio. Ambos estaban alejados de lo que querían, ambos eran mejores entrenando que abriendo el corazón.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El consultorio estaba por fin limpio y ordenado, Sakura había tomado casi dos horas para ponerlo en condiciones. Su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka había estado dándole charla mientras la silenciosa pelirosa intentaba buscar en su propio espíritu las respuestas que necesitaba. Ino la observaba mientras los temas eran triviales y sin importancia. Sakura tan solo acompañaba todo el dialogo sin mucha atención. Por supuesto, el tema principal de sus últimos meses, era una elección y una necesidad. La elección de una pareja, la necesidad de ver bien a unos amigos.

-¿fuiste con Naruto?

-No sé de qué hablas… -señaló la rosa tratando de evitar que su amiga se entrometa.

-Estoy hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, -apuntó la rubia que quería saber más- el Baka en el que te la pasas pensando mañana, tarde y noche. El único ser que parece tener la capacidad de hacerte sonreír. Aquel que está encerrado en su casa, y sin salir por mucho tiempo.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada por él, -respondió Sakura dándole la espalda a su amiga- quise esperar algunos días para que se recuperara de su pelea. Estoy segura que se siente muy humillado. Que está decepcionado, que no puede ni vernos a la cara. Fui a él, lo llamé y he golpeado su puerta tratando de que abriera a mí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Estoy aquí, -definió ella triste- sin saber que más hacer. Sin tener como acercarme a decirle algo, alguna cosa que nos una nuevamente. Poder volver a ser lo que éramos, comer juntos, sonreír juntos.

-¿vivir juntos? –sonrió Ino de esa manera que parecía haber visto el otro lado del alma.

-No….-respondió Sakura dejando escapar una mueca de sonrisa que apenas pudo detener– No estoy pensando en eso.

-¡Admítelo! –Exclamó Ino haciendo un gesto de sorpresa fingida- De una maldita vez admite que con él, estuviste cómoda y feliz. Que viviste en esa casa y fuiste feliz.

-¡Basta Ino por favor! –Sakura comenzaba a ponerse más y más colorada- ¡No es cierto! ¡Solo cuidaba de él! ¡Nada más!

La rubia disfrutaba abochornándola, era cuando su amiga demostraba su verdadera personalidad. En realidad se moría de ganas por ir con Naruto. Pero también entendía que el Uzumaki debía tener unos días de tranquilidad para volver a recuperar el ánimo. Los hombres no eran como las mujeres, no necesitaban que alguien más viera su debilidad. Sobre todo las personas como Naruto, siempre alegre.

-Anda…-le picaba Ino divertida- déjate de más vueltas y ve con él. Seguro debe estar entrenando como un desquiciado, y necesitara….alguien que lo cure…jujuju.

Sakura ya no pudo decir más, su garganta se había cerrado completamente y su rostro parecía tomate maduro. Ino tuvo dos cosas claras, que su amiga negaría completamente hacer lo que haría 15 minutos después de salir del hospital. Y que seguramente todo terminaría en un rompimiento de contrato con Uchiha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos días después…

-Naruto-kun….

Hinata estaba en el patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki. Después de muchos días, al fin había podido ubicar a Naruto. El rubio le había abierto la puerta a la chica Hyuuga. Se había portado amable, sonriente y tranquilo. Le invito té, charlaron y todo parecía un sueño. Hinata veía a Naruto muy bien, sus heridas parecían haber sanado, su ánimo estaba de regreso.

Cuando el Uzumaki sugirió que necesitaba ir al patio trasero, Hinata supuso que sería para entrenar. Pero la situación la dejó completamente sorprendida. Naruto había conseguido unos tablones de madera, y con paciencia se dispuso a lijarlos. Siguieron hablando pero Hinata cada vez sentía más desazón. Él no estaba entrenando, su chakra no se estaba recuperando. El no parecía estar volviendo a ser fuerte.

Sakura también lo había visitado en esos días, y Sasuke apareció alguna que otra vez para invitarlo a entrenar. Naruto siempre fue amable, siempre una sonrisa y un té. Pero denegó cualquier invitación a entrenamiento, tampoco estuvo interesado en reuniones de amigos, o cuando en el cumpleaños de Ino todos pensaron en juntarse. Naruto se aislaba, era amable pero se alejaba de ellos. A cada uno le dilató la situación aunque todos se daban cuenta. Dijo que necesitaba descansar, señaló que con el tiempo volvería. Pero quienes siempre lo habían conocido notaban lo evidente. Naruto no estaba entrenando, Naruto no volvería a trabajar como ninja.

Esa mañana, cuando Hinata había visitado a Naruto y se quedó a almorzar con él. Pudieron comer y reír juntos. Conocerse más, hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, pero por primera vez la muchacha podía saber cosas pequeñas, cosas que no sabía sobre el Uzumaki y viceversa. Comenzaban a forjar una relación, tal vez no todo lo intima que Hinata hubiera querido, pero ella tenía la impresión que exigirle una respuesta apurada, terminaría con todas las chances de concretar una pareja. Lamentablemente el tiempo seguía su curso. El clan Hyuuga tenía una buena cantidad de propuestas para compromisos que ponían a Hinata como participe. Ella tenía la esperanza de lograr interés en Naruto Uzumaki Namikase. Su padre no podría negarse al apellido del Yondaime, Hiashi no podría negar la mano de su hija al hijo de Minato Namikase.

-Naruto-kun…. ¿me estaba preguntando?...-dudó en decirlo Hinata pero alentada por la charla previa había adquirido el valor- ¿Cuándo comenzaras a entrenar nuevamente para tu examen Chunnin?

El rubio sonrió apenas triste, con disculpa. Pero luego de casi un mes, luego de pensarlo mucho por horas enteras de reflexión, tenía una decisión final. Un rumbo nuevo en su vida.

-estuve pescando bastante, y una tarde conocí a un hombre que prometió ayudarme a practicar carpintería –Naruto se recostó sobre su silla poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cuello- entonces decidí que como hay paz, no tengo necesidad de volver a ser ninja.

-pero pero….-Hinata estaba en shock- tú no puedes renunciar…

-no estoy renunciando a nada –Admitió Naruto- simplemente ya no soy quien antes era. Hace casi 3 años, mi vida como Shinobi terminó. He sido ninja toda la vida, es lo único que creía saber hacer. Pero ahora pensándolo mejor, tengo una buena oportunidad de disfrutar la tranquilidad de una vida civil. Lo he aceptado, solo espero que mis amigos también lo hagan.

Naruto siguió hablando. Hablaba y hablaba sobre proyectos con madera. Decía que ahora tenía un sensei carpintero que le enseñaría a construir muebles. Que practicaría y con los años establecería un negocio. No tenía nada de malo la vida del civil. Era cierto que no tenían emocionante aventuras, y también que la gran mayoría no eran reconocidos por sus pares como los más poderosos ninjas. Pero Naruto había comprendido, según sus palabras, que Kyuubi le otorgó una segunda oportunidad de vivir. No como ninja, sino de vivir. De ser un simple hombre buscando su felicidad.

Hinata pretendía escucharlo, en serio lo pretendía. Trataba de apoyar su decisión aunque deseaba gritarle en la cara que no renunciara. Que no la dejara sola, que volviera a ser ninja porque si no jamás podrían estar juntos. Su padre jamás aceptaría que ella se casara con un civil. Tenía que ser un Shinobi, un poderoso Shinobi miembros de familia Shinobi respetada. Naruto estaba fuera de su vida, Naruto su primer amor estaba para siempre afuera. Hinata solo podía tener su amistad, solo la amistad del hombre que amaba. Nada más que eso.

Hinata no era una mala persona, nunca deseaba el mal a alguien. Pero maldijo el día que Sakura Haruno se cruzó en vida de Naruto. Lo maldijo porque directa o indirectamente ella había sellado su destino. No solo le había arrebatado el corazón de Naruto desde niños, sino también la posibilidad de conquistarlo ahora que ella parecía no estar en el medio de ambos. Hinata supo que había perdido a Naruto para siempre, y aun así deseó que en su nueva vida fuera feliz. Como un simple carpintero, como un civil. Que tuviera larga vida, una familia, y fuera feliz.

Aunque eso le destrozaba el corazón.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke no lo tomó tan pasivo o bien. En el fondo esperaba con ansias volver a enfrentarlo en combate. Cuando se negó a pelear con él, le enfureció mucho. Intentó provocarlo, como cuando eran niños, pero Naruto había tomado una decisión y sabía a la perfección que no tenía posibilidad de igualarse a Sasuke. No era cuestión de voluntad, no era cuestión de tozudez. Era la simple y llana perdida de su poder. Sasuke le dijo que muchos ninjas actuaban sin grandes reservas de chakra. Y que renunciar era de perdedores. Entonces Naruto solo respondió con lo más elemental:

-Si acaso el día de mañana perdieras para siempre tu sharingan…. ¿seguirías siendo ninja? –Sasuke se le quedo mirando confuso- serias una basura, porque todas tus técnicas dependen en mayor o menor medida de tus ojos. Toda la vida tuviste ese don, entrenaste y adaptaste a ese don todas tus habilidades. Serias un fracaso sin tu sharingan. Es lo que me paso a mí, me quede sin mi propio e inigualable don. Las grandes reservas de chakra.

Sasuke ya no sabía que decir, estaba completamente fuera de foco. Dos sentimientos se cruzaban en su cuerpo, el primero era la decepción de no poder derrotar al único sujeto que era digno de ser considerado rival. Y la segunda, la más confusa, esa rara tranquilidad de no tener que luchar en ningún aspecto más contra Naruto Uzumaki. Era todo, se había acabado. Sakura Haruno seria suya, no rompería el acuerdo para terminar con un perdedor. Ella no se iría con un civil, los ninjas casi nunca se casaban con civiles. Era suya, sin haber tenido que hacer nada.

En el caso de Sakura, la noticia no pudo ser peor. Ella lo conocía como nadie, como ninguna otra persona y sabia por tanto que no ser ninja para Naruto, era como estar muerto. Toda su vida había soñado con ser Hokage, toda su vida había soñado muchas cosas y ninguna se había concretado. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que ella sentía? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ella ya no pensaba en Sasuke como pareja? ¿Aceptaría Naruto? ¿Aceptaría que ella sentía cosas especiales por él, más allá de ser o no ser ninja? Naruto era un hombre orgulloso, era cierto que de niño nunca lo había demostrado, pero ahora con su bien ganada fama esa cualidad destacaba fuertemente. Naruto era orgulloso, nunca se permitió a si mismo rendirse, nunca retrocedió y jamás dejó de buscar la felicidad. Jamás nadie le vio derramar lágrimas. Solo Shizune había constituido esa persona especial que penetró hasta el fondo del corazón y pudo ayudarlo a desahogarse. Pero hace meses, por un beso y una mala interpretación de la situación, Sakura lo había visto alejarse como nunca.

Lo quería mucho, estaba preocupada por el todo el tiempo. Ino decía que eso era amor. Ino decía que Naruto, solo necesitaba renovar ilusiones para volver a ser quien en realidad era. Ino decía muchas cosas, sabia de más a gusto de Sakura. Cuando la pelirosa le preguntó esas cuestiones meses atrás, Ino solo pudo defenderse con el simple hecho de la ocasión donde ingresó a la mente de Naruto. Sakura quiso saber lo que la rubia encontró, pero su mejor amiga fue tajante en ese aspecto:

-le prometí no hablar….-anunció seria y no daba lugar a cambios de idea- Naruto se sentía muy mal y le prometí no hablar jamás. Sus sueños y sus pesadillas son asuntos tan personales como subjetivos. Pero frentona….-sonrió reprendiéndole cariñosamente- no necesitas que te diga nada de su mente para que tu solita sepas lo que el mas desea, y a lo que más tiene temor.

Era cierto, Sakura sabía que Naruto deseaba una familia. Que deseaba amor, una esposa, hijos. Cuando no lo pudo encontrar esa tarde que fue su búsqueda, Sakura pensó que tal vez Hinata estaría con él. Las palabras de Sasuke siempre rondaban la mente de la pelirosa. "ella lo merece más que tu" "ella está segura de lo que siente por Naruto" eso le dolía, le molestaba y le dolía muchísimo. Quería verlo feliz, quería verlo bien aunque fuera Hinata quien causara ese efecto. Pero desde que Naruto le anunció que dejaría la profesión del ninja, Sakura enseguida pudo darse cuenta que Hinata no había llegado a su corazón, y que al parecer nadie llegaría. Cierta tarde ella fue a la casa de Naruto y charlaron un poco. Fue cuando…

-Hinata-san te ha estado visitando mucho ¿verdad? –Quiso mostrarse amigable Sakura y averiguar un poco más- ¿acaso has empezado a salir con ella? Según supe Hinata-san esta enamo…

-no Sakura….-le cortó Naruto siguiendo con su trabajo en madera- Hinata es una buena amiga, pero eso es todo lo que puedo darle y ella debería entenderlo. Hace meses hablamos sobre ese asunto, la invite a cenar para decirle que respetaba sus sentimientos, pero no podía corresponderle. Las cosas no salieron bien, pero con el tiempo ella lo comprenderá mejor.

-¿la rechazaste? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura y no sabía si estar alegre o triste- ¿Por qué razón?

-Por qué no la amo….-negó suavemente el rubio sin siquiera mirar a su compañera- no puedo engañarla ni engañarme. Así como no puedo mentirle, tampoco puedo hacer lo mismo con mi carrera ninja. Hace mucho tiempo que sabía la realidad, nunca volvería a ser un Shinobi. Quería morir, quería evitar volver a ser un patético sujeto incapaz de crear un jutsu decente.

-¿Así que todo se terminó? –Interrogó Sakura triste- ¿Solo te rindes y te dedicaras a pescar?

-Pescar es noble. Además solo lo hago por gusto –Sonrió Naruto tratando de animar a la charla- lo que quiero aprender en realidad, es a trabajar con madera. Ya sabes, hacer muebles, arreglar techos, cosas así…

-¿Madera? ¿Serás carpintero?

-Sí ¿Por qué no?, aprenderé lo que sea para seguir mi vida. Lo positivo para ti es que ya no tendrás que estar curándome constantemente –Naruto nunca la miraba a los ojos- por cierto… ¿Cuándo será tu boda con el teme?

-No habrá una boda…-apuntó Sakura tratando de lograr que el la mirara directamente- hace meses te explique que entre Sasuke y yo, no hay nada.

-¿ósea que cancelaran el contrato?

-Por supuesto… -sonrió ella esperanzada- hablando de cosas importantes, ¿Qué dices si a partir de mañana comenzamos a entrenar juntos? Sería bueno para ti que…

-¡Ya no más Sakura…! -definió el rubio- ya no puedo más, ya no quiero más.

Naruto dejó las maderas que intentaba lijar para una futura pintura. Suspiró profundamente, negarle algo a ella era tan difícil como volver a ser ninja. En el fondo, Naruto deseaba tener una excusa para compartir tiempo con Sakura. ¿Pero cómo resistirse al impulso de amarla? ¿Cómo soportar cuando la joven sino terminaba casada con Sasuke, se fuera tras otro ninja de buen nivel y renombre?

-ya he tomado mi decisión Sakura….-le advirtió suavemente- agradezco tu apoyo y quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Pero ya no soy ninja. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Aceptarlo es lo queda.

La pelirosa estaba furiosa, no lo podía disimular. Estaba muy decepcionada de su mejor amigo. No porque elegía una vida como civil, sino porque ni siquiera lo intentaba. Su espíritu ya no luchaba, ya no perseguía sus sueños. Naruto abandonaba su camino Shinobi no por elección, sino por apatía. Eso le hacía muy mal a Sakura, no lo podía describir pero no podía aceptarlo. Se giró molesta, yéndose del patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki. Soltó unas últimas palabras para hacerlo reaccionar:

-no puedes escapar de lo que eres Naruto…-él se detuvo en su tarea para escucharla- así no funciona. Nunca vivirás en paz sino concluyes lo que iniciaste. Se lo que crees, sé que piensas que sin tu chakra estas acabado. Pero estoy segura que juntos podríamos…

-pero no estaremos juntos…

-solo porque tu no lo quieres…

-es lo que más deseo…

-¡Entonces deja de alejarme de ti! -reclamo Sakura aun dándole la espalda- deja de apartarte de mí, deja de estar creyendo que todo lo que hago surge por culpa. Ven conmigo…

-¿Adonde?

-Quiero que vengas a casa de mis padres, -sonrió apenas la pelirosa rogando por una buena respuesta- para cenar juntos algo casero…..Oka-san cocina muy bien. No te quedes aquí solo. Luego hablaremos sobre tu retiro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, de eterno silencio. Naruto luchaba contra lo inevitable, era la sensación que escarbaba en su mente a cada paso, a cada palabra de Sakura Haruno. ¿Pero que quería ella? ¿Por qué si no aceptaba su amor, aun así seguía intentando estar cerca? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del mal que causaba? Naruto no luchaba porque no tenía caso hacerlo. Sakura no sería suya y jamás seria Hokage. Había paz en el mundo Shinobi. No tenía nada que demostrar. ¿Cómo hacerle entender?

Simplemente aceptó, fue al interior de su casa para cambiarse y decidió ir con ella. Los padres de Sakura eran personas amables según Naruto había visto. Pero de ninguna manera esto cambiara su pensamiento de dejar la profesión ninja. Naruto había peleado por demasiados años, todo para regresar al comienzo. Ya no quería volver a tener pesadillas con el Juubi. Ya no quería tener miedo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El comedor de la casa Haruno era acogedor. Contrario a lo pensado y por la tensión que había entre ambos jóvenes, la cena fue muy alegre y provechosa. Kizashi Haruno era un hombre muy extrovertido. Naruto enseguida hizo conexión con él, y ambos se la pasaron realmente bien. Sakura no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al principio, pero cuando vio las risas a su alrededor en la mesa, se dio cuenta que hasta su madre estaba disfrutando la velada. Sakura no pudo evitar relacionar esa cena, con una ocurrida hace meses en la que participó Sasuke. Su Padre quiso ser amable y alegre, pero las cosas no funcionaron bien. El matrimonio Haruno era más bien informal, Sasuke era absolutamente silencioso y protocolar. Era como juntar agua con aceite. La cena en cuestión fue rápida y sin sobremesa. Sasuke se fue y los padres de Sakura no se vieron muy alentados a repetir la experiencia.

Con Naruto la situación era completamente a la inversa. Mientras Mebuki alistaba el postre junto a su hija en la cocina. Kizashi y Naruto no hacían otra cosa que contarse cosas alrededor de la mesa y reír ampliamente. Mebuki desvió su atención de las porciones de torta que dividía, para observar a su única hija espiándolos desde la puerta de la cocina a los dos hombres. Sakura estaba feliz, su madre lo notaba en la sonrisa que la pelirosa por muchos meses no había tenido. Si tenía que ser sincera, Mebuki comenzaba arrepentirse de haber aceptado firmar el acuerdo matrimonial con Uchiha. Porque conocía a su hija como nadie, y ese muchacho rubio era la causa de su felicidad. Lo había juzgado mal, había juzgado mal la relación de ambos. Creo que era el momento de hablar seriamente con Sakura.

-¿Le has dicho? -susurro apenas Mebuki- ¿le has dicho lo que sucede?

-¿De qué hablas Oka-san? –respondió sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-¿le has dicho lo que sientes? Cuando viste lo que le ocurrió en el examen….- dijo la madre- viniste aquí con nosotros y…

-¿Cómo supiste? –Pregunto Sakura- ¿Cómo pudiste saber que Oto-san era el amor de tu vida?

-Tu padre y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo hace muchos años –Definió Mebuki- él siempre estaba bromeando. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo cortejándome. Pero no podía verlo como él quería. No podía tomarlo en serio, no podía verlo como…pareja.

-¿Eran amigos?

-Buenos amigos… -recordó Mebuki sonriendo- él era torpe, amable y tonto. Mi familia el clan Yamanaka, no querían ni que estuviera cerca de mí.

-¿Entonces como… pudiste saber que era más que amigo para ti?

-En la guerra anterior… -respondió la rubia- yo tenía que enviar mensajes a varios escuadrones y el enemigo nos rodeó. Estaba muerta, lo sabía bien. Así que me concentré en enviar toda la información a los Yamanaka de otros escuadrones. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a realizar mi última tarea. Sabía que estaba al descubierto. Sabía bien que sería asesinada antes de volver a despertar del trance mental.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Yo era joven y estúpida….-sonrió con tristeza Mebuki- cuando abrí mis ojos luego de enviar la información, todos los enemigos habían muerto. Había casi 40 cuerpos en el campo a mí alrededor. Nosotros, nuestro equipo solo éramos 4 al inicio. No supe que ocurrió, pero como traíamos kunai especiales de Minato Namikase, supuse que él nos había salvado la vida. En ese tiempo era el hombre más guapo y popular, todas las chicas estábamos locas por él. Por muchos días creí que Minato-sama me había salvado.

-Pero…. ¿No fue así verdad? –indicó Sakura sorprendida por esta historia que nunca le habían contado.

-No…-negó Mebuki sonriendo- fue un simple Chunnin que al costo de recibir graves heridas, eliminó a casi todos. Tu padre había luchado como un loco para protegerme, solo él y yo quedamos con vida. No tuve ni un rasguño, Minato-sama tan solo llegó al final de la batalla, para liquidar a 10. Solo a 10 de los 40.

-Oto-san….-susurró Sakura muy sorprendida- ¿Pero entonces por qué no siguió siendo ninja?

-Por qué….-Mebuki se sentía muy apenada era obvio- por las heridas causadas, por protegerme él….ya no pudo.

Se abrazaron, ambas lloraban pero no era de tristeza. Era como si madre e hija se encontraran en un espacio apartado del tiempo. Kizashi Haruno había sido un simple Chunnin, pero que por solo un instante, solo en una batalla elevó su nivel hasta las estrellas. Había protegido a la persona que amaba. No le importo nada más.

-Desde ese entonces lo amé….-resolvió confesar Mebuki- lo he amado no porque fuera guapo o popular, no porque me uniría a un clan poderoso. Lo amé porque para él, yo era alguien necesaria y especial. Por mi hizo lo que nadie, era a mí a quien necesitaba desesperadamente. Las personas nacemos con el deseo de ser especiales. Pero la mayoría no lo somos. Tu padre….el hombre amable, tranquilo e inofensivo que conoces, me hizo sentir muy especial. Me hizo sentir única. Yo estoy segura que nadie podría reemplazarme en su vida. Por esa razón lo amo.

Mebuki no quiso contar esa historia antes. No quería confundir más a Sakura mientras ella no decidiera que hacer con su vida. Si ahora había hablado, es porque en los ojos y gestos de su hija vio algo diferente, observó una decisión tomada. Así que simplemente decidió darle un empujón final.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después Naruto se fue de la casa Haruno. La cena fue un éxito y Sakura veía muy animado al rubio. En su corazón había muchos sentimientos encontrados. Ver a Naruto siempre era motivo de alegría para Sakura. Con el tiempo, él había logrado meterse debajo de su piel, hacer que ella lo extrañara. Que lo necesitara, así como Naruto mismo había confesado hace meses necesitarla especialmente a ella. Tal vez la decisión de no ser ninja, la decisión de no pelear más, estaba apoyada en esa simple razón de la vida. Necesitarla y no tenerla. Sakura comenzó a comprender que cuando Naruto la besó hace tiempo, lo hizo porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que demostrarle ese sentimiento. También pudo entender más profundamente lo que le causó de daño al enterarse del contrato ¿Para qué seguir luchando? ¿Qué razón distinta de entregarle su vida a la mujer que amaba, podía impulsarlo a continuar?

Sakura ya estaba en su propio cuarto, con la piyama puesta y en silencio. Se recostaba en su cama y la oscuridad de la noche la impulsaba a dormir. Había comenzado a llover en Konoha, la noche negra y el viento fuerte era espeluznante. De pronto, Sakura comenzó a notar que el servicio eléctrico había fallado en las luces exteriores. No habría luz por esa noche, no habría luz hasta la mañana siguiente. Eso no reportaría ningún problema para las personas en común. Todos en su mayoría ya dormían en sus tibias camas. Sakura había cerrado los ojos y solo pensaba en Naruto. Su sonrisa, su valor, ella lo había visto brillar en la guerra. Lo había visto en su momento más espectacular, y también en su momento de mayor debilidad, cuando estaba postrado en silla de ruedas. Lo había visto en sus dos caras, y de las dos formas lo quería igual.

-No hay luz….-pensó de repente- Kami…no hay luz esta noche.

El miedo la asaltó, el recuerdo de una simple cuestión que rondaba lo inverosímil o complicado. Hacia 4 noches había pasado por la casa de Naruto volviendo de su turno del hospital. No se detuvo porque era muy tarde, pero la luz iluminaba el cuarto en la casa Uzumaki dando muestra que su fobia seguía igual de fuerte. Naruto necesitaba luz para dormir, y esa noche no la tendría.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La pelea se prolongó casi 30 minutos. Lo obligaron a pelear, bajo la lluvia torrencial y la oscuridad de la noche. Las luces de la calle se extinguieron algunos minutos después de iniciado el combate. Un número de 5 ninjas pertenecientes al ANBU lo atacaron en plena calle. Al menos eso parecía, ya que tenían capa y máscaras. Naruto intentó razonar con ellos, pero todo fue inútil. Naruto resistió todo lo que pudo, incluso por algunos momentos pudo reconocer al enemigo principal que lo atacaba con katana. Alguna vez había peleado contra el en otra oportunidad. Pero esta noche no era una pelea amistosa. Intentaban hacerle daño, intentaban torturarlo concretamente.

-ahora veremos si luchas en serio monstruo…-dijo el líder y continuó atacando furiosamente.

Hizo lo que pudo, Naruto no estaba en condiciones de vencer a varios ninja y aunque actuó con valentía sus esfuerzos fueron insuficientes. Cuando lo sometieron, arrastraron su cuerpo a un campo de entrenamiento cercano entre los arboles del bosque. Allí el líder comenzó a golpearlo por puro placer. Naruto ya no podía mover su cuerpo libremente, estaba en el suelo, recibiendo patadas, puñetazos, y cuchilladas por todo su ser. Oía a sus torturadores reír, no sabía por qué lo golpeaban, porque lo atacaban tan salvajemente. La sangre manaba de su frente cubriendo sus ojos y cuello. Por todo su cuerpo había sangre, mesclada con el barro y sudor. Ya no tenía nada, ya no sentía más que dolor. Intentó ponerse de pie pero la andanada de golpes no se detenía. Finalmente, cuando casi estaba a punto de fallecer, escuchó unas últimas palabras del líder de ese grupo:

-la próxima vez….será mejor que luches con ganas.

Naruto escuchó apenas, aunque no entendió ¿Próxima vez? ¿Ellos pensaban que sobreviviría? Los golpes y las cuchilladas eran demasiado. Apenas podía respirar, estaba en el suelo boca abajo, tratando por todos los medios de arrastrarse de regreso a la aldea. Estaba a pocas cuadras de su propia casa, un sitio bastante alejado del centro de la villa. Le habían dado la paliza de su vida, sin excusas, sin explicarle por qué. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en arrastrarse hasta el interior de una calle, salir del bosque. Su vida se terminaba, no encontraría a nadie en esas horas de la noche y con esa oscuridad.

Lo extraño de esa situación fue que Naruto no sentía odio por esos ataques. Su mente solo podía refugiarse en la estupenda cena que tuvo en la casa de los Haruno. Como una familia, la que nunca tuvo. Si por solo ese momento, si solo por esas pocas horas Naruto había vivido después de ser atacado por el Juubi. Finalmente terminaría por agradecer haber durado lo suficiente. Sus ojos le pesaban, el sueño de la muerte venia en su búsqueda. No supo por cuánto tiempo se arrastró entre el barro y agua. No supo nada porque todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Pero esa oscuridad no venía a darle miedo, esa oscuridad solo sería la compañía silenciosa, de su inevitable final.

La cena en la casa de los Haruno había sido deliciosa. Aun podía encontrar el sabor de la felicidad entre sus labios. Mesclado con su propia sangre escapando entre los dientes. Envuelto en la profunda oscuridad. Solo el recuerdo de esa cena maravillosa, y pronto no habría más dolor la vida de Naruto Uzumaki.

Nunca más…

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	8. CAPITULO 8, parte 1

**Muy sorprendido por algunos comentarios. Sinceramente es la primera vez que encuentro tanto rechazo a una pareja en especifico compuesta por dos personajes secundarios. No obstante, y elevando una disculpa anticipada, debo recordarles que esta historia ya esta escrita y terminada. Simplemente la estoy corrigiendo y volviendo a postear. Aun asi, yo sugeriría que esperaran hasta el final para juzgar si las parejas terminan juntas, o el modo a como llegan a terminar asi.**

 **Saludos amigos y amigas.**

 **CAPITULO 8: NECESIDAD, Parte 1**

" _Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba parado en el centro de una plaza. Era de noche, apenas las luces exteriores daban cierta visión. Naruto parado en el centro de la plaza central en Konoha. Y sobre una enorme plataforma de piedra, la figura de garras, colmillos y colas destacaba de una manera espeluznante. Era el zorro de las nueve colas, inmortalizado en una estatua._

 _Naruto estiró su mano y acarició una uña de la figura frente a él. De hierro puro la estatua sin embargo conservaba toda la dignidad de la criatura, toda la ferocidad y el poder. Se lo veía al zorro, que parecía estar rugiendo y lanzando zarpazos furiosos. Sus colas flotaban detrás, en posición de cuatro patas parecía haber envestido contra el enemigo con la brutalidad de una batalla a muerte._

 _-¿La pesadilla? –Se preguntó Naruto recordando que no existía tal estatua en la villa- ¿otra vez estoy aquí?_

 _Observó con cuidado la estatua, había colocado su mano sobre una enorme uña y aunque era muy difícil de verlo, esta parte de la figura tenía una leve rajadura. Seguro el tiempo, la constante lluvia, el pasar demasiado a la intemperie, comenzaban a desgastar el inmortal monumento. Naruto se ajustó mejor su abrigo viejo y sucio, caminando por las calles de la aldea se fue alejando del Kyuubi. No tenía rumbo su caminata, no tenía destino, quería ir a su casa pero recordaba ya no tener una. Quería hablar con alguna amistad, pero presentía ya no contar con un amigo. Caminó y las piernas le dolían, su ropa estaba sucia y parecía ser más vieja que el mundo._

 _En Konoha nadie lo veía, ocasionalmente algunos ninja chocaban con él, apartándolo como un gran saco de basura. Sin fuerza, sin reconocimiento, arrastrando los pies. Sentía el final cerca, la oscuridad lo rodeaba. A lo lejos, una familia paseaba por la villa, vestidos como para una fiesta._

 _La reconocía, ella iba hermosa, con el pelo rosado recogido. Caminando detrás de su marido siempre con ese porte arrogante. Sasuke Uchiha caminaba delante de su esposa Sakura, y dos pequeños niños. El matrimonio Uchiha era feliz, al menos ella parecía feliz. Hacía años que no hablaba con ellos, a veces se cruzaba por la calle con Sakura. Cuando ella iba de compras, cuando llevaba a sus hijos a la academia. La observaba de lejos, solo para saber que ella estaba bien. Con los años perdió habilidad para ser "invisible". Pero esos mismos años hicieron que todos lo olvidaran. Algunos casi lo atropellaban por la calle, ex-compañeros, ex-amigos. Podía estar muy cerca de ellos ahora, porque ya nadie lo recordaba._

 _Cuando la familia Uchiha se iba perdiendo de su vista, por las calles de la villa. El cielo se cubrió con esa oscuridad que lo perseguía a cada paso. Y comenzó a tomar forma, una forma que Naruto conocía desde siempre._

 _-Maldito….-gruño apenas el rubio- no de nuevo, no tocaras a mi aldea…_

 _La oscuridad crecía… crecía… y crecía mucho más. Tomó una forma colosal, se veía muy arriba por sobre la aldea. Era enorme, era poderoso y muy impresionante. Los gritos en todo el pueblo comenzaron a surgir. Pequeñas criaturas se desprendían de la sombra del Juubi que chillaba furioso. Comenzó la destrucción, Konoha sufría un ataque._

 _Las pequeñas sombras no tenían formas definidas. Pero eran como monstruos que invadían el lugar matando a todos. Cuerpos por el suelo, mujeres llorando, ninjas cayendo como moscas. La sombra del Juubi aplastando casas y edificios como si fueran de papel. Y lo peor de todo para Naruto. Los monstruos lo ignoraban, lo pasaban de lado como si no fuera nadie, como nada digno de destruir. Siempre la veía morir a Sakura, antes del final de su pesadilla. La veía luchar por su familia, por su marido y sus hijos. Pero todo era inútil, nunca podía alcanzarla, nunca podía salvarla._

 _La veía morir, los veía morir a todos"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-aahhhhh

La penumbra le dio miedo, luces de velas y el que se sentía todo entumido. Su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba recostado dentro de una bañera con tan solo la cabeza fuera del agua. Velas por toda la habitación, al menos le permitían discernir la forma de su propio baño. Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño banquito junto a la bañera, sus bellísimos ojos se veían oscuros por la falta de luz. Sakura le estaba mirando fijamente, como si vigilara incluso el ritmo de su respiración. Naruto intentó moverse, intentó recuperarse pero apenas podía sentir sus brazos, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en el polo norte. Observó el agua que lo cubría, había una sustancia blanquecina que era como hielo resquebrajado. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cálido y confortable.

-¿Qué….es esta….cosa? –susurró apenas Naruto, refiriéndose a la sustancia blanca en el agua.

-No querrás saber…-sonrió apenas Sakura amable.

-Parece que estoy bajo el hielo…-trató de explicarlo Naruto- pero es muy….

-Agua caliente y una sustancia proveniente del bosque sagrado de las babosas –Le resumió levemente la pelirosa- tiene propiedades curativas, regenerativas y revitalizantes. El complemento perfecto para que regreses.

Hubo un extraño silencio luego de esas palabras. Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Cómo ella lo había encontrado? ¿De dónde salieron esos sujetos? ¿Por qué lo golpearon hasta medio matarlo? ¿Le harían daño a Sakura? ¿Podrían hacerle daño aunque lo intentaran? Y la pregunta más básica de su mente. ¿Por qué cuando más lejos la sentía, más cerca parecía estar Sakura?

-¿No vas a preguntarme lo que ocurrió? –consultó Naruto aun intentando moverse y sentarse un poco.

-Te conozco… -anunció ella, con leve gesto de preocupación- te conozco tanto que se perfectamente, no me dirás nada. Tal vez intentaras desviar el tema con alguna tontería, o me vas a mentir.

Trasparente frente a ella, muchas veces se había sentido así. Parecía conocerlo demasiado, y aun así estaba junto a él. Sería fantástico que todo el mundo exterior desapareciera y solo ellos quedaran. Sería maravilloso.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó Sakura?

-No lo supe, hasta que corriendo bajo la lluvia te encontré herido –Indicó la muchacha- me asustaste mucho. Pero a pesar de estar muy golpeado, no estás en peligro. No me digas que estabas entrenando por que no te creo.

-¿y por qué has venido a mi casa en primer lugar? ¿Por qué saliste bajo la lluvia?

-tu no me cuentas tus secretos….-señaló levantando del lugar y saliendo del baño con una sonrisa la pelirosa- siempre tengo que descubrirlo todo por mí misma. ¿Por qué razón debo revelarte los míos?

Y se fue, tal como ella solía actuar cuando quería hacerle perder la cabeza. Al menos eso pensaba Naruto. La realidad era que Sakura no quería avergonzarlo más, confesando que conocía su debilidad por la oscuridad. Se estaban convirtiendo en algo diferente, como una conversación de mudos, como una relación de señas. ¿Hasta qué punto se conocían? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? Cuando Sakura regresó al baño y traía un par de esponjas. A Naruto el asunto le supo a nada bueno.

-De acuerdo….-dijo ella- te sacare de allí para limpiarte.

-¿Limpiarme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ttebayo?

-La sustancia genera una película blanca que se adhiere a tu piel. –Apuntó la joven suavemente- básicamente es un tipo de limo acido. Te ayuda al principio, pero luego comenzara a hacerte daño.

-puedo bañarme solo…

-Pero apenas te puedes mover Naruto…

-Sakura no puedo salir de esta bañera, contigo adentro del lugar.

-Comprendo…-dijo ella un poco decepcionada de la cuestión- pero todavía tenemos el problema del limo en tu cuerpo.

-lo haré yo solo…

Sakura no dijo más, simplemente asintió y puso a disposición de Naruto el banquito, las esponjas y el jabón. Luego le ayudó a sentarse mejor, y finalmente lo dejó solo. Sabía que le costaría horrores salir de la bañera. La fórmula tenía también propiedades anestésicas. Así que simplemente salió del lugar para permitirle intimidad. Cuando la puerta finalmente los separó. Sakura comenzó a sentir un vacío interior. Se giró molesta recordando aquella vez que no pudo ayudarlo a bañarse, ¡Ella no quería que volviera a suceder! Pero cuando iba a ingresar nuevamente, no tuvo la fuerza para causarle esa vergüenza. Por supuesto, había un método para ingresar a ese baño nuevamente en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto había hecho un gran esfuerzo, la fórmula de Sakura había funcionado más que bien. Todas las profundas cortadas, las contusiones y los golpes habían desaparecido. Era como magia, Sakura lo había metido en una tina con agua y tiempo después, el salía recuperado. Podía decirse que era algo bueno después de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque tener que alcanzar su espalda para quitar el limo, sería algo casi imposible. Naruto logró salir de la bañera, se quitó la única prenda que tenía. Su bóxer color naranja. Se sentó encorvado en el pequeño banco comenzando por sus muslos y piernas a quitar esa película blanca. No pensaba en nada, solo concentrado en tallar esa cosa de su piel que según Sakura le haría daño. No pensaba en nada y no la sintió entrar.

-ey….tu espalda será un reto imposible para ti por ahora…

-¡¿Sakura-chan que haces aquí?! –gritó totalmente rojo Naruto.

-También necesitaba bañarme…-susurró bajito en el oído del rubio que apenas pudo agarrar una pequeña toalla para colocarla sobre su ingle- estoy sucia, embarrada y cansada. ¿No serias tan cruel de hacerme esperar por mi turno verdad?

-Santo Kami-sama….-pensó Naruto mirando por sobre su hombro- Sakura-chan es tan…

-No tengas miedo Naruto…-sonrió ella algo divertida de ponerlo nervioso- ¡y los ojos al frente capitán! ¡Cuidadito con mirarme! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente quien era tu maestro pervertido!

-Hai….-susurró de mala gana Naruto y no estaba nada cómodo- pero aun así no me gusta esto. Por favor vete.

-¿Por qué sientes vergüenza? –dijo ella molesta por el rechazo- los dos estamos igual.

-Eso no es cierto tu estas vestida y…

Naruto observó como un brazo de la chica pasaba a su lado y en una acción que pareció eterna, dejó caer una blanca toalla junto al rubio. ¡Kami-dulce! Estaba desnuda detrás de él, completa y apeteciblemente desnuda. La tentación de voltear era incontenible, y eso que Naruto recordaba también perfectamente quien había sido la maestra de Sakura. Sabía que podía morir por una sola mirada del paraíso.

-Onegai…-sintió un susurro lleno de pena- no me mires.

¡Seguro estaba sonrojada! Toda mojadita y vergonzosa. ¿Valía la pena morir por eso? ¡Claro que sí! Naruto estaba debatiéndose entre girar o continuar con la esponja que aún tenía en su mano. Realmente era una decisión muy difícil. Naruto aspiró precioso oxígeno para encontrar algo de calma, y teniendo en cuenta el cansancio que portaba, los dolores en su cuerpo y la paliza recibida hacia poco tiempo, se dijo que debía vendarse los ojos mentalmente y quitarse la suciedad de enfrente. Algún momento después, tuvo que estirar su brazo para alcanzar la cubeta con agua a su izquierda, ella evidentemente interpretó que Naruto intentaría voltearse a verla, porque asentó una mano detrás del hombro del rubio. Naruto dejó de moverse, como disculpándose en silencio. Ella colocó una mano en la base de la nuca en el hombre e hizo algo que casi le provoca gritar al pobre Naruto.

Se acercó a él, pegándose a su espalda para evitar que siquiera pudiera avistarla de reojo. Claro está, con la consecuencia de apoyar sus pezones detrás de Naruto. El joven le costó volver a recordar cómo se respiraba, ella comenzó a limpiarlo por detrás y Naruto ya no se podía mover, ahora una de sus manos tenía que preocuparse de no delatar la muy grotesca erección que portaba.

-Dime si te sientes bien…-susurró ella en su oído y Naruto apenas pudo procesar las palabras.

-Estoy…..si….bien….-balbuceó concentrado en ese roce imperceptible de los pezones en su espalda- ¿tu estas…bien?

-Aja….-respondió Sakura tratando de tener mucho cuidado con la esponja en la zona donde antes estuvieron las heridas abiertas- tendrás algunas cicatrices, pero eso no es malo.

-¿No lo es? –consultó Naruto tratando por todos los medios de no gemir.

-En las mujeres no queda bien, pero en los hombres….-indicó la rosa y su esponja seguía recorriendo a Naruto- es….sexi.

-Sakura-chan….-emitió un bufido que era comparable a expirar- no más….

Sakura sonrió, olvidando la situación, olvidando la vergüenza que la corroía, era muy excitante saber que Naruto moría por mirarla. Tallar su espalda y cuidar de él, como una esposa. Por mucho tiempo no pudo ver a Naruto Uzumaki como más que un molesto compañero. Luego se trasformó en su mejor amigo, su persona de más confianza. Finalmente fue su protector y la persona con más bonitos sentimientos que había conocido. Ahora esos sentimientos la habían alcanzado, la pusieron contra las cuerdas y la obligaban a hacer cosas estúpidas. Cosas que jamás Sakura haría si otra fuera la persona en cuestión ¿Cómo encontró el valor para entrar a ese baño desnuda? ¿Por cuantos días se reiría Ino cuando finalmente Sakura tuviera que admitir que la rubia había tenido razón?

Naruto Uzumaki era el hombre que ella amaba. No por descarte, no por culpa o conveniencia. Le gustaba su sonrisa, su alegría, sus pequeñas tonterías. Le gustaba que fuera goloso y que la amara de una manera que rayaba la insania. Naruto Uzumaki era para ella. Era su amigo, su protector, y también su amor. ¿Para qué luchar más?

-Cierra los ojos Onegai….-susurró Sakura que comenzaba a gustarle mucho tenerlo tan incómodo- voy a dejar caer agua sobre ti. No me mires….

Sakura sabía que él no la miraría. Que se moría de ganas por hacerlo pero ante su dulce pedido Naruto siempre iba a ceder. El rubio sin embargo fue honesto con su propio libido y llevando su mano libre al rostro, se cubrió los ojos con firmeza. Tal vez entendiendo que la tentación de abrirlos seria demasiada como para ser honesto y cumplir. La otra mano tenía la tarea de retener y cubrir su parte más íntima, apoyado por sus muslos cerrados. Juntó las rodillas y la dejó actuar a Sakura que parándose al costado le vertió agua tibia quitándole el jabón, esa noche Naruto no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por la oscuridad. Estaría demasiado excitado como para intentar dormir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Rato después, estaba sentado de lado en su cama, solo había un par de velas en su mesita de luz que había dicho a Sakura, apagaría cuando se fuera a dormir. Luego de haberse bañado, la pelirosa le pidió quedarse esa noche en su casa, porque aun llovía. También le pidió prestada una camiseta negra para usarla como piyama. Otra vez Sakura-chan metida en su casa, algunos cuartos más allá de su habitación.

Naruto se levantó de su cama para ir al baño. Le dolía la espalda, también las rodillas y el pie derecho. Fue con la vela encendida y luego de orinar regresó a su habitación. Las prendas de Sakura estaban colgadas en el baño secándose. Había estado desnuda cerca de él, tan cerca. Naruto conocía las malas cosas en su vida, siempre desde niño le habían ocurrido situaciones nada agradables. Pero por primera vez, tenía que agradecer esa paliza. Lo que no podía festejar era la maldita tormenta, la luz se había ido y la vela no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo. No podría descansar, no podría dormir. Se la pasaría la noche entera sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared lateral y viendo el agua escurrir por el vidrio de su ventana.

-¿Naruto? –la voz surgió de la penumbra, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Sakura-chan…. ¿qué ocurre? –intentó levantarse pero casi cae de lado sobre su colchón, aún estaba débil.

-Lamento despertarte Naruto…-susurró ella acercándose y ahora la podía ver, la camiseta le quedaba enorme y cubría hasta el comienzo de sus muslos donde se podía apreciar un bóxer del rubio también prestado- no puedo dormir en el otro cuarto.

-¿Por qué no? –Consultó el sorprendido- es cálido y…

-La oscuridad….-declaró ella mostrándose avergonzada- las velas no son suficientes y afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Él no le dijo nada, ¿Cómo hacerlo si la entendía perfectamente? Sakura se acercó a la cama y arrodillándose en ella se fue acomodando hasta quedar acostada lado a lado con el rubio. Ambos se miraban a la tenue luz de la vela en la mesita de noche tras Sakura. Había una prudente distancia entre los cuerpos, pero no más de un brazo estirado sin fuerzas podía unirlos.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí? –preguntó tímidamente como si hiciera falta.

-Toda la vida….-definió en un pensamiento él, mirándola a los ojos y asintiendo en silencio.

Se mantuvieron alejados, en prudente separación. Obviamente no esperaban que pasara nada sexual considerando que Naruto estaba completamente agotado y Sakura había consumido gran parte de su chakra en curar las heridas. Se miraron fijamente sin decirme más palabras, como si pudieran comunicarse con el silencio. Estaban aliviados de ver al otro tan cerca, era una sensación de confort muy extraña basada en el hecho de que parecían haber dormido juntos toda la vida. Aunque esa noche era la primera vez que lo hacían efectivamente.

-Me vas a decir quienes te golpearon….-susurró ella apenas- mañana me lo dices… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Para matarlos….-indicó cerrando los ojos como si hubiera dicho algo completamente común- lento y muy doloroso.

Naruto no se movió aunque sintió un leve escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. Acostado de lado, siguió observándola dormir un rato largo. Ella descansó con tranquilidad, porque lo tenía cerca y sabía que el joven jamás abusaría de la situación. El la necesitaba cerca, ella lo necesitaba feliz. Se durmieron a un brazo de distancia, la lluvia seguía cayendo impiadosa y la oscuridad reinaba. Esa oscuridad que por muchos meses había atormentado al joven. Pero esa noche no, esa noche no ganaría en las pesadillas de Naruto Uzumaki.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura fue la primera en despertar esa mañana. El sol le dio justo en el rostro con tibieza y eso fue suficiente. Se sentía tan cómoda, tan descansada. Los parpados le pesaban y la invitación para regresar al país de los sueños era tentadora. Reconoció el cuarto donde estaba anoche, pero era el lado opuesto que recordaba haber tomado para dormir. Podía ver la ventana, la mesita de luz, y la pared con el mueble de la ropa que se suponía debía estar a espaldas de ella desde la noche. No veía a Naruto, y lo primero que notó fue que su propio cuerpo estaba acostado muy al centro de la cama en relación a la postura inicial.

Elevó suave la cabeza y una calidez especial la rodeaba, no podía creer la situación en la que solita parecía estar metida. Así que solo pudo sonreír. Estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda al cuerpo de Naruto. El brazo del rubio rodeaba la cintura de la chica y la mano firme y fuerte estaba justo apoyada en el bajo vientre de Sakura. Lo extraño de la situación, era que la propia mano de la pelirosa se asentaba sobre la de Naruto e intercalando los dedos, parecían estar muy a gusto.

Sakura se giró el cuello para revisar si él estaba dormido o debía golpearlo por pervertido. Naruto descansaba con una sonrisa tan placentera y pacifica, que era un crimen pensar en molestarlo. Seguro estaba agotado, después de todo el limo acido no podía recuperar la energía, solo ayudaba a curar las heridas. La retaguardia de Sakura estaba bien pegada a Naruto y ella podía sentir las evidencias de calor por todo el lugar. Primero pensó que el rubio había aprovechado que ella dormía para acercarse y abrazarla por detrás. Pero luego notó que ella misma se había adherido al cuerpo del hombre, y prácticamente estaba pegada a la posición inicial de Naruto.

-Hasta mi propio cuerpo me traiciona…-pensó divertida y avergonzada- estoy sujetándolo y pegándome a él como si temiera su huida. Mejor me levanto, -se dijo apenas- debo desayunar algo y presentarme al trabajo.

Pensó que le costaría horrores deshacerse del firme abrazo del rubio, pero ni bien tuvo al intensión de separarse la fuerza de Naruto se diluyó, dejándola completamente libre. Estaba muy cansado, y la luz del sol no parecía molestarlo en lo absoluto. Para Sakura, había sido la noche más extraña de su vida. Vino con la intensión de traerle luz, lo encontró herido y sangrando bajo la lluvia. Lo trajo a su casa, cuido de él, lo había curado y hasta terminaron bañándose juntos. No contenta con eso, redobló la apuesta y ambos terminaron en la misma cama.

La muchacha desayunó tan solo café que había quedado de cuando vivía en esa casa. Naruto no tenía nada comestible más que ramen en cantidades industriales. Ese Baka no podía vivir siempre comiendo la misma cosa. Ella tendría que ayudarle también en ese aspecto, aunque la cocina en particular no fuera algo que manejara con elegancia. Luego vería como solucionar el tema, ahora tan solo dejó una nota sobre la mesa, diciéndole que se verían nuevamente para la hora del almuerzo.

 _-"al menos me debes una invitación a cenar, nos vemos esta noche"…_ -dejó escrito al final y sonriendo abandonó la casa para ir al hospital.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La mañana se le hizo particularmente larga por alguna extraña razón. Sakura disfrutaba siempre de su trabajo en el hospital y rara era la ocasión en donde mirara el reloj con el afán que se adelantara mágicamente la hora de salir. Eso era más bien menester de Ino, que generalmente aparecía por la oficina de la pelirosa a matar el tiempo con los chismes. Esa mañana Ino no apareció, tal vez de misión u ocupada por alguna causa Sakura tuvo la sensación de extrañarla. Seguramente porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, decir de una vez lo que sentía, o en cualquier caso distraerse del tiempo para que la hora de volver a verlo se acercara sin ser notada. Sakura terminó rápidamente con sus informes y no pudiendo soportar más la espera, fue a la oficina de Shizune para pedirle permiso y salir antes. Usualmente, debería salir a las 3 de la tarde, pero la directora del hospital, sin pedirle ninguna explicación le permitió irse a las 12:30.

Shizune tan solo se preocupó por la salud de Sakura, teniendo en cuenta que jamás pedía salir antes, y jamás faltaba a sus turnos. La pelirosa entregó en manos de su Sempai los informes terminados que gracias a su previsión ya tenía listos desde hacía días, y dijo estar bien; pero tener algo importante que hacer al horario del almuerzo. Dicho esto y acompañado por una sonrisa, Shizune entendió que un hombre era la causa.

-ya era hora….-solo pudo pensar con alegría la morocha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego del entrenamiento matutino, Uchiha Sasuke se apersonó por el hospital para invitar un almuerzo a Sakura. No la encontró trabajando, lo cual era muy extraño. Brevemente se preocupó pero enseguida pudo averiguar por intermedio de algunas enfermeras que la Kunoichi había estado hasta el mediodía, pero se había retirado por asuntos personales un rato antes.

"asuntos personales", Sasuke tuvo el mal presentimiento que su "prometida" estaba ocupada con el Dobe. Por alguna razón la necesidad de comprobarlo se hizo angustiante. Fue caminando por las calles de la villa y se acercó a la casa Uzumaki para aparecerse de "visita". Golpeó la puerta varias veces, nadie respondía. Por algún momento pensó que ellos podían estar adentro evitándolo, activó su chakra para sentirlos en el interior. Para estar seguro si ellos estaban juntos. Pero solo encontró la débil energía de Naruto en completa quietud.

-Naruto-kun está durmiendo…-escuchó una voz detrás que lo hizo girarse sorprendido- puedo verlo con mi Byakugan.

Hinata Hyuuga había intentado lo mismo que Sasuke. Usó su Doujutsu para ver el interior. Naruto seguía durmiendo aunque era pasado el mediodía. Ellos no tenían manera de saber que el rubio estaba agotado de lo sucedido la noche anterior. El moreno estaba algo molesto por que la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa otra vez en pocos días. Como en el campo de entrenamiento, ella parecía saber ser silenciosa cuando lo quería.

-Uchiha-san parece algo preocupado…-admitió Hinata caminando detrás de Sasuke que se alejaba de la casa Uzumaki- ¿sucede algo?

-No me sucede nada….-indicó el moreno- solo buscaba a Sakura.

-¿Y por qué debería estar en casa de Naruto-kun?

-No te importa….

-Uchiha-san sabe que sí.

El la observó de reojo, ella le aguantó la mirada y aunque Sasuke decidió ignorarla yendo a la zona de los comercios en busca de almorzar, pronto comenzó a notar que ella le seguía. No había hecho ni tres cuadras de caminata, cuando Sasuke se volvió para enfrentarla.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo brusco- ¿Por qué me sigues?

Ella bajó la vista con timidez, sus manos juntas en la zona del vientre, tal como si lo recibiera con formalidad en su mansión. Sasuke tuvo el ligero recuerdo de su madre, cuando él era muy niño no notaba estos detalles, ahora podía darse cuenta mucho mejor.

-uchiha-san….me estaba preguntando….-susurró ella bajito pero no completo su frase.

Sasuke elevó una ceja comenzando a ofuscarse. ¿Qué tanto dudaba para decir las cosas? Esa chica era extraña y demasiado tímida. Considerando los gustos del Dobe, era muy evidente porque no le atraía a pesar de ser bonita de aspecto. Por alguna razón le tuvo cierta lastima, ella tenía los mismos problemas para acercarse a su persona elegida que el mismo Uchiha. Sasuke sin embargo moría de hambre, y como hacía casi un minuto que parecían jugar a las estatuas en el medio de la calle, decidió cerrar la conversación en otro lugar:

-Sino piensas responder rápidamente a mi pregunta….-dijo algo tosco tal cual su costumbre- al menos sígueme, voy a comer algo mientras espero que me digas lo que sea.

Y de esa extraña manera, sin proponérselo o aun esperarlo, terminaron almorzando juntos. La muchacha había querido preguntarle si podían entrenar juntos alguna otra vez. Le había parecido muy gratificante que el joven Uchiha la tratara con respeto y no midiera su fuerza cuando practicaron la vez anterior. Todos siempre la veían débil por su personalidad y no entrenaban con toda la intensidad. Ella tenía asuntos que resolver en el seno de su familia y para ello necesitaba ser más fuerte. No pudiendo recurrir a Naruto para ello, no pudiendo acercarse a él para lograr que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, Hinata tenía que mejorar sus técnicas para el futuro. Ella no quería terminar casada con cualquier sujeto por acuerdos del clan. Y por esa razón, no le quedaba otra que aumentar su poder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Sakura ingresó a la cocina de su madre, Mebuki se sorprendió bastante. Usualmente su hija no estaba muy interesada en las cuestiones del hogar. No sabía casi cocinar, siempre recurría a los enlatados cuando dependía de ella el sustento y era infinitamente mejor médico que ama de casa. Siempre habían tenido discusiones y peleas "madre e hija" pero rara era la ocasión donde la pelirosa había pedido algún tipo de consejo a su progenitora.

Mebuki alistaba el almuerzo y su hija cargaba un par de bolsa traídas del mercado. Había comprado ingredientes para alguna receta en particular. Mebuki supo lo que iba a pasar en su cocina y se sintió feliz. Se vio a si misma cuando era joven, entrando a la cocina de su madre a pedir el mismo consejo que Sakura estaría por intentar justo ahora.

-Ka-san….-dijo la pelirosa saludando a su madre- me fui temprano esta mañana al hospital y por eso ahora…

-¿y ahora? –sonrió la madre como si le leyera la mente.

-etto….quiero pedirle una favor –decía algo avergonzaba la pelirosa- ¿me enseñaría a cocinar?

-¿cocinar? –Repitió la rubia que ya había adivinado desde el inicio todo el asunto- ¿quieres aprender a cocinar para alguien en particular? –Vio a su hija sonrojarse y asentir- ¿y que platillo piensas prepararle a tu….comensal?

Sakura estaba roja como tomate, su madre ya lo sabía todo y ella casi ni había hablado. Pero esa noche tenía pensado algo especial, las horas de hospital le hicieron pensar la mejor manera de definir sus asuntos del corazón. Había que cerrar capítulos y solucionar cosas. Sakura suponía que la buena comida ayudaría a su causa. Solo pudo pensar en un platillo, solo en uno para iniciar su aprendizaje.

-quiero aprender a cocinar….ramen –se acercó a su madre que sonriendo la recibió con un cálido abrazo- necesito saber cocinar el mejor ramen del mundo.

-entiendo….-respondió Mebuki- tranquila, tenemos tiempo para trabajar. Manos a la obra entonces…..-se separaron levemente y acariciando el rostro de su hija definió- te aseguro que le va a encantar.

-eso espero Ka-san…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esa noche, en un bar de tantos utilizados por los ninjas, un grupo de Shinobi bebía algunas copas entre amigos luego de varios días estando fuera de Konoha por misión. Uno en particular, estaba de buen humor. Katsuhiko Homura había tenido una buena noche anterior, basada en la paga obtenida de sus misiones y sobre todo cierto asunto relacionado con el estúpido Jinchuriki.

Todo comenzó en la pelea del examen para Chunnin. Cuando ese rubio idiota decidió rendirse, decidió burlarse de Katsuhiko. Ese día le arrebataron su victoria, los ANBU evitaron que ganara. Peor aún, muchos de sus compañeros jamás creyeron que él, hubiera vencido al "héroe". Pasados los días, cuando más lo relataba a sus amigos o conocidos, encontraba más y más gente que no creían en su fuerza. Como si haber ganado por abandono a ese monstruo hubiera eliminado todo rastro de buen merito en sus acciones pasadas y futuras.

El colmo de esa situación la vivió algunos días atrás, cuando aprobó su examen para ascender a Jounnin. Estaba muy contento, había invitado a unos amigos a beber unas copas y todo parecía haber quedado en el pasado, hasta que la ebriedad le soltó la lengua de más a algún idiota.

-Oye….Homura-san…-sonreía el tipo que decidió iniciar el problema- escuché que ascendiste a Jounnin. –Todos los amigos del joven Homura miraron a la mesa del borracho que estaba un poco más allá- seguro fue todo un cuento….como aquella vez que Naruto Uzumaki se burló de ti.

Las risas del lugar no importaron a Katsuhiko, lo que realmente le hirió el orgullo fue ver una discreta sonrisa entre sus propios amigos. Todos dudaban de él, todos se burlaban de él. Nadie creía en sus capacidades por una estúpida pelea en la que el rival no dio todo lo que tenía. ¿Naruto Uzumaki no dio todo realmente? ¿Simplemente se dejó ganar? ¿Quiso burlarse del examen? ¿Quiso burlarse de él? Como fuera el asunto, esa noche Katsuhiko la utilizó para incitar a su grupo de amigos. Si tanto creían que el jinchuriki era un fraude, significaba que se estaba burlando de todos, no solo de Homura. Significaba que tal vez la aldea lo estaba utilizando al Uzumaki como una especie de "talismán" en la búsqueda de hacer creer a otras villas que era muy fuerte.

Tenía fama y gloria sin merecerlo. La gente común, los civiles le saludaban con respeto sin merecerlo. Se burlaba de todos, de ninjas honrados que entrenaban al máximo todos los días en silencio mientras el cosechaba los triunfos de los muertos en la guerra. ¡Y ya puestos! Con la borrachera y las teorías absurdas generadas por la madrugada de copas, seguramente el tal Naruto Uzumaki seguiría cosechando éxitos de otros. El Hokage había sido su maestro y era asunto muy conocido entre los ninjas. Seguramente le otorgaría el premio de otros ninjas que murieran como si el maldito monstruo lo hubiera hecho el mismo.

Katsuhiko logró su propósito, envenenar la cabeza de sus amigos y juntos decidieron darle una lección al jinchuriki. Emboscarlo y darle una paliza. O bien averiguar si realmente era una mentira su gran nivel de "héroe". Las historias que decían que él solo derrotó a Gaara de la arena en la invasión hace años, debían ser una mentira. Después de todo, Gaara ahora era Kazekage y el Kyuubi seguía siendo un Gennin ¿verdad? ¿Entonces cómo podían ser historias ciertas?

La noche anterior, Katsuhiko lideró a sus amigos que disfrazados como ANBU atacaron en la oscuridad a Naruto Uzumaki. Presentó batalla discente lo tenían que admitir. Aunque al principio complicado, no fue nada inmanejable. Cuando por fin quebraron su resistencia, lo llevaron a un lugar apartado para evitar que gritara pidiendo auxilio. Allí se recrearon con calma en su castigo, le dieron duro, para castigarlo por las muertes en la guerra y todos los ninjas que eran héroes mientras ese "héroe", disfrutaba de una casa nueva y fama. Sin embargo, les sorprendió que no pidiera ayuda en ningún momento. Que resistiera la paliza en silencio, que solo gruñera ante heridas que debieron hacerle gritar cuando menos. Cuando lo dejaron finalmente, apenas respiraba. Como no habían escuchado noticias de su muerte esa mañana seguramente debía estar en el hospital recuperándose.

-No puede ser…-susurró uno de los compañeros del joven Homura mirando hacia la calle- es Uzumaki.

Lo vieron pasar caminando por la calle completamente normal. No tenía heridas, no tenía vendas, ni siquiera caminaba con dificultad. ¡Es un monstruo! Pensaron, ¡no podía estar tan fresco por la calle luego de haber sido destrozado la noche anterior! No parecía herido, ni siquiera cansado. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar curado en tan solo 24 horas?

-Entonces, los rumores de que había perdido el poder del Kyuubi eran mentira- dijo alguno más- su recuperación lo confirma. Nunca apareció por el hospital en todo el día, no existe forma que esté curado de manera normal sin el chakra del demonio.

-Sin embargo lo derrotamos fácilmente para el nivel que dicen tenia. –Apuntó Katsuhiko a los suyos- mi abuelo, quien recientemente se ha retirado del consejo de clanes, siempre ha dicho que ese niño-demonio hace tiempo debió morir. Por el bien de Konoha, antes que alguna otra aldea se dé cuenta que no sirve para luchar y se queden con el Kyuubi.

-¿Matarlo? –Pregunto otro del grupo- ¿no sería peligroso? ¿No liberaría al demonio?

-Por eso debo consultar mejor con mi abuelo, -Continuó el joven Homura- porque si pudimos derrotarlo tan fácil y si conseguimos como sellar al demonio de su interior en otro sujeto, Naruto Uzumaki pasará a la historia por burlarse de nosotros. (Y si ese inútil puede tener al Kyuubi, seguramente yo podre absorber sus poderes y hacerme invencible).

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto había salido muy tarde de su casa cuando se despertó. Leyendo la nota que dejó Sakura intentaba hallarla para cenar con ella. Estaba feliz, había descansado como nunca en muchos meses, aun cuando despertó tarde ese día, podía sentir el suave perfume de mujer que su amada pelirosa había dejado. Durmieron juntos, ¡durmieron muy juntitos! Naruto no cabía de la felicidad. Ella lo había curado, y siempre lo sacaba del pozo cuando se sentía deprimido. ¿Qué extraño poder tenia Sakura sobre él? ¿Cómo era capaz de doblegarlo tan fácil? Como fuera, Naruto le debía una cena y agradecerle. Ella había salvado su vida, otra vez había salvado su vida.

Nunca, ni por un momento pensó en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tal vez el estar curado casi completamente por ese extraño limo acido de las babosas era lo que lo mantenía distraído de pensar en los que lo agredieron. En las razones que los llevaron a atacarlo. Naruto solo quería hallar a Sakura. Nada más que eso, quería verla una vez más. A ese simple deseo se reducía su mundo. Recorrió la aldea buscándola. El hospital, la casa Haruno, el departamento de Ino. Los lugares favoritos para comer de la chica y también preguntó a las enfermeras que estaban de turno para saber si la habían visto. Paso por el departamento de Shizune-Nee y la morocha le informó que Sakura había salido temprano del hospital al mediodía. Finalmente, ya siendo bastante tarde, Naruto supuso que Sakura tal vez tenía misión y por eso no estaba en Konoha.

Regresaba a su casa un poco decepcionado a decir verdad. Hubiera querido cenar con ella y como siempre pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado. Sin embargo, seria natural una situación como esta a futuro. Ella seguía siendo ninja, ella seguía teniendo obligaciones fuera de Konoha de tanto en tanto. Que Naruto hubiera renunciado no significaba que ella lo había hecho. El rubio regresaba a su casa y observó que las luces interiores estaban encendidas.

Por fin pudo recordar que la noche anterior había sufrido una emboscada en plena aldea y tuvo mucho cuidado al acercarse a su casa. Sin embargo, el aroma a ramen dispersó la tensión casi instantáneamente. Naruto abrió la puerta de entrada y sobre la mesa preparada estaba su cena. Ella estaba increíblemente guapa, no le hacía falta demasiado para estarlo a ojos de Naruto, pero cuando se anudaba el cabello y se colocaba ropa liviana, el joven parecía ver el cielo al observarla.

-Dijiste que debía invitarte a cenar Sakura-chan…-sonrió el acercándose lentamente.

-Cambio de planes, -anunció ella- pensé que sería mejor una cena más privada. Ya sabes, para evitar el clima afuera.

-¿Ramen?

-Espero que te guste, -sonrió ella sirviéndole- lo hice con mis propias manos (Aunque Ka-san ayudo mucho)

Estaba delicioso. Especialmente hecho por sus manos, por las manos de Sakura-chan parecía creado por dioses. No importaba que no fuera mejor que el de Ichiraku. Para Naruto ahora lo era, porque ella lo había preparado. Mientras comían no se dijeron nada, solamente estaban concentrados en cenar y el silencio era un tipo de lengua interesante. Se miraban cada tanto, pero enseguida apartaban la vista. Como si en los ojos se revelara algo que debían ocultar. Naruto sin embargo estaba en el límite, sabía que podía cometer un error al ser impulsivo, pero ya no podía esperar más. Estaba exhausto de desearla a la distancia. Si las cosas se rompían, que lo hicieran de una buena vez.

Terminaron de cenar, charlando de esto y aquello. Juntos arreglaron el lavado de los enseres e incluso tomaron café para el tiempo del postre. Naruto agradeció que ella lo hubiera salvado, ella volvió a preguntar por los agresores y el rubio confeso con sinceridad que estaban cubiertos y enmascarados.

-Reconozco el estilo de pelea de uno solo….-dijo serio el rubio- pero no sabría decirte quien es. Solo que alguna vez lo he visto maniobrar con su katana.

-Bueno….-dijo la pelirosa cuando ya era muy tarde- espero que la cena te haya gustado mucho. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Creo que debería irme y…

La lluvia y los truenos, una bendición esa noche. El estallido del temporal detuvo la marcha de la chica hacia la puerta. Ella le daba la espalda aunque estaban muy cerca. Naruto se posicionó justo detrás, coloco una mano con suavidad en el hombro de Sakura y la obligó a girar. Ella obedeció al movimiento y se miraron en completa concentración. Respiraban con dificultad, mirándose profundamente. Algo estaba por estallar, algo tan fuerte como la tormenta del exterior.

-Naruto…

-Sakura-chan….quédate conmigo…

-Está lloviendo afuera…. ¿verdad?

-Muy fuerte….-acusó el rubio acercándose y mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, se pegaba a su cuerpo como buscando calor- muy….fuerte.

-Naruto….-suspiró la joven cuando el rostro del Uzumaki acortó la distancia peligrosamente- Naruto yo….

-te amo….

Esas palabras fueron el fin, y también el comienzo. Naruto soltó la frase para descargar su angustia, y lo siguiente fue cubrir con su ansiosa boca los labios de Sakura Haruno. Los labios de la mujer que amaba. Ella devolvió el beso sin dudar, había venido a eso, a devolverle todo lo que por años había conseguido. Los brazos de la joven lentamente fueron subiendo hasta el cuello de su compañero, hasta rodearlo con delicadeza que una niña toma para atar el cabello de su muñeca preferida. El beso se prolongó todo lo que el oxígeno había permitido. Pero luego del primero vino el segundo, y luego otro, y otro más. Ya no había huida, ya no existía nadie a quien aguardar.

El la abrazó con firmeza y obligándola a caminar retrocediendo la ubicó sobre la mesa cercana. La hizo sentarse y por instinto invadió con su cuerpo el espacio que las piernas abiertas de la chica le dejaron libre. Sakura estaba devolviendo cada beso con ardor, aferrada al cuello de Naruto como un salvavidas.

-Sakura-chan….yo….yo…-dijo obnubilado Naruto mirándole la boca cuando apenas se separó a respirar.

-Lo sé….-indico ella jadeando- yo también te necesito. Yo también te amo Naruto.

Las caricias suaves ganaron intensidad y en las bocas, se devoraban mutuamente. Naruto estacionó su mano derecha en las caderas de Sakura, prohibiéndole alejarse de su cuerpo. Mientras la mano izquierda asentada en el cuello de la chica marcaba con intensidad el ritmo de los besos. La tenia sujeta de manera arrolladora y perfecta, como si hubiera sabido desde siempre como tomarla. Como si hubiera aprendido de sus sueños la manera de poseerla.

-Naruto…Onegai….-susurró excitada Sakura entre besos- aun no….aun no te recuperas.

El joven no lo entendía así, era cierto que aún conservaba dolores en varias zonas de su cuerpo, era cierto que probablemente no tendría la energía necesaria para sostener una relación sexual extensa, pero por Kami había esperado demasiado tiempo este momento.

-Te necesito Sakura-chan….-jadeó en su oído Naruto y haciendo fuerza la cargó sobre sus caderas llevándola hacia la zona de los cuartos- no puedo esperar más.

Una parte de ella quiso resistirse, temía que le hiciera mal a Naruto esforzarse luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero los besos y las caricias habían despertado su lado de mujer, también deseaba sentir todo lo que Ino le contaba de sus experiencias y una sensación más profunda de lo que había experimentado en su propia autosatisfacción. Naruto la llevó por las escaleras acariciándola con pasión y no dejando nunca de besarla. Las piernas de Sakura se enredaron en la cintura de Naruto dejando muy en claro que su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con el objetivo de esa noche.

Cuando la pudo tender sobre su cama, la joven intentó incorporarse un poco entre las sabanas aun desordenadas de la noche anterior. La mirada de Naruto la tenía completamente aturdida, jamás había sentido el deseo de un hombre como en ese momento. Los ojos azules del rubio la exploraban centímetro a centímetro, casi como si ya estuviera desnuda. Él se arrodillo en la cama, se acercaba lento hacia la pelirosa que no podía regular su respiración. Naruto pareció detenerse, entrecruzo sus brazos y de un tirón se quitó la camiseta negra quedando con su torso desnudo.

-Naruto…-gimió ella retrocediendo hasta el espaldar y juntando las rodillas- tal vez deberíamos….

El rubio se acercó como una fiera acechando a su presa, si tan solo Sakura hubiera sabido cuanto miedo acumulaba el cuerpo de Naruto, tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan intimidada. Sin embargo, casi como respondiendo a las suplicas de Sakura, hubo una pequeña interrupción. La ventana del cuarto se abrió de par en par, por el viento y la lluvia. Naruto tuvo que pararse de la cama para cerrarlas. Distraerse algunos segundos de su precioso objetivo. Cuando por fin aseguró la ventana, pudo notar que la joven se retraía contra la pared como evitándolo. Tratando de guardar la distancia.

El rubio suspiró dejando escapar una leve sonrisa de sorpresa. Ella no quería hacerlo, ella no se sentía cómoda, ni preparada al parecer. Naruto notando esto, creyendo que solo estaba obligándola a hacer algo que no deseaba, simplemente se dio por vencido. Lentamente y para que ella notara que el asunto no continuaría, se recostó de lado en la cama y le sonrió apenas. Como dando a entender que no avanzaría más allá.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para sorprenderse. Era cierto que estaba algo reprimida por la voraz situación que la tenía en la cama de Naruto. Pero los besos y las caricias habían sido reales, su cuerpo estaba encendido y quería más. ¿Por qué Naruto había detenido su avance? Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de sus propios movimientos cobardes. Naruto creía que ella no deseaba lo que sucedía. Sakura entonces tomó el turno de avanzar para compartir la acción.

Sin decirse ni una palabra, ella se acercó dejando un profundo beso en los labios de su hombre. Abrió sus muslos y tomando una posición dominante se subió sobre las caderas de un Naruto que solo atinó a colocarse boca arriba y esconder las manos detrás de su cuello. Sakura sonrió, acomodando su pelvis con un movimiento circular para ajustarse perfecto sobre Naruto. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella se sentaba tomando distancia.

-Kami….-pensaba Sakura aturdida- ¿le va a gustar mi cuerpo?

-está nerviosa, -pensaba Naruto mientras tanto- yo también lo estoy. Dejare que ella me guie hasta donde quiera.

Sakura tomó entre sus manos el brazo derecho de Naruto y sacándolo de detrás de su cuello fue acariciándolo hasta tener la mano del hombre entre las suyas. No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente, solo quería experimentar tocándolo hasta permitir a su instinto decidir. Le dio un par de suaves besos entre los dedos de Naruto y luego fue guiando esa mano hasta su propio vientre. La obligó lentamente a subir y le hizo tomar el cierre de su chaleco color arena, para que fuera Naruto quien lo abriera.

Algunos relámpagos del exterior la iluminaban entre la penumbra, Naruto la tenía sentada sobre sus caderas y ahora tenía solo la camiseta de redes y el top de tela negra como única oposición. El rubio se dejó guiar por los brazos de Sakura que lo obligaron a sentarse. Naruto se dejaba conducir para darle más confianza, cosa que agradó a la chica y comenzaba a relajarla. Volvieron a besarse cuando varios truenos desde el exterior retumbaron en el cuarto. Naruto la besó con suavidad, las manos de Sakura conducían a las suyas para fuera quitándole prenda por prenda, desde que la conocía, había sabido que ella tenía el control de la relación. Pero eso nunca le había importado al joven Shinobi, y esa noche en particular….

Le importaba mucho menos.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. CAPITULO 8, parte 2

**CAPITULO 8: NECESIDAD, Parte 2**

Su boca era perfecta…

Ocupaba el espacio preciso en cada beso para volverlo loco. Que ella condujera las manos para quitarse su propia ropa, simplemente le encantaba. Los pequeños suspiros en el oído de Naruto lo encendían más. Las caricias que Naruto podía dar a ese tierno cuerpo, a esa piel tan suave. Sakura-chan tenía una suavidad que parecía imposible de conseguir. Naruto así lo creía realmente, y cuando por fin pudo quitarle la camiseta de redes, cuando solo el top negro quedó como oposición; el rubio se soltó del control tratando de bajarlo por sí mismo y ver los pechos al desnudo.

-No Naruto…-gimió ella abrazándose firme al cuello de su pareja, y acortando distancia le impidió quitar la prenda- no me quites eso Onegai.

-Sakura-chan….-respondió el entre los besos- quiero acariciarte ahí.

-Ahí no quiero….es vergonzoso.

Siempre el asunto de sus senos, Sakura tenía mucha vergüenza por que no eran enormes como los de otras chicas. Era como si jamás se terminarían de desarrollar completamente. Eran pequeños, apenas si hacía falta una mano para cubrirlos. Eso la hacía dudar de sus encantos a Sakura, esa vergüenza tenia y aun no la acababa de controlar. Naruto sin entenderlo demasiado, se concentró en otras partes del cuerpo de su mujer, no era la única zona por visitar esa noche aquella escondida tras el top negro.

Las caricias de Naruto descendieron por la espalda de Sakura y se instalaron en su trasero. Allí si ella confiaba en gustarle porque estaba perfectamente formado y hasta la pervertida de Ino lo había admirado. El muchacho estaba completamente caliente por la situación, comenzó a buscar en la falda de Sakura el botón que liberara la zona baja. La chica estaba vez se lo permitió, sin cortar los besos en labios y cuello. Aun podían sentir los truenos más fuertes del exterior, pero también el latir de sus corazones cada vez era más y más ensordecedor.

Cuando Naruto abrió el botón oculto de la falda a un costado de Sakura, ella distrajo las caricias para terminar de quitar la prenda y solo le quedaba la braguita que deliciosamente pequeña, cubría su intimidad. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y luego observó más abajo con nerviosismo para encontrar a la parte más sensible de Naruto, completamente excitado. Realmente a él le gustaba su cuerpo, pensó la joven en una ráfaga de lucidez. Eso era lo más importante.

-Recuéstate…-le rogó ella, cuyos cabellos rosados estaban sueltos por todo su rostro.

Naruto obedeció, ansioso de continuar sabía que Sakura necesitaba entrar en confianza. El rubio no podía entender como una mujer tan condenadamente atractiva, dudara de su belleza. Pero no importaba, él tendría toda la paciencia del mundo para que ambos disfrutaran la noche. Ella tenía un poco más de experiencia, y por "un poco" era tan solo una leve ventaja. Sabía cómo funcionaba el proceso, lo había tenido que aprender en las clases de seducción para Kunoichi. Pero evidentemente los nervios no le ayudaban en nada. Sakura se recostó sobre el torso del rubio, el cual no pudo evitar que se le escapara una suave sonrisa. Todavía intentaba cubrirse en el frente, ni siquiera quería que él la mirara.

-Será todo un placer desojarte florecita…-pensó excitado Naruto

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que se recostaron en la cama. Los besos eran profundos y cargados de erotismo, las lenguas jugaban y se perseguían deliciosamente. Ahora era Naruto quien estaba arriba. Había tumbado a su bella pelirosa de espaldas al colchón y ya sin ninguna prenda de la cintura para abajo, estaban más que dispuestos a llegar hasta el final. El intentó penetrarla, ella había abierto sus muslos para permitírselo pero no hubo suerte. Sakura no renunció a besarlo y dejando escapar una leve sonrisa de verlo algo complicado con la situación, uso su propia mano para guiarlo hasta la entrada de placer.

-aquí…-le susurró al oído Sakura- despacio Onegai.

Él lo intentó nuevamente, acariciando los sensibles labios vaginales con la punta de su arma. Finalmente tuvo que aplicar más presión, y en dos intentos por fin pudo invadir esa estrecha y virgen cavidad. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos arrastrado por el deseo. Era tan satisfactorio afirmar su dureza contra ella. Era sensacional.

-ahhh….Naruto….

La escuchó gemir su nombre y eso lo volvía loco ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple como un gemido despertar ese fuego en su interior? Naruto no sabía qué hacer para controlarse, la necesidad de arrasar esa defensa de Sakura violentamente, era cada vez más difícil de contener. Muchas veces había experimentado el poder en su vida. Con el chakra de Kyuubi, con su propia energía espiritual. Incluso el modo ermitaño tenía sensaciones de poder muy complicadas de replicar. Pero tener el cuerpo de la mujer que había amado toda su vida debajo suyo, era algo fuera de ese mundo.

-des….aahh….despacio Onegai….

Ella lo gozaba pero tenía dolor, Naruto podía verlo en los verdes orbes de Sakura todas las sensaciones compartidas. Se sentía invadida por el deseo y si bien aún los muslos de ella no presentaban respuesta en su apertura, el interior de Sakura apretaba de una manera increíble. Como un guante, adaptándose a la rudeza del invasor. Echándolo y volviéndolo a atraer en fases perfectamente complementadas. El joven empezó a moverse lento un minuto después. Embistiendo con firmeza pero sin llegar a fondo. Luego habiendo ganado un poco de espacio, cuando la sentía más relajada comenzó a darle velocidad.

-Naru…aaaahhh…..aahh…..ahhh….Naru…too….mmmm….mmmm….

Ella estaba completamente perdida, el apenas si podía sostener la sensación. La acariciaba y la besaba tratando de darle placer, quería darle lo mejor de todo, la mejor noche de su vida. Finalmente luego de un tiempo que no podrían determinar, Naruto comenzó a necesitar embestirla con más fuerza. Y lo hizo, dejando escapar gestos de fuerza contenida.

-Sakura-chan….-gruño embistiéndola más rudo- Sakura-chan….SAKURAAAA…

Era increíble, la forma como ella lo capturaba con su cuerpo. La manera de apretarlo, de encerrarlo con sus muslos firmemente y ya no permitirle escapar. Ahora la pasión le había dado fuerzas renovadas a Sakura. Las manos de la chica recorrían los músculos de la espalda en Naruto, sus uñas, podía sentirlas el rubio y eso aún le incitaba más a afirmarse en la fricción. Finalmente sucedió, el calor los superaba a ambos y se frotaban tan fuerte que parecían maderos a punto de encender una fogata.

-Naru…aahhhhhhhh NARUTOOOOO

-SAKURAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHH

El rubio apenas pudo sostenerse en sus brazos, todo el cuerpo le temblaba de una manera que no podía comprender. La tenia, la había tenido y aún estaba dentro de ella. Aun residía en su interior, aunque un poco más "débil" se podría decir. Naruto la miró a los ojos, los dos jadeaban por impactados por las sensaciones, la adrenalina en estado puro los desbordaba.

-Sakura-chan….-pensaba Naruto.

-Naruto….-susurró ella apenas.

Y no se dijeron nada, porque no hacía falta hablar para saber que ella quería continuar, para suponer que él retomaría su labor de amarla en pocos segundos. Se besaron suavemente reiniciando una maquinaria de energía que no se apagaría fácil. Ella fue la que tomó el control a continuación, lo dio vuelta y acomodándose sobre Naruto permitió recomenzar los movimientos. Girando sus caderas comenzó a generar otra vez fricción. Ella no iba a permitir que las cosas terminaran con tan solo una vez.

Naruto le dejó operar sin lucha, pero su excitación fue incontrolable. Con firmeza tomó la tela que servía de sostén en los pechos de Sakura y la desanudo bajándola de su posición inicial. Ella apenas quiso resistirse a eso, sin embargo como un hambriento Naruto la abrazó firme y comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones de la chica que ahora gemía sin control alguno.

-ahhh Naruto ah ah…..-reclamó ella afirmando una mano en la cabeza del rubio para que no despegara la boca de su cuerpo- ¡me estas lamiendo….me estas lamiendo! Son pequeños…son tan….aaaahh…..pequeños.

A Naruto poco lo importaba el tamaño de algo tan suave y delicioso. Notar como poco a poco se iban endureciendo los pezones por sus caricias y besos, era lo que ocupaba toda su mente por el momento. Y hubiera deseado continuar por siempre, porque ella era estupenda. Pero realmente estaba cansado. Tal vez podía sostener su pasión, su dureza, por solo un par de veces más. Porque quería tanto complacerla y hacerla feliz.

Minutos después la posición se modificó. Sakura alejó sus propios senos de la boca de su hombre sentándose recta. Girar sus caderas ya no le era suficiente, y tenía que utilizar su propio peso para mejorar la calidad de las embestidas. Ahora subía y baja sobre Naruto cabalgándolo con ritmo pausado, pero después de un tiempo ese movimiento tampoco fue suficiente y comenzó a hacerlo frenéticamente. Ahora las caricias de Naruto eran rudas, ambas manos estaban sobre los senos de Sakura y los apretaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Los frotaba, y ella sentía un calor quemándola en su vientre. Era la mayor necesidad, esa angustiante sensación similar al comienzo de una parálisis.

-AAH…AH….AAH…..AAHH…..NARUTOOOOOO

-SAKURAAAAAAAA

El no pudo sostenerlo más, sentirla tan excitada gemir como una hembra en celo, lo había obligado a derramarse. Esa misma explosión terminó por arrastrarla a Sakura. En su interior todo era convulsión y la sensación de estar siendo rellenada. Su piel tenía extrañas descargas que parecían electricidad, sus pulmones trabajaban a toda capacidad para recuperar el oxígeno. Se sentía tan bien, tan completa, tan satisfecha. Se desplomó sobre Naruto tratando de sentirlo cerca. Usó sus últimas fuerzas para guiar las manos del rubio a su propia espalda. Para que la abrazara, para que la contuviera, no dejándola ir nunca más.

Tuvo el último reflejo la chica, de elevar su rostro y observar a su amado completamente exhausto. Se durmió sobre el pecho de Naruto. Ambos desnudos, sudorosos, habiendo compartido el momento más íntimo de sus vidas. Tal vez no fuera mejor por falta de experiencia o energía, pero era solo el comienzo. Habría días nuevos para amarse, este no era el final. Sino el principio, de una nueva vida juntos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura abrió sus ojos a la madrugada siguiente. Había dormido poco pero no parecía necesitar más. Naruto en cambio estaba completamente agotado, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para complacerla y sostener una evidente desventaja física. Ella sabía muy bien cómo usar el chakra e incrementar su recuperación energética, lo hacía casi en la inconciencia. Sakura decidió moverse de encima de Naruto, y se recostó a su lado. Luego puso en orden las sabanas para cubrirse hasta el pecho con ellas. Acostada de lado, le ayudó al rubio para moverse. Rato después, Naruto dormía de costado también, y Sakura se quedó mirándolo tranquilamente.

Veía a su rostro, y de tanto en tanto lo acariciaba con ternura.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso mirándolo dormir, solo que el cuarto de una prudente oscuridad fue aclarándose más y más por la llegada del día. Sakura seguía observándolo, y todas las trabas que su mente colocaba a lo que anoche habían hecho, eran borradas por los gestos relajados del muchacho dormido. Las marcas en sus mejillas ahora eran sutiles, en comparación con el recuerdo que Sakura tenía de su compañero cuando niño. Había sido un Baka y aun lo seguía siendo, pero disponía de una generosidad y ternura que la muchacha no había conocido jamás en otros hombres. Eso entre otras cosas, eso la tenía completamente conquistada. Que el fuera fuerte, pero ante ella vulnerable como un pequeño. Que la necesitara, así como su madre le había indicado que su padre dependía. No podía evitar recordar las propias palabras de Naruto, que hace tiempo le dijo que la necesitaba. Que siempre la había necesitado. Se sentía genial para Sakura ahora que lo entendía.

Y una gran responsabilidad también…

Porque era ella quien podía recuperarlo. Era ella quien podía darle vida otra vez. Por qué lo conocía, entendía la manera especial en la cual hacía falta llegarle al corazón. Finalmente Naruto estaba despertando, y esos ojos azules reflejaban lo que Sakura quería ver. Felicidad, tranquilidad, descanso correcto.

-hola…-sonrió ella

-buen día Sakura-chan…-respondió débilmente- ¿Cómo has…pasado la noche?

-genial…-respondió la chica mordiendo levemente sus labios- aunque la mañana también se ve muy bien.

-gracias…supongo –dijo el rubio tocando con delicadeza la mano que acariciaba su rostro –me siento muy bien, como si por fin hubiera dormido después de mucho.

-no has necesitado dormir con luz últimamente…-susurró ella sonriendo apenas y ante el sorpresivo gesto de Naruto, decidió aclararlo- no soy tonta Naruto, hace meses vivíamos juntos en esta casa. Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo.

-creí….yo….-él dudaba algo avergonzado- no quiero hablar del asunto.

-¿conmigo no quieres hablarlo? –Apuntó Sakura seria- sabes perfectamente que todo quedara entre nosotros.

-una pesadilla Sakura-chan….-dijo a disgusto Naruto y se sentó de frente en la cama apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas- una que me persigue desde que recibí el ataque del Juubi.

Sakura también se sentó y apoyando detrás de Naruto le rodeó con sus brazos. Acariciaba el pecho del rubio, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro. No quería forzarlo a nada, solo quería demostrarle su apoyo.

-deberíamos concentrarnos en los problemas que se vienen…-dijo Naruto tratando de desviar el tema- como pensar en explicarle a Sasuke, o a tus padres lo que hicimos anoche.

-cuéntame….-le susurró suavemente ella nada dispuesta a dejarse distraer y hasta depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio- lo que sea que te esté molestando, lo superaremos juntos.

-siempre la misma pesadilla….-dijo por fin Naruto luego de suspirar y pensarlo unos segundos- veo una estatua del Kyuubi en el centro de la plaza en esta villa. Estoy solo y tengo frio, parece que no he comido en años. Me siento débil.

Las palabras salían con dificultad, Sakura lo sentía sufrir pero entendía que era mejor descargara esa angustia. Que la expulsara como si fuera un veneno, para sentirse mejor.

-veo cosas muy desagradables…-proseguía Naruto que no quería hablarle sobre verla casada con Sasuke- cosas que me hieren profundamente, que me decepcionan. Cosas que no deberían dolerme, pero a pesar de todo me hacen daño.

Sakura tan solo continúo pegada a él, escuchando su respiración. Tenía la impresión que ella era parte de esas pesadillas también. De alguna manera le había hecho daño. Por eso tal vez Naruto no se animaba a decirlo. La agredía hace meses, a pesar de no culparla por lo sucedido al final de la guerra. Tenía que ver con sus pesadillas.

-luego atacan a la aldea….-señaló el rubio- sombras en la noche que no puedo detener. Una enorme que se parece al Juubi. Monstruos por todos lados, y la gente muere. Todos mueren mientras yo no puedo hacer más que observar.

-¿estoy en tu pesadilla?

-si

-¿y también me ves morir?

-lamentablemente.

-te entiendo, y de verdad siento por lo que has pasado. –Sakura no sabía cómo consolarlo- ojala no hubiera sido tan tonta, ojala nunca me hubiera parado en ese lugar y…

-no Sakura-chan…-respondió el firme y girándose se abrazaron- no lamentes nada. Sin ese ataque del Juubi, tal vez nunca hubiera podido amarte como anoche –Le dio un beso profundo- tal vez nunca hubieras tenido la necesidad de acercarte a mí. De conocerme….mejor.

-tal vez me tardaría mas, -sonrió ella traviesa- pero tarde o temprano me hubieras conquistado. Naruto…

Nuevamente se besaron aunque no eran demostraciones de una nueva intensión sexual. Era tan solo deseo de tocarse, de caricias y de mutua compañía. Aunque claramente si continuaban así, ambos terminarían por excitarse.

-no Naruto espera….ji ji…-se divertía ella de poder animarlo tan fácil- no has terminado de contarme. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué sucede en tu pesadilla?

-¿eso importa ahora? –Resalto el rubio más concentrado en tocar el cuerpo desnudo frente al suyo- mmnn….Sakura-chan creo que necesito algo de ti.

-pervertido Baka…-respondió gimiendo la rosa- ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer. Naru…

-¿Qué cosas Sakura-chan? ¿No puede esperar a más tarde?

-más tarde tengo trabajo…-anunció ella- necesito desayunar, mmnnn un baño…..ah Naruto… espera….también necesito….mmnn…

-¿Qué cosa Sakura-chan? –susurraba en su oído el rubio sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla.

-un favor de tu parte.

Naruto se separó levemente para mirarla a los ojos, ese pedido traía algo que seguramente le costaría mucho realizar. Sin embargo, si antes de la noche anterior estuvo siempre dispuesto a todo por causa de ella, ahora realmente la sensación se había multiplicado por un millón. Todo lo que Sakura-chan necesitara, todo lo que deseara, aun lo que Naruto no tenía a su alcance; él estaba dispuesto a conseguir. Si eso no era amar….

No sabía Naruto decir que lo era.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki. Un lugar donde entre otras cosas sueltas estaban los maderos que Naruto pensaba convertir en muebles con la instrucción del señor Miyami. Un adorable anciano que lo aceptó como su estudiante en carpintería. Sin embargo allí estaban, Naruto y Sakura con sus ropas de combate. Ella en la noche había venido con ropa de civil, pero en la casa de Naruto aún quedaban algunas prendas de ella cuando vivía hace tiempo. Así que tomando prestadas ciertas cosas del rubio, más una calza propia y las botas que dejó en la entrada esa noche, Sakura estaba dispuesta para su "pedido".

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí Sakura-chan? –Consultó Naruto serio quien estaba vestido y armado como si estuviera por irse de misión- ¿Por qué mis armas y…?

-ah ah ah….-le hizo callar ella sonriendo con su mano en señal de alto- me prometiste hacerme este favor… ¿de acuerdo?

-no te prometí nada…-hizo puchero Naruto cruzándose de brazos- aun podríamos estar en la cama. (Y no durmiendo precisamente)

Ella se acercó lentamente y Naruto no podía despegar los ojos de esa bella figura enfrente. Sakura se acercó, y usando ambos brazos lo rodeó por el cuello dándole un profundo beso al cual Naruto correspondió con pasión. Luego ella alejo la boca levemente, y susurró aun cuando el muchacho aun no podía pensar con equilibrio.

-últimamente he estado teniendo problemas en las misiones –Dijo Sakura sin separarse de estar a centímetros de otro beso- necesito entrenarme, y requiero alguien que me ayude sin cuestionarme. Tengo trabajo en el hospital, tengo responsabilidades que me impiden reunirme con mis compañeros de equipo. Así que pensé…

-¿pensaste… en…? –balbuceó Naruto avanzando y tratando de capturar otro beso pero ella mantenía la distancia.

-He pensado en cambiar mi turno del hospital a las tardes –Indicó ella- dormiré en mi casa como buena niña por las noches para evitarnos problemas. Pero en las mañanas, puedo venir aquí para entrenarme contigo –Naruto apenas la escuchaba, ya que sus brazos rodeaban las caderas de la joven, acariciando su trasero perfectamente cubierto por la calza y el pantaloncillo- almorzaremos juntos aquí, y antes de mi trabajo en la tarde….

-¿Qué pasara?...-consultó Naruto besando el cuello de Sakura que gemía tenuemente.

-lo que….tu…..quieras que pase.

Era todo, una promesa de más apasionado amor luego del almuerzo. Lo único que Naruto tenía que hacer era ayudarla a entrenar, y la tendría todos los mediodías solo para él. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero como alguna vez Ero-Sennin le dijo sobre las mujeres: _"Naruto, si algo con una o varias mujeres es demasiado bueno para ser cierto… ¡Es cierto!"_ así que Naruto tan solo asintió. Sin dudas ella le daría una soberana paliza en su nivel actual, pero Naruto haría su mejor esfuerzo para asistirla en su tarea de ponerse en forma. Era la única manera de tenerla más tiempo para él, y ayudarla a que nada le suceda en sus misiones.

Se separaron luego que ella girara dándole una espectacular vista de su apetecible trasero, y cuando Sakura tomó distancia comenzaron a posicionarse para combatir. Naruto no sospechó nada, su cerebro estaba demasiado obnubilado por todo lo bueno que venía sucediéndole desde la otra noche. Tenía que disfrutarlo, tenía que dejar de pensar en los ¿Por qué? Y sacarle jugo de naranja a la vida. Esa vida que Sakura Haruno parecía haberle otorgado nuevamente con su piel y calor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La oficina de Haruno Sakura en el hospital…

-Sakura….cielo….-dijo Ino con ese gesto astuto que parecía descubrir el mundo- si no me dices que está sucediendo, no dejare de rondarte.

La sonrisa la delató, era imposible dejar de sonreír. Sakura intentaba comportarse normalmente pero Ino que conocía cada pequeño gesto que la pelirosa se atrevía a realizar, tenía un documento para leerla de cuerpo entero.

-Ino tengo trabajo, -trató de parecer seria pero la verdad no podía- supongo que tú también, dado que jamás tienes tus informes rellenados a tiempo. Solo déjame sola y…

Ino se ubicó justo detrás de la rosa y aprovechando que Sakura estaba sentada y fingiendo escribir sus informes del hospital, le dio un abrazo por la espalda provocándole gritar:

-¡¿INO-CERDA QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-mnnn sensible, –dijo Ino abrazándola más fuerte para que no se pueda liberar – estas muy sensible. Te veo muy feliz cariño…..-sonrió de una manera perversa- ¿Qué cosas ha estado haciendo mi "inocente" florecita?

-Ino…por favor –Sakura estaba sofocada de la vergüenza- no quiero…hablar de ello.

-yo creo que te vendría muy bien decirlo todo.

Sakura lo sabía, tenía que hablarlo con alguien. La primera elección hubiera sido Tsunade-sensei. Una Kunoichi de mente equilibrada y que la quería como hija, sin ser específicamente su madre. La segunda elección seria su verdadera madre. Pero bien sabía Sakura que no sería capaz de revelarle por el momento, que acababa de hacer el amor por primera vez. Y para colmo de males, había un acuerdo firmado con otro hombre. Un miembro de un clan ninja antiguo. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en la noche anterior. Solo se había dedicado a sentir, a experimentar un asunto íntimo y único con la persona especial.

Ese fue el preciso momento que eligió Sasuke para entrar a la oficina. Ino con mucho cuidado rompió el abrazo, la situación solo pareció que estaban hablando en susurros y contándose cosas entre risas. La rubia levantó algunas carpetas y girando al escritorio, salió del lugar dejándolos solos, no sin antes saludar a Sasuke amablemente pero de una manera normal. Definitivamente Sakura envidiaba esa faceta de su amiga, capaz de parecer neutral en medio de una crisis. Actitud soleada, cuando había pronóstico de tormenta de nieve en el ambiente.

Se quedaron en silencio el primer minuto, eso ponía un poco nerviosa a Sakura. Sasuke caminaba por la oficina pero no sabiendo que decir. La pelirosa no quería ni mirarlo, se dedicó a rellenar algunas fichas médicas. En realidad no debía sentir culpa de lo que había hecho con Naruto. No debía nada a Sasuke, el acuerdo solo era ficción. No tenían nada en común, Sakura no sentía ninguna obligación para con el Uchiha.

-existe… -finalmente Sasuke pudo encausar sus palabras- ¿algún problema entre nosotros?

-no lo creo…-respondió la rosa neutral- al menos no por mi parte. ¿A qué has venido?

-dices que no hay un problema entonces…- indicó Sasuke acercándose al escritorio- pero hace semanas que me evitas a cualquier costo.

Sakura elevó la vista tratando de entender ¿Él se estaba quejando? ¿Sasuke le estaba reclamando compañía? Lo veía algo molesto, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ahora mismo la mente de Sakura comenzaba a atar algunos cabos sobre lo sucedido hace días. Naruto fue atacado, había gente que podía odiarlo todavía a pesar de ser un héroe, ¿pero cuantos se atreverían a enfrentarlo? ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía algo que ver con el ataque a Naruto? ¿Había sido capaz de tanto?

-¿Sasuke que quieres? –dijo Sakura comenzando a enervarse por las suposiciones que le rondaban- ¿Qué es tan urgente que vienes a buscarme aquí?

-solo quería….bueno…-le costaba bastante encausar el asunto- pensé que podríamos cenar esta noche.

-estoy cansada…-respondió apenas Sakura porque realmente estaba cansada entre el sexo nocturno y el entrenamiento matutino- tal vez podrías invitar a alguien más sino quieres comer solo.

-me interesa cenar contigo, no me importa comer solo.

-como dije, estoy cansada…

-siempre estas cansada últimamente –Señaló Sasuke molesto- No sé lo que hice, pero podemos…

-mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano, lo siento.

-¡¿entrenamiento con quién?! – elevó la voz el moreno que apenas se contenía- ¡nunca entrenas con tu equipo!

Sakura no se conmovió, sinceramente comenzaba a estar harta de tener que responder a cuestiones obvias. Que los consejeros, sus padres, el Hokage, Sasuke o quién demonios sea. Ya nada le interesaba, nada más que ese pequeño mundo que había construido con Naruto. Nadie le iba arrebatar ese pedacito de felicidad. Tal vez siempre dudaba de dar cada paso en su vida. Pero cuando lo hacía, cuando finalmente decidía, era para siempre.

-Sasuke….-dijo la joven con seriedad parándose de su silla y rodeando el escritorio- creo que debemos reunirnos con mis padres cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué razón?

-para cancelar el contrato –El rostro de Sasuke estaba entre la sorpresa y el enojo- creo que ya hemos estirado esta situación lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó visiblemente nervioso- ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? He intentado ser amable, invitarte a cenar. No hice nada estúpido, solo estoy tratando de continuar contigo.

-podemos continuar Sasuke…-sonrió apenas la joven tratando de no terminar mal las cosas- de la única forma que alguna pudimos llevarnos. Como amigos.

Sasuke no supo que decir. Era realmente molesto tener que explicar lo que sentía. Con Hinata había cruzado algunas palabras sobre el asunto, y solo porque la mujer Hyuuga estaba especialmente interesada en Naruto. Sin embargo, se necesitaba algo más que disposición o una simple invitación a continuar un acuerdo. En muchas formas era complicado, y eso que Sasuke no conocía los eventos más recientes.

-cancelar el contrato no es la solución Sakura –Apuntó el moreno- ¿crees que será una buena elección para ti? ¿En cuánto tiempo te cansaras de fingir que estarás con él?

-¿y por eso atacaste a Naruto hace dos noches? –Gritó Sakura molesta- porque yo pude curarlo en solo una. No me importa lo que pienses, no importa lo que hagas, pero si alguien vuelve a poner una sola mano en Naruto. Te enseñaré que también aprendí muchas formas de producir dolor. Y de matar.

¿Atacaron a Naruto? fue lo primero que Sasuke estaba pensando. Lo segundo fue que Sakura lo acusaba de haberlo iniciado y para colmo de males esto había terminado en el rompimiento del contrato. Ella no lo quería, no confiaba en él, y lo culpaba de todo.

-¿Atacaron al Dobe? –Balbuceó sorprendido Sasuke- ¿pero cómo? ¿Quién? ¡Te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver!

-¿En serio? ¿No eras tú quien quería pelear con Naruto de nuevo? Lo atacaron en la noche, bajo la lluvia. ¡Casi lo matan! ¡Lo torturaron!

-¡Quiero pelear con el aun! –Aclaró Sasuke molesto- ¡Pelear!... no darle una paliza en la oscuridad. Si tengo que matar lo hago, si quiero pelear lo hago de frente. Jamás he torturado a nadie.

En ese momento Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Y vio lo que no esperaba, sinceridad. Era cierto que Sasuke había sido un traidor, pero atacar cobardemente y por la espalda, definitivamente no era su estilo. Hablaron un rato más, ya bastante alterados por haber revelado una situación incómoda. Quedaron en que Sasuke averiguaría quienes podían ser los atacantes. Y Sakura se tuvo que aguantar por el momento el asunto del compromiso. Aunque aclarada la situación, definitivamente el no parecía aceptar la situación de la ruptura; y eso terminaría por hacerle más daño al final.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una semana después…

El campo de entrenamiento era bastante solitario en cualquier horario. Estaba singularmente alejado de la villa a comparación con otros. Esto no disgustaba a Sasuke, muy por el contrario le tranquilizaba. En los últimos días, sus problemas personales se habían vuelto algo imposible de sortear. Desde hacía tiempo que los consejeros habían dejado de molestarlo. Eso era lo positivo, pero en lo referido con sus relaciones diplomáticas, estaba en un punto muerto.

Había pensado que tal vez debería organizar una reunión en la mansión Uchiha. Invitar no a los líderes de clanes, (con los cuales no congeniaba por edad) sino a los futuros cabeza de familia. Los compañeros de la generación. Era una forma de comenzar a relacionarse con las personas. En sus misiones había entablado alguna que otra conversación, más que nada apoyado por Sakura. Pero ahora, desde hacía tiempo, Sakura Haruno no parecía más que un recuerdo lejano de lo que pudo ser.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando más la buscaba, cuando más insistía por verla, ella siempre lo ignoraba?

No pudo evitar seguirla, hacia casi una semana que la seguía y los resultados eran cada vez peor. Desde la última vez que se negó a salir con él. Desde aquel día en el hospital donde discutieron, Sasuke la seguía con sus invocaciones todo el tiempo. Sakura trabajaba en las tardes, se iba a casa de sus padres y desde temprano en la mañana se instalaba en la casa de Naruto. Sakura no salía hasta pasado el mediodía de ese lugar, cuando tocaba su turno en el hospital. Una semana, toda una semana de lo mismo.

-¿dices que lo atacaron? –escuchó una voz como viniendo del más allá- ¿atacaron a Naruto-kun?

Intercambiaba golpes a una velocidad poco usual con la Kunoichi. Ni se diga que pudieran matarse mutuamente, de no contar con la capacidad de previsión que otorgaban los Doujutsu. Mientras combatían hablaban. Sugiriéndose técnicas con señas y gestos, acoplando movimientos con intensidad y sobre todo practicando Tayjutsu y Ninjutsu de corto alcance. Generalmente Hinata hablaba más, sugiriéndole cosas para organizar mejor la reunión de compañeros. Habían estado viéndose muy seguido, entre entrenamientos almuerzos y misiones. Sasuke no notaba nada extraño en ese asunto. Hinata era callada, amable y sobre todo respetuosa. Ambos necesitaban algo de apoyo y nada de presión por agradarle al otro. Ambos tenían en claro que no se veían como "pareja". Un poco de entrenamiento, un poco de palabrería sobre diplomacia entre clanes, algo de anécdotas sobre las misiones o los compañeros. Hasta que a Sasuke se le escapo esa parte de la conversación con Sakura.

-¿Pero….quién? –Consultó Hinata sorprendida- ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-no tengo idea, -negó ofuscado Sasuke y detuvieron la practica- he buscado algunas pistas y…

Estuvo a punto de continuar la charla, cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata lo miraba de una manera distinta. Estaba concentrada en él, pero no lo acusaba con la mirada. Como si de primera intensión hubiera descartado que fuera el propio Sasuke, ese atacante misterioso. Como si jamás hubiera pasado eso por su cabeza. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se encontraba con esa mirada. Cuando Sakura lo acusó, cuando Kakashi fue informado de lo que ocurrió, incluso cuando se lo dijo al resto de los compañeros de generación. Todos aunque solo fuera por un instante dudaron de Sasuke. Hinata no, y eso era muy satisfactorio:

-su…supongo que….-susurró la muchacha con timidez- Sakura-san esta con él…-suspiró con decepción- ¿cierto?

-y eso te molesta…-definió Sasuke caminando hacia un árbol y sentándose un momento- él está bien…-sonrió apenas- (Maldito Dobe, pensar que cuando éramos unos niños nadie siquiera volteaba a verte)

-Sasuke-san…-se acercó Hinata luego de algunos segundos- ¿no continuaremos con el entrenamiento?

El moreno la observó con sorpresa, aunque no la reflejaba en su frio rostro. Pensó que Hinata luego de enterarse del asunto, marcharía a casa de Naruto para saber de él. Que lo dejaría solo, que lo apartaría del camino. Pero no fue así, tal vez por ese sentido extraño que la chica poseía para saber que necesitaba alguien, sin necesidad de decir nada. En ese momento, junto en ese instante ella se mantuvo a su lado.

Por las razones que fueran, a Sasuke no le importó. Era cierto que ella tenía un grave problema y necesitaba estar en inmejorable forma. Pronto tendría una reunión clave en seno del clan Hyuuga, debía estar preparada como para una nueva guerra. Hinata era consiente que su padre pronto designaría un compromiso. No se creía capaz de contradecirlo ciertamente, pero en caso de tener la osadía, la muchacha tenia plena consciencia que debía saber defenderse. Tal vez negarse la condenaría al exilio del clan, tal vez a pelear por su vida o a un castigo lejano a ser soportable. Con el destino que fuera, ella no quería dejarse arrastrar fácilmente. Si debía pelear, lo haría por su vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Qué tanto problema tienes con tu padre? –le dijo Sasuke en la cena de esa noche luego de entrenar- si no te quieres casar, no te casas y ya. Eres suficientemente fuerte y reconocida como para tomar tus propias decisiones Hinata.

-no es tan fácil Sasuke-san….

-ya te he dicho que dejes las formalidades….solo dime Sasuke.

-no es tan….fácil….Sasuke –Dudó ella tímida- mi Oto-san no me permitiría elegir. Es importante conservar la descendencia del clan. Mi vientre es más importante que mi fama. No lo entenderías…

-lo entiendo más de lo que piensas, -admitió el moreno- soy el ultimo que puede perpetuar el sharingan ¿Por qué crees que firmé ese acuerdo? ¿Por gusto? No Hinata, lo hice porque estaba obligado a darle al consejo algo.

-Porque fuiste renegado… ¿cierto?

-Hai…-asintió levemente el hombre- pero aquí estoy, fingiendo estar comprometido y ahora tratando de que el compromiso sea real. Por mis errores, he perdido mucho. Entre otras cosas la capacidad de elegir.

-y yo tampoco puedo Sasuke.

-error….-indicó el moreno bebiendo su copa y mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie les prestaba atención en el lugar público donde cenaban- tú tienes la posibilidad de imponerte. No le debes nada a nadie, no cometiste traición o firmaste acuerdo alguno.

-pero yo….

-lo único que debes hacer….-dijo el moreno fríamente- es actuar como lo haces en batalla. Cuando tu miedo desaparece y solo tu instinto te guía. Cuando tus golpes son mortales y tu velocidad adecuada. Ataca, y que tus movimientos decidan tu destino.

Ambos continuaron la cena envueltos en el silencio. Hinata estuvo pensando mucho en las palabras de Sasuke. En cierta forma, admiraba la rebeldía y esa falta de límites para buscar su beneficio. El mundo ninja era cruel, aun en los ámbitos civiles solo los rudos obtenían el premio. Se luchaba para crecer, para comer y para trabajar. Se luchaba y hasta por amor se tenía que continuar peleando. Tal vez no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero si los Hyuuga no respetaban más que fuerza. Hinata solo tenía un método para proteger su camino. Ser la más fuerte.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir, mientras el tiempo hacia la fecha límite del contrato avanzaba, Naruto y Sakura estaban instalados en una agotadora rutina. Las mañanas de entrenamiento en el patio trasero. Los mediodía comiendo juntos y además entre el baño y la siesta, terminaban casi siempre haciendo el amor. Por horas completas, sin tregua muchas veces. Naruto al principio no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero poco a poco esa situación fue cambiando.

El principal gusto para la pareja era estar juntos, desnudos y recostados en la cama. Generalmente todo terminaba en una joven médico vistiéndose y yendo a su turno de hospital. Y también en un joven ex-ninja, aprovechando las tardes para mejorar secretamente y así serle más útil a su amada en los entrenamientos del día por venir.

Cierta mañana Sakura revisando los cajones de un mueble para ordenarlos, encontró unos extraños pergaminos. Las técnicas de Kushina Uzumaki y su clan, los jutsu de Minato Namikase y su genio. Cuando consultó con Naruto sobre estos documentos, él le dijo que ya no le serian útiles. Y que si ella quería podía estudiarlos porque seguramente era lo suficientemente lista para sacarles provecho.

-¿Qué cosa es esta Naruto? –señaló la pelirosa abriendo el pergamino del legendario "Hiraishin no jutsu"- ¿tienes esta técnica y no la estas entrenando? Podrias ser un ninja elite dominando tan solo este jutsu. No requiere mucho chakra.

-Podría…-dijo Naruto de mala gana – pero parece que está escrito en una lengua de demonios Sakura-chan….-finalizó haciendo puchero.

-Baka…-sonrió la pelirosa abrazándolo del cuello y dándole un beso- que demonio ni nada, es matemática.

-por eso digo…. es imposible de descifrar. –añadió Naruto triste.

-¿es que acaso nunca estudiaste nada en la academia?

-etto….estaba distraído con otras cosas. –se rascaba la cabeza Naruto sonriendo avergonzado.

-¿distraído con qué? –susurró ella confundida. –solo eres un vago, ¿cierto?

\- estaba siempre distraído con una sonrisa, y la niña de cabello rosa que la tenía en su rostro.

-Baka….-susurró besándolo suavemente- mi Baka…

-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué importa ahora esa técnica? –Suspiraba Naruto entre los besos- solos tú y yo estamos aquí. No me pidas que descifre lo que nadie salvo quien la escribió, ha podido.

-yo puedo… "descifrarlo" y tu….interpretarlo. Además te ayudaré a practicar todas las técnicas que tenemos escritas aquí. Ya que no puedes atacarme con Rasengan porque temes hacerme daño….deberemos darte otras armas.

-tal vez luego…-sonrió Naruto alzándola de los muslos y llevándola a su habitación- ahora necesito que me interpretes sobre la cama Sakura-chan.

Ella se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio dejándose conducir. Poco a poco estaba inclinándose Naruto hacia donde Sakura lo conducía. Entrenaban duro, pero el necesitaba otras técnicas para aumentar su nivel. La excusa de ayudarla a entrenarse era perfecta, Sakura le instruía en formas de manipular mejor el chakra, haciendo que Naruto no desperdiciara tanto poder por falta de control. Tal vez el rubio no sería un médico ninja, pero elevar su control de chakra, era mejorar su calidad para administrar técnicas y esfuerzo. Mientras que como pareja paso a paso iban avanzando, como compañeros de entrenamiento uno mejoraba el rendimiento del otro, aun con la mera compañía.

Esa tarde Sakura no fue a trabajar. Estuvieron demasiado tiempo haciendo el amor. Lento, como si tuvieran todo el día. También hubo momentos rápidos y feroces, porque el sudor que los cuerpos emitían, era un afrodisiaco poderoso. Ella no pudo ni quiso alejarse de él. Por qué las obligaciones a veces no son lo primero. Ni las necesidades se pueden dejar para el último. Sin dudas Sakura tendría que disculparse con Shizune-sempai por haber faltado. Además de encontrar una forma de explicarles a sus padres sobre los "entrenamientos" que estaba teniendo con Naruto. Pero entre besos, caricias, sudor, gritos y piel. Cualquier otro asunto perdía importancia…

Ante la ingobernable necesidad de estar juntos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	10. CAPITULO 9, Parte 1

**CAPITULO 9: INEVITABLE, Parte 1**

El comedor principal era muy amplio. Generalmente la familia Hyuuga se reunía a cenar en él, cuando el líder, los ancianos y cada cabeza de familia tenían alguna celebración por realizar. En el clan Hyuuga, las decisiones más importantes se cocinaban en la sala privada del líder Hiashi, y se servían en ese comedor durante las grandes reuniones. Allí se informaba de los acontecimientos, allí se decidía el destino de los jóvenes y sus compromisos.

Todo empezó normalmente, la muchacha estaba vestida con un kimono gris de entrecasa y tomaba su día de descanso, luego de varias semanas en rudo entrenamiento. Había estado demasiado cansada para formalidades días atrás. Entrenaba en las tardes en el patio con otros miembros del clan, incluida su hermana pequeña como siempre. Pero además había agregado un ríspido programa de combates y prácticas por las mañanas. Esto lo hacia fuera del clan, y su compañero de lucha no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata había observado ya hace tiempo, que cuando algún Shinobi o Kunoichi hacía referencia sobre Sasuke Uchiha; lo hacían desde un piso de respeto, mesclado a desconfianza. Algún que otro Hyuuga que participó en misiones con Sasuke, dejaba entrever que no pudo descansar correctamente junto a él. Como si esperaran del moreno una nueva rebeldía y traición.

Esto no era lo que Hinata sentía personalmente.

Cuando estaba con Sasuke, la muchacha se sentía completamente normal. En muchos aspectos el Uchiha se parecía a su compañero Shino Abúrame. Silencioso y tosco, serio hasta para respirar. Sin embargo, Hinata tenía una imposibilidad manifiesta para verlo como a un traidor. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le estaba ayudando aun sin admitirlo, a entrenar? ¿Porque Sasuke consentía compartir uno que otro almuerzo con ella? ¿Porque se habían acostumbrado a hablar sobre cosas privadas con el otro?

No, en realidad no tenía que ver con eso.

Lo que Hinata sentía, lo que veía cuando él estaba cerca, era un hombre que ya había aprendido la lección sobre las consecuencias que acarreaba haber hecho lo que hizo hace tiempo. Sasuke estaba molesto con la situación, pero no existían dentro de su personalidad cosas como el arrepentimiento o las disculpas. Tal vez podía admitir ante sí mismo que se había equivocado, pero jamás lo haría ante otros. Como respuesta a ese defecto, el moreno tenía una voluntad de hierro para resistir que le desconfiaran todo el tiempo. Además, Hinata sabía lo que Sasuke había perdido, y aun lo que todavía perdía en pago por su traición. Por ende, era muy improbable que lo volviera a hacer.

-Hinata-hime….-escuchó la voz de un anciano que la sacó de sus pensamientos- han llegado algunas propuestas interesantes para concertar una unión matrimonial.

Miró los documentos expuestos frente a ella en la mesa. Sin ningún gesto que delatara la profunda decepción que le llenaba el corazón. Recordaba una situación de hace dos días, se cruzó con Naruto y hablaron durante algunos minutos. Él estaba feliz, era tan dichoso que no podía disimularlo. Hinata al principio había pensado en invitarlo a cenar nuevamente. Sobre todo cuando pudo notar que su estado físico estaba mejorando. Lo hizo, finalmente en medio de la charla. Tal vez Naruto estaba entrenando para volver a ser ninja, tal vez había una posibilidad de…

-Por ahora no puedo Hinata…-declaró Naruto ese día disculpándose- estoy algo ocupado y generalmente me duermo temprano.

"ocupado" Naruto-kun estaba con Sakura-san. Hinata lo sabía, le dolía mucho pero lo había esperado. ¿Cómo podría Sakura-san evitar enamorarse de Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo se resistiría a su dulzura, a su valentía y amabilidad? Hinata no podía culpar a Naruto, jamás le había prometido nada, jamás la engañó diciendo que pensaba en ella o siquiera en darle una oportunidad. Podían ser amigos, tal vez con el tiempo de conocerse buenos amigos en realidad. Pero pareja nunca, porque no existía pareja en donde solo ella quería. Hinata no era la segunda opción para Naruto, porque en realidad, él nunca tuvo en vista una segunda opción. El asunto era, ¿Sakura-san lo elegiría? ¿O por el contrario continuaría su compromiso con Uchiha Sasuke?

-el muchacho del clan Abúrame es un buen candidato –dijo su padre Hiashi sacándola de sus pensamientos- su clan es respetado y la oferta de dote es aceptable.

Hinata bajó la vista perdiéndose en los documentos. No estaba leyendo nada, solo fingía leer. No estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones sobre su futuro pero no sentía poder para negarse. Su padre siempre le había parecido intimidante, siempre había hecho exactamente lo que Hiashi Hyuuga ordenaba. Hinata no quería casarse con ninguno de los candidatos en esos documentos, pero su furiosa negativa estaba anudada en su garganta y se resistía a salir:

" _-¿Qué tanto problema tienes con tu padre? – Pudo recordar las palabras de Sasuke en su mente- si no te quieres casar, no te casas y ya. Eres suficientemente fuerte y reconocida como para tomar tus propias decisiones Hinata."_

Las palabras de Sasuke llegaron desde lo más profundo. Su voz era firme y determinada, en él no había atisbo de duda o timidez. Hinata por lo general se sentía muy indecisa para actuar en determinadas ocasiones, admiraba de Sasuke exactamente eso, que el moreno fuera sólido para decidir. Sabía que debía hallar la forma de eludir el compromiso, sabía que no quería terminar casada con alguien que no amara.

" _-tú tienes la posibilidad de imponerte. No le debes nada a nadie, no cometiste traición, o firmaste acuerdo alguno."_

-Hinata-hime….-intentó el anciano una vez más- ¿le parecería bien una reunión con el joven abúrame para la semana entrante?

Hinata no respondía, su vista estaba perdida en los documentos pero aun así pensaba en otras cosas. Quería ser una buena Kunoichi, no alguien que se tuvo que casar para justificar su utilidad con el clan. ¡Ella también era una Hyuuga! ¡Ella también era una guerrera digna de respeto! Si Sasuke Uchiha la respetaba al punto de entrenar con ella, Hinata se creía capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera.

" _-lo único que debes hacer….-dijo el moreno fríamente- es actuar como lo haces en batalla. Cuando tu miedo desaparece y solo tu instinto te guía. Cuando tus golpes son mortales y tu velocidad adecuada. Ataca, y sobre todo… decide tu destino."_

-Aceptaremos la reunión con los Aburame, -señaló Hiashi ante la falta de reacción en su hija mayor- creo que es lo mejor, que te comprometas para fortalecer los lazos de nuestro clan y…

-No padre….-elevó la vista Hinata con decisión- no voy a ser parte de un acuerdo. Soy una Kunoichi, quiero seguir mi propio camino y formaré una familia con el hombre que yo elija. A su debido tiempo.

-Hinata-hime usted no puede….-intentó sorprendido uno de los ancianos.

-Soy una Kunoichi, -voy a repetir con fiereza en la mirada- tengo el derecho de pelear por mis deseos.

-Yo soy el líder del clan y tu padre también….-reclamó poniéndose de pie Hiashi- hemos sufrido rudos golpes en la guerra pasada y debemos recuperar posiciones en la villa. Hinata, tienes una obligación que cumplir.

-La tengo….-asintió la morena- soy una Kunoichi y orgullosa integrante de esta familia. Pero mi corazón es mío, mi cuerpo es mío. Todo lo que represente entregarlos, lo defenderé con mis puños. Buenas tardes….-hizo una reverencia y se puso de pie para irse del lugar.

-¡Niña! –Gritó uno de los ancianos furioso- ¿conoces las consecuencias de tu insubordinación?

-Si pretenden forzarme a lo ya negado, -señaló la joven sin voltearse a verlos- combatir es el camino. Y lo haré con todas mis fuerzas.

Hiashi no dijo nada. Mientras alrededor suyo todos los ancianos hablaban aireados de como castigar a la princesa. Mientras anticipaban calamidades inimaginables si el resto de los jóvenes actuaba de esa forma. Lord Hiashi Hyuuga tuvo que luchar muy duro contra sus propias ganas de sonreír. Justo él, que siempre había seguido estrictamente cada precepto del clan, justo el que era un culto a la rectitud y al seguir de las normas. Había visto en su hija mayor algo que jamás espero conocer. Vio en sus perlados ojos una nueva luz. Un camino abierto, una determinación capaz de sostener sus palabras con acciones. Algo le había pasado a la bella y tímida princesa para transformarse en una guerrera. Y ese algo le hacía madurar, le hacía ser capaz de liderar al clan en un futuro.

-interesante….-susurró tenuemente el líder del clan Hyuuga.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Naruto…..ah…Naruto…Onegai…

La esponja recorría la espalda de Sakura con una mescla de suavidad y pasión que ella no podía pensar en nada más. Había cometido el gran error que no trabar la puerta del baño. Durante semanas jamás había olvidado el detalle, pero esa tarde donde no debía ir al hospital por tener día libre, lo pasó por alto tal vez inconscientemente. Se sentía cansada del entrenamiento con Naruto, cada vez se desgastaba más y eso no era malo. Significaba una mejoría en las habilidades del rubio y un avance del plan. Pronto Naruto comenzaría a comprender que su vida y felicidad era ser lo que siempre fue. Un Shinobi, un ninja hijo de ninjas. Aquellos que amaron y defendieron Konoha con sus vidas.

Naruto aprovechó el descuido de Sakura y se metió al baño tratando de ajustar cuentas con su bella doctora, sobre la noche que ella le jabonó la espalda haciéndolo "sufrir" bastante. Por supuesto al inicio hubo gritos, jabones volando y resistencia. Naruto supo quebrar esa fina corteza, y terminaron haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Siempre terminaban así, como si quisieran recuperar rápidamente todo el tiempo que perdieron dudando y esperando.

Ahora estaban dentro de la bañera, ella sentada delante regalándole la retaguardia a su pareja. Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer célula por célula con la fina esponja de redes. Ella intentaba mantener la compostura, pero las caricias de Naruto enervaban sus sentidos y sensibilizaban su piel al punto de mantenerla latiendo por más. Las manos traviesas del rubio exploraron zonas que avergonzaban a Sakura hasta hacia pocas semanas. Pero ahora justamente no estaba demasiado preocupada por que Naruto la mirara sin nada puesto. El muchacho había comenzado a domar ciertas inseguridades en su mujer y ahora ella se sentía más sexi que nunca. Sakura sabía que sus pechos no habían crecido todo lo que hubiera deseado. Pero lo que hace poco tiempo atrás era "insuficiente". Ahora había mutado al carácter de "adecuado" y eso la hacía sentir exclusivamente bella.

Había pocas cosas que apasionaran a Naruto tanto como devorar ramen. Pero definitivamente en su lista imaginaria existía un nuevo ganador. Eso era tener entre sus brazos prisionera a Sakura Haruno. Acariciarla y besarla suavemente. Tenerla indefensa entre los mimos ardientes y escuchar de sus labios pedir por más. Naruto nunca había creído demasiado en esos asuntos del cielo y el infierno. Pero ahora estaba casi convencido que estar con Sakura-chan haciendo el amor, era lo más cercano al paraíso que podía existir.

Sin embargo, Naruto sentía que algo estaba mal en ese Edén. Que no debía ocultar de los demás la relación que tenían actualmente. Naruto pensaba que Sasuke no vería con buenos ojos romper el contrato. Y todavía sería peor si llegaba a enterarse la exacta e íntima relación que Sakura y Naruto tenían. La pelirosa le había hecho creer que no pensaba igual. Le había dicho a Naruto hasta el cansancio que Sasuke solo había firmado ese acuerdo para salvarlo. Que en realidad no estaba interesado en ella, que solo eran apariencias para evitar que las estúpidas niñatas lo acosaran en todo tiempo y lugar. Sin embargo, lo que impulsaba a Sakura para no decir nada por el momento, era el presentimiento que Sasuke no tomaría nada bien el rechazo al acuerdo. Y sumadas a las ganas de pelear con Naruto, podía derivar en una tragedia. Por esa razón debía recuperar el nivel de pelea el Uzumaki. Para poder hacer frente a lo que sea.

Sakura era muy consiente que podía defender a Naruto de quien fuera, a excepción de Sasuke. Era uno de los pocos ninjas que podían derrotarla en combate aun usando las técnicas de acumulación y explosión aprendidas de Tsunade-sensei. Sasuke además contaría con la fatal desventaja de tener la disposición de Naruto para pelear. Sakura era consiente que Naruto no dudaría en enfrentar al moreno por causa de ella. Era por ella misma que Naruto siempre había cometido las peores locuras. No quería perderlo, no soportaría perderlo. Eso jamás lo permitiría.

-no Naruto…..AH…-gemía apoyando el cuello en un hombro del rubio- no ahí….ya lo hicimos hace rato…

La mano derecha de Naruto se acomodó entre los muslos de la chica y con sus dedos acariciaba la palpitante entrada con osadía. Ella no encontraba fuerza para impedirlo, más que articular palabras sin peso. Incluso sus brazos se estiraron hacia atrás rodeando el cuello del hombre en una forma de entregarse completamente a la perversión. Su espalda se apoyó en el pecho del joven, necesitando el contacto y permitiéndolo. ¿Para qué negar que estuviera excitada? ¿Cómo evitar que esos dedos la invadieran cuando ella ardía de deseo? Las experiencias sexuales eran cada vez mejor y mejor. Ambos iban aprendiendo como hacerlo, iban manejando con más habilidad los puntos sensibles del amante. Esto derivaba en horas de interminable sexo, tanto que Sakura comenzaba a faltar bastante seguido al trabajo, o llegaba demasiado tarde para su costumbre.

Sobre este punto, no le quedó más remedio que confesarle todo a Ino.

Fue algo inevitable ya que era la rubia quien cubría sus faltas sin pedirle explicaciones de nada. Era también Ino quien inventaba excusas ante cualquiera que la buscara a Sakura, y terminaba por salvarle el cuello al menos una vez por día. La pelirosa no hubiera querido ventilar absolutamente nada sobre sus asuntos con Naruto. Pero visto que Ino era bastante pervertida y de ideas raras. Terminó por servirle de experiencia extra, algunos consejos que surgieron de esas charlas.

-ah….ah….Naruto Onegai…déjame ir…. –rogaba ella, aunque nada dispuesta a que el asunto terminara.

" _Rogar, es algo que pone locos a los hombres frentona"_ había dicho en alguna ocasión la cerda. Así que Sakura solía rogar al oído de Naruto, pero mostrándole que no le disgustaba para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y así entre otras cosas, comenzaba a vivir como una pareja normal. Se pasaban casi todo el día juntos, y comenzaba a desear que incluso por las noches ella no abandonara la casa Uzumaki.

-te quiero aquí esta noche Sakura-chan…-susurraba Naruto en el lóbulo de la joven y la frotaba más duro- te quiero en mi cama…..toda la noche.

-no podemos…..mis….padres….

-terminemos con esta farsa entonces… –respondió el sin dejar de tocarla- Hablaré con ellos, hablare con el teme, hablare con Kakashi-sensei si eso hace falta. Se mía…..te lo suplico Sakura-chan.

-yo soy…..-gimió Sakura que se liberó del agarre y girándose rápidamente abrió sus piernas para montar a Naruto de frente, logrando así la penetración- yo soy….SOY…AHHH…YO SOY…AH.

-DILO MI AMOR….DILO DE UNA SOLA VEZ…NECESITO OIRLO DE TUS LABIOS-gritaba Naruto tomándola con rudeza de las caderas y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo sin contemplación.

-SOY…..SOY TUYA…LO SOY…AH…AAAH…..AHH…. –respondía Sakura rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja.

Y continuaron así durante horas. Era inevitable que pronto Naruto quisiera tenerla completamente. Porque deseaba que fuera suya. No una hora, no por un almuerzo, no para entrenar. Suya completamente, suya por todas las horas, entrenando, cocinando, en el baño y en su cama por las noches. Solo la quería a ella, y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario para que ese deseo se cumpliera cuanto antes.

Abrazados, con el agua a la altura de las caderas, subiendo y bajando.

Suya para siempre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La invitación tomó a varios por sorpresa. Una cena en la remodelada mansión Uchiha no era algo que todos pudieran esperar en un futuro cercano. Los compañeros de la generación fueron invitados, y también los antiguos Jounnin sensei, tuvieron su propia invitación. Las luces, la comida, parecía que el clan Uchiha había revivido por esa sola fiesta. Fue una sensación muy extraña para los visitantes, pero el tiempo cura muchas de las heridas y varios estaban dispuestos a dar una última oportunidad a Sasuke. Y para los que aún no confiaban, cedían ante la interna excusa de acompañar a sus amigos.

Sakura en los días previos había intentado asistir a Sasuke en la preparación de su cena. La realidad era que no quería pelear con él. Seria desagradecida sino recordara que por causa de Sasuke, ella pudo tener el tiempo y las plantas que terminaron por curar a Naruto. Le debía eso, le debía su amistad y le iba a pagar. Por supuesto Ino y sorprendentemente Hinata, aportaron ayuda para organizarlo todo. De la rubia Yamanaka se podía esperar asistencia porque era amiga de Sakura. La pelirosa le había pedido una mano y siempre encontraba apoyo. ¿Pero Hinata? ¿Por qué Hinata Hyuuga estaba ayudando a Sasuke?

Al principio, los días previos a la noche de la cena, Sakura observó con disimulo la acciones de la joven de ojos blancos. Tenían una relación cordial con el Uchiha y hasta parecía que habían estado entrenando juntos por algún tiempo. Esto sorprendió a Sakura, pero en cierta forma le aportó algo de alivio. Hinata era una mujer muy bella, era tierna y considerada. También tenía una excelente aptitud para ser esposa. Se notaba que conocía más de cocina, limpieza y arreglos en la mansión, mas allá de lo que Ino o Sakura podían alcanzar. Fue Hinata que preparo casi todo, tanto Sakura como Ino estuvieron aportando solo fuerza de trabajo y asistencia. Veían a la muchacha Hyuuga muy contenta, y cuando Ino pregunto la razón de estar ayudándolo, Hinata sonrió suavemente y respondió:

-Sasuke me ha ayudado mucho más, de lo que yo podría hacer por él.

Las tres jóvenes estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, cuando hablaron sobre ese asunto. Ino inicialmente pensó que entre Sasuke y Hinata podía existir algo íntimo. Pero luego observó como la muchacha Hyuuga tan solo sonreía con serenidad, en lugar de sonrojarse violentamente. Eso marcaba que la relación que tenía con Sasuke no era de pareja.

-Por el momento… –fue el pensamiento de Ino, con una pícara sonrisa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después, cuando la noche se hizo presente en la aldea de la hoja, todos los invitados vestidos con elegantes kimonos o perfumadas yukatas, asistieron a la cena para de una vez por todas, reanudar las relaciones diplomáticas con el clan Uchiha. Faltaba exactamente dos semanas para la finalización del acuerdo entre Sasuke y Sakura. El moreno sabía que se jugaba las últimas cartas en predisponer mejor a su "novia", para que se convirtiera en su esposa. Tal vez hacerle la propuesta formal en la fiesta y frente a todos seria el toque definitivo para que ella aceptara. Pero luego decidió que sería mejor conversarlo íntimamente, para luego dar un anuncio oficial.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata, quienes habían estado hablando sobre el asunto durante semanas pasadas. Concordaron que la razón por la cual Sakura no quería continuar con el compromiso era la falta de intención que veía en las acciones de Sasuke. Sumada a la situación de Naruto que la había necesitado como nunca los últimos meses, le hacía a la pelirosa elegir cuidar al rubio Uzumaki, que quedarse en un compromiso sin intención. Pero si Sasuke se predisponía mejor, ella aceptaría porque nada había demostrado que estuviera con alguien más.

Esa tarde antes de la cena, Hinata fue a la casa Uzumaki y trató de invitar a Naruto para la reunión. El rubio ya había estado discutiendo con Sakura por tan acontecimiento, le pateaba el hígado que ella tuviera que simular ser novia de Sasuke esa noche. Que la pelirosa estuviera con otro hombre aun por una cena, a Naruto le resultaba difícil de digerir. Hinata intentó convencerlo de asistir, Naruto en principio se negó aduciendo que sería mejor no enredar más las cosas. Él no quería ilusionar a la joven estando con ella, pero la chica insistía, tal vez presintiendo que si Naruto observaba en primera fila como Sakura se comprometía definitivamente con Sasuke, ella podía tener su oportunidad.

-escucha Hinata…-se rascaba la cabeza Naruto no sabiendo cómo explicarle la situación sin herirla- la verdad no siento que estaría… "cómodo" digamos.

-¿pero porque no estarías a gusto? -consultó la chica- todos tus amigos tienen invitación.

No iba a estar a gusto porque Sakura no sería su pareja. No por esa noche, no por el momento. Eran las reglas de un juego que nadie había elegido, pero aun así debían cumplir. Por muchas razones Naruto sentía que no era necesaria su presencia. Sin embargo, en honor a la verdad hubiera asistido de no mediar la invitación de Hinata. ¿Cómo podía mantener la distancia con la joven Hyuuga si iba con ella a la cena? ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que los sentimientos no eran mutuos? ¿Qué la apreciaba, pero jamás podría corresponderle?

-Hinata…-dijo con voz profunda como jamás la joven lo había escuchado- no sé cuánto sabes sobre lo que en realidad pasa entre el teme y Sakura-chan. Pero cualquier cosa que creas sobre ellos, estas equivocada.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?

-quiero decir…..-Naruto se acercó a ella suavemente y su voz se llenó de compasión- que mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Lamento que eso no sea de tu agrado. Pero no puedo darte lo que hace mucho tiempo, no me pertenece. Lo siento mucho Hinata.

La muchacha al fin lo comprendió todo. Sakura no había estado visitando a Naruto por amistad, Sakura no había estado evitando a Sasuke por la frialdad del moreno. Lo que en realidad ocurría era que todo estaba definido, que ellos ya habían…. ¿qué tan lejos habían llegado realmente?

-ustedes….-consultó con voz deprimida Hinata- ustedes…han….

-si…-asintió Naruto que no sabía cómo explicárselo sin herirla mas- Sakura-chan y yo, estamos juntos. Tomamos una decisión, una que nos hace felices.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, sus ojos se empañaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No sentía tanto dolor desde que vio morir a su primo Neji. Pero no era dolor por su amor perdido, no era dolor por al fin tener la certeza que Naruto jamás seria suyo. Lo que le producía esa sensación, era estar completamente segura que Sasuke causaría una gran desgracia al ver sus ambiciones desmoronarse. Estar segura que el Uchiha buscaría pelear contra Naruto. Y que lo mataría por limpiar su honor. Eso destruiría la vida de todos.

-¿Cómo pudieron…? –Susurró asustada- ¿Cómo fueron tan inconscientes? ¿¡No sabes cómo reaccionará Sasuke!?

Naruto sonrió con pena, él sabía exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke. Pero Sakura-chan había dicho una y otra vez que al moreno no le importaba el contrato, ni ella. Que todo era cuestión de apariencias, que nada iba a ocurrir. El instinto de Naruto estaba en contra de esas palabras. El amor, la traición, el honor, una batalla. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Sasuke. Había un precio que pagar. Pero sucediera lo que sucediera, las semanas pasadas junto a Sakura habían demostrado, que valía la pena correr el riesgo.

-no quiero que te entrometas Hinata…-señaló Naruto- déjanos en paz. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar lo que va a pasar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que Sakura-san no va a elegir a…? –Indicó desolada la mujer- porque esta noche, ellos…

-no importa lo que esta noche suceda, -anunció Naruto caminando por su propio comedor tratando de mostrarse tranquilo- yo la amo y si Sasuke la reclama, tendremos que luchar. Así está destinado, así desde el comienzo. Es inevitable.

-no puedes enfrentarlo, -susurró preocupada la joven- no puedes vencerlo. Tú no puedes…

-es mi elección Hinata –Definió el rubio, pero luego su gesto serio, mutó a una suave sonrisa- descuida…no pienso matarlo. Ahora ve, disfruta de la fiesta.

La hizo sonreír, ¿Cómo podía hacerle sonreír en un momento tan tenso? ¿Cómo podía tener esa confianza? Naruto ya no tenía el poder de Kyuubi. ¡Por Kami ni su antiguo nivel de chakra tenía! No importaba que tipo de entrenamiento hubiera estado haciendo, no iba a poder alcanzar el nivel de Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba condenado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las primeras horas después que Hinata se había ido, Naruto las pasó en la completa oscuridad de su casa. Caminaba por el comedor, lento y pensativo. Acompañado con fidelidad por una taza de té. Usualmente las personas tendrían un asiento o cama como lugares de refugio. Pero Naruto caminaba para recordar el don que había perdido, y ahora poseía nuevamente. Podía caminar, ¡podía correr!

Sin embargo, en su corazón había un conflicto.

Los meses anteriores habían sido un sueño para Naruto. En su casa, teniendo la visita de Sakura todos los días. Entrenando con ella, almorzando con ella, durmiendo con ella. Todo haciéndolo juntos, en la intimidad, perfecto. Desde hacía años eran amigos, pero solo en el último tiempo fueron mucho más. Unidos de una manera más allá de las palabras. Pero Naruto sabía que algo estaba mal.

Naruto amaba a Sakura. La amaba sin restricciones. Pero Sakura ante los ojos de la aldea, era novia de otro hombre. Y no cualquiera, era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. En los meses anteriores habían tenido problemas con los ancianos consejeros por el asunto de la descendencia. Ahora Kakashi les había puesto un cepo. Pero no evitaba que Sakura siguiera siendo considerada la "futura esposa de Uchiha"

Ahora la cuestión principalmente era esta:

Naruto y Sakura habían consumado su unión físicamente. Tal vez no era lo conveniente antes de terminar el asunto de Sasuke, pero los impulsos fueron irrefrenables. ¡Y para peor no se detuvieron! ¡No podían! ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si las caricias y los besos eran como alimento para ellos. Los gemidos, los suspiros, esa forma especial que tenían sus cuerpos de ensamblarse, de sudar y convertirse en energía para complacer al otro. Naruto sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerle el amor a esa mujer en tanto no finalizara el acuerdo. Eso dañaría a Sasuke la pretendiera o no. Pero el impulso fue inevitable. El deseo incontenible, y el descontrol necesario.

Ahora mismo, todos los conocidos de Naruto estaban en una fiesta dentro de la mansión Uchiha. Una cena donde se darían cuenta que la realidad pensada por todos, era solo una farsa. Naruto pensaba que podían pasar dos cosas. La primera era que Sasuke dejara pasar el asunto. Que simplemente no le importara Sakura, tal como la chica había supuesto. En un par de semanas el acuerdo se rompería y todos tranquilos.

Pero desde el mismo momento que el Uzumaki supo del contrato, pudo presentir que Sasuke tenía mucho más interés en Sakura, de lo se atrevía a confesar. Siempre habían sido rivales, como compañeros, como ninjas, e incluso ahora como hombres. Eran opuestos en muchas cosas, destinados a luchar por siempre. Y de esta batalla Naruto no iba a escapar.

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando Naruto decidió salir a la oscuridad del traspatio. Pensar no era lo suyo, aunque su estadía en la silla de ruedas le había enseñado algunos trucos. Pero tampoco era cuestión de saber que decir. Esto no se arreglaría con palabras. En algunos minutos encontró un lugar apropiado, aun en la oscuridad. Se había vestido con su jean azul, y una camiseta de igual tono. Además de la chaqueta clásica en naranja y negro.

Sentado en el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas. Naruto colocó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Y comenzó a hacer lo que por meses dejó apartado. Meditar. Solo cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a la oscuridad y el silencio. Durante años no pudo hacerlo, la oscuridad le daba miedo, el silencio le producía terror. Ahora podía hacerlo, ahora tenía de nuevo la capacidad. Cuando evocaba la oscuridad en las noches de su cuarto, no era el Juubi quien dominaba su mente. Ahora era Sakura-chan, su cuerpo, su calor y sudor. Ese aroma tan potente que parecía ingresar al organismo de Naruto hasta por la piel. Ahora podía meditar nuevamente. Y si podía meditar, era posible realizar el modo ermitaño.

En ese estado de trance, podía acumular energía natural y desarrollar los ejercicios de control que Sakura le había enseñado. Podía cerrar los ojos y encontrarse a sí mismo. Aquel sujeto que desafío a todos, que sostuvo batallas imposibles y pudo vencer. Lo necesitaría, le haría falta ese Naruto Uzumaki del pasado. Aquel que siempre plantaba cara a lo inevitable.

Como toda fase de meditación positiva, Naruto tuvo éxito en cuanto la energía natural comenzó a combinarse con su propio espíritu. Ya la oscuridad y el silencio no le molestaban. Su control del chakra se había incrementado, era casi de risa compararse a sí mismo con la versión cuando tenía 15 años. Cuando recién fue con los ermitaños para aprender a controlar el Senjutsu. Ahora tenía más experiencia y habiendo hecho caso a Sakura en las últimas semanas, mucho mejor control de su poder. Pronto su conciencia se fue apagando. Era como estar dormido, pero sus sentidos se multiplicaban para captar el entorno. Aun estando de ojos cerrados, Naruto comenzó a sentir los árboles a su alrededor, los pájaros, los insectos. Cada vez el campo de detección era mayor, el joven dejó asomar una sonrisa al comprobar lo sencillo que era maniobrar con su actual nivel de chakra. Cuando menos lo esperaba, el mundo desapareció para él:

" _Solo pudo sentir un frio instalarse en su pecho, y cuando abrió los ojos como atraído por la necesidad, se encontró parado frente a la estatua del Kyuubi hecha de hierro. Aquella que siempre veía en sus sueños. Era de noche, hacia frio y llovía. Naruto pudo apreciar con sorpresa como el cuerpo de la criatura estaba resquebrajado como hielo fino. Largas e incongruentes líneas cubrían el cuerpo del zorro. Naruto caminó alrededor de la estatua tratando de ver alguna abertura. Tal vez como dijo Sakura-chan, (cuando Naruto le había contado sus pesadillas) Kyuubi se estaba liberando. Pero el presentimiento de Naruto cuando veía esa estatua, era que Kurama estaba muriendo. No tenía pruebas de ello, pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba. Todo trascurrió normalmente, el ambiente del sueño parecía ser el mismo, hasta que el rubio pudo notar escombros en el suelo. Levantó un trozo de hierro, lo observó con atención, era una parte perteneciente a las colas del zorro que se había desprendido. Esa era la prueba definitiva, Kyuubi no se estaba recuperando, se estaba despedazando…_

 _Simplemente estaba muriendo."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Rechazado….

¿Cómo pudo suceder?

Rechazado…

Por la única mujer que había captado su interés en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Sasuke había despedido a todos sus invitados cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. La fiesta pudo ser un total éxito de no mediar el rechazo. Fue agradable ver de nuevo la mansión iluminada y el comedor lleno de personas. Fue hermoso el decorado, y la comida preparada por las Kunoichi estuvo más que bien. Hinata aun daba instrucciones a las sirvientas traídas del clan Hyuuga, para que terminaran de levantar las mesas. Todo lo que comenzó como la gran oportunidad de torcer la voluntad de Sakura, término con un "no" definitivo:

" _Sasuke y ella hablaron después de la cena, pero antes del postre. Él intentó explicarle lo que había pasado. Todo lo que los meses de relacionarse, habían cambiado en su forma de verla. Sasuke se propuso ser sincero con Sakura. Admitió que no era el mejor para comprender o ser sensible. Pero si ella le daba una oportunidad, él podría formar una familia y hacerla feliz._

 _-no somos pareja Sasuke, -respondió Sakura cuando ambos charlaban en el traspatio- ¿Acaso has olvidado la razón del contrato?_

 _-No la he olvidado, -apuntó el Uchiha- Naruto está a salvo y nosotros nos hemos podido conocer mejor. Admito que antes te he tratado mal cuando niños, pero tú dijiste que me perdonaste y…_

 _-y lo hice…pero el tiempo pasa para todos por igual. Te aprecio Sasuke, -indicó ella- pero tú no me necesitas. No como él…_

 _-¿te refieres al Dobe? ¿Aun crees que podrás ser feliz con él? Nunca va a ser ninja de nuevo, tendrás que vivir junto a ese fracasado para siempre. ¿Realmente eso quieres? ¿Quieres ser la esposa de un don nadie?_

 _Sakura no quería seguir esa conversación. No quería revelar que Naruto se estaba recuperando, no quería que Sasuke tuviera una motivación extra para atacarlo. Pero tenía que terminar con este asunto, tenía que dejarle muy en claro al Uchiha, cuál era su decisión para bien o mal:_

 _-Sasuke….-dijo ella acercándose y mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad- en dos semanas se termina el plazo del acuerdo. Cuando me hiciste firmarlo, prometimos que dejaríamos libre al otro, en cuanto encontrara alguien especial._

 _-Si pero…_

 _-Yo ya lo hice Sasuke…-sonrió apenas la pelirosa- es cierto que nunca lo vi antes, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca. Pero aun cuando se recuperó, aun cuando podía hacer su vida lejos, y yo ya no tenía culpa que me pesara. Aun así….quise elegirlo a él._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-por qué lo amo, porque lo necesito cada vez más. Por qué juntos somos felices. Siempre estuvo para mí, y se ha ganado mi corazón. Quiero verlo sonreír, quiero permanecer a su lado._

 _Sasuke no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo continuar. Todo era tan lejano, como una batalla a la que se llega dispuesto a pelear, pero ha terminado hace mucho. Tal vez si fuera cualquier otro hombre, Sasuke no hubiera sentido tanto rencor. Pero Naruto Uzumaki, su rival, aquel que era el fracasado de la generación. No podía ser Naruto. Durante tantos años Sakura estuvo a su disposición, y ahora que Sasuke la veía con interés, aun cuando un contrato los unía, ella ya no le pertenecía. La muchacha acarició el brazo del moreno, a modo de despedida. Se dispuso a irse del traspatio para regresar a la fiesta ante que los invitados notaran la discusión y los gestos contrariados. Entonces fue cuando Sasuke reacciono mal, tal vez por la frustración del rechazo. Algo muy nuevo para él._

 _-no voy a romper el acuerdo Sakura. –Dijo firme- ya he pagado la mitad de la dote y en dos semanas pagaré el resto. Te casaras conmigo, con el tiempo volverás a quererme._

 _-no puedes hacerme eso…-respondió ella algo nerviosa y se giró a mirarlo firme._

 _-puedo y lo haré… –Señaló el orgulloso- la aldea no va a atestiguar que me rechazaste. Te casaras conmigo, el acuerdo está hecho lo quieras o no._

 _Comenzaron a discutir muy fuerte. Sasuke se había encabronado y no quería perder. Ella comenzó a temer que las predicciones de Naruto se cumplieran a rajatabla. Cuando el rubio se enterara, todo terminaría en una pelea. Sería algo imposible de evitar. Entonces Sakura hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo único que le quedaba para lograr que Sasuke la dejara libre. No quería hacerle daño, pero el moreno no parecía querer ceder por mero orgullo. Todo lo que quedaba, era lastimárselo. Sucediera lo que sucediera, si Sasuke no cedía, Naruto pelearía contra él._

 _-Sasuke….-dijo ella con gesto de pena- estas rompiendo con nuestra amistad actuando así._

 _-con el tiempo me lo agradecerás._

 _-ya no tenemos tiempo. –Definió la rosa antes de irse- porque hace semanas…..le entregue a Naruto, lo que nunca más voy a otorgar a otro. Soy suya, y él es mío. Para siempre."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La colección de botellas en la mesa donde el moreno se había instalado ya portaba variedades de licor. Estaba borracho, furioso y decepcionado. ¿Cómo pudo Sakura revolcarse con el Dobe? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así? ¿Qué pasaría si la aldea se enterase? Sasuke estaba borracho y cada vez más furioso. A pesar que las sirvientas aún estaban levantando los enseres y dejando todo listo para lavar y guardar, Sasuke no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar de beber en un futuro cercano.

Hinata hubiera querido hablar con él y darle su apoyo. Pero por sus gestos heridos entendió, que Sasuke no necesitaba palabras vacías. Necesitaba estar en silencio, solo y masticando la rabia hasta poder tragar y digerir. Seguramente Sakura había confesado su relación con Naruto y todo se había ido por fin al demonio. Hinata había sentido idéntico impacto al enterarse que Naruto-kun ya había hecho el amor con Sakura-san. Sin embargo, ella no era la agraviada por el acuerdo a punto de romperse. Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, cuando todas las sirvientas se habían retirado del lugar. Hinata por fin se acercó al dueño de casa para despedirse. No pensaba hablarle del asunto escabroso, simplemente lo dejaría para otra ocasión, una donde Sasuke no estuviera cayéndose de borracho.

Sin embargo, si las malas noticias habían rodado en abundancia esa noche. El comienzo de la mañana siguiente no sería mejor para ambos jóvenes. Sasuke bebió el último trago de sake y elevó a la vista viendo con letargo a la bella princesa del clan Hyuuga. Ella era una buena chica, incapaz de traicionar o resistirse a un acuerdo. Incapaz de apuñalar por la espalda acostándose con otro. Hinata era linda, era callada y tímida. Hinata era…

-tengo que irme Sasuke…-dijo ella con pena- mañana pasaré por aquí si quieres para ayudarte a…

El moreno se puso de pie y alargando su mano derecha tomó por un brazo a Hinata. Se miraron profundamente por algunos segundos silenciosos. Las mejillas de ella ardían por el toque tan firme, los ojos de Sasuke parecían un volcán oscuro. Estaba herido, estaba agobiado por deseos despertando y a punto de estallar. Ella intentó liberarse del agarre con algo de temor, pero Sasuke dio un firme tirón del brazo, y atrayéndola la capturó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke-san…. ¿qué está haciendo?- gimió Hinata sorprendida.

El no dijo nada, simplemente colocó una mano firme en el cuello de la joven y fue aplicando fuerza para acercarla a su rostro.

-tu no….tu no….vas a rechazarme….

Ella apenas tuvo segundos para entender, cuando su boca estuvo cubierta por la ansiosa necesidad de Sasuke. El beso fue cosa de un momento, el suficiente para que ella lograra alejarse levemente. Sasuke sin embargo continúo avanzando hasta capturarle la boca nuevamente. Las manos de Uchiha comenzaron a explorar a la bella princesa sin ningún pudor. Estaba ebrio, era incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo. Pero en espacio de pocas horas ambos habían sido terriblemente rechazados por las personas que hasta el momento habían pensado como especiales.

Sake y frustración, soledad y silencio…

Una combinación perfecta para el desastre. Como se viera estaba mal, por muchas cuestiones estaba mal lo que ahora harían. Las ropas arrancadas, las caricias llenas de voracidad. Cuando se instalaron en el primer cuarto a la mano, ya ninguno de los dos pensaba con equilibrio en las consecuencias. Solo sabían una cosa, que no querían ser rechazados nuevamente. Que necesitaban ser aceptados. Aun por quienes no habían elegido.

Tal ver fue un error, tal vez fue una gran fortuna. Pero de la forma que sea, tanto Sasuke como Hinata comprenderían en los días siguientes. Que lo que ocurrió aquella noche solo podía definirse con una palabra. Solo un concepto le cabía a esa acción en una cama de la gran mansión Uchiha.

Inevitable…

 **CONTINUARA….**


	11. CAPITULO 9, PARTE 2

**Continuacion amigos…**

 **Y un saludo especial para Angron11 lamentando gravemente por acabar con su vida social. Jajaja.**

 **Nada querido lector, es un gran inmenso placer para mi leer comentarios como el tuyo. Nunca hice esto de escribir buscando algun tipo de beneficio. Pero siempre he sentido una gran satisfacción por poder llegar tan lejos en la distancia a lectores de varios países lejanos. Comunicarnos, conocernos y compartir un momento lindo de distensión . los personajes del manga naruto solo han sido una excusa. Las historias tienen el objetivo de entretener y me siento honrado de poder hacerlo para todos ustedes.**

 **Y sin mas preámbulo, aquí llega el capitulo siguiente.**

 **CAPITULO 9: INEVITABLE, parte II**

El sol esa mañana no había aparecido todavía, ni lo haría por el banco de nubes que cubrían los cielos de Konoha. Sin embargo, él supo exactamente que era muy tarde a su clásico horario de la mañana. Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba reblandecido. Clara herencia del licor que había bebido hasta casi morir la noche anterior. Jamás había perdido el control de esa manera antes. Era complicado pensar que fue un mal necesario el beber. Le hizo absorber mejor la frustración era cierto, pero cuando Sasuke Uchiha se pudo parar de entre las sabanas; comenzó a notar que la "resaca" sería el menor de sus problemas.

No había dormido solo esa noche…

Apenas recordaba cosas generales de la fiesta nocturna. Pero en algún punto de la madrugada, había cometido cierto acto nada noble. Su ropa y las de ella, estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. El cuarto olía al suave perfume de Hinata. El sudor de los cuerpos y también el sake no ingerido que se derramaba de algunos vasos o botellas, aportaba una nada habitual mescla que aturdían al moreno.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –Pensaba Sasuke buscando en la penumbra sus prendas- ¿Cómo pude….perder el control?

Ayudándose con las paredes, fue saliendo del lugar en la búsqueda impostergable del sanitario. Le costó mucho llegar, y más aún orinar teniendo en cuenta la matutina erección que le estorbaba. Sasuke a lo largo de su vida, jamás se había cuestionado el porqué de lo que sucedía. Para el joven Uchiha, todo tenía una razón de suceder. Cuando niño era la venganza, había nacido para destruir a su hermano Itachi. Más joven la revelación de la masacre, entonces se trasformó en el último de los Uchiha. Aquel que debía encontrar las respuestas sobre el camino Shinobi, aquel que tenía la responsabilidad de revivir al clan casi extinto.

Todo hecho, aunque parezca fortuito, tiene una razón de ser…

Sasuke había afrontado y superado muchos inconvenientes en su vida. Pero si tuviera que poner en el podio de la dificultad algún aspecto, diría que acomodarse a una vida de civil encabezaba fácilmente su lista. Alguna vez Naruto le había dicho que Sasuke sin su sharingan, seria basura. Que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a usarlo, demasiado dependiente de esos ojos. En la vida civil no servían de nada. No podía prever como cambiaban las cosas a su alrededor, no podía engañar la mente de las personas para lograr sus objetivos. Tenía que hablar, tenía que relacionarse y tenía que ceder en algunas cosas. Ese era el problema principal, ceder. El moreno jamás había cedido en nada. Durante su vida, hizo siempre lo que quiso sin importarle la opinión de otros. Iba a donde quería, respondía como quería, entrenaba cuanto quería. Desde que su familia murió, Sasuke se encerró en sí mismo.

Esa podía ser la razón principal que terminó por hacerle perder a Sakura. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke conocerla y seducirla sino era capaz de abrirse a ella? ¿Cómo ser marido sin confiar? ¿Cómo convivir con alguien sin que compartan nada? Ahora no tenía importancia, todo estaba perdido. Sakura Haruno se iba de su vida. Pero no contentándose con el entuerto armado, ahora había que sumar a Hinata Hyuuga a todo el torbellino.

-¿Qué hice? –se dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño semi desnudo.

Apenas había acomodado sobre su cuerpo un kimono, se sentía algo aturdido y su cuerpo pagaba un precio al descontrol. Pero al ingresar al cuarto por los restos de su ropa, todas las sensaciones y dudas quedaron apartadas por presenciar una imagen. La muchacha había despertado, sentada en el centro de la cama de costado, se cubría pudorosamente con la blanca sabana. Los hombros descubiertos, esa fina piel que Sasuke podía recordar con las memorias de sus manos. Tenía una expresión tan inocente, tan virginal.

"virginal"…..una palabra que ya no definiría a la princesa Hyuuga por causa de la anterior noche.

-Esto no debió pasar Hinata…-dijo Sasuke bruscamente y se arrepintió casi al instante- yo no….tu….nosotros no debimos...

-Lo sé….-admitió ella aunque en su dulce rostro había un gesto de pena- el sake es un problema ¿verdad?

Siempre tan delicada, silenciosa y aceptando las cosas de la mejor manera. Debía sentirse humillada, herida y definitivamente enojada. Los problemas con la familia Hyuuga serían astronómicos. Pero Hinata no era así, aunque también dejaba ver ante Sasuke una inexplicable falta de confianza en sus encantos. Su cuerpo era hermoso, firme, entrenado, bien proporcionado. ¿Sería por los rechazos de Naruto? ¿Sería por eso que ella no podía verse a sí misma, como una mujer hermosa? Ciertamente las primeras palabras de Sasuke tampoco ayudaban.

-tienes que irte…- afirmó Sasuke tratando de no mirarla más y comenzó a levantar el resto de sus prendas- esto no debió pasar.

Luego de salir de la habitación, Sasuke fue a encerrarse en otro cuarto. Estaba confundido, se sentía miserable por echarla tan cobardemente. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No amaba a esa chica y el sexo solo fue consecuencia de una noche de descontrol. Sasuke sabía que le había hecho daño a Hinata. No por lo que ambos sentían, no porque solo había sido una noche, lo que realmente causaría daño en la Kunoichi era la pérdida de su virginidad.

En general, las mujeres ninja no tenían esos problemas de moralismo. Pero había ciertos casos, los casos puntuales de mujeres con apellidos nobles, aquellas princesas pertenecientes a los clanes más poderosos y respetados del país; cuya virginidad era tan preciada como el oro. Cuya pureza era la razón de uniones de sangre entre familias distintas. Destruir esa pureza por una noche cualquiera, era motivo hasta de guerra.

No se vieron más durante varios días. Esa mañana ella se fue de la mansión Uchiha siendo una mujer. Esa mañana inevitablemente los separó por un tiempo. Ambos tenían que pensar y digerir todo lo ocurrido. Ambos tenían que acomodar en sus cuerpos y mentes la sensación de alguien no esperado. Porque ninguno esperaba esa relación, y los problemas que podían acarrear por ella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La oficina del Hokage…

Kakashi Hatake bebió su té, tratando de tomarse un minuto vital para decir lo que quería. Había mandado a buscar por Naruto y como media hora después se presentó por su oficina. Por algunos días no había decidido si participar o no. Lo que había visto en la fiesta de mansión Uchiha, le hacía pensar que pronto Sasuke y Naruto terminarían por chocar. Nada en el mundo Shinobi predispone más a los hombres para pelear, que una mujer. Se puede pensar que es por honor, por familia, o por orgullo. Pero en la vida de un ninja, que podía ser tan corta como 20 años de luchar sin destino, a veces el calor de una mujer era lo único que tenía un valor incalculable.

Kakashi una vez lo vio como nunca.

Su propio maestro, Minato Namikase. Un hombre de hierro, un Shinobi capaz de destruir ejércitos con sus manos. Minato en juicio de Kakashi había sido un guerrero perfecto. Fuerte, rápido, inteligente. Pero la noche donde murió, Minato decidió sacrificarse sin dudarlo un segundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por salvar a Konoha? ¿Para sellar al Kyuubi? Todo podría resumirse en un gran "si", aunque existía una razón oculta.

Minato, no podía vivir sin su esposa. Era el Hokage, era fuerte y respetado. Era el hombre más temido de las 5 naciones. Pero toda su solidez, toda su fama no podía reemplazar a Kushina Uzumaki. Kakashi no estuvo presente en el lugar donde su sensei murió. Pero lo conocía, había vivido lo suficiente cerca de él como para entender que sin Kushina, su maestro había elegido la muerte. Cuando un jinchuriki es desprovisto de su Biju, no importando su resistencia este muere. Minato eligió morir junto a ella, aun cuando la valiente Kunoichi podía introducir en su cuerpo al zorro y arrastrarlo con ella.

Cuando Kakashi observó la discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura desde lejos en la fiesta, pudo notar que los informes de Sai sobre las actividades de la pelirosa junto a Naruto, estaban bastante "incompletos". Tal vez el joven espía no vio conveniente incluir en sus escritos la parte "intima". Solo entrenamientos, almuerzos y compañía. Tal vez Sai había hablado con Naruto para informarle que era vigilado. El ataque que casi le costó la vida al Uzumaki, no fue tomado tan a la ligera como lo hacían pretender. Sakura no pudo sacarle información a Naruto, pero se lo dijo al Hokage, y Kakashi puso a Sai con su equipo a actuar como sombras alrededor de rubio. Eso ciertamente había evitado que se cometiera un segundo atentado. Aunque no evitaría que fuera Sasuke quien terminara por asesinar a Naruto.

-¿Vas a luchar? –preguntó el Hokage a su estudiante.

Naruto sonrió levemente, su gesto no profería burla o negativa. Kakashi podía notar que en algún punto se había recuperado. Estaba parado con una determinación diferente a ese día, poco después de perder en su examen.

-Solo estoy ayudando a entrenar a Sakura-chan, -admitió levemente- no creo que es necesario volver a ser ninja. ¿Kakashi-sensei pregunta por si quiero realizar otro examen Chunnin?

-Me refiero a lo vi en la cena de la otra noche –Anunció el líder- una velada en donde los novios discutieron, en donde se suponía que fijarían fecha de matrimonio. Una cena en la que no estuviste. ¿Por qué?

-Me pareció que estar ahí, -definió Naruto- causaría más problemas.

-Era eso entonces, sabias lo que iba a pasar. –Sonrió apenas Kakashi- y supongo que también estas preparado para lo que vendrá. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que luchar. ¿Estás preparado?

-Por supuesto que si Dattebayo…-respondió el rubio tranquilamente- no tengo opción, desde el mismo momento que la hice mía, me propuse pelear hasta morir. Supongo que si Sasuke la quiere….

-No puedes ganar….supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer….y no sé si Sasuke esté dispuesto a tanto.

Kakashi negó con un gesto. Naruto era tan obstinado como su madre. Tan valiente como su padre, y estaba completamente loco. Sin el poder de Kyuubi, sin su chakra a nivel normal. No sería una pelea, sería una masacre. Sin embargo, hace tiempo Kakashi tuvo la misma conclusión sobre Naruto y se equivocó. El equipo 7 había terminado con el torneo preliminar de los exámenes Chunnin. Solo Sasuke y Naruto quedaron para las finales, y Kakashi descartó que el joven Uzumaki fuera eliminado. Hizo una elección, darle la técnica Raikiri a Sasuke. Prepararlo para ganar. Pero no todo salió como se esperaba.

Tiempo después, Sasuke huyó de la aldea y terminó estrellando esa técnica, contra Naruto. Ahora, pasados los años estaba parado ante su otro alumno y sabía que se iban a enfrentar nuevamente. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía interrumpirlo o detenerlo. Así que decidió como hace años, darle algo personal a uno de sus estudiantes.

-nada de lo que diga, te hará cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? –Suspiró Kakashi vencido- lucharas por ella. Y como no puedo detenerte…..más me vale apoyarte ¿verdad?

-un poco de fe en mí, no es algo que vaya hacerme daño.

-voy a hacer mucho más que solo tener fe, -admitió el Hokage y abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando un estuche rectangular de madera. – te hice venir….para darte esto.

Naruto recibió la caja con algo de sorpresa. Sinceramente no esperaba que Kakashi estuviera tan al tanto de la situación que se venía. Sobre todo porque pasados dos días desde la fiesta, ningún movimiento de Sasuke hacía pensar que habría una pelea. Tal vez Kakashi había enviado a vigilarlo. Pero no importaba, la situación no se podía detener. Era cuestión de tiempo. Naruto abrió el estuche, dentro una reliquia de la familia Hatake dormía cómodamente.

-Kakashi-sensei….usted….no me puede dar esto.

-puedo y lo estoy haciendo, -asintió el Hokage- no eres el único que debe tomar decisiones Naruto. Nunca olvides eso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Solo y en el patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki, Naruto practicaba el manejo de modo ermitaño. Había usado el jutsu de invocación para traer a Fukusaku y Shima. Al principio el anciano sapo no estuvo contento por el llamado. Naruto se había ido del monte sagrado de mala manera. Pero cuando la pareja apareció cerca de su invocador, notaron casi al instante el enorme vinculo natural que el joven había desarrollado. Así que simplemente lo dejaron meditar sin interrumpirlo, e incluso decidieron acompañarlo.

Era extraño como el mundo lo abrazaba. Sentado bajo el árbol más florido, rodeado por el verde y los pétalos rosados que adornaban todo el traspatio. El dulce arrullo de la brisa por la madrugada, olor de la tierra húmeda por el rocío de la noche. La energía natural fluía dentro de su cuerpo, era como si el agua de un manso rio lo recorriera por adentro. Cuando aprendió a manejar el modo Sennin hace años, no tuvo tiempo para experimentar la otra maravilla de ese mundo. "Los humanos siempre se apresuran a vivir", solía decir el anciano Fukusaku, "correr, correr para no detenerse a mirar lo hermoso de la vida. Y luchar…Luchar siempre, luchar por todo y casi siempre sin sentido".

Aunque ahora Naruto en particular, volvía a tener un propósito.

Desde la noche de la fiesta, Naruto entrenaba duramente. Incluso antes que Sakura le contara su conversación final con Sasuke. Ella intentaba no ver lo evidente, trataba que esa rutina tan hermosa y apasionada de los últimos meses continuara. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que esas semanas finales del contrato, enfriaran lo suficiente a Sasuke como para considerar que era estúpido pelear por eso. Pero Naruto no solo entrenaba con Sakura, meditaba durante horas, apenas si dormía o comía. Estaba completamente entregado a preparar un enfrentamiento del que hasta ahora no tenía confirmación o noticias. Pero su corazón le decía que sucedería.

Sakura supo que nada sería como antes de la fiesta, ese mediodía donde intentó tomar la iniciativa y seducirlo antes del horario de trabajo. Hacia exactamente 5 días que no hacían el amor. Generalmente Naruto la perseguía incansablemente a diario, y con casi nada de resistencia en ella, digamos que se hacían tardes muy interesantes. Pero ahora, extrañamente el cortaba la tensión sexual con abrazos cariñosos, pero carentes de pecaminosa intensión. Besos casi inocentes, siempre limitando las acciones.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto? –Susurró ella en su oído seductoramente alguna vez- ¿acaso ya no te gusto?

-¿Qué no me gustas? –respondía el apenas- no sé cómo hago para contenerme. Tengo que practicar control, o me tendrás esclavizado para siempre.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea….-dijo ella divertida- te vuelves muy lindo cuando estas sometido.

Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda casi hasta la zona final, tenía muchísimos deseos de complacerla. Pero quedaba poco tiempo, y no podía distraerse de su objetivo. Así que utilizo algo en lo que había pensado en sus largas horas de meditar. Una coartada para mantenerla tranquila.

-Sakura-chan ahora no podemos…-le dijo evitando que ella lo guiara al cuarto- no sabes las ganas que tengo, pero necesito guardas las fuerzas para entrenar. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sabes que me encanta que vengas, -sonrió el casi disculpándose- pero necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Algunos días…-el rostro de Sakura denotaba que no estaba para nada acuerdo- te prometo que no es nada malo, solo quiero estar tranquilo y descansar. Últimamente me estoy exigiendo demasiado entre tus prácticas y las mías. Estaba pensando en regresar a la actividad.

-¿Hablas de presentarte a un examen? –consultó ella que no se lo creía para nada.

-Pero no puedo concentrarme apropiadamente….-sonrió el besándole el cuello- si tú me rondas….tentándome todo el tiempo dattebayo.

Ella lo abrazó sonriendo, y besándolo en silencio. No le creía, estaba segura que Naruto pensaba prepararse para algo más que un examen Chunnin. Fingió aceptar el asunto y dijo que solo vendría para la hora del almuerzo. Naruto quiso evitarlo pero esta vez ella no se lo permitió.

-Acepto que quieras entrenar Naruto, -señaló ella- pero debes comer sano, y no lo harás sino vengo aquí para obligarte a hacerlo. –Él quiso intervenir pero ella no lo permitió- ¡no quiero un no! –Finalizó con una sonrisa suave- ¿entendido?

Como casi siempre, el accedió. Naruto pensó que la mantendría tranquila el tiempo suficiente para ponerse en forma. No quería preocuparla, no quería que ella estuviera en medio de la pelea. Los peores presagios de Naruto dictaban de Sakura metiéndose en medio de su combate contra Sasuke. Tal como aquella vez en la azotea del hospital. Pero esta vez no existía un Kakashi que pudiera detenerlos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-GAAATSUGAAAAAAAA

El joven Shinobi dio un salto muy alto y cayendo comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un torbellino. Su fiel perro envistió por tierra complementando el ataque del amo y logrando una combinación perfecta. Su rival sin embargo, con gracia y agilidad perfectamente calculada dio un giro sobre sus pies usando la fuerza del impulso mesclada con su chakra, para reflejar los ataques. Kiba y Akamaru fueron rechazados violentamente, expulsados por la defensa celestial cayeron al suelo. Al menos el perro pudo tocar tierra, porque Kiba recibió tres golpes en el aire justo a su espalda cuando caía, y terminó estrellándose contra un árbol abruptamente. Akamaru enseguida se acomodó para reiniciar su acometida, mientras Kiba salía entre los trozos de madera.

Lo intentaron una vez más, estaban bastante sorprendidos por la práctica que estaba derivando en paliza. Hinata se comportaba de un modo muy extraño, no pedía perdón ante cada ataque y no dudaba en seguir repartiendo daño en cuanto sus compañeros bajaran su guardia. El duelo estaba siendo observado por Shino y Kurenai. El equipo de los tiempos Gennin se reunía después de mucho.

Kiba volvió a insistir con el ataque frontal, pero ante cada intento Hinata respondía desviando sus golpes con las técnicas de palma suave, combinadas con una forma de jiujitsu. Desviando la energía que el joven colocaba, anulándola y contragolpeando profundamente. Kiba lanzó un puñetazo frontal de entre tantos y como en los anteriores solo lastimó el aire, Hinata retrajo su cuerpo agachándose levemente y desde abajo aprovechó la diferencia de altura para golpear de manera ascendente con la palma derecha, justo al mentón de su rival que cayó por tierra hacia atrás.

-Interesante…-indicó Shino al observar esa situación.

-Ella está furiosa…- señaló Kurenai que jamás la había visto así- pero contrario a lo normal….

"Lo normal" era que un Shinobi decayera en su nivel de concentración, cuanto más enojado se encontrara. En particular las técnicas Hyuuga, eran en extremo complicadas por sutileza y precisión. Un mal paso, un medio giro de más, una posición de pies incorrecta y el usuario de palma suave podía sufrir un golpe mortal por el centro de su defensa. Pero en Hinata, la furia solo actuaba como un incremento a su concentración y fuerza. Jamás la habían visto tan incisiva, cada pequeña apertura del voraz estilo de Kiba, Hinata se lo hacía pagar con un contragolpe perfecto.

Akamaru intentó derribar a Hinata envistiéndola por un lado. Pero la muchacha dio un paso atrás mecánicamente dejando pasar al perro de largo, y continuó atacando a Kiba que no podía terminar de hacer pie al levantarse. El can prácticamente rebotó en el suelo y picando con velocidad acometió otra vez, pero Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante y Akamaru volvió a errar cayendo al suelo del otro lado.

-¡8….16…32….64…..!- gritaba la muchacha acertando los golpes de manera precisa y finalmente el combate terminó cuando la secuencia completa llego al final- JUNKEN….

Shino y Kurenai estuvieron a un segundo de saltar a interrumpir todo. Pero ambos notaron que los dedos de la muchacha no traían chakra, y por lo tanto los golpes Hakke no eran en ningún modo mortales. Finalmente, la palma extendida que debía lesionar el corazón de Kiba, nunca llegó a impactarle. Hinata detuvo el ataque a centímetros de impactar. Era la primera vez que la joven derrotaba a un compañero en entrenamientos. Nunca había llegado tan lejos. Había algo diferente en ella no había duda.

-guauuu…..-susurró Kiba jadeando sangrando y sonriendo desde el suelo- Hinata… ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

La muchacha sonrió, fue inevitable por que el pequeño chiste aisló toda la tensión que sentía. Shino se acercó a la joven para felicitarla, realmente había sido un gran combate, su estilo de palma suave tenía otras variedades que eran nuevas en Hinata. Kurenai en tanto ayudó a Kiba para que pudiera parar, no sin antes acariciar con ternura el lomo de Akamaru.

-Realmente eres para felicitar…-declaró Shino neutral como siempre- derrotar a Kiba en un combate de Tayjutsu frontal, no es para cualquiera.

-Solo…hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Había hecho mucho más que eso. Sus técnicas eran más agresivas, pero sin perder la agilidad y gracia de sus movimientos depurados. Kurenai además podía leer algo más de su estudiante. Hinata en general siempre tuvo cierta falta de "soltura" con su cuerpo, pero ahora parecía haber superado esa dificultad. La Kunoichi de ojos rojos, solamente necesitó una leve mirada a su compañero Abúrame para que este entendiera que ella quería hablar a solas con Hinata. Así que Shino asistió a Kiba para levantarlo y alejarlo del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos todo el equipo esta noche? –Consultó Kiba cuando Shino lo ayudaba a caminar- claro….primero debo visitar el hospital.

Los hombres se fueron entre charlas, mientras las mujeres se quedaron. Durante muchos años, Kurenai Yuhii había sido más que una maestra para Hinata, casi había actuado como madre de la joven. Desde hacía semanas, Kurenai sabía que los lideres Hyuuga querían comprometer a Hinata. Pero también suponía que ella estaba de alguna manera relacionada con un hombre.

-¿Está todo bien Hinata? –Consultó la morocha cuando ambas se sentaron bajo un árbol del bosque cercano.- porque aún me preocupo por ti.

-Cometí….un error….-respondió la joven Hyuuga- y por mucho tiempo pensé que lo haría con alguien más, pero resulto al final, que no fue la persona que esperaba.

-Hinata….-se sorprendió Kurenai al ver su gesto triste- tu no…. ¿tú no habrás estado…con un hombre, verdad?

La muchacha tenía el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. Su maestra siempre había sabido leerla correctamente. Aun en los silencios Hinata siempre era trasparente para Kurenai. El problema sería de proporciones mayúsculas. Cuando un Hyuuga desobedecía, cuando cometía un acto que rompía los preceptos del clan, solo existían dos castigos aplicables. La ejecución, o el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Igual de terribles por donde se las mire, el máximo deshonor para un integrante de la rama principal. Kurenai lo sabía, había estudiado a los Hyuuga para hacer un mejor trabajo entrenándola. Para protegerla, para hacerle un bien, pero definitivamente de esto no podía salvarla.

-Hinata….-balbuceó Kurenai que el silencio le había dado la respuesta- ¿él te ha forzado? Podemos hacer algo al respecto si tú no has consentido…

Ambas mujeres elevaron la vista hacia el sendero cercano. Un hombre venia caminando tranquilamente y cada vez se acercaba más. Ambas sabían quién era, su porte arrogante lo delataría aunque viniera camuflado entre 100 personas. Hinata reaccionó al instante, se puso de pie adoptando una postura firme, era como si no quisiera estar con la guardia baja.

-Hinata….-dijo el hombre cuando estuvo frente a ellas- debemos hablar…..a solas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El ambiente de la casa Haruno no era el mejor.

Había trascurrido finalmente el tiempo y alrededor de la mesa en el comedor, entre los dueños de casa, su hija y el pretendiente, parecía existir un abismo. Se habló sobre la cancelación del contrato, la situación era de evidente tensión. Sakura parecía muy segura de lo que hacía. Era ese tipo de mujer indecisa que cuando finalmente tomaba un camino, jamás retrocedía. Estaba preparada para todo, desde una negativa tajante hasta que Sasuke pidiera dinero de más para cancelar el acuerdo. Legalmente no tenía derecho a nada, su dinero puesto en la mitad de la dote estaba sobre la mesa, esperando la firma para ser otra vez propiedad del Uchiha. Pero Kizashi, entendiendo un poco más la situación del muchacho, podía prever que sería un golpe rudo para el honor de Sasuke cuando la aldea supiera de la ruptura.

-Lamento que las cosas no funcionaran Sasuke-san, -sonrió amistosamente Kizashi aunque en realidad no lo sentía, ya que su hija parecía feliz- a veces simplemente tenemos que cometer errores para conocer el camino.

Sasuke no pareció muy de acuerdo con esas palabras. Más bien parecía a punto de estallar. Pero se contenía, aparentemente Sakura había tenido razón y el moreno no pondría resistencia a finalizar el contrato. Sin embargo, Mebuki juzgo un poco mejor el asunto al preguntar:

-Sasuke-san….-consultó suavemente- ¿tiene usted alguna condición para finalizar el contrato en buenos términos?

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio y Sakura contenía la respiración. Toda la seguridad que había tenido hasta el momento sobre la pasividad de Sasuke, se desvanecieron. Pero por fortuna duró poco, el joven simplemente se puso de pie, tomó el documento y con lentitud lo rompió en dos partes. Juntó las mitades prolijamente y con la otra mano recogió la bolsa con el dinero que le era devuelto a su poder.

-Sin condiciones….-apuntó con serenidad moviéndose hacia la salida- sin rencores, algunas cosas simplemente no son como se esperan. (Y no serán ustedes quienes pueden compensarme, pero Naruto sí)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche era apacible, todo parecía acompañar con dulzura los últimos tramos de un evento difícil. Ambos cenaban en un restaurant, hablando entre susurros y no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de sonreír. Sakura Haruno era libre, otra vez libre para elegir a quien mucho tiempo la había esperado. Y si las cosas no se dieron antes, era simplemente un asunto de la vida. Naruto no guardaba memoria del dolor pasado. Verla a los ojos, verla sonreír, ese hermoso vestido color azul que le quedaba fantástico. La noche era joven y hermosa, como ellos, que estaban enamorados y podían iniciar una nueva vida, juntos.

-Te lo dije Naruto…-decía ella contenta- todo terminaría bien. Sasuke no me ama, solo fue una reacción de capricho.

-Si tú lo dices….-respondió el apenas- tendré que confiar en Sakura-chan.

Todo era risas, estaban felices y la comida era estupenda. ¿Cómo explicar la felicidad? ¿Cómo absorber la alegría con mesura? Por esa noche, Sakura dijo a su madre que no volvería a casa. Tenía la necesidad de estar con Naruto, esa noche ella volvería a estar con su amor. Mebuki lo entendió, no era aprobable ni mucho menos. Pero su hija estaba necesitada de demostrar su elección. Demostrar que no se arrepentía. Dijo que regresaría tarde, pero Mebuki suponía el final.

Caminaron por la aldea tomados de la mano. Naruto se había vestido especialmente elegante con un kimono negro. Muchos miraban a la nueva pareja extrañados, pero no sorprendidos completamente. Incluso más de algún conocido, dejo entrever esa tibia sonrisa de "lo suponía". Naruto había luchado muy duro para seducirla. Y Sakura había desarrollado una autentica proeza de superación al curarlo, cuando todos lo daban por perdido.

-Te ves especialmente preciosa esta noche Sakura-chan –le dijo Naruto cuando caminaron cerca del mirador hacia el monte Hokage- quisiera saber, ¿es muy pronto para decir que te amo?

Era demasiado meloso a veces, pero lejos de molestarle, esto gustaba mucho a Sakura. Los hombres, sobre todo los Shinobi, eran poco demostrativos. Era la profesión que los volvía irritables, serios y hasta aburridos. Pero si de algo Sakura estaba más que segura, es que con Naruto jamás terminaría aburriéndose. Sobre todo con el ingenio que demostraba tener para, "entretenerla" digamos.

-¿Intentaras alguna de tus jugarretas? – Susurró ella deteniéndose y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio- porque tal vez hoy…este de humor.

-Huuummm- se relamió el suavemente y colocó sus manos en las caderas finas de su compañera- alguien está buscando alargar la noche, ¿quieres tiempo de calidad?

Se besaron, lento al principio pero enseguida el asunto levantó temperatura, ayudado por las caricias. Un extraño ruido del bosque los separó levemente. Ambos miraron a la oscuridad, pero luego de algunos segundos decidieron que solo debió tratarse de alguna ardilla o conejo.

-Vamos a tu casa…- apuntó ella- hace un par de semanas que me tienes olvidada.

-¿A mi casa? – Sonrió el rubio divertido- algo me dice que Sakura-chan está impaciente.

Mientras ambos caminaban con decisión hacia la casa Uzumaki, alguien los vigilaba discretamente. Durante las últimas semanas un grupo de 5 liderados por Katsuhiko Homura, habían estado vigilando cada movimiento del jinchuriki cuidadosamente. Esperaban el momento apropiado para dar su golpe. Sabían que el combate no sería tan sencillo como en el pasado. Después de todo el monstruo había estado entrenando. Pero en poco tiempo se presentaba un buena chance de tomarlo con la guardia baja, y sin la ayuda de sus amigos. Eso sería todo, Naruto Uzumaki iba a morir. El joven se retiró del lugar para dar su informe a Katsuhiko y los demás.

Sin embargo, el espía en particular a su vez tenía alguien más que lo estaba espiando. En ese bosque, en la oscuridad, una espía que inicialmente quiso averiguar sobre Naruto terminó vigilando los movimientos de esos ninjas que perseguían por todo lados al Uzumaki. Un juego de gatos y ratones daba comienzo, solo faltaba averiguar, quien era el cazador y quien terminaría por ser la presa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche era clara, el brillo de la luna plateaba los bosques de una manera casi mágica. Había algunos nubarrones a lo lejos, pero nada podía anticipar que alguna precipitación interrumpiera el equilibrio de una noche hermosa. Se encontraron en el campo número 7, como la vieja costumbre de los tiempos Gennin. Y como si salieran de Konoha por una misión más, juntos se fueron saltando entre los arboles hacia su destino.

Sin palabras, porque las miradas lo decían todo. Ese extraño silencio que parecía una larga conversación desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Naruto recordaba a la perfección la antigua pelea en el valle del fin. Cuando persiguió a Sasuke para traerlo de regreso a Konoha. En esa ocasión, aun niños, el Uchiha había dicho una frase que Naruto siempre recordaría. "cuando dos ninjas de alto nivel pelean, solo eso basta para comprender todo sobre ellos" ahora, mientras ambos viajaban otra vez hacia el valle del fin, parecían tener una larga conversación de gestos. Lado a lado, sin sacarse ventaja ni dar la espalda al rival. No por desconfianza, no por traiciones pasadas ni por odios presentes.

Solo respeto, ese que ambos ganaron a ojos de todos.

Sasuke había arreglado esta pelea por el asunto de Sakura. Pero también porque quería ver en batalla a su compañero. Quería ver otra vez a un rival que no retrocedía, que no se rendía, que jamás iba a claudicar. Naruto en tanto, sabía que había cometido un atropello al hacerle el amor a Sakura. Sabía que había humillado a Sasuke frente a la aldea. Sabía que los rumores esparcidos por la aldea dañarían al moreno. Naruto sabía que le debía algo a Sasuke moralmente. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenia? Él amaba a Sakura, la había amado desde que la conoció en la academia ninja. ¿Cómo podía dejarla ir si ella era su vida entera? ¿Si su sonrisa, si su calor, si cada pequeño gesto que se atrevía a realizar Sakura, era la mera perfección para Naruto?

Desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto comprendió que no podía dejar de amarla. Primero se resignó a que ella no correspondía el sentimiento. Que estaba cerca por culpa, que en cuanto todo terminara ella volvería a irse tras Sasuke, aquel que nada le daba, aquel que no la apreciaba. Pero las cosas cambiaron la noche que por primera vez hicieron el amor. Naruto recordaba cada detalle, la forma como la preciosa silueta de su mujer danzaba sobre su cuerpo. Las sombras en la oscuridad que se formaba en una sola, el aroma de Sakura, su sudor, esos pequeños gemidos que soltaba aun luchando por no hacerlo. Hacerla suya fue algo que Naruto no pudo evitar, que necesitaba desesperadamente. Hacerla suya fue más que cualquier consecuencia. Y si tenía que morir justo ahora, aun así volvería a hacer todo exactamente como hasta el momento.

Muchas horas saltaron entre arboles hacia el valle del fin. Muchas horas para pensar en cosas que nada tenían que ver con el combate, pero que de alguna forma lo tocaban, matizando todo el asunto con un dejo de guerra a muerte.

Sasuke usualmente pensaba en Itachi. Esa noche mientras viajaba junto a Naruto volvió a rememorar el momento previo a cuando enfrentó a su hermano. Tenía que mentalizarse de manera especial para luchar, porque aunque nunca lo iba a admitir, había sentimientos que se interponían con su mejor rendimiento de batalla. Para Sasuke Uchiha, la vida le había enseñado que toda batalla que valiera la pena, era un combate a muerte. Eran esos momentos donde el Shinobi podía brillar, donde el significado profundo de la profesión se revelaba. ¿Qué importaba que Naruto fuera un ex-compañero? ¿Qué importaba si aún no se recuperaba a su antiguo nivel? ¿Acaso pelear sin ir con todas las fuerzas, no era faltarle el respeto? Hace muchos años, Sasuke se burlaba de Naruto llamándolo "débil". Pero lo cierto era, que todas las veces que pelearon, jamás el moreno retuvo su poder. Siempre fue al máximo, siempre con todo porque era la única forma de no faltar al esfuerzo del rival.

Ambos sentían ese cosquilleo especial al chocar con el otro. Cuando la piel se eriza y advierte que pase lo que pase, perder no es una opción aceptable. Pelear y fracasar contra ese rival, es humillante a un nivel insoportable. Es algo que jamás se puede permitir.

Mientras Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. A la cual había engañado para que no interviniera en la pelea. A la cual llenaría de preocupación cuando se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. En cambio, Sasuke tenía en su mente a otra mujer. Usualmente se preguntaba qué había pasado por su cabeza cuando esa noche hace semanas, decidió acostarse con Hinata Hyuuga. Sabía las consecuencias, conocía los asuntos de clanes y sabía que haría mucho daño a la muchacha que se había portado tan amable con él. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no podía nunca estar cerca de alguien sin dañarlo?

-Estamos cerca…-dijo Naruto y Sasuke tan solo asintió- ¿el valle del fin, está bien?

Sasuke no dijo nada, porque era una respuesta que se entendía sin necesidad de emitirla. Volvió a pensar en Hinata, más precisamente en la conversación que tuvieron cuando se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando el, por alguna razón que aún no podía explicarse, fue a buscarla para saber cómo estaba luego de no verse por muchos días.

 _Flash back:_

 _Caminaron un rato por el campo alejándose de Kurenai. Hinata estaba especialmente hermosa, eso lo tenía que admitir Sasuke. Usaba un pantaloncillo hasta el medio muslo y la chaqueta que generalmente tenia cerrada hasta el cuello, ahora la llevaba medio abierta, dejando a la vista la camiseta de redes por debajo. Definitivamente estaba cambiada, exudaba cierta seguridad que antes no tenía. En sus movimientos, en su cuerpo se veía esa soltura._

 _-Hace tiempo que no entrenamos juntos…-dijo Sasuke siempre en su tendencia de no saber que decir- te pude ver hace rato, contra ese Inuzuka. Has mejorado….mucho._

 _-Lo sé…-sonrió levemente Hinata, por que le parecía muy gracioso que alguien se creyera invisible a su Byakugan._

 _Siguieron caminando y Hinata apenas podía aguantar las ganas de reír. Con solo no decir absolutamente nada, hacía que Sasuke no supiera como continuar el intento de conversación. Sin embargo la joven, no se sentía con la paciencia para ser amable. Tal vez porque su sangre aún estaba a temperatura de batalla._

 _-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? –consultó ella con tono cortés, aunque frio- creí…que ya no querías verme._

 _-Yo no dije….no quise decir….-dudaba Sasuke como jamás se había visto- lo que paso fue….aun no resuelvo lo…._

 _-¿Para qué has venido Sasuke? –Preguntó Hinata deteniéndose para no alejarse demasiado de la zona donde Kurenai-sensei la esperaba- aquí no está Naruto-kun, ni nadie a quien Naruto-kun le interese lo suficiente como para pelear contra ti._

 _-No sé de qué hablas…-señaló el Uchiha que por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con el rumbo de la charla- solo quise saber cómo estabas luego de…tu sabes._

 _-Mi sensei se dio cuenta, y pronto mi familia también lo hará. –Anunció la mujer suspirando con cansancio- cuando eso suceda, tendré problemas. No hay nada que se pueda hacer._

 _-¿Qué clase de problemas?_

 _-Problemas que no te importan, -finalizó ella orgullosa y se negaba a que alguien sintiera lastima – ahora ve a hacer lo que quieres, desde hace mucho._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Cuando entrenábamos hace semanas, -aclaro Hinata alejándose y dejándolo solo- no luchabas contra mí, lo hacías contra él. Ahora tienes la excusa que tanto has esperado. Quieres derrotarlo, es lo único que realmente te importa. Entonces ve y hazlo, -Hinata se dio la vuelta volviendo con su sensei y dejándolo solo- yo no estoy en medio de ambos._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Atravesaron las malezas altas y esquivaron una serie de rocas. En saltos rápidos y silenciosos, usaron como trampolín las copas de los árboles para por fin llegar al claro donde comenzaba el valle del fin. La noche era clara, la luna plateada los observaba como espectadora muda. Ambos habían crecido, ya no eran niños tontos jugando al ninja.

-¿Recuerdas? –dijo Sasuke cuando se pararon frente a frente a 20 metros de distancia- ¿aquella pelea en este valle?

-Eramos diferentes Sasuke…-respondió Naruto caminando por el lugar lentamente- ahora creo, que no deberíamos pelear.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso piensas que mereces lo que tienes? Ni siquiera estabas pensando en luchar por ello –Apuntó el moreno también caminando sin mucha prisa- Sakura solo está contigo por lastima. A menos que demuestres esta noche, lo contrario.

-¿Por eso viniste aquí teme? –Consulto Naruto con una sonrisita leve- ¿por Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué ya no te sigue? Tienes a un millón de mujeres rondándote. ¿Por qué pelear por solo una?

-Era mi prometida. ¿Sabes lo que todos dirán?

-Nunca te ha importado lo que los demás piensen. –le recordó Naruto sacando un kunai de su estuche y empuñándolo con firmeza se puso en posición.

-Es cierto….-contestó el moreno abriendo media docena de Shuriken en su mano como abanico y estiro el brazo listo para lanzarlos- pero tampoco me agrada perder. Nunca contra ti, ni con nadie.

-Si peleamos ahora….- pregunto el Uzumaki- ¿quedara la deuda saldada?

-Siempre y cuando… la pelea sea con todo.

"Pelea con todo" "pelear a muerte" ¿acaso existía otro modo? ¿Había otra forma de probarse realmente? Ellos no la conocían, solo chocar como fuerzas opuestas hasta que no quedara nada. El verdadero significado del Shinobi. Pelear cuando dos formas de pensar se oponen. Dos estilos, dos formas de ver el mismo camino. Sakura y Hinata no podían entenderlo, nadie podía entenderlo. Era un duelo que estaba escrito desde antes que se conocieran. Era un duelo donde el corazón y el musculo se fundían para ser solo uno. La rabia, el dolor, la alegría, el pasado, el presente, y finalmente el futuro. Todo dependía de lo que esta pelea pudiera decirle a cada uno. Sakura solo era una excusa, el puesto de Hokage solo era una excusa. Todo lo que ellos eran, lo que sabían sobre el otro y sobre sí mismos, se revelaría en esa pelea.

Bajo la luz de luna, aparentemente solos.

Un combate que inició con ambos corriendo frenéticamente con armas en sus manos y destellos de muerte en los ojos. Gritaron el nombre del otro como poseídos, y la sangre hervía por vencer. Chocaron en el centro del campo y comenzaron los puños y las patadas a dar su canción de apertura. Dos Shinobi, dos amigos, dos compañeros, dos rivales. Y la sensación que no abandona a ninguno. Porque desde que se conocieron lo habían sentido. Que esta noche, que esta pelea con todo.

Era inevitable.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	12. CAPITULO 10, PARTE 1

**Nuevo capitulo queridos lectores. Agradesco los comentarios y respondo la pregunta por ahí que enviaron. El capitulo 10 (el actual) consta de dos partes. Luego de eso, solamente restará el epilogo de la historia.**

 **Disfruten…**

 **CAPITULO 10: LA DEUDA, parte 1**

Hatake Kakashi observaba la aldea desde su oficina en lo más alto de la torre Hokage. Durante mucho tiempo había dudado sobre la conveniencia de ser el líder de la villa. No se creía adecuado para el puesto, sencillamente mirando a los grandes hombres y la mujer que tuvieron el sombrero anteriormente, el Rokudaime se veía a si mismo ridículo.

Sobre su escritorio, un estuche de madera trabajada con preciosa laboriosidad. Kakashi lo conservaba ahí desde días atrás. Normalmente el Hokage, no solía hablar con nadie los asuntos que rondaban en su mente o corazón. Era el tipo de persona que jamás podía dejar de culparse por los errores que cometía. Pero tampoco lo demostraría o siquiera lo hablaría con alguien.

Usualmente Shizune se acercaba a él. Hablaban bastante, pero principalmente de trabajo. Sin embargo, había un tema en el cual coincidían casi siempre. Naruto Uzumaki Namikase era la preocupación de ambos ninja. Para la mujer, Naruto representaba la única familia que tenía. Le recordaba todo lo que había perdido. Su tío Dan, el resto de sus parientes, y también a Tsunade-sama. Para Kakashi era diferente. Comprendía a Naruto porque lo conocía. Porque había conocido a su padre, porque tuvo una relación similar con Obito Uchiha, a lo que Naruto tenía con Sasuke.

El estuche seguía allí, sobre el escritorio. Inmóvil pero llamándolo. Como si gritara "ábreme".

¿Había hecho lo indicado? ¿Podía confiar en que Naruto tomaría la decisión correcta? ¿Tendría la opción de tomarla en cualquier caso? Porque Sasuke no era precisamente alguien fácil de manejar. Era más bien inestable, un completo y decidido luchador dispuesto a lo peor. ¿Arreglarían el asunto sin asesinarse? ¿Podrían terminar de una vez con esas absurdas peleas?

Kakashi se sentó en su sillón, bebió su té de hierbas y por fin se animó abrir el estuche. El "Tant o" era un tipo de arma específico. Dentro del estuche, el arma por la cual su padre había sido nombrado "colmillo blanco". El arma estaba rota, en varios fragmentos y el hombre no podía dejar de recordar el día que fue destruida. Fue una jornada muy triste para Kakashi esa vez. Ese día perdió a Rin en una misión. Su mejor amiga, la única compañera de equipo que le quedaba. Esa noche realmente quedo solo. Por Konoha lo perdió todo, y debió de volver al inicio.

Primero su padre por honor, luego Obito por la amistad, ya que el sujeto enmascarado no era su amigo de antaño. Minato-sensei también se fue, pero por amor a su esposa. Y finalmente Rin Nohara, su mejor amiga, tal vez la única mujer por la que sintió atracción romántica. Ella murió por salvar a la aldea. Ese mismo día Kakashi rompió el arma de su padre. El Tantō que era un tipo de espada corta plana y de doble filo, cuya punta era rectangular. El tipo de hoja utilizada solo para cortar, no perforar.

Hatake Sakumo usaba ese Tantō y con él, fue uno de los Shinobi más temidos de los 5 países. Se decía que cuando el aplicaba chakra, la hoja brillaba intensamente en luz blanca. Por esa razón, el sobrenombre del "colmillo blanco" que lo hizo famoso. Sin embargo, pocos sabían que el arma rota, tenía una espada gemela. El Hokage tomó el filo quebrado, su padre le dijo una vez que toda arma tenía su espíritu. El Tantō entre sus dos armas, era un excelente conductor de chakra. Ahora roto en manos de Kakashi, ya nunca volvería a luchar. Pero existía su gemela, una espada tipo ninjato. Corta como su hermana, pero de punta afilada como ninguna.

Y con un secreto dormido en su interior.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ella era feliz. No podía precisar su alegría en cantidades descriptivas, pero cada momento de sus días eran tan solo para sonreír. Sakura Haruno había pasado momentos muy difíciles. Desde años anteriores que había concentrado toda su energía en salvar a Naruto. Y muchas cosas habían salido bien. ¡Incluso más que bien!, porque los problemas que se habían previsto tanto con el consejo de clanes como con Sasuke, parecían haberse evaporado. Amaba y era amada, una sencillez a la que pocas personas tenían acceso en la vida. Muchas noches se encontró abrazando su almohada en la oscuridad de su habitación. Y solo podía pensar en el calor de Naruto. En la dureza de su cuerpo, en la sensación de seguridad que obtenía. Era increíble, porque cuando más vulnerable debía saberse como Kunoichi, desnuda y casi inconsciente por el placer, más completa y libre terminaba por sentir.

Incluso la relación con sus padres comenzó a mejorar. Antes reñía con su madre por cualquier asunto. Ahora eran más unidas que nunca. Antes casi no hablaba con su padre, ya que Kizashi siempre quería que su hija se casara cuanto antes y formara una familia. Actualmente su padre ya no insistía en ese asunto. Tal vez el comenzaba a sentir que su "bebe" había crecido, y por fin sería una mujer para otro hombre. En resumen, ambos progenitores estaban convencidos que su Sakura era más feliz que nunca junto a Naruto Namikase. Ya no intervendrían más en ese asunto.

Ese día en particular, Sakura había pensado que sería buena idea planear una cena íntima para dos. Le había dado un espacio más que suficiente a Naruto para que pudiera entrenar y prepararse para volver a ser ninja activo. Sakura se sentía feliz particularmente, porque notaba que el espíritu de lucha en su pareja había regresado. Era ese ánimo, esa forma fantástica de luchar lo que ella había admirado siempre. Fue al mercado luego del trabajo, era ya de tarde y las compras para practicar una nueva receta de su madre estaban listas. El plan era simple, cocinar en lo de sus padres y llevar todo listo para cenar junto a Naruto.

Era una buena tarde, hasta que alguien se apareció de improviso y lo cambió todo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Terminó su entrenamiento en los bosques luego de casi 4 horas de forzarse mucho. Su hermana menor la había acompañado durante los primeros ensayos de madrugada. Pero Hinata no solo practicaba en las mañanas, sino que en las tardes propiciaba una nada saludable rutina de gran desgaste. Había hablado durante muchas horas con su sensei Kurenai, había entrenado con Shino y también Kiba. Finalmente ayudó en las prácticas de su hermana menor Hanabi para relajarse un poco. Su vida, se había reducido a ese pequeño sub-mundo que solo consistía en entrenar. Recordaba a su primo Neji, y ahora por fin lo entendía. Hinata podía comprender la pasión de su primo en aumentar su nivel. Cuando no eres dueño de tu destino, y solo haciéndote fuerte lograras tener una oportunidad de escapar.

Los últimos días, Hinata también pensaba mucho en Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha era el rebelde perpetuo. Siempre en contra del sistema, siempre tomando el control y yendo al frente aunque eso no sea políticamente correcto. Inadaptado, tosco, incorrecto, silencioso. Tratando de hacerse dueño de su destino contra viento y marea. Como integrante del clan Uchiha, Sasuke estaba condenado a ser ninja, por su hermano estuvo condenado a ser vengador. Como fuera todos intentaron y en algún nivel aun intentaban dictar sus acciones. Pero Sasuke no cedía en su búsqueda de libertad, o al menos luchaba lo más duro que podía por no ceder. Como fuera, era de admirar esa determinación. Justo el tipo de actitud que Hinata nunca había tenido en su vida, pero que necesitaba con urgencia.

Durante la última hora de entrenamiento que se había tomado, Hinata pudo verla con claridad. Se fue acercando sigilosamente y escondía su chakra con una serie de ingeniosas tretas. Hinata sin embargo pudo captarla. No solo tenía al Byakugan como forma de rastrear. Como fuera esa Kunoichi que se acercaba a ella a través de los árboles, no parecía tener intensiones agresivas. Tal vez tuviera orden de espiarla por parte de los Hyuuga. Tal vez era integrante del ANBU tratando de averiguar quién estaba entrenando en el campo más alejado de la villa. Como fuera a Hinata no le interesaba. Simplemente iba a simular que no la sentía y esperaría a ver sus acciones. Pero si acaso esa espía tenia malas intenciones, bueno….Hinata Hyuuga no estaba de buen ánimo para perdonar tal atropello.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La sala de interrogatorios 31 tenía tan solo 2 ocupantes. La división de Ibiki Morino encargada siempre de obtener información de los prisioneros, había dejado lugar al único hombre que estaba en cuarto con el reciente capturado. Como antiguo integrante de los ANBU de "Raíz", la fuerza secreta de espías y asesinos más efectiva del mundo. Sai no tenía ninguna duda de hasta donde llegaría con tal de hacer hablar a ese Chunnin compañero de Katsuhiko Homura, principal sospechoso del atentado contra Naruto Uzumaki-Namikase. Sai tenía la autorización del Hokage para usar el máximo nivel de hostilidad si acaso fuera necesario. Sin embargo, dependiendo del prisionero en cuestión. Cierto tipo de violencia no funcionaba tan bien como otra. Había estado haciéndole preguntas de rutina para confundirlo. Sai tenía el apoyo de Ibiki que escuchaba y observaba todo desde una pared falsa. Con un comunicador en su oído, Sai tendría detalles precisos del capitán más efectivo en interrogación y tortura.

-¿Conoces a Anko Mitarashi? –Dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente- es la capitana de tortura más despiadada que Konoha tiene.

El prisionero sintió el mensaje como un golpe. Hasta el momento se lo veía seguro, como si jamás fuera a decir nada sobre el plan que tenían para Naruto. Pero el solo nombrar a la estudiante de Orochimaru como presentandola, que la sola idea de que viniera inspiraba temor.

-Pude saber que tuvo la tarea de hacer hablar a los 25 ninjas que pertenecían a Raíz. Luego que Danzou-sama falleciera. Créeme cuando te digo que jamás vi que alguien pudiera romper la resistencia de esos ANBU con tanto…. "arte" digamos… –finalizó el pálido Shinobi, haciendo que el prisionero le ganara en palidez.

-no tengo nada para decir….-se defendió el sujeto apresado- mis compañeros y yo solo nos reunimos para entrenar y cenar juntos. So…..somos compañeros de la academia.

-¿entonces no sabes nada del ataque que Naruto Uzumaki recibió en plena villa?

-No conozco personalmente al jinchuriki… –Dijo el ninja prisionero de manera neutral- pero dudo mucho que alguien pudiera atacarlo y sobrevivir, si es tan fuerte como todos dicen.

Sai observó algunos documentos propios sobre la mesa. Sería difícil hacerlo hablar y confesar todo. Mientras no diera ninguna pista, usar a Anko era mala idea. ¿Qué ocurría si el Shinobi resistía lo suficiente para parecer inocente? Sería un problema para Sai y también para Kakashi.

-El día 13 del mes pasado…-continuó el pelinegro- tú estuviste siguiendo todos los movimientos de Naruto. ¿Acaso lo negaras?

-solo seguía órdenes.

-¿ordenes de quién?

El ninja sonrió levemente, por supuesto que no diría quien daba las órdenes. Sino tendrían excusa para detenerlo también a Katsuhiko. Y todo el plan se arruinaría.

-no creo que sea importante quien me dio la orden. –Dijo el Shinobi tratando de confundir- lo cierto es que no hice nada ilegal. Mi misión era seguir al jinchuriki y asegurarme que su control del Kyuubi sea lo suficientemente confiable como para no lamentar otro ataque de la bestia a Konoha.

-Que considerado… –Apuntó Sai- supongo entonces que tienes un equipo completo siguiendo los pasos de Naruto. Por qué dudo que usaras las 24 horas de tus días, para vigilarlo.

Ahí lo había atrapado. Ahora tenía que darle nombres de otros ninja. Aunque no podía ser acusado de nada, era indudable que no debía ocultar la identidad de quienes nada había hecho supuestamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Negar los nombres era prácticamente gritar que ocultaban algo. Tampoco era lógico que dijera que el solo vigilaba los movimientos de Naruto.

-¿Y bien? –Consultó Sai ante el silencio del acusado- tus compañeros de misión no tienen nada que temer. Siempre y cuando puedan explicar sus acciones. Y sobre todo….

-¿Sobre todo qué?

-Ustedes no nos interesan….-Señaló Sai con astucia- queremos que la persona que estuvo vigilando a Naruto la noche del ataque que recibió….identifique a los agresores. Dispones de 5 minutos….-afirmó yendo a la puerta de salida para dejarlo solo. Si cuando regrese no tienes nombres para buscar e interrogar….bueno….utilizare los servicios de Anko-sempai. Y lo lamentaras, estoy seguro.

Sai salió del cuarto y Morino lo esperaba en el pasillo. El moreno le informó que conocía perfectamente las identidades de todos los compañeros de Katsuhiko. Incluso que los había vigilado durante meses y todos parecían estar implicados en la noche del ataque. Sin dudas lo intentarían de nuevo, en algún momento harían su jugada y Sai quería estar ahí para evitarlo. Por supuesto, no contaban con que Katsuhiko y sus compañeros previeran ser atrapados.

El prisionero en el cuarto, simplemente colocó en el papel blanco sobre la mesa, los nombres de 5 ninjas que no estaban en Konoha. El solo había sido un señuelo, solo hacerles perder tiempo a los espías amigos del monstruo. Katsuhiko y su equipo iban camino hacia el lugar donde la pelea entre el jinchuriki y el Uchiha se estaba realizando. Ellos habían vigilado cada paso de ambos contendientes y hasta provocaron a Sasuke en un bar haciéndole notar que Naruto le había robado la mujer. Todo estaba preparado, todo absolutamente y la división de interrogatorios estaba demasiado atrás en la jugada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La madrugada no clareaba, y los golpes aun no perdían intensidad. Luego de un furioso intercambio en Tayjutsu, Sasuke quiso pasar a los ninjutsu pero Naruto no le permitía alejarse lo suficiente. El Uzumaki había mejorado mucho en el manejo del kunai y shuriken. Sasuke gracias a su sharingan pudo evitar ser lastimado gravemente por los ataques sorpresa que organizaba su rival. El estilo de Naruto se conservaba por momentos, pero en otros era un tanto "diferente".

-Es como si….-pensaba Sasuke cuando se separaron algunos metros y respiraban pesado- es como si luchara con otro guerrero.

Naruto no cedía un centímetro. Era una actitud de su antiguo yo claramente. Pero su forma de pelear, las técnicas que elegía y sobre todo el silencio que reinaba desde que empezó a luchar, era de un sujeto muy diferente. Definitivo que no era el combate que el Uchiha esperaba.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo Dobe?! –Gritó enojado Sasuke haciendo sellos, y tomando con su mano izquierda la muñeca derecha, se dispuso a reunir chakra- ¡deja de jugar y ataca con tus mejores técnicas! –la energía en su mano derecha se hizo visible en un chirriante azul- CHIDORI…

Envistió furioso de manera frontal, pero Naruto en lugar de preparar el Rasengan como se pudiera prever, extrajo un grupo de kunai y corriendo de frente a la llegada de Sasuke, comenzó a lanzarlos cargados de Futon. El moreno los evitó en su mayoría, por la previsión que le aportaban sus ojos y cada vez se acercaba más con la mano derecha destrozando el suelo por la fuerza del rayo. Preparado para dar un golpe mortal, porque Naruto no parecía crear un Rasengan para chocar e igualarlo.

A pocos metros de impactar brutalmente, Naruto dejó de arrojar armas que no daban en el blanco o eran desviadas, para sacar un arma más grande. Sasuke no pudo ver qué tipo de herramienta era, simplemente ambos chocaron y la fuerza del Chidori se detuvo en el centro de una esfera de luz que la energía había creado. La mano derecha de Naruto estaba extendida como un puño impactando de su lado, mientras que Sasuke del lado opuesto hacia lo posible por quebrar la paridad:

-NARUTOOOO!

-SASUKEEE!

La explosión los separó muy fuerte. Trataron de aferrar los pies al terreno y formaron un surco por su esfuerzo, conservando ambos la vertical. La mano de Sasuke estaba levemente lastimada. El moreno no apartaba la vista de su enemigo, tratando de ver mejor el arma que había usado para bloquear el Chidori. Naruto en tanto estaba de costado, ocultando con su cuerpo el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pensaba Sasuke confundido- sentí que él podía penetrar mi ataque. Como si pudiera cortar el Chidori en dos. ¿Qué tipo de técnica ha usado?

Naruto esperaba inmóvil en el centro del campo. En cuanto Sasuke dejaba de atacar, el parecía quedarse esperando algo. Solo en el intercambio de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo lo tuvo muy activo, pero en cuanto Sasuke comenzó a realizar consumo masivo de chakra, Naruto dejó de igualarse a él. El moreno aprovechó la distancia para usar sus jutsu de fuego. Haciendo sellos atacó con varias técnicas y esperó que los clones de Naruto aparecieran. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki solo usaba una gran velocidad y evitaba los ataques, volviendo siempre al centro del campo. Sasuke no esperaba una pelea de este tipo. Naruto siempre había sido impulsivo y agresivo. Imperativo, jamás quieto y siempre tomando la iniciativa. Pero este Naruto parecía estar amoldándose a algo, esperando su oportunidad. Bloqueando la pelea, trabándola, obstaculizándola. Como fuera la cuestión, de los dos luchadores, era quien parecía no querer pelear.

-Me tienes harto….-declaró furioso Sasuke desenvainando su katana Chokuto- me darás una pelea en serio….-el filo del arma de cubrió de Rayton- o te destrozaré en el proceso.

Sasuke utilizó un sunshin con gran rapidez e intentó partir a su rival en dos apareciendo por detrás. Naruto se redujo agachándose y girando su cuerpo barrió con su pierna derecha para desestabilizar a Sasuke. El moreno inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado y usó el impulso de sus pies para saltar dando un giro completo por sobre la barrida. Al mismo tiempo de su salto de lado, cabeza abajo volvió a intentar con su katana un golpe, pero Naruto lo frenó con su mano derecha al desnudo. Fue demasiado rápido, nadie que no fuera Sasuke lo hubiera visto, nadie que no tuviera el sharingan.

-Desgraciado….-gruñó Sasuke ante la sonrisa de Naruto en cuanto cayo de pie, algunos metros más allá- tienes un ninjato escondido en tu manga derecha.

-Esos ojos son un fastidio teme…-respondió el rubio divertido y colocando su brazo derecho por delante se pudo ver al fin un filo pegado al antebrazo, ya que Naruto tomaba la empuñadura al revés- supongo que será una batalla de espadas a partir de ahora.

Y se lanzó sobre Sasuke rápidamente haciendo que las armas chocaran violentas. El ninjato de Naruto era diferente a los que Sasuke había visto. Cuando esa arma no se partió al medio por solo chocar con Chokuto, Sasuke definitivamente supo que era especial. Peor aún, el filo de Naruto tenía un extraño brillo verde y resistía perfectamente el Rayton del arma que Sasuke portaba. Naruto lo usaba para cortar y Sasuke en la defensiva esperaba una apertura. Chocaron varias veces complementando las armas con Tayjutsu. El moreno usó su mano izquierda para crear una espada de chakra y contraatacó como si portara dos armas. Naruto retrocedió defendiéndose y fue herido en varias zonas, no sin administrarle a su rival una potente patada al vientre.

El golpe los alejó, Naruto tenía un corte en el brazo y dos en el vientre. Sasuke solo un golpe.

-es un error pelear contra mí en arte de espadas, Dobe…-sonrió con soberbia el moreno- aunque debo decir que me sorprende tu ninjato. Cualquier arma común ya estaría partida al chocar con Chokuto. Aun así, dudo que me puedas herir con ella.

-No mires abajo teme…-respondió el rubio sonriendo y cuando Sasuke lo hizo, su muslo derecho tenía una profunda cortada- te dije que no miraras…

¿Lo había herido? ¿Cuándo Naruto lo había herido? ¿Qué tipo de arma podía resistir a Chokuto y encima soportar el elemento rayo concentrado? Naruto parecía haber estado entrenando otras técnicas y Sasuke por fin se dio cuenta que no sería una pelea esperada. No habría lluvia de clones, ni mil variedades de Rasengan. Pero sobre todo, el dato más importante y que a otrora entregaría la victoria al Uchiha. Las heridas de Naruto no sanaba, los cortes seguían abiertos pese a no ser muy profundos.

El Kyuubi no lo estaba curando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por los bosques del país de fuego. En medio de la noche habían estado corriendo a todo lo que las piernas daban. Tres figuras iban con mucha agilidad entre árboles y rocas. Saltando y acelerando hasta donde el chakra les alcanzaba. Además venían discutiendo, demasiado nerviosas y a contramano de lo esperado formando equipo. A veces la necesidad o la urgencia formaban extrañas alianzas.

-¡espérame Haruno! –Gritaba una pelirroja que se quedaba atrás invariablemente- ¡ni siquiera sabes adónde vas! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE ACERQUES A MI SASUKE-KUN!

-Sakura-san….-apuntó Hinata saltando a la par de la pelirosa que estaba muy irritada- ellos van a estar bien. Solo querían….

-¡TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR SASUKE! –chillaba furiosa Sakura que aumentaba la velocidad a pesar de su límite- ¡SI LLEGAS A LASTIMAR A NARUTO, TE CONVERTIRÉ A PAPILLA!

-ah ah ah….-jadeaba Karin varios metros atrás- espérenme….

-Sakura-san debe tranquilizarse…-le decía Hinata aunque por dentro también estaba preocupada por ambos Shinobi- ellos solo estarán….etto…..practicando.

-¡NARUTO MAS TE VALE ESTAR VIVO…...POR QUE TE MATARÉ SI TE PASA ALGO! –Gritaba en una mesclando angustia con rabia la pelirosa, y cada vez le sacaban más distancia a Karin- ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑARME?

¿Qué hago si muere? Esa era la pregunta que Sakura tenía atravesada en el medio del corazón. Todas las amenazas y la rabia no servían para explicar el inmenso dolor que sentiría si algo le sucedía a su Naruto. Poco le importaba las demás, si algo le ocurría a Naruto todo terminaría en más que una muerte. Sakura estaba segura de algo, desde que había aceptado que amaba a Naruto Uzumaki, también había aceptado que no podía vivir sin él. Que había hecho mil locuras y seguiría haciéndolas. Había aceptado que era a todo o nada. Que con Naruto el amor era así, al máximo y hasta el final. Si algo le ocurría, Sakura sabía que moriría con él.

-es un inconsciente…-señaló Hinata que no podía ocultar su preocupación- Naruto-kun aún no ha recuperado el nivel como para combatir con Sasuke. Tenemos que detenerlos antes que hagan una tontería.

-¡QUE ME ESPEREN LES HE DICHO! –gritaba a lo lejos Karin y las hizo parar cuando justo llegaron a un claro en el medio del bosque.

Sakura estaba demasiado angustiada para pensar en el cansancio. Ahora por fin comprendía porque Sasuke no había presentado condiciones en la finalización del contrato. Era porque ni los padres de Sakura, ni ella misma tenían lo que Sasuke deseaba. Una pelea, una pelea de nivel elite. Naruto era el único que podía darle eso, pero no se había recuperado y Sasuke no lo sabía. Naruto tardaría demasiado en volver a su nivel, y sin el Kyuubi presuntamente muerto, no habría paridad.

-les advierto que Sasuke-kun es mío….-resoplaba Karin levemente arrodillada y tratando de respirar mejor- y solo les advertí que ellos se fueron lejos por que no quiero que Naruto lo lastime.

-¿Dónde demonios están? –Gruño Sakura muy nerviosa- ¿Por qué se fueron de la aldea?

-Por que….porque nosotras hubiéramos intervenido. –Definió Hinata- los hubiera visto combatir en cualquier lugar de la aldea. Intentaron que nadie se interpusiera.

-están peleando….-dijo Karin de pronto luego de juntar sus manos en posición tigre y apuntar hacia el norte- sus chakra aumentan cada vez más. Aún están lejos, pero con su nivel de energía es fácil….

-¿Hacia dónde? –consultaron las otra dos féminas.

-Valle del fin, tal vez más lejos.

Las tres Kunoichi comenzaron a correr, Hinata estaba algo asombrada de la "fijación" que esa chica Karin tenia por Sasuke. No solo estaba sorprendida, sino triste. ¿Acaso era así como ella misma había "pretendido" a Naruto? ¿Se veía desesperada? ¿Se veía patética? Le tomó algunos minutos reflexionar con cuidado y darse cuenta la verdad. Eran etapas que todas las personas debían superar. Tal vez Karin solo le faltaba admitir la verdad. No podía ver que Sasuke no le correspondía. Eso le causaba dolor, era indudable.

Hinata también observó a Sakura. La recordaba de la niñez, donde también tuvo una especie de obsesión por Sasuke. Ahora estaba un nivel de confianza y seguridad tan grande con respecto a Naruto, que la sola idea de perder a su hombre le producía rabia. De pronto, pensando sobre sus dos acompañantes en esa carrera nocturna, Hinata volvió a razonar sobre lo último que Karin dijo cuándo rastreaba el chakra. Y preguntar fue inevitable:

-¿dijiste que sus chakra aumentaron? –Consultó la morena- ¿Qué tanto?

-Demasiado….y no es todo el problema….-anuncio Karin- Naruto y Sasuke-kun no son los únicos que dejaron rastros de chakra por estos bosques.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después, La batalla estaba en su desenlace. Naruto había intentado luchar de manera igualada para no consumir chakra en cantidades brutales. Pero Sasuke era superior en todo aspecto. Velocidad, pese a que el modo Sennin de Naruto igualó por momentos el combate. Fuerza, porque los golpes de Sasuke eran más contundentes y su resistencia física no estaba mellada como la del Uzumaki. Chakra, cuando el rubio siempre había sido superior en el pasado. Ahora Sasuke no solo tenía la habilidad y el sharingan, también en el nivel de poder era más.

Ambos tenían heridas, pero mientras que las de Sasuke eran superficiales. Chokuto había causado estragos en el cuerpo de Naruto que apenas se podía mantener de pie. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo, pero la derrota estaba escrita desde antes de luchar. Pero no se quejaba Naruto, las veces que había caído por el terreno se había puesto de pie para combatir. Nunca retrocediendo, nunca renunciando. Luego de un desigual combate de Kinjutsu, Naruto utilizó algunos Rasengan para preocupar la defensa de Sasuke. Pero el moreno se enfundó en el espíritu guerrero llamado Sunsanoo y todo fue a su favor desde entonces. La espada espiritual hizo estragos, el sharingan del moreno lo veía todo y Naruto perdió el modo Sennin luego de casi 4 horas de brutal batalla.

Cayó al suelo como tantas veces, pero esa vez no se puso de pie. Sasuke deshizo al espíritu y también desactivo el Magenkyo Sharingan, quedándose con el Doujutsu básico. Caminó lentamente hacia su rival caído, y por alguna razón no se sentía satisfecho. La mayor parte del valle había sido destruido. Naruto había invocado a los sapos horas antes para mantener más tiempo el modo ermitaño, pero ni así pudo contra el poder del Sharingan eterno. Todo había terminado.

-Sin el chakra del Kyuubi o tu caudal de poder propio….no eres rival para mí.

Naruto se sentó con dificultad, su boca estaba chorreando en rojo y la sonrisa aún se dibujaba. Sasuke no lo entendía, estaba a punto de morir y aun así sonreía. Ni siquiera había sido un combate parejo, nunca, en ningún momento Naruto tuvo chance de ganar. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado la pelea?

-No debiste tomar a Sakura…-dijo el moreno con su katana ensangrentada, empuñada para cortar- sabias que yo terminaría por matarte.

-No tuve opción…-respondió el rubio negando con la cabeza- por ella….solamente por ella soy capaz de todo.

-no fuiste capaz de ganarme.

-no vine aquí para vencerte teme….

De un impulso, Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente y lanzó una combinación de golpes con sus puños. Sasuke eludió algunos e intentó apuñalarlo con su Chokuto, pero el Uzumaki la apartó con una patada lateral e intentó mantener la corta distancia para seguir peleando. Sasuke inclinó su cuerpo agachándose de lado y enterró su arma en el terreno para usarla de apoyo y soltar una furiosa patada en el costado de Naruto, a la altura de las costillas. El rubio recibió el golpe apretando los dientes y sangrando por las heridas. Para cuando el moreno recuperó la vertical, Naruto lo tomó con ambas manos del cuello furiosamente.

Sasuke usó el mango de su katana al desenterrarla del suelo, para incrustarlo en la zona del hígado de su rival, haciendo que perdiera sus fuerzas. Luego agachó su cabeza evitando que Naruto asegurara la presa en su cuello y le dio un terrible gancho al mentón con su mano derecha. Para esto, Sasuke había soltado su arma y en el movimiento ascendente que hizo a continuación, ejecutado el golpe de puño por dentro de los brazos de rival.

Naruto no respondió, sus brazos quedaron sobre los hombros de Sasuke y se miraron cara a cara sabiendo que era el final.

-Terminaste Dobe….-dijo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos y sabiendo que está casi inconsciente. –es el final.

Naruto apenas podía respirar, la patada y el golpe al hígado por ambos lados lo había dejado inmóvil. Estaba parado solo porque sus piernas estaban rectas y sus brazos yacían sin fuerzas sobre los hombros del moreno. Los ojos azules del rubio estaban vidriosos, su vida se estaba escapando sin remedio. Sasuke era demasiado fuerte, demasiado hábil y efectivo como para luchar contra él, con tan poco tiempo de entrenamiento. Los meses anteriores apenas habían alcanzado para que Naruto se pusiera en forma. Apenas para ser considerado un Chunnin superior. Sin su chakra, sin más tiempo para aprender las técnicas de sus padres. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo, pero contra Sasuke eso era casi nada.

-luchaste con valentía….-susurró Sasuke- pero ambos sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. No podías ganar Naruto. Nunca debiste arrebatarme a Sakura.

-no vine….aquí…..-gimió débilmente mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios- para ganar….

-¿Cómo pensabas amarla y tener una familia sino puedes vencer?

-por que…..aunque no pueda vencerte…..-respondió el rubio a su oído- aun puedo….aun puedo…

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento. Solo en una ocasión sintió lo mismo. La anterior pelea en el valle del fin. Cuando eran niños, cuando Naruto cayó derrotado y Sasuke pudo escapar. Cuando el poder del Kyuubi no fue suficiente para vencer al sello de maldición. Sasuke tuvo la opción de matarlo esa vez. Antes de irse lo tuvo a su merced. Pero no pudo matarlo, no quiso matarlo porque el fondo de su corazón como guerrero tenía una duda. Tenía un presentimiento que se acumulaba hasta reventar en su interior. Naruto Uzumaki había perdido, porque no había luchado con todo su poder. Había perdido por que quiso rescatarlo, quiso regresarlo a la villa sin matarlo.

Naruto había perdido por que no fue con todo en ese golpe final.

Ahora ese presentimiento volvía a atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto no había luchado con todo, no tenía lo máximo que podía tener en nivel. Sin el Kyuubi, sin su chakra y aun así no había luchado al máximo. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía matarlo cuando era el único que podía darle esa pelea? ¿Cuándo era el único que podía aplacar esa necesidad y emoción de la batalla?

Naruto usó sus últimas fuerzas para acumular chakra en su puño e intentar golpear. Pero apartarse de Sasuke para tomar la distancia correcta, hizo al moreno reaccionar y prever ese ataque por su sharingan. Simplemente Sasuke se apartó otro paso de Naruto y aplicó una furiosa patada al pecho del rubio lanzándolo a 20 metros. Sobre el terreno, Naruto Uzumaki yacía para no levantarse más. Sasuke había ganado.

-Esta pelea era de verdad Naruto….-anunció el Uchiha juntando su Chokuto y dispuesto a terminarlo- a muerte fue lo que acordamos….

-Lo siento…teme…-balbuceó el rubio poniéndose boca arriba en el suelo- no pude pelear mejor. No puedo evitar amar a Sakura-chan. Perdóname amigo…aunque no pueda vencerte….aun puedo….

Sasuke avanzó dos pasos hacia Naruto dispuesto a usar su katana por última vez. Si este era el nivel que Naruto podía alcanzar después de recuperarse. Era mejor que muriera. Ya no era su rival, tal vez desde el comienzo debió morir. Sería una carga para Sakura, sería una carga para todos. Sasuke avanzó y vio como Naruto estiró su brazo por la tierra tomando el ninjato que era del colmillo blanco. Ya no podía moverse Naruto, ¿para qué insistía?

-aun puedo….-volvió a insistir el rubio- ….asesinarte.

Sasuke se detuvo, el cuerpo de Naruto había desaparecido en un instante. Sintió que alguien lo empujaba desde atrás, algo leve en un comienzo que luego se volvió extraño. Bajó su vista sorprendido y un filo sobresalía de su propio pecho. Una punta de metal brillante en verde, saliendo de una grieta que expulsaba liquido rojo vital. Sasuke comenzó a sentir que su boca se llenaba de sangre. Su propia sangre, su propio orgullo. La respiración pesada, el último esfuerzo de Naruto que jadeaba en su cuello. El rubio estaba parado detrás. Había enterrado el ninjato especial por la espalda de Sasuke. Lado a lado lo había atravesado sin miramientos.

-impo…..imposible…. –pensaba Sasuke que perdió las fuerzas y soltó su katana- no pude…verlo.

-no me moví teme….tal vez no tenía tiempo para ponerme a tu nivel. Pero Sakura-chan me ayudó a entrenar el jutsu más efectivo de mi padre. Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ella, y es por eso, que la amo.

-"Hiraishin no jutsu" –pensó Sasuke sonriendo levemente y sentía que los ojos le pesaban- el idiota aprendió una de las técnicas más difíciles del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo poner un sello cerca de mí?

-en tu cuello teme….-susurro Naruto adivinando la silenciosa pregunta- donde tus ojos no pueden ver.

Naruto no podía ganar. Lo supo desde siempre. Pero también conocía a su rival y sabía que se confiaría sobre el final. Sabía que Sasuke bajaría su guardia, aunque fuera por un instante cuando se sintiera vencedor. Así que espero ese momento, acumuló chakra natural solo para soportar el castigo físico. Sakura le había enseñado la mejor forma de administrarlo y aunque no era tan bueno como ella, supo aprovechar esas enseñanzas. Además, Hiraishin no jutsu era una forma de acumular y soltar chakra a la perfección. Sakura aportó la teoría, Naruto desarrolló la práctica, y los ancianos sapos a través de la meditación le dieron la paz que necesitaba para encontrar la forma de usar la técnica en el momento preciso.

Naruto soltó el mango de su ninjato que estaba clavado atravesando a Sasuke. Le dijo algo más al oído, y lo vio caer de rodillas frente a él. Cuando el moreno se desplomó al suelo en silencio, sucedió lo que nadie había pensado que sucedería. Naruto Uzumaki parecía haber asesinado a su amigo. Por el suelo, de costado yacía Sasuke del extinto clan Uchiha. El cuerpo del Uzumaki no daba más, todo su cuerpo le dolía de una manera aterradora. Parado junto al caído rival, observó la claridad del amanecer que parecía mucho más brillante que cualquier otro.

Tan cerca de ganarse una nueva vida, y a la vez tan lejos.

Ellos aparecieron de los arboles más lejanos minutos después. Eran 4, enmascarados y con capas grises o verdes oscuro. Esperaron el momento preciso, se ocultaron fuera del rango de detección potable y esperaron a que los chakra se fueran debilitando hasta decaer. Llegaron sobre el final del combate, aprovechando que por casi toda una noche Naruto y Sasuke había peleado. El Uzumaki no tenía el poder para detenerlos, ellos habían planeado con inteligencia su movida.

-¡vaya vaya! –Gritó el líder del grupo con satisfacción- ¡pero si tenemos al monstruo herido!

-y al bastardo Uchiha muerto, -declaró otro- una lástima, también habíamos preparado como bloquear y extraer sus ojos.

-El jinchuriki dio una buena batalla ciertamente –señaló un tercero- pero Katsuhiko tenía razón.

Naruto caminó hacia un lado con dificultad. Quería alejarse de Sasuke por si el enemigo decidía iniciar su ataque de manera general. "Katsuhiko", Naruto no recordaba de dónde pero lo había escuchado antes. Luego las máscaras cayeron al suelo, pudo ver los rostros de aquellos que lo atacaron hace tiempo, y el de su líder. Aquel Chunnin con quien tuvo su pelea en el fallido examen.

-la paliza que te dimos sin problemas hace tiempo, -dijo el castaño perteneciente al clan Homura- me dio la pauta de la valiosa oportunidad para exterminar a la amenaza del jinchuriki. –los 4 se iban acercando a la zona donde Naruto estaba, caminando en forma de semi circulo comenzaban a rodearlo- pero luego supe por mi abuelo, que el Hokage nos arrebató dinero y poder, para dártelo a ti. Creo que eso termino por decidirme acabarte.

Cuando uno de los Shinobi desplegó un largo pergamino, Naruto supo de qué se trataba todo. Intentarían liberar al Kyuubi, para luego sellarlo en otro lugar o sujeto. Tal vez en el líder que tanto hablaba mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-reconozco esos movimientos…-pensó Naruto- ellos no vienen a jugar. Lo siento Sakura-chan, no pude volver a casa.

Intentó defenderse, en serio hizo el intento. Pero ellos estaban en perfectas condiciones y la pelea había desgastado completamente a Naruto Uzumaki. Podrían haber acabado rápido, pero teniéndolo tan fácil decidieron torturarlo un poco. Todos tenían viejos rencores contra el Kyuubi, todos tenían excusas para odiar a la bestia que tantas personas había asesinado la noche que Naruto vino al mundo. Durante casi una hora se dedicaron a golpearlo a placer. Lo rodearon quitándole las armas y entre patadas y golpes de puño lo sometieron. El ojo derecho de Naruto estaba totalmente cerrado por una inflamación. Su cuerpo no contaba con ningún sector sano. En un círculo de hombres, Naruto fue el centro recibiendo todo tipo de golpes.

Finalmente, lo lanzaron por los suelos cayendo entre escombros de tierra y muy cercano al cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha. Ya era de día, el sol asomaba a lo lejos por los bosques, y Naruto aun magullado y derrotado, uso sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse de pie. La katana de Sasuke estaba cerca, la tomó del suelo y parándose con las rodillas temblorosas, intentó mostrarse aun dispuesto a resistir.

Las risas de los torturadores le humillaban. ¡Si tan solo hubieran llegado un rato antes! El modo Sennin de Naruto o el Sharingan de Sasuke los hubieran puesto de sobreaviso. Seguramente hubieran peleado juntos y hasta hecho las paces sin llegar tan al extremo de la destrucción. Uno de los hombres desplegó el pergamino, y los demás lo imitaron aplicándole chakra. El papiro brilló en color azul y unas cadenas de metal surgieron como invocación. Esas cadenas estaban brillando por el chakra, destinadas a sellar el cuerpo de Naruto y así comenzar la extracción. El rubio sabía que debía evitar esas cadenas que volaban hacia él, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La sangre chorreaba de su frente y le cubrió los ojos brevemente. Naruto se limpió con su brazo para ver como la muerte venia en camino, pero a pesar del ruido de cadenas atravesando la carne, no sintió en su cuerpo el dolor esperado. Solo pudo ver el mango de su ninjato, y la espalda de Sasuke Uchiha en donde estaba enterrado.

Parado entre las cadenas de chakra y el mismo, Naruto pudo ver a Sasuke Uchiha. Había recibido de frente el golpe en lugar del rubio, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, y el sharingan activado en su fase básica. Sasuke Uchiha lo había salvado de la muerte. Una vez más, como aquella ocasión en el puente del país de la Ola. Una vez más Sasuke Uchiha, volvía a interponerse para salvar a Naruto, aun sin saber por qué.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	13. CAPITULO 10, PARTE 2

**Bueno gente, nuevo capitulo y solo resta el episodio final luego del presente. Espero que sigan disfrutando los compases finales de esta historia que sinceramente fue muy linda de escribir y tambien de releer por mi parte. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO 10: LA DEUDA, parte 2.**

El impacto de las cadenas lo sacudió completamente. Dos entraron en sus brazos, dos en sus muslos y tres más en el torso. Resistió el impacto general a pesar de todo. Los hombres que habían atacado apenas lo notaron moverse. Sasuke Uchiha había interpuesto su cuerpo frente al jutsu para extraer el Kyuubi.

-¡Detengan la secuencia, o el sello se va a desperdiciar! –gritó Katsuhiko y los dos compañeros que aun realizaban sellos, y dejaron de trasmitir chakra al pergamino.

Las cadenas comenzaban a emitir energía azul desde el originario pergamino, pero al cortar la secuencia desde la base, solo quedaron como simples cadenas de hierro. Aun así un golpe mortal en cualquier hombre común. Pero Sasuke elevó fieramente su mirada, tomó con sus manos las puntas de arma que sobresalían de sus piernas y las arrancó violentamente emitiendo un gruñido rabioso.

-Sasuke…..-escuchó la sorpresa latente en la voz de Naruto detrás- ¡IDIOTA, NO DEBISTE INTERVENIR! ¡NO DEBISTE MOVERTE!

Naruto se movió como pudo, porque sus heridas y el agotamiento le pasaban cuenta. Solo para tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke que amenazaba con desplomarse hacia atrás. El peso del Uchiha le venció los brazos, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Naruto arrodillado y Sasuke recostado de lado frente a él, entre sus brazos. Se miraron sin ápice de rencor, era increíble como cambiaban las cosas entre ellos, para que todo siga como al principio. Buenos amigos.

-Idiota….-susurró Naruto- te dije al oído que no te movieras. Que el filo del ninjato dañaría tu corazón si lo hacías. ¿Por qué demonios no obedeciste imbécil?

Sasuke lo miraba directo a los ojos, aun con el sharingan activado, pero la leve sonrisa denotaba que ya no consideraba enemigo a Naruto. No podía, por más fuerzas que hiciera verlo como enemigo. Lo cierto fue, que cuando Naruto lo apuñaló por la espalda hace rato, Sasuke no había sentido la muerte cerca, no como debería luego de recibir tamaño ataque al corazón. Luego las palabras de Naruto, al oído y por detrás. Diciéndole que no se moviera, que el filo del ninjato atravesaba justo el espacio libre entre pulmones y corazón. Sin afectar a ninguno. Sasuke sabía que había perdido, pero que no moriría si se estaba quieto. Luego los bastardos que aprovecharon la batalla de ellos para intervenir y cantar victoria. Golpeando a Naruto, abusando de sus heridas, de su cansancio.

Y finalmente cuando le juran muerte soltando ese jutsu que le quitaría al Kyuubi. Sasuke sabe que si el monstruo sale de Naruto, este morirá. Sabe que el filo en su propio cuerpo puede arrastrarlo a su final, pero que si se queda quieto y finge estar muerto, posiblemente puede evitar a esos hombres. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se moviliza solo. La reacción viene de su instinto, ni siquiera lo piensa, ni siquiera lo razona porque de hacerlo jamás tenía que abandonar su posición de caído. Entonces se mueve con una velocidad escalofriante y parado frente a la muerte evita que llegue esta en forma de cadenas, hacia Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez decide salvarlo?, ¿Por qué lo hace tal como aquella vez en el puente del país de la ola?

-ignoro porque no has usado al Kyuubi….-jadeó agotado Sasuke levemente y la sangre brotaba de las cadenas que aún continuaban enterradas en su cuerpo- pero es el momento de hacerlo.

Sasuke creía que Naruto había peleado sin el poder de la criatura por honor. Nunca pensó que Kyuubi estuviera anulado. Después de todo se había recuperado en nada de tiempo, de esa paliza recibida hace meses. Luego tuvo sus dudas en medio de la pelea, cuando el chakra del monstruo no curaba las heridas del Dobe. Pero desatado en la contienda, esa posibilidad de que no estuviera en opción de usarlo, quedó apartada en su mente. Y ahora la muerte que viene por ambos, aunque Naruto guarde en su interior el poder para salvarse a sí mismo al menos.

-Úsalo y acaba con ellos….-susurró el moreno y sus ojos perdían las fuerzas- usa….lo.

-No puedo teme….-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa dolida- Kyuubi murió en el ataque del Juubi. Se sacrificó para salvarme. Estamos solos, estoy solo.

Los ojos del Uchiha ganaron en tozuda fuerza, la muerte le susurraba que era el momento de partir pero siempre había sido un luchador. Incluso su tenacidad era tal, que podía darle algunos minutos más. Su sharingan obtuvo todo el chakra que el cuerpo pudo reunir en ese desesperado y último esfuerzo. Miró a los ojos fijamente a su rubio amigo, y el mundo desapareció para ambos:

/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _Sasuke caminaba por Konoha. El lugar parecía idéntico a lo real, salvo por la excepción de que todo estaba desolado y en ruinas. Había edificios tumbados, casas quemadas y muros destruidos. Incluso las plantas y las flores yacían marchitas. El moreno caminó calle por calle hasta alcanzar el centro de la destruida población. Veía cuerpos, cadáveres por doquier, gente conocida y también aldeanos comunes. Pudo reconocer algunos rostros, todas personas de Konoha._

 _Al entrar a la calle que limitaba la plaza, pudo ver la gran estatua de hierro. La bestia parecía estar rugiendo furiosa, lanzada en batalla contra un enemigo terrible. Sus 9 colas inmortalizadas por el frio metal asemejaban a estar agitándose por el viento. El Kyuubi no Youko parecía aun luchar desde su forma estática._

 _-tuve frecuentes pesadillas con este lugar….-dijo una voz apareciendo por otra calle- siempre lo mismo, hambre, soledad, y Kyuubi atrapado irremediablemente por mi estupidez._

 _Naruto apareció, caminando normalmente. Ambos estaban casi muertos en el mundo real, pero aquí dentro del Genjutsu podían caminar y hablar sin problemas. Tal vez una hora de este lugar imaginario sería un segundo de la realidad. Como sea, seria con seguridad la última vez que tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntos y conversar._

 _-¿El monstruo está dentro de esta estatua? –consultó Sasuke fríamente ante un Naruto que se acercó a pocos pasos- ¿Por qué no intentas romperla para sacarlo?_

 _Naruto señaló con su mano al suelo, al fin el moreno pudo notar los trozos de la estatua que se habían desprendido. De las nueve colas solo quedaban 6, también le falta parte del cuello y el vientre. Una pata ya no servía de apoyo en la base, esos fragmentos ahora rodaban por los suelos. Inertes, inútiles, inservibles. Kyuubi no Youko estaba muerto. Su cadáver se despedazaba por la lenta acción del tiempo._

 _-Kyuubi absorbió el ataque para mantenerme con vida Sasuke…-aclaró Naruto- yo asesiné a mi mejor amigo –Luego lo miró con una extraña melancolía- a mis dos mejores amigos._

 _-No te di elección….-aseguró el moreno para quitarle culpa- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo._

 _-¿En serio? –Sonrió Naruto sin creerle- ¿hubieras acabado conmigo si acaso no supiera Hiraishin no jutsu para contragolpear?_

 _Sasuke desvió la vista y pensaba. ¿Qué había sentido segundos previos a ser golpeado mortalmente por la espalda? ¿Realmente lo iba a matar? ¿O tal vez solo lo amenazaría para que volviera a entrenar duro y así encontrarse en otra pelea? si acaso quería matarlo, ¿Por qué rayos se interpuso entre esas cadenas y Naruto?_

 _-Como sea… -admitió Sasuke desviando la vista- no creo que el zorro pueda morir de todas formas._

 _Caminó lentamente hacia la estatua, Naruto lo observaba sin entender bien que había querido decir. El moreno extendió su mano derecha sobre la estatua, le parecía muy raro, por alguna extraña razón creía haber visto ese tipo de hierro en algún otro lado. Y lo comentó con Naruto._

 _-mmnn ahora que lo dices…-Naruto también se acercó a la figura de hierro, justo en el instante que todo el cuerpo del zorro comenzó a despezarse hasta caer- lo siento Kurama… -pensó el rubio con lastima._

 _Sasuke vio como el cuerpo se caía a pedazos hasta solo parecer escombros, se había quedado con un trozo de metal en las manos. Por alguna razón, recordaba haber visto esa clase de hierro. Naruto se agachó para recoger también un fragmento, era un tipo de metal liviano, estaba percudido pero el Uzumaki podía recordarlo. Era….cálido, no frio como se pudiera suponer._

 _-este metal….-susurró de pronto el rubio- es lo que usaba Nagato. Lo que usaba "Pein"._

 _-No es hierro…es cristal de chakra. Por eso se está despedazando._

 _Naruto hizo memoria, era cierto que había visto ese cristal antes. Nagato Uzumaki lo usaba como arma y principalmente para trasmitir su chakra a los cuerpos de los seis caminos. "Pein" no era más que un Shinobi trasmitiendo su chakra a cierta distancia, conservando las actitudes y técnicas a pesar de su lejanía. El Uzumaki ahora entendía la facilidad que Nagato había tenido para manipular su energía a través de ese raro "metal"._

 _-Baka….-gruñó Sasuke mirándolo pensativo- ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Esto no es hierro, es tu chakra cristalizado._

 _-¿Mi chakra?_

 _-¿Dónde diablos creías que se iba tu energía? El chakra no desaparece de un día para el otro. Solo se trasforma, se convierte en otra manifestación._

 _-¿Mi chakra asesinó a…?_

 _-¡Ya te dije que el chakra no puede morir! ¡El demonio que tienes adentro, está hecho de chakra! ¡No puedes matarlo, cretino! ¡¿Es que acaso no has prestado nada de atención en las clases de la academia?!_

 _-¡No me grites imbécil! ¡No necesité clases ni libros para vencerte niño-genio! ¿A qué no? –finalizó sonriendo con burla el rubio._

 _Sasuke lo observó a Naruto tan distraído, que los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaban por la cólera. ¿Cómo podía el Dobe bromear cuando ambos estaban muriendo? ¿Para qué demonios se esforzaba en sacarle una sola idea a esa cabeza idiota?_

 _-No me gastaré más en tratar de educarte…-gruñó cruzándose de brazos- solo diré que tengo una idea para despertar al Kyuubi. Y tal vez salve tu estúpido trasero en el proceso."_

/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*

En el mundo real, Sasuke yacía de lado en los brazos de Naruto. El rubio estaba arrodillado se miraban fijamente como paralizados. El equipo de ninjas que habían venido a matarlos, aprovecharon esos segundos de inmovilidad en el jinchuriki y su compañero, para reacomodar el pergamino y así utilizar el sello para extraer al zorro.

-este pergamino esta arruinado Katsuhiko…-apuntó uno de los sujetos- sacaremos el de reserva, no es tan efectivo como el primero, pero no tenemos más opción.

-maldito Uchiha…-gruñó el líder Homura- luego nos encargaremos de estabilizarlo, solo para torturarlo por más tiempo.

-espero que no estén muertos ya…-añadió un tercero que miraba con atención a sus rivales- ninguno de los dos parecen moverse. Ni un centímetro….

Era cierto, Sasuke estaba entre los brazos de Naruto y lo miraba a los ojos. El rubio Uzumaki tampoco se movía, solo correspondía la mirada y ni siquiera parecía respirar. Los hombres del equipo de Homura prepararon el segundo pergamino desplegándolo. Vigilaban a los rivales pero lo hacían confiando que la victoria era inminente. De pronto, Naruto pareció moverse, como si despertara de una pesadilla. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente como si se ahogara. Se puso de pie con rapidez a pesar de las graves heridas y dejó a Sasuke en el suelo sin movimiento. Naruto se puso de pie ciertamente, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos. Miraba a lo lejos como si no pudiera enfocar su vista. Sentía dolor, era evidente que sentía mucho dolor. Tanto que siendo imposible de soportarlo comenzó a gritar:

-aaahhhh….-se movía por el lugar tomándose la cabeza y gritaba- AAAAHHHH AAAAHHHHH ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? –consulto uno de los ninja- parece como si….

-¡aaahhh! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡GROAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Sus gritos se trasformaron en rugidos. La sangre de los ninjas enemigos comenzaba a helarse. Esos rugidos no eran humanos. El jinchuriki parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Naruto caminaba por los alrededores tomándose el cuerpo como si cada fibra de su ser le doliera, cosa que era muy cierto. Los hombres tuvieron dudas sobre qué hacer, sabían que tenían que pararlo, ¿pero cómo acercarse a él si parecía un loco? ¿Qué tal si podía usar chakra del zorro? ¿Serviría el sello si acaso podía liberar el chakra del demonio? Naruto comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo se hacía más y más claro. Los hombres que lo miraban a lo lejos no supieron reaccionar. Cuando el cuerpo del rubio entró en combustión espontánea.

-¡Fuego! –Exclamaron los ninja- ¡se está quemando!

Naruto caminaba y su cuerpo era flamas vivas. Las lenguas de fuego rodeaban su ser y los gritos retumbaban como espectros por el bosque. La claridad del día ya era un hecho, y los hombres comprendieron que su muerte era cercana si permanecían ahí. El miedo no les dejó pensar, de haberlo hecho comprenderían que huir no era una opción. ¿Adónde irían? ¿Volver a Konoha luego de atacar al jinchuriki sin matarlo?

De pronto, entre las llamas caminantes vieron los ojos de Naruto. Rasgados, de un fulgor verde y cruel. La criatura parecía estar tomando el control. Los hombres que lo miraban sintieron pánico y comenzaron a huir. A través de los bosques y a toda velocidad. Corriendo entre los árboles, trataron de poner distancia con la aberración de fuego. Lamentablemente para ellos, apenas ponían metros de distancia con Naruto, que de frente se encontraron la muerte.

Supuestamente lo habían dejado atrás, pero el monstruo estaba parado frente a ellos. Firme, su cuerpo era llamas que incineraban el pasto y la tierra cercana. Su mirada de fría esmeralda era dura. La forma de sus ojos se distinguían entre el fuego. Uno de los ninjas intentó virar hacia su izquierda para rodearlo, intentaba salir del rango de visión del monstruo que tenía su vista fija en Katsuhiko Homura. Dio un salto sobre una ramas y cuando hubo impulsado su cuerpo por sobre la copa verde de los bosques, sintió la muerte en sus espaldas.

-imposible… -pensó el sujeto al ver como un brazo de fuego le sobresalía del pecho atravesándolo- muy…..rápido…

-¡debemos usar el segundo pergamino! –Gritó Katsuhiko- ¡ahora….antes que…!

-¡AAAAAGGGGG! –Gorjeó el sujeto a su lado cuando una cola de fuego le practicó un agujero en el estómago-

Se dieron vuelta, el monstruo estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca y ni siquiera lo veían moverse alrededor. El tercero de los ninjas lanzó una patada detrás de su compañero muerto y Naruto ya no estaba. Solo veían un espíritu de fuego moviéndose por toda la zona del bosque, no podía seguirlo, no podían cazarlo ni detenerlo. Y definitivamente no podían escapar de él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Están cerca…..-dijo Karin cuando las tres Kunoichi cruzaron una zona de frondoso bosque.

-Existe una fuerza increíble desprendiéndose por todo el frente. –añadió Hinata con su Byakugan.

-Naruto….-pensaba Sakura angustiada- Naruto por Kami…déjame llegar a tu lado. Que nada te suceda.

De pronto, un árbol enorme apareció volando sobre ellas. Karin que iba adelante apenas pudo evitarlo agachándose cuando pisaba en la tierra para comenzar un salto. Pero Hinata que venía casi pegada a la pelirroja, reunió chakra en su palma y lanzó un golpe preciso al tronco de madera, que rebotó pasando por arriba de la joven Hyuuga sin lastimarla. Sakura venia al último del grupo, y la frustración unida al nerviosismo, solo producía en la bella ninja medico un irrefrenable:

-SHAAAAAANAAAAAROOOOOO

Su derechazo se hundió en la corteza del tronco como si esta fuera de mantequilla, pero cuando parecía que el resto de la estructura iba a oponerse a su avance, todo el árbol se pulverizó en finas astillas. Tanto Hinata como Karin, la miraban un poco más adelante con una gotita de sudor recorriéndoles el rostro:

-Sakura-san….es violenta. Pobre Naruto-kun –reflexionó Hinata sorprendida.

-Trasmitió la explosión de su chakra, justo al interior del tronco. –Sentenció Karin visiblemente asustada- Es una verdadera bestia.

-¡No se distraigan! –Exclamó Sakura pasando rápidamente cerca de ellas y continuando su marcha- ¡Estamos cerca!

Tanto Karin como Hinata asintieron en silencio y continuaron sus saltos, a pocos metros una batalla estaba llegando a su fin, y solo esperaban que Sasuke tuviera mejor condición que ese árbol volador. No tardaron demasiado en desembocar en el campo donde algunos cadáveres y el hombre de fuego que los había acabado estaban finalizando su contienda. Hinata rápidamente revisó los cuerpos con su Byakugan, ninguno era Sasuke Uchiha. Evidentemente la energía de ese sujeto incendiado no era otra que la del Kyuubi y por ende, tenía que ser Naruto. Aunque no se lo reconociera.

Cuando las Kunoichi se pararon frente al panorama. Tres de los ninjas que habían acompañado al joven Homura estaban muertos. Mientras que el líder, estaba gravemente herido aun cuando su katana atravesaba de lado a lado a Naruto.

-maldito seas…..-gruñó Katsuhiko- muere monstruo.

La criatura no respondió, su sonrisa brillante era una mala señal. Simplemente estiró sus brazos que formados de chakra color rojo tomaron por los hombros al Shinobi, prohibiéndole escapar. Intentó resistirse, pero el zorro con esa sonrisa aterradora lo fue atrayendo lentamente aun cuando la katana se enterraba más firme en su cuerpo. Finalmente, el monstruo lo tomó con sus propias garras de los hombros y los gritos de Katsuhiko resonaron por todo el lugar:

-HAAAAAA AAAAHHAAAAAAAAAA SUELTAMEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA

Pero no lo hizo…

Parado como si observara todo desde la lejanía, la criatura usó el propio fuego que su cuerpo desprendía para incinerar a su enemigo. El joven intentó soltar su arma y escapar, pero dos garras de chakra lo atrapaban por la cintura y los dos brazos tomaban sus hombros. Lo último que pudo vislumbrar mientras ardía en las llamas, fue esa sonrisa maligna que antecede la muerte. En cuestión de 15 angustiosos segundos Katsuhiko Homura murió horriblemente, consumiéndose como un fino papel ante las impiadosas llamas de la venganza. El zorro de nueve colas no tendría piedad, no con quien había intentado matar a su contenedor. La bestia había hablado, y no eran palabras precisamente lo que mejor sabía utilizar.

Cuando el cadáver achicharrado de Katsuhiko dejó de emitir sonidos, el zorro simplemente le permitió caer al suelo, limpiándose las garras una con la otra como aplaudiendo su acto. Las colas de fuego surgían tras su cuerpo, su nivel crecía más y más. ¿Acaso Naruto había muerto? Pensaron las mujeres, ¿se había liberado el zorro y posesionado su cuerpo?

La criatura finalizó su macabra sonrisa, justo al instante que fijo su vista en las recientemente llegadas tres Kunoichi. Estaba de costado a ellas, pero con movimiento deliberadamente lento se paró de frente a las mujeres, listo para continuar su matanza:

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí….?-gruñó con esa voz cavernosa- dos humanas sin importancia y…..tú….

Hinata y Karin miraron levemente acobardadas hacia su izquierda donde estaba Sakura. Que el zorro la identificara era mal presagio. Pero la pelirosa no parecía asustada, estaba mirándolo fijamente, como si lo estudiara.

-Pequeña humana de cabellos rosados… -gruñó la bestia- te recuerdo perfectamente. Obligaste a mi contenedor a sacrificar su vida. ¡Me obligaste a mí a sacrificar mi vínculo con él! –Emitió una sonrisa torcida que adelantaba una desgracia- parece que los dioses decidieron enviarme un regalo… en este día de libertad inesperada.

-Hinata, Karin…-susurró Sakura seria y sin moverse- busquen a Sasuke, yo me quedare aquí.

-No puedes hacer nada contra él, -comento Karin- su poder es….

-No es Naruto-kun…-aclaró Hinata- él no tendrá piedad.

-Lo sé perfectamente, -admitió Sakura sonriéndoles apenas- por eso ustedes podrán irse de aquí. El zorro me quiere a mí, ustedes no son su objetivo por ahora. Así que vayan…..yo me encargaré de todo.

Karin empezó a caminar hacia un costado, tratando de evitar la batalla y mostrando al zorro que no intervendrían. Hinata se le quedó mirando a la pelirosa un poco más, pero lentamente fue tras Karin. Alejándose de la zona, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura podía morir, que muy probablemente sería la última vez que la verían viva. Aun así vigilaban a la criatura, temiendo que también acabara con ellas. Después de todo, con ese nivel de chakra que exhibía muy por arriba, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Rato después, las dos mujeres se habían ido tras los árboles, solo Sakura y la criatura de fuego quedaban en el lugar.

-Eres valiente, lo tengo que admitir humana….-aseguró el monstruo- quedarte a plantarme cara sola. Aun cuando sabes que morirás.

-Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte….- definió la rosa- ¿Naruto aún está vivo? ¿O solo has quedado tú?

-¿ahora te preocupa Naruto? –Sonrió maligno el Kyuubi- después que lo forzarte a besar tus botas durante años. Después que lo vi llorar como un niño, horas después de tu… "declaración de amor" en la nieve. ¿Ahora preguntas por él? ¿Acaso no has estado revolcándote con tu amorcito Uchiha? ¡ ¿Acaso te importa luego de verlo exponer nuestras existencias por salvarte?!

Las palabras del zorro eran violentas y dolorosas. Pero Sakura ya no era la niña inmadura y llorona de antes. Ahora era experimentada, ahora era pensante incluso en la batalla. Cada silaba virulenta del zorro enseñaba su desprecio por Sakura. Enseñaba que el zorro estaba profundamente disgustado con el día donde tuvo que usar su chakra para defender a Naruto del Juubi. Cuando "rompió su vínculo" según las propias palabras de la criatura. Pero también había un fino detalle, algo que la pelirosa pudo captar enseguida. Una pérdida de la noción de tiempo en el Kyuubi.

-No has podido ver nada de lo que ocurrió después de la batalla con Juubi, ¿verdad? –Señaló Sakura seria y ni por un instante apartaba la vista de los movimientos de su interlocutor- nada has visto de los últimos tres años… ¿cierto?

La criatura iba a dar un paso para comenzar su ofensiva, pero ante esa frase se detuvo. ¿Tres años? ¿Sería posible? Tres años no eran nada para el zorro de las nueve colas. Él había existido por siglos. Pero tres años del mundo humano eran tiempo considerable, para que muchas cosas cambiaran. Rápidamente pasó revista a sus primeras sensaciones desde que despertó. Estaba herido, el cuerpo de Naruto era un desastre y casi fallecía. El fuego comenzó a brillar y cuando Kurama abrió sus ojos podía ver el mundo a través de Naruto. Su cuerpo se quemaba, pero no moriría por ello. No el zorro cuyo elemento interior era precisamente fuego. Rápidamente comenzó a estabilizar a Naruto con la regeneración. Intentó hablar con el Uzumaki, pero solo obtuvo silencio. Apenas podía razonar que ocurría cuando notó que Uchiha Sasuke yacía moribundo a pocos pasos de él. Las cadenas habían surgido de aquellos sujetos de Konoha que ahora lo miraban con horror.

Le tomó segundos darse cuenta que Sasuke había sido herido por aquellos, que para nada parecían del lado de Naruto. Cosa confirmada casi al instante cuando salieron huyendo. Las heridas frescas producto de golpes, filos, shuriken y kunai. La sensación inequívoca que el enemigo era ese grupo que huía. Que el pergamino que dejaron en el suelo olvidado, era la forma de acabar con Naruto.

Fue cuando la furia dominó a Kurama. Se sentía traicionado por Konoha, porque traicionaron a Naruto. Aquel que lo dio todo para detener al Juubi, ¡y aun así lo odiaba Konoha! Los ninjas que ahora estaban incinerados le habían gritado "monstruo". Por eso Kurama decidió destruirlos. Pero no acabando con el trabajo, aun cuando faltaba saber qué papel ocupaba Sasuke Uchiha en todo ese desorden, aparece la mujer por la cual Naruto perdió la cabeza más de mil veces. Ella y otras dos que nada importaban. ¿A que venían? ¿A rematar la obra de los otros? ¿Venían a asesinar a Naruto? ¡SI CLARO! ¡COMO SI EL GRAN KURAMA FUERA A PERMITIRLO! ¡COMO SI FUERA A DEJAR QUE MATARAN AL UNICO HUMANO QUE FUE SU AMIGO DESDE EL ANCIANO RIKUDOU! ¡JAMAS! ¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRIA! ¡HALLARIA EL MODO DE TRAER A NARUTO DE REGRESO! juntos estarían otra vez, el vínculo regresaría a como diera lugar. Kurama sabía que de alguna forma Naruto lo había rescatado de la oscuridad. Correspondía entonces a un compañero de batalla, ¡a un amigo como él era! Devolverle el favor como sea.

-Si te asesino…-rugió el monstruo caminando lento hacia ella- me aseguraré que jamás vuelvas a hacerlo sufrir. Nunca volverás hacerle daño a mi amigo.

-Le harás más daño que nunca… -añadió Sakura ajustando sus guantes para defenderse- y por eso… no puedo permitirlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La mujer se quitó sus lentes con suavidad. En sus ojos había una ternura que se veía extraña en el rostro de Karin Uzumaki. No era que no entendiera el "honor" de los hombres. Las mujeres ninja no eran tan diferentes como se podía esperar. Honor era una palabra solamente, lo que realidad importaba eran los sentimientos que la sustentaba. Y Karin podía ser una mujer muy irritante a veces, pero no significaba que no tuviera su orgullo o su "honor".

Cuando llegaron junto al cuerpo casi extinto de Sasuke, Hinata estaba visiblemente preocupada. Karin tenía unos de sus raros momentos de serenidad. Cuando en medio de una crisis podía pensar con claridad mientras los demás estaban al borde del colapso. La herida en el pecho era grave, las otras solo eran el complemento de la caída. Hinata lo tomó entre sus brazos y hacia grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. Le dolía la situación en la que se encontraba el joven Uchiha.

-Quítale el filo….-indicó Karin seria- con cuidado, ya que está enterrado en un lugar peligroso. Cuando lo quites, cubre la herida en su espalda para que no sangre más.

Hinata agachada sostenía sobre sus rodillas a Sasuke, lo veía respirar muy débilmente. Con suma atención introdujo su mano derecha por la parte de atrás y extrajo con firmeza el ninjato. Acto seguido, mientras Karin intentaba quitar algunas de las puntas de cadenas, Hinata obligó a Sasuke a elevarse un poco. Niveló su propio chakra en la palma derecha, y la colocó tapando el orificio en la espalda.

Karin hizo una revisión general, conocía un poco de ninjutsu médico, intentó arreglar las heridas más grandes. Pero interiormente sabía que con ese ataque cercano al corazón, poco podía hacerse. Reviso rápidamente con chakra el vientre de Sasuke, tal vez hubiera tenido algo de esperanza si acaso la sangre no fuera negra. Una de las cadenas al parecer, había perforado el hígado del moreno. Hinata levantó la vista para enfocar a lo lejos. Sakura no venía desde el bosque, tal vez la única ninja medico lo suficientemente buena como erigir un milagro. Pero Hinata también bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo del moreno, y la sangre de color negro le dijo todo. No necesitaba aclaración, Sasuke tenía poco menos de unos minutos.

-en este día…..yo….-susurró ya pelirroja sonriendo con tristeza- elijo saldar mi deuda. Sasuke-kun.

Fue un movimiento demasiado rápido, Hinata nunca esperó que esa chica estuviera tan loca como para hacer eso. Pero Karin no dudó un segundo en clavarse un kunai en su pecho, y abrir una brecha de la cual extrañamente no brotaba la sangre como debería.

-Hinata-san… cubre sus ojos para que dejen de absorber chakra y trata de despertarlo como sea….Sasuke-kun debe estar consiente –Al decir esto, puso su mano derecha en la herida y la incrustó con firmeza soltando un gemido atormentado- temo que morder mi piel esta vez….no será suficiente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyuubi no se podía mover bien. Su velocidad se había reducido a una ¼ parte, su fuerza también había mermado y la capacidad regenerativa había costado un precio. No podía hacerle daño a esa humana fastidiosa. Lo que al principio se figuraba fácil, ahora le era imposible. Cada vez que intentaba atraparla con sus garras en llamas vivas, ella podía huir no solo porque se enfocaba en evitarlo, sino porque Kyuubi sentía la propia resistencia de su contenedor ¡Aún seguía amándola! ¡Aún seguía protegiéndola!

-¡ataca! –Le agitaba la bestia- deja de huir de tu muerte.

-No huyo de ti Kurama…- sonrió Sakura dándose cuenta la indecisión en los movimientos del zorro- pero no puedo hacerle daño a mi Naruto.

-¿Mi Naruto? –Pensó el Kyuubi- ¿Además ella conoce mi verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Solo Naruto conocía mi nombre y jamás se lo diría a nadie. A menos que…

Dejó de perseguirla, el cuerpo de fuego se fue extinguiendo hasta que solo quedó su piel apenas dorada. Los ojos de la criatura aún estaban en el rostro de Naruto. Había cierta duda en su mirada. Pero conservaba la fiereza de un animal. Sakura cayó en la cuenta que al menos lo estaba reflexionando. Lo había llamado por el nombre a propósito, para lograr eso precisamente.

-Kurama….-volvió a intentarlo la Kunoichi- pasaron 3 años desde que bloqueaste ese ataque del Juubi. Naruto estuvo inválido, sin poder usar su chakra. Sin poder moverse, encerrado. Sin embargo….-Sakura se acercó a un paso, y estiró la mano para tomar el rostro del hombre que amaba- logré curarlo, y ahora está aquí. De pie, vivo y recuperado. Y estoy con él. Estamos juntos… ¿Lo entiendes?

-juntos… ¿juntos como pareja? –susurró el monstruo sin poder creerlo realmente.

Cuando ella se atrevió a asentir. La criatura dio un paso hacia atrás, y su seriedad se desarmó completamente. Comenzó a reír lentamente, y luego con una gutural carcajada que le salía desde el fondo de su espíritu. Era increíble, ¡Era imposible! No se podía creer lo que lograba ese niño. No tenía pies ni cabeza. Después de tantos años, después de tanta lucha. Y Naruto Uzumaki estaba de pie, lo había conseguido. El amor de esa mujer.

-Deberías ir a por Uchiha... –Indicó el Kyuubi dándole la espalda entre risas- ¿Eres médico cierto? Deberías atenderlo porque no pasara de unos minutos.

-Necesito saber si Naruto está bien…

-Está muy agotado… - anunció el zorro – hizo un esfuerzo muy grande reuniendo energía natural, mesclado con las flamas negras del jutsu conocido como Amateratsu. Uchiha y Naruto trabajaron juntos para despertarme. Aun no me recupero, pero el humano está aún peor. Ve a ayudarlo, creo que el intentó salvar a Naruto.

Sakura lo vio caer de rodillas, se notaba que Kyuubi estaba tan agotado como Naruto. Al menos las heridas ya no representaban peligro. La capacidad de regeneración había hecho un estupendo trabajo. Pero Sasuke no tenía esa suerte, Sakura entonces ayudó a Naruto a sentarse apoyando la espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Le pidió que descansara, iría a ver como se encontraba Sasuke, y regresaría rápidamente. El zorro sonrió apenas, con ese gesto forzado que indicaba un "vete de una vez". Ella se fue, y Kurama por fin pudo dejar su aspecto rudo, porque realmente estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-lo lograste Naruto….tu siempre lo consigues….

Sus ojos le pesaban, su cuerpo era de granito al parecer. Lentamente se quedó dormido. Estaba vivo, había renacido, aunque para ello tuvo que experimentar lo más cercano a la muerte que había conocido.

-Mi buen amigo….-susurró la bestia antes de volver a inconciencia que había abandonado brevemente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura llegó corriendo al lugar donde Sasuke reposaba en las rodillas de Hinata Hyuuga. La joven de ojos perla estaba llorando. Su rostro hermoso surcaba la tristeza pero se mantenía firme, intentando no demostrarla. Sakura tuvo la impresión que Sasuke había muerto, ya que Hinata lo sostenía firme. Dándole la espalda a la llegada de la pelirosa, Karin también estaba de rodillas junto al moreno y en silencio. Pero un poco más alejada, como apartada del momento intimo que Sasuke y Hinata parecían compartir. Tal vez sufriendo la muerte de su amado.

La Kunoichi medico llegó y mientras preguntaba a las chicas sobre el estado de Sasuke, intentaba revisarlo con su chakra. La herida más grave del pecho en el moreno, comenzó a cerrarse como por acto de magia. Sakura no entendía que ocurría pero trató de regenerar las aberturas que veía en el vientre, y todas las heridas tuvieron la misma reacción que la primera. Sasuke de casi no respirar, ahora estaba haciéndolo pausadamente y tranquilo. Hinata había tapado los ojos del hombre, tal vez para que no usara el sharingan ni por instinto, o eso pensaba Sakura inicialmente.

-¿Hinata que pasa aquí? –Consultó Sakura a una muchacha Hyuuga que no dejaba de llorar- Sasuke estaba por morir y sus heridas se regeneran como si….

La pelirosa siguió con sus ojos, el punto adonde Hinata estaba dirigiendo la vista. Frente a ella, justo a su lado, Karin aun arrodillada estaba completamente inmóvil. A Sakura le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Simplemente no lo esperaba, era por eso que no podía creerlo.

-Ella….ella…. Karin-san…-gimió Hinata aun abrazando a Sasuke que yacía dormido- está muerta.

Sakura se movió para revisar a Karin, la pelirroja no se movía para nada. Tenía una suave sonrisa como gesto final, y había cerrado los ojos como si fuera una niña que se quedó dormida tiernamente. Sakura vio la herida en el pecho. Entonces usó su chakra para tratar de revisar mejor, y se encontró algo increíble. Además de que su cabello rojo, que ahora estaba blanco como la nieve.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundida- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo…?

-Dijo que morderla no sería suficiente esta vez… –Señaló Hinata- Sasuke se moría y ella…

-Karin no tiene su corazón… –Indicó Sakura mirando a Hinata nerviosa- ¡No tiene su corazón! ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Acaso hizo lo que parecía? ¿Había trasplantado su corazón a Sasuke? Era imposible, era irreal, era ilógico. Las heridas de Sasuke eran mortales, no solo su corazón estaba fallando. ¿Por qué ahora se regeneraba? Sakura observó al moreno, sus heridas corporales estaba casi cerradas. Estaba agotado, sin nada de chakra, pero lo que destacaba era su boca. Toda manchada de sangre. De las comisuras de sus labios se desprendía el líquido de vida, Sakura ya no tuvo que preguntar más para figurarse lo que había pasado. Por increíble que pareciera, Karin había salvado la vida del hombre que amaba. Y para ello, había entregado nada menos que su corazón. Nada menos que su propia vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La luz le dio justo en el rostro, le comenzó a molesta de una manera que tuvo la obligación de gruñir. Abrió los ojos apenas para vislumbrar a la fuerza una ventana. La luz del sol le visitaba y él tenía que responder lo quisiera o no. Lo primero que pensó era que estaba muerto, y que el lugar no era para nada lo que esperaba según su vida de traiciones y malas decisiones. En realidad esperaba fuego y diablos con trinches. Probablemente no tendría miedo, sino que buscaría alguien con quien pelear. Sasuke Uchiha hizo un chiste para sí mismo, y se sintió extrañamente vivo. Demasiado vivo para estar muerto.

-¡oh….oh sí!...-sintió un sonido venir desde lejos- Oh….Naruto….¡justo ahí!

Abrió más los ojos ante el sonido nada común. Intentó sentarse pero apenas podía moverse. Estaba acostado, en una cama junto a una iluminada ventada. Techo blanco, paredes blancas, sabanas color nube. Estaba en el hospital de Konoha. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-oh Naruto… ¡no te detengas!- fue el gemido claro como el agua y Sasuke tragó duro viendo la cortina blanca que dividía la habitación- oh…Kami…Kami…no debemos hacerlo aquí.

-No pude evitarlo Sakura-chan…-respondió con una voz traviesa el Dobe- te veías tan…vulnerable.

-oh….oh Naruto no ahí…..-decía tratando de ahogar los gritos Sakura- nos pueden ver, alguien nos puede ver.

" _¡claro que puedo verlos idiotas!"_ quiso gritar Sasuke pero su voz no surgió. _"bueno, al menos puedo escucharlos y es asqueroso que lo hagan en un lugar público"_ hubiera sugerido a continuación. Sasuke estiró su brazo izquierdo como pudo, pero definitivamente no tenía fuerza para correr la cortina. Además, ¿quería hacerlo? Menudo numerito se estaban montando sus compañeros de equipo. Pero como no podía hablar por mas intentos que hiciera, y al escucharlos tan "concentrados" en eso que estaban haciendo. Tenía que mostrar de alguna forma que estaba despierto. Para que pararan con el escándalo.

Lo único que pudo hacer a continuación, fue quitarse la aguja que incorporaba suero de su brazo y empujo esa especie de "perchero" que tenía colgado las bolsas con medicina. El pesado objeto se fue contra la cortina y la arrastró hacia el lado opuesto a la cama, debelándole a Sasuke la otra mitad de la habitación.

Elevó una ceja incrédulo al mirar, tanto Sakura como Naruto se detuvieron al instante que la cortina se corrió por la caída del "perchero". Ella estaba sentada en la otra cama del cuarto, y Naruto arrodillado tras ella le había quitado la chaqueta y le daba masajes en la espalda dándole besitos en el cuello y demás cosas cariñosas. Sasuke se había imaginado algo más subido de todo, pero aun así le daba "asco".

-la bella durmiente se despertó al fin…-sonrió Naruto con leve mueca y eso le pareció extraño a Sasuke por la falta de efusividad- me alegro que regresaras teme.

-te dije que no debías hacer esto Naruto…-sonrió nerviosa Sakura entre dientes- que podía despertar.

-¿y qué? –Hizo puchero el rubio- tu espalda necesitaba atención porque trabajaste mucho salvando el trasero del teme. Si no lo entiende, allá él por amargado.

La mirada de Sasuke indicaba tranquilidad. En realidad no le importaba lo que ellos hicieran. Mientras lo hicieran en privado y lejos de él. Por supuesto debieron estar pensando que Sasuke aún estaba "interesado" por Sakura. Así que se permitió dejarlos con la duda un poco más. Después de todo no podía hablar.

-pufs….aguafiestas…-se enfurruñó Naruto recostándose en su cama con gesto contrariado, mientras Sakura se ponía nuevamente su bata de hospital riendo- no sabe cuándo quedarse profundamente dormido.

Sakura se volvió a arreglar para quedar presentable como médico. Luego levantó el instrumental caído y reacomodó el suero en el brazo de Sasuke. Le recomendó que tratara de no moverse, le dijo que había estado muy cerca, demasiado de morir. Sasuke tenía preguntas en sus ojos, pero Sakura no tenía corazón para responderle ahora. Sabía que le debía respuestas, sobre lo que pasó hace días en el bosque. Pero no era el momento. Luego de un rato y habiéndolo revisado, escuchó un débil gemido de Sasuke que con esfuerzo susurro, "Hinata". Fue cuando la pelirosa cayó en cuenta que Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en el bosque.

-Un equipo liderado por Katsuhiko Homura intento extraer el Kyuubi del cuerpo de Naruto –Señaló la mujer con voz neutral- tú estabas herido y además encajaste la técnica de cadenas selladas que ellos lanzaron para acabar con Naruto. Tenías graves heridas en el corazón y también hígado. Pulmones colapsados y te desangrabas. Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Salvo que estarás recuperado en un par de semanas. Hinata ayudó a que no murieras, ella detuvo tu principal hemorragia para que no te extinguieras antes de recibir ayuda. Naruto tuvo gracias a tu fuego negro, la reaparición del Kyuubi. El zorro estabilizó a Naruto, lo suficiente para que no estuviera en peligro. Ahora descansa….luego hablaremos mejor –le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos negros.

El joven hizo un descomunal esfuerzo, tenía cierta duda en sus ojos. Volvió a susurrar: "Hinata", porque creía recordar su olor cuando estaba tirado en el bosque esperando la muerte. Sakura estuvo a punto de responder, pero la joven Hyuuga tocó la puerta abierta con delicadeza y apareció sonriendo. Como si pidiera autorización para ingresar.

-¿Creo que ya no debo responder verdad? –dijo Sakura sonriendo tibiamente y se retiró de junto a Sasuke para dejarlo con la princesa en su visita.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron algunos días, tanto Sasuke como Naruto habitaban en el mismo cuarto de hospital. Naruto estaba casi para ser dado de alta. La regeneración del Kyuubi era casi milagrosa. Además, su energía espiritual de antaño estaba liberándose nuevamente. Volvía a contar con su chakra, ya que el vínculo con la criatura estaba en vías de ser restablecido. Naruto se pasaba muchas horas meditando. Sasuke no lo molestaba porque entendía que estaba hablando con el zorro en su interior. Rearmar el vínculo roto entre ellos era más difícil de lo que se tardaba en decirlo. Pero tanto la criatura como el contenedor, tenían la voluntad de estar unidos. Y eso era suficiente para lograr el cometido. El resto del tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto hablaron mucho. Como nunca del pasado.

Fueron días difíciles para el moreno. Nadie se atrevía a decirle como había salvado su vida. Naruto le hubiera dicho, pero sentía que no era su derecho. Cierta tarde, cuando Sasuke estaba demasiado bien como para descompensarse físicamente por el impacto, vino Sakura al cuarto y junto a Hinata y Naruto hablaron en privado. Los 4 ocupaban el cuarto y el comienzo de la triste historia fue de Hinata.

La muchacha Hyuuga le contó como Karin le había pedido cubrir los ojos de Sasuke. También le dijo que mientras Sasuke estaba comiendo, Karin le dijo que hacia esto porque hace muchos años, en el bosque de la muerte, Sasuke Uchiha salvó su vida cuando hasta su equipo la había abandonado. Que ella siempre había servido solamente para ser mordida y curar, que la dejaron morir y jamás nadie la ayudo antes, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

-el bosque de la muerte….-dijo Sasuke de pronto- la niña pelirroja era ella. Era Karin.

Sasuke la había salvado de unas criaturas que querían devorarla. Lo hizo instintivamente, sin siquiera hablarle y sin que ella tuviera un pergamino del cielo o la tierra que el moreno pudiera reclamar. Fue algo de reflejo, y Sasuke lo había olvidado al instante para continuar con su equipo las pruebas. Mientras Hinata continuaba la historia dando demasiados rodeos, Sasuke reflexionaba sobre los últimos instantes de conciencia que había tenido ese día. Trataba de recordar pero no podía. "Karin" también estaba junto a él. ¿Pero dónde estaba ahora? Era extraño que no hubiera venido desesperada y gritona a visitarlo.

-Cuando terminaste de comer…-dijo Sakura ayudando a Hinata cuya sensibilidad le impedía decir lo que vio- yo había tranquilizado al Kyuubi y pude acercarme a revisarte.

-¿Comer? –Consultó Sasuke serio- ¿Qué se supone que estaba comiendo? ¿Una píldora de soldado?

-No Sasuke-kun….-indicó Hinata débilmente- Karin-san me pidió que te mantuviera consiente porque morderla no sería suficiente para salvarte. Estabas tan mal que no alcanzaría. Así que use tus canales de chakra abriendo ciertos puntos con mi Byakugan. Y Karin-san….

-ella tenía una gran capacidad de regeneración, -añadió Sakura de manera técnica- si tuviera que adivinar, los experimentos de Orochimaru aumentaron sus habilidades para manifestar su reacción físicamente. Una mordida en su piel era un traslado de sangre, chakra y cierta parte de su regeneración. Tú necesitabas algo masivo, dado tu estado físico lamentable. Así que ella traslado todo su espíritu a un punto….y te lo dio….como pago por su deuda.

La mirada de Sasuke denotaba la sorpresa total. Aunque su mente pudiera razonar de qué estaban hablando, su cuerpo no lo podía aceptar. Sentía asco, en su boca surgía un sabor como si ahora mismo estuviera haciendo lo que ellas indicaban que había sucedido hace días. ¡No era posible! ¡Nadie podía hacer eso!

-Ella te debía su vida, y sin pedir nada a cambio…..te dio….-balbuceó Hinata triste- su corazón.

Su corazón….

Karin Uzumaki había salvado su vida aun a costa de la propia. Sasuke podía imaginarla, con esa sonrisa brillante que a veces tenia. Quitándose los lentes, como cuando va a hacer algo serio. Abriendo su pecho, sacando el preciado objeto que románticamente ya pertenecía al mismo hombre. Cubriendo los ojos de Sasuke para que no viera nada. El sin casi entenderlo, comiendo la vida de Karin. Sin saber qué hacía, sin poder detenerse. Entregando su corazón, había salvado de la segura muerte a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo había hecho renacer.

Todas las deudas de esos jóvenes ninjas se saldaron esa madrugada con aroma a muerte. Las cuentas de Naruto y Sasuke estaban saldadas con una pelea. La deuda con el Kyuubi por salvar a Naruto hace tiempo, estaba saldada. La deuda de Karin en una vida por otra, había llegado a su final. Una amarga experiencia para todos.

Un triste consuelo fue esa deuda pagada con honor…

Un amargo consuelo…

Para Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	14. EPILOGO

**Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron esta historia y comentaron mis capítulos. Los invito gentilmente a revisar mi galería de trabajos para mas shot o fic del mundo naruto y de parejas en particular. En las siguientes semanas estaré subiendo mas trabajos de todo tipo y espero con sinceridad contar con su apoyo. Saludos y gracias por todo.**

 **CAPITULO FINAL: ATRAPADO Y FELIZ**

Por muchos días Sasuke se mantuvo casi en completo silencio. Solo cuando lo visitaba Hinata o entre algunas preguntas de tipo médico de Sakura, tenía leves respuestas sin mucho interés. Las mujeres trataban de animarle y sacarlo de ese estado de mutismo. En cambio Naruto, aun cuando en las noches se acababan las visitas y tenían la oportunidad de charlar en soledad, nunca hablaba del escabroso tema. El rubio Uzumaki entendía la situación mucho mejor que Sakura o Hinata. Era muy duro saber que alguien había sacrificado su vida para salvar la suya. Era difícil para Sasuke entenderlo. ¿Por qué razón las personas llegaban a tal extremo por alguien como él? Primero su amado hermano mayor. Y ahora también Karin. Incluso Hinata teniendo toda razón para odiarlo por lo ocurrido hace tiempo, aun así se quedaba cerca. ¿Cómo continuar viviendo alrededor de personas que lo amaban o lo protegían sin merecerlo? Sasuke simplemente no lo podía entender.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban más enfocados en sus situaciones personales que en los líos del oficio Shinobi. Gracias al cielo el Hokage se había encargado del problema. Mientras tanto, solo podían enfocarse en la recuperación. El asunto de Katsuhiko Homura había enseñado que tanto Naruto como Sasuke no podían relajarse. El mundo ninja estaba en paz, pero esa situación podía no durar durante mucho tiempo.

Con el paso de los días y gracias al aporte regenerativo del Kyuubi, Naruto terminó por recuperarse completamente. El rubio estaba ansioso por reiniciar sus entrenamientos para volver a tener el gran nivel de antaño. Su vínculo con el zorro demonio había recobrado la mayor parte de su fuerza, y pronto volverían a ser uno en combate. Por supuesto, Sakura no estaba para nada de acuerdo con permitir que Naruto comenzara a esforzarse tan pronto. Además, tenían otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse:

-Ah ¿Naruto? –Susurró a su oído la pelirosa cuando se abrazaron a la salida del hospital- tenemos algo más importante que hacer, antes que vuelvas a entrenar.

-Huuummm….je je je…-sonrió malicioso el rubio rodeando la cintura de la chica- ¿te refieres a…?

-Me refiero a…-continuó ella con mirada pícara- que mis padres….quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Tus padres? –balbuceó Naruto sintiendo un escalofrió- ¿Y qué quieren de mí?

-Hablar….sobre ciertas cosas….-Sakura se sonrojaba cada vez más- que no deberíamos hacer….-Naruto comenzaba a incomodarse-…antes de casarnos.

-¿Estoy en problemas, verdad?

-Muchos….-añadió la pelirosa divertida, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo- ¿Pero no retrocederás en tu camino cierto?

Pero a Naruto no le importaba para nada. ¿Acaso creían los padres de Sakura-chan que lo iban a presionar en este asunto? ¡Muy por el contrario! Sin lugar a dudas quería que todo sucediera rápido. Que Sakura-chan fuera su esposa, que fuera su vida y que por fin vivieran juntos para siempre. Que pudieran formar una familia. El Uzumaki no sabía cómo trasmitirle a su novia esa gran verdad de su alma. Así que decidió seguirles el juego a todos. Porque en definitiva, el sendero adonde estaba siendo llevado era exactamente el soñado desde siempre. Entonces Naruto abrazó a su novia, y besando el delicado lóbulo de su oído le dijo:

-Me rindo….estoy en tus manos Sakura-chan.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto rindiéndose? –Respondió graciosamente la pelirosa y se besaron suavemente- te desconozco Baka.

-A veces…debes perder para ganar.

-No creo que estés pensando en perder….

Y se besaron sin importar nada más. Porque entre ellos había poco más que se podían decir sin que el otro no supiera. Habían recorrido un largo y espinado camino para estar juntos. Pero esas heridas del pasado, venían en el presente a consolidarlos más. En el futuro seguramente surgirían nuevos problemas. En toda pareja era inevitable por mucho que se amaran. Pero ellos eran conscientes que las dificultades del porvenir, no podrían nunca igualarse a lo que ya habían superado. Y que sin lugar a dudas les daría la fuerza para superar lo que sea.

-Te amo Sakura-chan….

-Pero no más que yo a ti Naruto…-respondió ella sintiéndose en el cielo por el abrazo de su pareja.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La situación del ataque hacia Naruto estaba solucionada. Kakashi apareció una tarde por el cuarto de hospital y obtuvo la información necesaria de Sasuke y Naruto sobre los movimientos de Katsuhiko Homura y su equipo. También consiguió de Sai y Anko, absolutamente todos los datos restantes del prisionero implicado en el asunto, que aún conservaba la vida. Kakashi sospechaba que el joven Homura asesinado por el Kyuubi, obtuvo ayuda de sus familiares para portar sellos de captura con los que intentó controlar y sellar al zorro demonio. Kakashi finalizó la investigación con una orden tajante. En los cuarteles ANBU, en secreto del consejo de clanes y los registros de la aldea; Midoshi Tanaka Chunnin de clase regular y perteneciente a equipo 24 liderado por Katsuhiko Homura, fue ejecutado y su cuerpo enterrado en un lugar secreto.

Enseguida Sai y Anko se ocuparon de viajar hacia la zona de batalla para limpiar todo rastro del suceso pasado. Los informes dirían a quienes reclamaran las desapariciones, que el equipo conducido por el joven Homura había muerto en misión de clase A. la realidad era que merecían ser denunciados como traidores y manchado el honor de sus clanes. Pero Kakashi entendió que iniciaría un peligroso juego de venganzas, y no habría orden o paz.

El Hokage siempre en los años que sucedieron a la gran guerra, se había preguntado a si mismo ¿Por qué razón no había quitado el nombre de Obito Uchiha de la piedra de los caídos? Después de todo el tiempo pasado, Obito había terminado siendo un traidor a Konoha, que no merecía estar junto al nombre de los héroes. Había pasado el tiempo, y ya no se paraba durante horas a contemplar la piedra llegando tarde a todo compromiso imaginable. Le daba vergüenza, le producía desazón.

Usualmente el Hokage se preguntaba si realmente merecía todo lo que tenía. Ser el líder de la villa, ser apreciado y respetado. Tenía a tres estudiantes que lo apoyaban y a sus particulares modos lo apreciaban. Los cuales eran herederos de los antiguos Sannin por contratos, poder y respeto. Por eso, cuando tuvo que tomar la determinación de sumar los nombres de todos esos traidores que habían intentado asesinar a Naruto. Por fin Kakashi comprendió que esos nombres y esa piedra de los caídos, eran la idea del valor y compromiso a Konoha. A pesar que los ideales y las realidades de esas vidas que terminaron abruptamente, fueran perfectamente opuestas. El ejemplo valía más que el castigo, la piedad valía más que la vergüenza. Y él tenía que ser el Hokage ahora, aunque no lo mereciera tanto como otros que murieron por la paz. Aunque su mejor amigo hubiera sido un traidor, aunque su compañera Rin muriera por su mano para salvar a la villa. Por la muerte de su sensei, por las vidas que se perdieron en las guerras. Hatake Kakashi tenía que ser el Hokage que cargara con las culpas, las mentiras y el dolor. Era su karma, era su costo. Saber que muchos muertos merecían la vida, y muchos traidores merecían la deshonra. Pero por el bien de Konoha, nada sería como debería ser.

Kakashi ordenó colocar los nombres de esos traidores en la piedra de los caídos. Y se quedó parado junto a los hombres que trabajaron esculpiéndolos. Los escoltas del ANBU lo vigilaban de cerca, y atestiguaron como cada nombre del equipo de Katsuhiko Homura era tallado para siempre. Tal vez no merecían estar ese lugar de honor, pero los niños que serían los ninjas del futuro, podrían tomar inspiración y mejor ejemplo de unos héroes falsos, que de traidores reales.

Kakashi dispuso apenas llegó a la oficina que la familia Homura fuera vigilada. Estaba casi seguro que si algún anciano estaba implicado, no movería un musculo por levantar sospechas. Después de todo, con las amenazas del Hokage aun apunto de ejecutarse. Cualquier intento de traición, o cualquier rumor desviado sobre las verdaderas circunstancias de la muerte de esos Shinobi. Y las consecuencias serían fatales para el clan del fallecido Katsuhiko. Y evitaría la responsabilidad de ninguna forma. Porque ese era su principal responsabilidad como Hokage. Proteger las nuevas generaciones desde las sombras.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke cada vez estaba más molesto con su estadía en el hospital. Lo cierto fue que le tomó bastante más tiempo del esperado recuperarse. Todo por su tozudez, porque estaba empecinado en comenzar a entrenar cuando claramente su cuerpo no podía. Solía escaparse de su cuarto y causaba problemas a Sakura y todo el personal del hospital. Tanto Naruto como la pelirosa, intentaban hablar con él sobre estas actitudes. Intentaban que comprendiera, pero Sasuke parecía completamente cerrado al dialogo.

Cierto día, fastidiado de no poder escapar de la implacable vigilancia de Ino y Sakura. Sasuke decidió compartir algo de su molesta angustia. Y fue con Naruto, con quien pudo charlar brevemente sobre lo que sentía.

-Necesito salir de aquí Naruto…

-Debe ser el infierno tener una pierna enyesada, -admitió el rubio parado junto a la cama- pero tendrías que tomarte las cosas con más calma dattebayo.

-No puedo estar aquí, - dijo el moreno gruñendo del disgusto- necesito ir a…

-¡A NINGUN LADO! –Estalló molesta Sakura apareciendo por la puerta- ¡Esa pierna no se tiene que mover y su dueño tampoco!

Sakura se fue del cuarto luego de 10 minutos de revisiones y regaños. Naruto estaba a punto de estallar en risas al ver el fastidio de Sasuke. Se comportaba como crio caprichoso, justo como cuando no se cumplían sus deseos. Naruto tampoco lo podía evitar, por eso mismo eran amigos. Ambos poderosos y en su modo muy competentes, pero siempre irresponsables e inconscientes.

-tengo que salir de aquí Naruto…-susurró Sasuke como un secreto apenas Sakura se había ido- ayúdame…

Lo divertido del asunto terminó. Naruto había sido llamado por su nombre y en la misma frase Sasuke le pedía ayuda. No había registro de que algo así hubiera sucedido antes, ni que en alguna ocasión futura volviera a suceder. Solo tuvo que pensar algunos instantes Naruto, para adivinar que quería hacer Sasuke con ese tiempo fuera del hospital. Y sucediera lo que sucediera con su pierna, el moreno necesitaba con urgencia cumplir esa "misión".

-Mañana….-asintió Naruto al pedido- te cubriré y más te vale que aproveches el tiempo. Solo espero que Sakura-chan no me deje de arrastre por ayudarte en esto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, luego del horario del almuerzo. Sakura hacia la ronda por el hospital y finalizaba como siempre en la habitación al final del pasillo, la de Sasuke Uchiha claro está. La cama más cercana a la puerta había sido de Naruto por bastante tiempo. Detrás de la blanca cortina que dividía el cuarto por la mitad, la cama de Sasuke junto a la ventana. Cuando ingresó al cuarto ese día, Naruto estaba recostado cómodamente en la desocupada cama cercana a la puerta, la cortina cerrada en la división del cuarto y la mirada del rubio traía un dejo de picardía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Consultó ella acercándose junto a Naruto y acariciándole con suavidad su cabello dorado- sabes que los horarios de visitas ya terminaron. Sasuke debe descansar y yo…

-y tú debes relajarte un poco…-respondió Naruto divertido y sentándose en la cama- desde que salí de este hospital que no podemos vernos todos los días.

La pelirosa sonrió, ambos estaban muy "mimosos" en cuando podían. Aunque las ocasiones se habían reducido sustancialmente desde que Sakura ya no podía ir a "entrenar" a la casa de Naruto. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía dispuesto a dejarse desanimar por detalles mínimos. Así que simplemente palmeó sobre el colchón, invitándola a acercarse.

-Claro que no…-sonrió ella alejándose un paso- tengo trabajo.

-¿Me negaras ayudar un poco a… relajarte ttebayo?

-¿La técnica de los masajes otra vez?

-Si…jujuju…solo que esta vez va a funcionar mucho mejor.

-¿Y por qué razón funcionaria tu trampa?

Enseguida Naruto la tomó de un brazo y la atrajo hacia la cama. Ella se dejó conducir mansamente aunque por supuesto, no le permitiría ir demasiado lejos considerando el lugar público.

-Tengo una contractura….aquí….-dijo ella dándole la espalda tocando su hombro derecho- si fueras tan amable…

Algunos minutos después, Sakura estaba recostada en la cama boca abajo. Naruto otra vez había logrado sacarle la chaqueta blanca del hospital, y mientras charlaban suavemente sobre los días pasados, Sakura comenzaba a adormecerse. Realmente estaba cansada luego de tanto trabajo. Por supuesto el rubio aprovechaba para tocarla sin ningún límite. Ella era suya. Poder acariciarla, poder tocarla. Era algo embriagante para Naruto. Como si fuera una especie de droga.

-Quiero estar siempre así…-pensaba Sakura cerrando sus bellos ojos muy cómoda- ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien?

-Esta noche…. ¿podemos vernos Sakura-chan?

-No… -susurró ella tratando de mostrarse seria- mi madre ha dicho que hasta la boda, se cancelan los jueguitos. O se lo dirá a mi padre y la pasaremos muy mal.

El dejó de masajear la espalda de la joven, le divertía bastante que ella complicara el asunto. Después de todo, no se podía pedir ningún tipo de control en Naruto. Tendría que ser Sakura quien fuera la voz de la razón en esa pareja. Pero no hoy precisamente.

-Entonces tendrás que compensarme ahora Sakura-chan….-señaló el rubio sentándose recto a un costado de ella, y tomándola de la cintura la condujo para se colocara frente a él.

-Naruto….huummm… ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loco? Estoy trabajando….-balbuceó la pelirosa que fue obligada a montarse con las piernas abiertas sobre los muslos de su pareja, quedando frente a frente.

-soy tu paciente más grave, -respondió Naruto travieso, mientras combinaba besos al cuello con fogosos ataques a los labios- necesito que me revivas.

-no me quites la ropa….-indicó Sakura haciendo un ligero puchero, y sin embargo no se apartaba- aquí no podemos. ¡Y no me toques así que no soy de hierro Baka!

Las manos de Naruto estaban repartidas entre manosear el estupendo trasero de su novia envuelto en licra, y terminar de arrebatarle las prendas que ella luchaba por conservar en su lugar.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacerlo aquí, a tres pasos de la cama de Sasuke –Gruñó ella bajando la voz y temiendo que el moreno escuchara- ¿Por cierto….que pasa aquí? Tú nunca permitirías que alguien me viera desnuda ¿Verdad?

Ambos se detuvieron, ella comenzaba a razonar el asunto. Naruto sabía que si no actuaba para distraerla, recibiría la paliza del campeonato. Siguió acariciándola y tratando con un poco más de rudeza que desvestirla. Pero ya había reaccionado y no se iba a dejar fácil.

-Ni loca Naruto…. ¿me estas oyendo?

-El Teme está dormido…- sonrió Naruto sin dejar de mirarla como un depredador- agregue en su almuerzo algunas pastillitas para que no nos moleste.

-¿Lo drogaste? –consultó sorprendida.

-Para que no moleste con sus quejas….

Algo no le cuadraba a Sakura evidentemente, ya que terminó de liberarse de agarre de su novio para ponerse de pie y abrir la cortina que dividía el cuarto. Si acaso Naruto había permitido que el paciente escapara, lo pasaría muy mal. Sasuke estaba recostado de lado, bajo la sábana blanca. Respiraba pesadamente y parecía desmayado. La bandeja con su almuerzo estaba a medio terminar sobre la mesita de luz, el postre estaba a medio comer también. Sakura estuvo a punto de acercarse a revisarlo con chakra cuando sintió el inconfundible ruido de la cerradura en la puerta de salida. Enseguida se volvió para observar que ocurría, Naruto acababa de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla para que nadie entrara.

-Ven a la cama…..-le animó perverso con esa sonrisa del niño que prepara una jugarreta –no te va a pasar nada…je je je.

-Pero solo masajes….-le aclaró la joven aunque no pudo evitar soltar un gesto de excitación, ante lo que realmente iba a ocurrir -¿De acuerdo?

Sakura corrió la cortina dividiendo el cuarto nuevamente. Se acercó a la cama obediente, y a pesar de la locura que era Naruto Uzumaki en su vida, se decidió a vivirla justo así. A mil por hora, a todo fuego, al máximo volumen. Con Naruto nunca se podía esperar menos. Eso ella lo tenía muy en claro, y aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, era lo que más amaba de su futuro marido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ambos Shinobi caminaban por la aldea en una calle no muy transitada. Habían decidido rodear el centro de la villa para evitar que alguien pudiera identificar a Sasuke. Naruto se había encargado de todo, comprar las flores, proveerle un clon para que lo reemplazara en su cuarto, y otro para ayudarlo a caminar, además colocarle su chaqueta naranja y negro sobre los hombros. Sasuke estaba con la bata blanca del hospital y ayudado por una muleta y el hombro de su amigo Uzumaki, caminó con dificultad hacia su objetivo.

Les tomó bastante más de lo previsto, pero finalmente Sasuke y el clon de Naruto llegaron al cementerio de la aldea. Pasando por la zona de las lapidas regulares, ellos continuaron hasta llegar a la zona rodeada de árboles y hermoso verde. La piedra de los caídos, ese lugar donde el nombre de Karin Uzumaki yacería por siempre. Ambos hombres contemplaron la roca un buen tiempo. En silencio, como si no hubiera nada para decir. Naruto sabía que el dolor de Sasuke estaba carcomiéndolo. Se sentía herido en su orgullo, se sentía una basura por ser el causante de la muerte de esa chica. Naruto podría haber ensayado miles de argumentos sobre el honor y los accidentes que a veces ocurren. Pero sabía que Sasuke Uchiha solo necesitaba silenciosa compañía. Ninguna palabra le devolvería a Karin la vida, ninguna frase convencería a Sasuke de que no era el culpable de su muerte.

-Es curioso… -dijo levemente el moreno luego de un rato largo- estoy aquí luego de luchar un par de semanas para venir. Y ahora no me sabe a nada.

Naruto no dijo palabra, era mejor que el moreno descargara algo de peso aunque solo sea para mostrarse rudo. El mediodía en Konoha era apenas nublado, aunque en los corazones hubiera pura lluvia de pena.

-una vez intente matar alguien….-añadió Sasuke- y lo hice atravesando el cuerpo de Karin con mi ataque. No podía ver, estaba ciego aunque mis ojos funcionaban muy bien. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Una vez me hablaron del honor, -señaló Naruto recordando las charlas con los sapos ermitaños- honor es…. "Lo que estás dispuesto a entregar por beneficio de otros" somos ninja, nuestro trabajo es entregar todo por Konoha. No tiene que ver con matar, ni con robar, ni siquiera con luchar. Es nuestro voto, lo que hacemos para beneficio de Konoha. Creo que Karin no creía en eso, pero una vez salvaste su vida y ella creía en devolverte esa oportunidad.

Ambos lo notaron, alguien más lo había seguido hasta ese lugar. Cuando fijaron la vista en el sendero, la muchacha caminaba con flores en su mano directo hacia ellos. A fuerza de costumbre Hinata Hyuuga sabía a la perfección como rastrearlos. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, ya no necesitara hacerlo furtivamente. Hinata sonrió a ambos hombres, y se colocó junto a ellos en silencio. Tenía un bonito ramo de lilas en sus manos, pero no las depositó junto a la piedra. Al igual que Sasuke, no parecían querer soltar las flores.

-Bueno….-dijo Naruto ante el silencio extraño que se formó- creo que debo ir a averiguar si mi cuerpo original está muerto, o solo agoniza.

-¿Colocaste el clon para reemplazarme? –consulto Sasuke apenas.

-Hai

-¿La comida con el somnífero como planeamos? Recuerda que ella es médico y puede olerlo.

-Aja

-¿Te quedaste en el cuarto para distraer a Sakura y que no revise mi supuesto cuerpo?

-Creería que si

-¿Y entonces que te preocupa? –Definió Sasuke ante una Hinata que casi contenía la risa con dificultad- ¿No me digas que no sabes mentir?

-Se mentir….pero….etto…-Naruto se ponía más y más rojo- ella sabe como sacármelo todo.

De acuerdo eso fue gracioso. Tanto que hasta Sasuke sonrió ante la risilla de Hinata. El moreno observó con cierta sorpresa los gestos de la joven Hyuuga. Sin dudas hace algunos meses ese comentario le hubiera dolido mucho. Considerando el nivel de "cercanía" que eso implicaba en Naruto y Sakura. Pero ahora parecía más bien, "divertida" del nivel de atracción mutua que tenían esos dos amigos. Y de la influencia que la pelirosa tenía sobre el Uzumaki. Charlaron solo un poco más, Naruto arreglo disiparse ahí mismo si Sasuke prometía regresar pronto al hospital. El moreno dijo que tomaría otros 20 minutos más, y que regresaría aunque sería todo un reto saltar al techo del segundo piso para ingresar por la ventana, tal como antes habían salido con la ayuda del clon.

-ji ji ji….déjamelo a mí…-dijo Hinata de pronto- lo acompañaré, y lo ayudaré a subir.

-Bueno Hinata…-intentó agradecerle Sasuke sorprendido- veras yo…

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Naruto interrumpiendo y declaró antes de desaparecer- ¡Cuida al teme por mi Hinata!

-Dobe idiota…-gruñó Sasuke molesto ante la desaparición del clon- no soy un perro.

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron solos. Ella se puso justo al lado del moreno, y observaron la piedra de los caídos. Durante los días pasados, ella había sido con quien más Sasuke había entablado dialogo. Cosas triviales, comentarios sobre lo que a diario ocurría en la aldea. La muchacha jamás había mencionado nada sobre Karin, esperaba que fuera el Uchiha quien iniciara esa conversación. Sasuke luego de un rato en silencio, decidió inclinarse levemente para dejar las flores junto a la roca tallada. Pero cuando iba soltar el ramo, se arrepintió, las rosas de color sangre las había elegido recordando el cabello de la Kunoichi. Usualmente, los claveles blancos hubieran sido una elección adecuada, pero Sasuke nunca había destacado en su vida por ser "adecuado".

-deberías dejarlas en su tumba, -señaló Hinata ante las dudas del joven- allí me dirigía cuando los vi cruzar la calle. Aquí es donde venimos a buscar inspirarnos, -indicó la muchacha y Sasuke tuvo el reflejo de encontrar el nombre de Neji Hyuuga entre todos- pero es en el cementerio donde los recordamos y les dejamos flores.

-¿Acaso era tu amiga? –consultó el moreno dudando- según recuerdo no se llevaba con las mujeres, en especial aquellas se me acercaran a menos de 2 kilómetros.

Nuevamente ella sonrió tímidamente, recatada, aunque tenía ese aire de tristeza que acompañaba el momento. Sin elaborar una respuesta, Hinata tomó del brazo a Sasuke y lo ayudó a caminar, lento pero seguro. Hablaron poco, porque ninguno tenía mucho por decir. Extrañamente Sasuke se sentía más tranquilo con Hinata a su lado. La última conversación que tuvieron no fue agradable para ninguno. El sentía que se había equivocado con ella, que le debía una disculpa.

-¿Crees, que puedas perdonarme?

En ese momento ingresaron al cementerio, mientras ella guiaba a su compañero, no parecía responder a la pregunta. Tal vez no podía perdonarlo, se había comportado como un cerdo y Sasuke lo sabía. Después de esa noche de sexo, la había echado de su casa, como si fuera tan solo un objeto de desahogo. Y eso estaba mal. Hinata tenía derecho a estar furiosa.

-Esa noche no pensé lo que hice, -intentó explicarlo Sasuke- yo no merezco que me perdones, pero al menos quiero que sepas….-ella se detuvo y se miraron a los ojos- que no me arrepiento de lo que hice en la noche, sino de haberte alejado en la mañana.

Hinata no emitió ningún gesto o palabra, eso confundió a Sasuke y sin embargo seguía caminando hacia la lápida buscada. Les tomó algunos minutos más llegar, Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de andar mucho tiempo y cada segundo era más doloroso para su cuerpo. Aunque en particular lo que más lo molestaba era la imposibilidad de leer las reacciones o actitudes de las personas en la vida civil. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. Sasuke por mucho tiempo creyó que solo había venido al mundo para luchar. Que ser ninja no era una parte de él, sino un todo completo. Esa fue la razón principal para que las mujeres en el pasado no le interesaran. Era cierto que se había prometido a si mismo restaurar su clan, pero esa promesa de un niño parecía tan lejana, tan irreal.

-Ella me dijo algo esa noche….-balbuceó Hinata sacándolo de su pensamiento- Karin-san era una buena mujer.

-¿Qué te dijo? –consultó Sasuke cuando justo llegaron frente a la lápida con su nombre.

-Me dijo…"Sasuke-kun nunca pedirá ayuda, es demasiado orgulloso. Pero la necesita" –Recordó Hinata y depositó la ofrenda de flores sobre la tierra- Por muchos días lo estuve pensando, lo que Karin-san quiso decir. Sé que eres fuerte, que como ninja tal vez nadie pueda igualarte pero…

-Naruto me ha superado…

-Pero Naruto-kun es tu amigo, juntos se hacen más fuertes. No necesitas ayuda para eso.

Otra vez el silencio, ahora fue Sasuke quien con dificultad se inclinó a dejar las flores. Rosas y lilas otorgaban un bonito cuadro quitándole fealdad a la fría tumba. Sasuke solo podía recordar un funeral al cual asistió. Llovía en la aldea, y el equipo 7 despedía al Sandaime Hokage. Eran otros tiempos, cuando con el viejo Sarutobi parecía morir el abuelo de todos. Karin tal vez no sería apreciada o recordada por todos al paso del tiempo. Pero Sasuke sabía que era como una cicatriz en su cuerpo, jamás dejaría que su memoria la pierda.

-A veces pienso que debería irme de nuevo… –Indicó Sasuke serio y la muchacha lo escuchaba con atención- No quiero desertar, tampoco alejarme del Dobe porque seguro se meterá en un problema distinto, y tendré que ir a sacarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, todos los que se acercan a mí…

-¿Mueren? –Sonrió apenas la joven mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Crees que mereces estar solo?

-No quiero perder a más gente. –Resolvió confesar el moreno- no quiero más tumbas a las cuales visitar. Y tu deberías alejarte de mí….-señaló sin ánimos- no quiero que nada te ocurra.

Ella se detuvo y se pararon frente a frente. Bajo la vista Hinata, como buscando la fuerza necesaria para decir lo que tenía que decir:

-te perdono Sasuke…..-indicó con suavidad- ambos estábamos confundidos y pensando en alguien más esa noche. Pero eso no significa que merezcas estar solo, nadie merece sufrir abrazado a sus recuerdos.

-después de todo lo que hice….

-Puede que nadie crea que mereces otra oportunidad, -continuó la muchacha- pero Karin si lo creía y yo también lo pienso igual. Porque cuando Naruto-kun iba a morir, tú a riesgo de tu vida te interpusiste para salvarlo. Conseguiste las plantas para curarlo, luchaste por él. Eso no lo hace alguien de malos sentimientos.

-Eso significa….-respondió Sasuke calmado- ¿Qué….nosotros?

-Me…me….gustas….-añadió sonrojándose Hinata y bajando la cabeza- en mi familia no serias bienvenido si acaso yo conservara mi pureza, pero ahora…

-Hinata Hyuuga…-susurró con voz profunda el moreno y con su mano tomo el mentón de la chica suavemente para que lo mirara- eres el ser más puro que he conocido. Si acaso tu familia no lo acepta, yo de cualquier forma quiero….protegerte.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo dijo, su corazón latía desesperado, lo único que supo es que su cuerpo había dejado de dolerle desde que ella lo había perdonado. No sabía exactamente adonde llegaría esa relación, no sabía precisamente si serian una familia en un futuro. Pero si antes había estado preocupado por como educaría a sus hijos en un futuro, realmente ahora quería que fueran como Hinata. Que tuvieran esa pureza del corazón.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hinata y Sasuke ingresaron por la ventana del cuarto en el hospital. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Naruto lo había sacado con la ayuda del clon. Hinata le prestó el hombro y tomándolo por la cintura saltaron por el techo, ingresando furtivamente. En el cuarto, el clon que imitaba a Sasuke ya no estaba. La cama estaba desordenada y Sasuke había escuchado una leve explosión apenas pisaron el techo. Naruto lo había escuchado venir, y desaparecido la evidencia.

-No es tan estúpido como aparenta…-pensó Sasuke divertido

-Sasuke…alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del cuarto…-señaló Hinata ante el evidente ruido.

-¡¿frentona estas ahí?! –Gritaba Ino Yamanaka golpeando la puerta con fuerza- ¡no puedo creer que haces esas cochinadas en el trabajo! ¡Abre la maldita puerta que Shizune-sempai vendrá en cualquier momento!

-Sasuke….-balbuceó Hinata sin saber qué hacer.

-Escóndete detrás de la cortina, -le indicó el moreno ayudándose con la muleta para llegar a la puerta- veré que quiere esa mujer escandalosa.

-¡te digo que abras la puer….ta…!-se quedó helada Ino cuando quien le abrió fue Sasuke Uchiha, todo sudado y jadeante por el cansancio- ¿Sasuke-kun? Pero…. ¿tú estabas aquí en el cuarto todo el tiempo?

-intentando dormir estaba….-señaló como lo primero que se le había ocurrido- obviamente tus gritos me han impedido continuar.

-Pero….-balbuceó confundida la Kunoichi- si escuche gritos y….venían desde aquí…creo…

-¿Gritos? –se pregunta por dentro Sasuke que recién comenzó a notar como la cama desocupada del cuarto estaba completamente revuelta, había sabanas por doquier- no…no creo que sea de este cuarto –definió no muy convincente.

El viento ingresando por la ventana eligió justo ese instante para soplar fuerte, y la cortina divisoria se movió de más. Tanto Ino como Sasuke vieron las piernas de Hinata Hyuuga, paradita detrás de la división. El hombre se quedó sin palabras, Ino abrió la boca llena de sorpresa y luego miró a Sasuke que no sabía cómo explicar lo que parecía estar sucediendo.

-No es lo crees…-indicó el Uchiha anonadado.

-Santo Kami dulce….-sonrió maliciosa la rubia- yo pensando que la frentona se había encerrado con el Baka de su novio para joder, y resulta que el seriecito del equipo estaba…

-¡No es lo crees Yamanaka! –Sasuke estaba rojo como un tomate y Hinata no estaba mucho mejor apareciendo por detrás. Casi echaba humo por los oídos de la vergüenza.

-No claro, por supuesto que no….-añadió Ino guiñándoles un ojo con picardía- mejor me aseguraré que nadie venga por…. ¿digamos otra hora? Adiós Hinata-san, adiós Sasuke-kun. –les envió un besito en el hueco de su mano.

Ino se fue muy contenta por el pasillo dejándolo a Sasuke totalmente derrotado. Si acaso pensaba mantener en secreto lo que había pasado con Hinata, ahora sería prácticamente imposible. Que Ino se haya enterado, era equivalente a que lo supiera la villa entera. Era cuestión de días.

-No te preocupes por eso Hinata…-intentó recomponerse Sasuke cerrando la puerta, mientras la chica colocaba un poco de orden al cuarto.

-Estaremos bien…-sonrió la joven sonriendo tímidamente- vaya….parece que un tornado ha pasado por el cuarto.

Sasuke no entendía bien que había querido decir Ino con lo de "esas cochinadas". Pero cuando junto a Hinata encontraron una bota de Sakura y los pantaloncillos de Naruto, entendieron bien que habían estado haciendo el Uzumaki para distraer a la Kunoichi médico.

-¿Cómo habrá hecho para escapar de aquí? –consultó la joven Hyuuga con curiosidad, luego de haber puesto en orden el cuarto.

-el Dobe siempre tiene una carta bajo la manga…-anunció Sasuke acostándose en su cama agotado- el idiota domina "Hiraishin no jutsu", seguro lo ha utilizado. –Sonrió apenas no pudiendo ocultar la diversión que sentía- Le voy a partir el cráneo por habernos echado este problema a nosotros.

-O más bien tendrás como presionar a Sakura-san, para que te deje salir del hospital…antes…

Sasuke la observó perplejo, ella había dicho exactamente lo que él pensaba, al mismo tiempo. Se notaba que lo conocía bastante bien. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, no podían dejar de imaginar el rostro de Sakura cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de devolverle su bota perdida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto y Sakura aparecieron en un destello dorado justo sobre la cama del rubio en la casa Uzumaki. El joven observó divertido el kunai con el sello que había dejado clavado en la mesita de luz de junto. Había sido perfecto. En el hospital habían estado en lo más rico cuando los ruidos de la puerta los quitaron de concentración. Como acto reflejo, se levantaron a recoger las prendas desperdigadas, y justo cuando Sakura se sentaba en la cama para comenzar a vestirse, Naruto la abrazó por detrás para en un instante poner a los dos, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-¡oh no Naruto espera! –jadeaba agotada la pelirosa que se vio de repente en un cuarto distinto- Ino estaba gritando afuera y…

-shhh…no te preocupes por nada amor mío…-sonrió el que habiendo recolectado la experiencia de sus clones supo que Sasuke había regresado al cuarto momentos antes- el teme se va a encargar de abrirle la puerta.

-pero…no se tiene que ahhh…. –Naruto estiró la mano dándole un ligero pellizco en un pezón y arrastrándose con velocidad por la cama la sujetó con sus brazos firme- no Naruto….espera….

Sakura torció levemente el cuello y se besaron profundamente, su cerebro decía "por favor basta" pero su cuerpo no podía tolerar un segundo de tregua. Estaba ardiendo, había estado montada sobre su novio sintiéndose en el cielo de los placeres, y quería volver a sentir eso.

-Sakura-chan….estas caliente….

-mira quien habla…..-reclamó ella con una sonrisita débil y manoseando cierta parte de Naruto que parecía dura como el hierro- no me dejarías escapar, ni aunque quisiera irme.

-ven aquí…

La cargó firme y de frente obligándola a bajar sobre sus muslos, insertándola a la medida correcta. Era cierto, ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para detenerse, ni siquiera sabía Naruto como había logrado moldear chakra tan perfecto para usar Hiraishin no jutsu y terminar justo en su cama. Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, y mientras subía o bajaba para retomar el ritmo le dijo:

-siempre trabajas mejor bajo presión…-sonrió besándolo y tratando de controlar sus gemidos

-Presióname todo lo que quieras mi Sakura-chan….-respondió el, y su cerebro era papilla.

Las siguientes horas fueron de total desenfreno, solamente sabían del otro mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos podía siquiera articular una palabra. Solo gritos, gemidos, caricias y besos. Intensamente, tan furioso como les era posible, pero al mismo tiempo jamás rompiendo el límite que significaría hacer daño a la pareja. Naruto la pudo ver, allí mismo estaba la razón de sus desvelos. En ese lugar misterioso, sudando de amor, rugiendo como una fiera salvaje. Ahí estaba la mujer que había amado desde siempre. Sakura siempre se ocultaba a sí misma, solo había dos breves momentos donde su rectitud y control se fracturaban completamente, liberando a esa maravillosa mujer. Cuando estaba furiosa, y ya no razonaba con equilibrio. Y cuando hacían el amor, de esa manera voraz que parecía una pelea a muerte. Era como un tesoro, era una perla oculta en la dureza de una ostra. Y solo Naruto quería verla brillar en privado.

Y así como Naruto veía a la mujer que amaba en esos momentos, así mismo Sakura encontraba a ese hombre que le conmovía el alma. Solo lo vio una vez antes de hacerle el amor hace meses, cuando sufría en la silla de ruedas, cuando la alejaba tratando de liberarla de cargar con un inválido. Cuando sus ojos se ensombrecían, cuando su rostro siempre alegre se volvía triste. Ese hombre que aun siendo el más fuerte del mundo, requería de ella hasta para respirar, para comer, para dormir, para no morir. Cada mirada, cada palabra y gesto de Naruto Uzumaki le rezaba un solo y vital mensaje a Sakura Haruno. "te necesito". Y ella estaba más que comprometida a no faltarle nunca al amor de su vida.

Tiempo después, ella estaba recostada boca arriba sobre el colchón y Naruto entre sus piernas empujando con fuerza. Los cuerpos acumulaban ya mucho cansancio, pero había pasión para una última vez. Naruto apoyó sus codos a los lados del cuello de la pelirosa y ella se aferraba clavando las uñas en la espalda del rubio. Firme espalda, y la necesidad de desgarrarla era algo imposible de contener para la chica. El mientras tanto no dejaba de empujar duro, ambos estaban al límite y las caricias de su mujer lo encendían aún más.

-Sakura…..Sakura Sakura-chan….-gruñía tratando de contener la marea que amenazaba a desatar- ¡Sakura no!

-¡Naruto! aahh ahh AHHH AAAAHH-chillaba la pelirosa y sus uñas rasgaron pequeños surcos detrás del rubio- NARUTO POR KAMI…..LO QUIERO…

-¡SAKURA NO PUEDO! ¡SAKU….NOOO!

-AAAAAHHHH –gritó la joven completamente inundada por un calor asfixiante en su centro.

-oooohhh noooo- gimió ahogado el rubio que ya no pudo contenerse más.

El cuerpo de Naruto cayó paralizado junto a ella, y haciendo el titánico esfuerzo para no caerle encima, pudo al menos desplomarse de lado. Ambos estaban completamente exhaustos, tanto que ni siquiera se podían mover, apenas tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal en lo respiratorio.

-Naruto te voy a matar….-jadeó ella sonriendo y poniéndose de lado para estar cara a cara.

-Apre….apresúrate o me explotará el corazón antes….-respondió sonriendo medio en serio, medio en broma el Uzumaki que estaba al límite.

-hablo en serio Uzumaki…-regañó ella- no creas que no me di cuenta que me estas ocultando algo.

-Pero….pero…-dijo el sorprendido- ¿De qué hablas? Sakura-chan yo no te oculto na…

-Naruto….-ella lo miraba fijamente y eso significaba la última oportunidad de confesarlo por las buenas.

-Sakura-chan no tengo idea de lo que…-Naruto detuvo el parlamento en el instante que ella elevó una ceja en claro indicativo de no creerle – ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? –consultó el rubio resignado.

-Sasuke siempre se cree más listo que los demás, -añadió la rosa- pero olvida que si bien no los supero en nivel de chakra, soy extremadamente superior a los dos en razonamiento y memoria.

Ahora era Naruto quien elevó una ceja como no tragándose el comentario. Sin dudas habían cometido un error tonto y ella lo sabía. Pero tampoco eran dos idiotas rematados. De hecho al teme se le daban bien los planes furtivos.

-¿y cómo lo supiste?

-dos fallas….-sonrió ella- uno….en la bandeja de comida para Sasuke, el postre esta consumido. Y el odia los dulces. Así que no pudo tener somnífero antes de ingerirse o tú estarías durmiendo.

-¿Y la segunda pista?

Allí Sakura sonrió muy divertida, si dudas esto no se lo iba a esperar.

-hace muchos días que no podíamos….-miró alrededor con cierto rubor- estar juntos. Y anoche he saltado por la ventana en casa de mis padres para hacerte una visita "nocturna".

-¿Viniste aquí? –Consultó sorprendido el rubio- pero como no…

-Aún conservo las llaves, y sobre cómo lo supe todo….-le dio un beso a ese adorable gesto de confusión en el rubio- tú….-le dio otro beso- hablas….-y otro más profundo-…dormido.

Él sonrió, y vaya que lo había atrapado, aun antes de que todo el plan estuviera en marcha. Pero no le importaba a Naruto, incluso atrapado se podía ser feliz. Además seguro Sasuke se llevaría su parte por escapar del hospital. Y el teme no tenía ningún modo de calmar a Sakura, como bien podía hacerlo el rubio. Sería divertido verlo sufrir a Sasuke.

-Nunca te alejes de mí, -susurro Naruto- o moriré…

-Todas las veces que mueras….-respondió Sakura- yo te ayudare a renacer.

Ambos sonrieron, se besaron y cubriéndose con la sabana que tenían a mano, decidieron dejarse atrapar por el cansancio y sueño. Juntos, viviendo esa nueva vida después del dolor. Juntos y felices. Ambos habían renacido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _ **Solo se puede nacer una vez…**_

 _ **Eso es absoluto. Pero algunos seres, pueden con no menos dolor, gritos, llanto, miedo y por intermedio del amor o la amistad…**_

 _ **Pueden tener la oportunidad de renacer…"**_

 **Fin de la historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


End file.
